Our Time?
by stashthesocks
Summary: I love time turner fics, but they never end how I want them to. So I had a go at writing my own. Hermione tries to help Harry find a Horcrux by going back in time. If everything happens for a reason then that means she was meant to go back, right? HGSS
1. In the begining

**A/N;** _If you like this I will add the next chapter tomorrow, I hope you like it. I thought I would give a Time Turner story a go, this is my attempt._

**Disclaimer;** _Yes it is all mine, Mwahahahahaha_

* * *

Hermione thumbed the time turner in her hand. She hadn't seen it since her third year. It seemed so much smaller now, a tiny, delicate little charm on a simple necklace. That's all it was, yet it was full of powerful and dangerous magic.

She knew if she turned it back she could not really 'alter' the past, "what is done is done, and what will be will be" professor McGonagall's voice rung out in her head. She understood that, she really did.

She couldn't go back and change anything per say, but if she was destined to go back, then not doing so would result in what? A time collapse? No, that was nonsense. If she went back in time or not then obviously she was destined to as such. But that begged the question, "to turn, or not to turn?"

"Did you say something Hermione?" Ginny asked from across the room.

They were sitting alone in the drawing room of number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione, on the floor in front of the fire where a book lay open before her. Ginny, in an armchair at the back of the room playing Exploding Snap across a short table with Ron.

"No, nothing" Hermione said, her eyes darting to the younger girl as she quickly placed the time-turner inside her robes. "Just reading aloud".

Ginny gave a vague nod, completely immersed in her game with Ron to notice the slight look of apprehension on her friends face.

"Well, erm…I'm off to bed then" Hermione said looking at her two friends carefully.

"Uh-huh" Ron mumbled.

Just as Hermione made it out onto the landing she heard an explosion from the drawing room and Ginny's yell of victory.

"Beat that" Ginny said proudly waving her stack of cards in her brother's face.

"Best out of seven" Hermione heard Ron plead.

"Ok, but only because you are such a sore looser" Ginny's warm voice travelled up the stairwell.

Hermione smiled as she opened the door to her bedroom, pulling out the tiny silver hourglass and chain from her pocket. She would miss her friends terribly, especially if anything went wrong. But she wasn't going to think like that, nothing would go wrong.

She had read up on the subject and besides when did things she had planned generally not work out? Never, well almost never, but that wasn't the point.

She was meant to do this, ever since she had started having those dreams, it was destined, just as the book had said. Though she did question the books reliability at the best of times. 'Unfogging the Future' wasn't her favourite book, she was surprised she still had a copy. She was even more surprised to find the chain of her Time-Turner loosely stuck to a corner of the inside cover. She could have sworn she gave that back to McGonagall.

It all seemed too much of a coincidence not to pay attention. First the reoccurring dreams of her suddenly being needed in 1976, Merlin only knows what that was about. Then mysteriously finding her old Divination book and Time-Turner. She hated to admit it but it all seemed to be leading her somewhere.

Sighing in defeat against her better judgement, she held the hour glass up so she could get a closer look. What if this didn't work, what if she got stuck?

Shaking her head to rid her of such thoughts, she worked the calculations, 1 turn per-hour, so 22 years would be how many exactly?

'192848, rounded up' she mentally told herself. Knowing she couldn't physically turn the turner herself that many times she took out her wand.

"Here goes nothing" she said, and with a quick flick she began to watch as her world transformed before her eyes.

* * *

Please Review you wild bunch on Harry Potter addicts!


	2. Some things never change

Hermione's head was spinning. Never before had she experienced such a thing, she knew the dangers of going back too far, she had read about them. What it didn't say was what it felt like being dragged back so many years. Then again she wasn't sure if anyone had gone that far back before.

She slowly lifted her head from where it had collided with the floor, here eyes were out of focus and she had to blink a few times just to see straight.

"Urgh" she mumbled lifting a hand to massage her forehead.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her, she intended to move but as soon as she managed to stand she fell back down again. She didn't hit the floor though, someone had caught her.

She tried to blink again to get a look at whoever it was that was moving her to a nearby bed, but all she could make out was a blurry outline of a person. A boy perhaps?

"You ok?" the boy asked. He mustn't have been any older than 15, Hermione noticed. His voice was still young and he was only about as tall as she was.

"Urm, yeah I think so" she managed to say, "Where am I?"

The young boy smiled, "you're in my bedroom" he said proudly, "I was just thinking about girls and then one just appeared in front of me, stranger huh? I must have more power than I know, wait till I tell Sirius about this".

Hermione blinked, "Sirius?"

"Yeah, my brother".

Of course, how could she have been so blatantly stupid? To use a time turner in Sirius' house, of course she would end up there in 1976. How would she explain this? She had planned on going straight to Hogwarts. That's where the dreams had been set; she was in Hogwarts looking for something, always with someone she couldn't see. Someone hidden in the shadows.

It was the Christmas holidays back in 1997, did that mean it was here?

"What day is it?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Tuesday"

"No what's the date?"

"The 30th of December, why?"

"The year?"

"What do you want to know that for?" he asked looking confused.

"Please, just tell me"

"1975"

Hermione's eyes snapped open, "1975, oh Merlin I've gone too far. Are you sure, are you sure its not 1976?" she asked grabbing the boy by the shoulders and shaking him.

"I'm sure, I'm sure" he said trying to shrug her off, "I mean well only for another day or so, it will be 1976 soon enough".

"What?" Hermione said her eyesight slowly coming into focus.

"The New Year" he said pointing it out like it was blatantly obvious.

Hermione blinked, "oh, of course yes" she said and let go of the boy. Her eyesight somewhat back now she could finally get a good look at him.

"Why are you so fussed anyway?" he asked, "and what did you mean about going back too far? Back to where?"

"No-nowhere" she stammered. He looked so much like Sirius it was obvious to Hermione who she was talking to now.

"I'm Regulus, Regulus Black" he said, "and you are?"

"Hermione Granger" she said softly, still looking at him. It was so sad; they had just found out, the Order that is, that Regulus had died days after destroying a Horcrux of Voldemort's. The Slytherin locket. Once Voldemort had found out he had set out to kill him.

Hermione did the workings, he died in 1979. That was just over 3 years away from where he stood now.

"Is something wrong?" he asked noticing the solemn look that took over Hermione's features.

She looked up at him and put on a smile, "no, nothing" she lied. How could she explain what she was thinking, she couldn't. She knew she couldn't change what was meant to be, and Regulus was meant to die.

"So" he said raising his eyebrows, "how'd you get here then?"

Hermione laughed, probably the first question she would have asked if she had been in his place. Yet here he was talking to her, like girls from the future appearing in his room was an everyday occurrence.

"I can't say" she told him, "I mean I could, but I'd just rather not right now if that ok with you?"

"Ok" he said cheerily.

She smiled at how laid back and like his brother he was, speaking of his brother, "can I speak to Sirius?" she asked.

His face screwed up into a frown, "I suppose, why?" he asked cautiously.

Oh what a true Slytherin you are, Hermione thought to herself, always questioning everything. "I need to" she said simply.

"Do you two know each other or something?"

Hermione smiled a sad smile, "sort of yeah" she shrugged.

Regulus narrowed his eyes and studied her for a moment. "SIRIUS" he shouted so suddenly it made Hermione jump.

She heard a thumping noise coming from directly above them. Obviously Sirius' room was where Fred and George had slept in her time.

Thinking about Fred and George set a pang off in her chest. They had both died as sacrifices when Harry had found the last two Horcruxes. Fred had jumped behind the veil Sirius had fallen into at the Ministry, holding with all his might onto Helga Hufflepuff's cup. George had died Killing Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake. The beast had bitten him and the slow effect poison from the bite caused him unbearable pain for 7 days until he finally died.

"What's up little brother" he said happily as he entered the room.

Hermione turned around to look at him. He was so young, so full of life. There was a spark in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. He looked full of youth and innocence. She realised in that moment that it wasn't just her and her friends lives Voldemort had destroyed; he had been ruining lives for decades before her time. Everyone it seemed, in some way had been affected by that man. She finally understood Harry's fury and determination to kill him.

"Hey who's the girl?" Sirius smiled as he fixed his eyes on Hermione.

"Says she knows you, Hermione Granger" his little brother informed him.

"Er, no I don't think so" Sirius said looking Hermione up and down.

Hermione frowned and waited for his eyes to meet hers, "I didn't say I know you, I said I sort of knew you" she corrected.

"A fan then eh?" Sirius laughed, "No offence sweet stuff but I'm not interested".

Hermione's mouth fell open. She knew Sirius was said to have been a bit of a ladies man in his day, but this was ridiculous. "I am not a fan" she protested, "I simply wanted to speak to you that's all".

"Yeah, that's what they all say" he grinned cheekily.

Hermione huffed; she hadn't expected it to be easy speaking to the childhood versions of Sirius and the Marauders, but she defiantly did not expect this. To be seen as some, as some groupie!

"What's going on" a familiar voice from the doorway called out.

Hermione turned, and sighed in relief. Remus Lupin, looking as sweet and as friendly as he ever did. He would understand, she would be able to talk to him. "Remus" she beamed.

Lupin was taken aback by the girl's knowledge and sudden fondness of him, who was she? "Er, hello" he smiled back unsurely.

Resisting the urge to go over and hug him senseless, she settled for grinning like a maniac.

"So you're into Lupin here as well, well I got to tell you pussycat that I'm not into _that _sort of thing" Sirius said quite unashamedly.

Hermione frowned in the direction of Sirius, "will you just shut up for one second" she said earning a smile from Regulus. "I am _not _into you, neither am I _into _Remus Lupin, I never said I was and I am pretty sure I _never _gave you such an impression. Now if you have finished getting off on the sound of your own voice will you just listen to me?"

Sirius went a subtle shade of pink; his little brother was smiling broadly at Hermione over his shoulder. Remus Lupin, though very much in control of his emotions couldn't hide a slight smile that danced over his features.

"Fine, whatever" Sirius sulked, "Reg out".

"What? But I found her" his little brother protested.

Sirius raided an eyebrow at him and Hermione was astonished as the boy did as he was told. If only she had that control over Harry and Ron, it would be great.

Lupin made a move to leave also, but Hermione stopped him, "no, you can stay" she called across the room.

Sirius indicated to the bed and they all sat down.

"So" he began, "how did you end up in my baby brother's room?" he asked.

"He is not exactly a baby" Hermione scoffed.

"That's neither here or there now is it?" Sirius said regarding her more seriously than before.

She smiled nervously, "well that's the thing, and I was already in the room"she said, "sort of".

Sirius raised an eyebrow, Lupin's expression never changed.

"I have this necklace you see" she said pulling out the Time-Turner, "it-"

"It's a Time-Turner" Remus Lupin said suddenly shocked and aloud.

Hermione smiled at him, "yes it is, and I used it, to…well to get here, now. 1975."

Remus looked astonished whilst Sirius seemed to be having trouble digesting the information, "so, what, you're from when exactly?" he asked.

"1997, nearly 98" she said truthfully.

"And you were in my house in 1997? In this room," Sirius asked looking more confused, "are you my daughter?" he asked looking scared.

Hermione looked shocked for a second then a little upset, "no, I'm not your daughter" she said quietly.

"Are you Regulus' daughter?" he asked, his eyes eager to know.

"Gods no" Hermione laughed, "I'm muggle born".

"And you're allowed in the house?" Sirius asked astonished, "even Lupin here had a grilling from my mother before she would let him visit. She would never let a muggle born in".

Hermione didn't know what to say, she couldn't tell him his mother would die, disown him and then later he would inherit the house, but not get to live in it as he would be sent to Azkaban for crimes he didn't commit.

"Unless the old hag kicks the bucket" he suddenly said with a wicked grin upon his face.

"Sirius" Lupin reprimanded him.

"What, I can't stand her, you know what she's like" he argued back.

Hermione stayed deathly quiet, not wanting to give anything away.

"So does she?" he asked, "Does the witch finally pop her clogs?"

"I'm not saying" Hermione frowned, "that's not the point, the point is I was once there, I'm now here and I need to get to Hogwarts".

"Ok, ok, Jeeze you're bossy" Sirius said, and then a sudden thought came to him, "are you Lupin's daughter?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I just told you I'm muggle born, and I was in this room because I'm a friend of both of you, in the future. We're friends".

"so you're telling me in 22 years time, the marauder's will be hanging around with little kids, ha, I don't think so" Sirius laughed.

"You ever thing that you're so immature that you never actually grow up?" she shot back. And was pleased to see a look of sudden dismay on his face.

What else could she say? Tell him that there will only be one marauder left by 1997, think not.

"So what's it like, the future?" Remus asked deciding to speak.

Hermione smiled at him, he hadn't changed all that much. He looked miles better now though. "Its ok, I'm not going to tell you anything you don't need to know though so don't ask. I'm here because I had a dream I went back in time and well-"

"So you decided to go back?" Remus asked shocked, "are you mad, it was just a dream".

"Yes I know, and that was my initial thought on the matter, but it kept happening so I just thought what the hey?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Never been one for Divination" Remus admitted. "Load of nonsense if you ask me".

"Oh, I totally agree" Hermione said quickly, not wanting them to get the wrong idea, "it's just, it seemed so real. I had to come".

Both Sirius and Remus looked at her carefully, she didn't seem dangerous. But then again you could never be too sure.

"How can we trust you?" Sirius asked

Hermione thought for a moment, "Well I don't know what to say, you could do a truth spell on me, but I wouldn't trust you not to ask questions about the future. If I really wanted to hurt you, then don't you think I would have done it by now?"

"I suppose" Sirius said.

"And she does have the time turner" Remus added, "that's defiantly one; I've seen them in books".

"Ok, if you know us from the future, then you know our biggest secret, one we wouldn't tell anyone we didn't trust" Sirius boasted.

Hermione smiled, "hmm, now what would that be. The one where Remus is a werewolf, or that you, James and Peter are all illegal Animangi?"

Both Sirius and Remus' eyes widened.

"Believe me now?"

"Er, yeah sorry, about the questions" Sirius said sheepishly, "and you know, calling you a fan and that before".

Hermione smiled, "it's ok, I wouldn't expect anything less from you".

Sirius smiled and nudged Remus in the ribs like a happy kid. Remus smiled, but continued to look at Hermione a little wary.

"You can't tell anyone you know, about…My thing". He said a little embarrassed.

"Of course not, I wouldn't even dream of it" she said feeling for her friend.

Remus nodded and let out his breath, reassured. "So why do you want to go to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I don't know really, so see Professor Dumbledore. To find this object or thing I keep dreaming about, something like that". She answered truthfully.

"Dumbledore is still there? Merlin he must be ancient" Sirius said a look of amazement on his face.

Hermione looked sad for a moment, "he's not there anymore" she said quietly.

Neither boy pushed the subject.

"So how are you going to get back? To your time that is" Remus wondered.

Hermione shrugged, "I was hoping Professor Dumbledore would figure that one out".

Remus nodded.

"Ok so we will take you with us when we leave for kings cross, and once we're at Hogwarts, then we will go to Dumbledore for you" Sirius said laying out his plan.

"Thanks" she beamed, "this is so great of you guys".

"We're great guys" Remus laughed and was rewarded with a smile from Hermione.

"Just one question" Sirius couldn't resist, "what house you in, at Hogwarts?"

"Gryffindor" she said proudly.

Both boys smiled at the knowledge.

"I'll get the guest room set out for you; you will have to hide under the invisibility cloak I nicked from James mind, but only from my mother. Reg already knows you're here." Sirius said matter-of-fact.

"Oh and don't tell Regulus you're a Gryffindor, he'll freak" Lupin advised her, "or a muggle born" he added with some uncertainty.

Hermione nodded, knowing full well of Regulus' views back then, "no problem" she said.

Sirius took out the invisibility cloak from his inside pocket and rested it around her shoulders. James' cloak, Harry's cloak. It seemed to smell the same today that it would in many years to come. Hermione smiled as she thought that some things never change.

* * *

**A/N;** _Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it would be fab-tastic if you could leave me a review for this chap too ;D_


	3. Hogwarts Express

"Just stay there, this will be funny" Sirius said as he pushed Hermione into a compartment on the train.

Hermione rolled her eyes; they were all now on the Hogwarts express, the great steam engine hadn't changed a bit in 20 years it seemed.

Sirius had thought it would be funny if she were to stay under the invisibility cloak whilst their cabin filled with James, Remus and peter. Then once everyone was settled she would jump out and give them all a shock.

Needless to sat Hermione didn't find the idea all that amusing. Sirius had shoved her in the corner of the cabin and told her he would be back soon. She guessed he went off to find the other marauders, not seeing much point in waiting around, and think it would be much more amusing if she left. She did just that, besides she wanted to have a good look around and when better than under the safety of James' cloak.

As Hermione exited the cabin she noticed Sirius return with the rest of them.

"So what's this big surprise them Padfoot?" Hermione heard peter ask.

"Oh you'll see"

"It better not be some lame ass joke or prank" Peter warned.

Hermione smiled to herself, it's just what she would think if Harry or Ron said as much to her. She did wonder where Remus was, he, no doubt would know exactly what Sirius was going on about.

Remus had left the Black Household just after New Year. The celebrations had been fun to say the least. Although she couldn't join in with the New Year's dinner, Regulus had brought her up some food.

He had actually visited her often, in the guest rooms. Each time he wouldn't question where or when she came from, choosing simply to believe she had arrived in his rooms because of some power he didn't know he had.

Hermione found him quite sweet; he was quite mature for his age, and for a Slytherin, extremely chatty. He would tell her of his first couple of years at Hogwarts. How he was so pleased not to be sorted into Gryffindor when he first arrived. How his mother had been so upset that Sirius was in _that _house and how he was friends with _that _boy.

She guessed he was talking about Lupin. Every time they were in the same room together Regulus seemed to be offended by his presence. Remus was born by both magical parents but one of his grandparents was a muggle apparently. Hermione found it a shame that such prejudices were so strong.

Against her better judgement she decided not to tell Regulus she was a muggle born. Not out of shame, but she didn't want to upset the balance of things in this time anymore that she possibly had already.

Not that Regulus had asked anyway.

When the time cane for them to go to kings cross she was pleased that it was only a 20 minute walk away. She had been stuck in that guest room for a few days now and was more than grateful for the fresh air and chance to stretch her legs.

Bumping into someone along the corridor on the train caused her to shake herself back to the present, or past whatever way you looked at it.

She had just walked into James Potter.

"Harry?" she said before she could stop herself.

James looked around spooked, "what the…Who's there?" he called out extending his arms to try and reach whatever it was that had collided with him.

Hermione snapped a hand to her mouth, how could she have been so stupid. She couldn't help but stare though, she had heard it said a thousand times over, but never actually knew how much Harry and his father actually did look the same. They both had the same bone structure, the same shape face, messy hair, both wore glasses and they were about the same height as well. If she wasn't fully aware that she was, in fact in 1976 she would have sworn she was looking at her best friend. Except the eyes, James had hazel coloured eyes.

She watched as he continued to walk forward grabbing at the air, "who's there, Sirius is that you?"

"Nah mate, I'm here" at the sound of his name being called Sirius popped his head out he compartment.

"Someone's here Padfoot, I felt them" James said a little cautiously

Sirius smile grew, "that's where she got to them" he said, and before Hermione could move away she was being grabbed by the shoulders from behind and dragged back into the compartment.

Inside all eyes were on Sirius. James and peter looked confused whilst Remus looked slightly amused. If they could see Hermione she would have been rolling her eyes.

"Guys, I want you to meet someone" Sirius said teasingly.

"Who, I don't see anyone…" James said getting annoyed, "hold on was it you that took my cloak? Sirius you prat-"

"Hold your horse's prongs" Sirius said, and with one quick movement lifted the cloak from over Hermione.

Her appearance was met with a round of collective gasps; Remus however just smiled and moved over so she could sit near him.

"Are you mad Sirius?" James asked looking at Hermione closely, "You stole a girl?"

"I didn't steal her you plank, Regulus found her"

James raised his eyebrow sceptically, "Regulus found a girl, yeah and did hell freeze over in the process?"

"He didn't find her" Remus said, "she found us, she's from 1997"

"What?" both Peter and James said together.

Hermione gave a slight smile, "it's true" she said to confirm it, "I arrived last week".

"But, wait…why?" James asked having trouble getting out his words.

"She had a dream" Remus said plainly not hiding the fact that he still found her excuse rather stupid, "she wants to speak with Dumbledore"

"And we can trust her because?" Peter asked.

Hermione frowned, of all the people they shouldn't trust she was nothing compared to him. She found it very ironic that he should ask such a question.

"She checks out" Sirius said, "says she knows us from the future, she knows about our Animagus forms if that anything to go by".

James' face suddenly lit up, "really" he said suddenly excited, "tell me does peter ever end up with a girlfriend?"

Peter blushed and Sirius laughed. Remus just watched her closely.

"Erm, I can't say" she smiled nervously, "I mean I won't, say, that is. I'm not going to tell you anything about the future".

"Spoil sport" Sirius snarled.

"Ah, but you called me Harry before, out in the corridor. Tell me who's Harry?"

Hermione instantly blushed; she hoped he hadn't picked up on that. She could see now where Harry got his inquisitive nature from.

"You called me Harry. That means someone called Harry looks like me right?" he pieced together, "Harry's my son" he finally concluded proudly.

Hermione's blush and lack of a proper response gave it away.

"Leave her alone Prongs" Remus said, "she said she cant tell us, so why ask?"

James wasn't listening, "I have a son" he was punching Peter in the arm and saying proudly. "He's called Harry".

Hermione put a hand to her face, she was so stupid. It would be completely her fault now if in the future Harry wasn't called Harry anymore and instead something stupid like Randy or Rupert.

"So are you his girlfriend?" James asked, calming down and looking at her amused by the blush that spread over her cheeks.

"Gods no" Hermione said and then regretted it by the hurt look on James' face, "I don't mean it like that, I mean. We are friends, best friends, I don't think of him in that way".

"You're not his type anyway" he said in his sons defence.

"And what exactly does that mean" she huffed placing her hands on her hips.

"Well if he is anything like James here" Sirius laughed, "he'll be after a red-head by now".

Hermione actually laughed out loud at how accurate that analogy was. Ginny Weasly though, not looking anything like his mother, was, in fact a red-head.

"So who's Mrs Potter them?" Peter decided to ask.

"Now, leave her alone" Remus stepped in before she could blush and give anything away again. "You don't need to know so don't ask".

Hermione gave him a grateful smile, she wasn't sure if he had stopped James asking for her sake or his though. Future Lupin always talked about Lily fondly, she had often wondered if there was more there.

For the time being it seemed the marauders were satisfied with the answers they got, or didn't get as it would seem. No more questions were asked about the future and the carriage ride was enjoyable enough.

Hermione basked in the happiness and glow that seemed to illuminate between the four friends. It reminded her of happier times with Harry and Ron. Those times were over now,

When she had left Harry was off with Remus looking for Snape. She remembered how Remus had made it clear to Harry how important it was not to kill him. Harry of course was not happy with that, but agreed none the less. They had decided to bring him back to headquarters for questioning instead. That was if they found him of course. Hermione was sure that if Snape didn't want to be found he wouldn't be.

**IIIII**

When the train finally reached Hogsmeade Hermione was almost asleep. Remus nudged her to wake up waited whilst she stretched before placing under the cover of the invisibility cloak.

She was pleased to see that the traditional way of travelling up to the castle hadn't changed over the years. The first years travelled across the lake with a much younger looking Hagrid whilst she and the rest of the student body travelled up on those seemingly horse-less carriages.

"You ok?" Remus asked as he caught her looking at the front of the carriage they were about to board.

"Yeah" she nodded, it was weird, even though it was the past she could see the Thestral's now. She supposed time didn't matter when it came to death.

"You can see them too?" he asked.

She looked at him curiously, had he witnessed death already? At such a young age.

Noticing the look of questioning on Hermione's face he began to explain, "When I was young, before I was bitten my dad offended this werewolf Fenrir Geryback. Well he went on to bite me, soon after that, when I turned, I bit someone else-"

Hermione was unaware of the hand that instinctively went to her mouth to cover her shock.

"-I didn't turn them" he continued, "but the next day, in the Daily Profit, there were reports of a man being mauled to death by an unknown creature."

"Oh Remus" Hermione sighed.

"I didn't really now if it was me, my mother never let me come forward. But then, when I started Hogwarts, I could see the Thestral's. I knew it must have been me".

Hermione laid a gentle hand on his arm, "you didn't know" she tried to comfort, "it's not your fault".

Remus shrugged, "I guess, it doesn't change it though".

Hermione felt for her friend, he was always putting himself down. He didn't need to. If only she could tell him what a great wizard he would become, would that change things? It might give him more confidence, and that was good. Then again, it could change his whole personality dramatically and she didn't want to be responsible for that.

Quietly she followed him onto the carriage. Sirius and James were talking in whispers and every now and again she caught them glancing over her way. Choosing to ignore them she concentrated on looking out the window. It was raining, her eyes followed down each drip in turn as it collided against the cold galss panel.

* * *

**A/N;** _Thank you eveyone, leave a **Review** and the next chapter will be posted asap **:D**_


	4. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

Once the carriages arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione was helped out by the four boys. They were sure to keep her covered by the invisibility cloak at all times. She wasn't sure if it was entirely necessary, but she figured that they liked to keep the secret of her arrival to themselves. Strictly for the time being that is.

Inside the entrance hall Hermione saw McGonagall introducing herself to a stream of first year students.

Her old professor looked somewhat the same, the same old strict, stern look about her. Hermione always thought she had an air about her that begged not to be messed with.

Before she could get a better look she was once again being whisked away by the hands of the marauders.

"We'll take you do Dumbledore now" Sirius whispered to what seemed to be thin air. "The feast won't start for another ten minutes or so, that's enough time to explain the situation".

"Thanks" she whispered back.

Once they reached the stone gargoyle James said the password "Chelsea Whopper" and the staircase began to rise.

"Chelsea whopper?" Hermione asked.

"Chocolate" Remus told her.

Hermione nodded under the cloak and waited whilst the stairs to take them to the headmasters door.

Sirius knocked three times and they waited.

"Enter" Dumbledore called from inside the room.

It was exactly how he would have it in the future, Hermione noted. The portraits on the walls, the shelves lined with interesting artefacts and ornaments. It was all fascinating.

Except now McGonagall was headmistress and the place was a lot tidier. This didn't really bother Hermione, it was more the fact that once so much magic was held within such a tiny room that was now gone.

"Ah, masters Potter, Lupin, Black and Pettigrew. Do come in" he beamed, "and please, have a seat".

Three boys sat down, Remus chose to stand. Manners had taught him not to sit before a lady and though he couldn't see Hermione he knew she was there.

Dumbledore watched Remus carefully, his blue eyes twinkling with as much light as Hermione remembered. "I see we need another chair" the headmaster said after a while. With a flick of his wand another chair appeared.

Hermione watched at the four boys looked at each other, each wondering how their headmaster was able to do that. Deciding he knew she was indeed there already, Hermione took off the invisibility cloak and sat down.

"I don't believe we've met" Dumbledore smiled, "I'm Albus Dumbledore" he held out a hand for her to shake.

"We have met" Hermione told him, "just…Er…Not yet" she blushed.

"I see" the headmaster nodded slowly.

"She has a Time-Turner" James said excitedly, "Sirius found her".

"Well actually Regulus found her, she appeared in his room" Sirius explained, "She said she knew me and Remus. That she was from 1997, well 1998 now I guess. She didn't know Regulus though" Sirius said after some thought, "why is that, you were in _his_ room?"

"I-erm" Hermione stuttered not sure what to say.

"There is no need to ask such questions" Dumbledore said calmly, "What will be, will be".

Hermione smiled, he was the same old, or rather young, Dumbledore she had known in her time. Seeing him alive and well again filled her with happiness. He still looked somewhat the same; it was possible that his beard was greyer and less white than she had remembered. But that was expected.

"You have yet to tell me your name" the headmaster politely reminded her.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry" she blushed, "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger".

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger" he smiled, "now tell me, was it an accident that you arrived in our time of purposefully done?"

Looking at her hands a little guilty Hermione muttered, "Purposefully".

"I see, and may I ask why?"

"She had a dream" Remus answered again before she could speak. It seemed he liked telling people that little fact. He received a frown from Hermione for it this time however.

"A dream?" Dumbledore asked Hermione, politely ignoring Remus.

"Yes, I was looking for something, with somebody" she explained, "I'm sorry, I don't know who it was or what we were looking for".

"And you had this dream a lot?"

"Yes, for about a week. Then I went to look for a book a had on Divination and I found my Time-Turner there" she told him.

"You own a Time-Turner?" he asked genuinely shocked.

"Professor McGonagall gave it to me sir. In my third year, so I could take more classes"

"More classes?" he inquired.

"I like to study sir" she confessed and blushed at the odd looks she received from James, Peter and Sirius.

"I see" Dumbledore said thinking for a moment, "and do you have a plan on how you are to get back to your time?"

"I thought you would be able to help me sir" she said sheepishly.

The headmaster nodded, "indeed I will try Miss Granger, I am sure we will not have too much of a problem. For now though you must concentrate on finding this…thing you claim to have come here for"

"Yes sir" she said politely, amazed at how calm he was at the whole situation.

"Are you just going to trust her?" Peter asked looking confused.

Again Hermione found it funny that he should be to one to ask and she couldn't help but frown at him. Not bothering to hide her dislike of the man that would inevitably betray them all.

"I am quite certain I can" Dumbledore explained, "If you four have found her to be believable then I am sure I have nothing to worry about. After all you may be the four students with more secrets and more to hide than any other in this castle. If you trust her, so shall I"

That shut the little rat up, Hermione thought. "Where will I stay sir?" she asked, shocked that she hadn't thought about this before.

"Good question" he smiled, "I'm guessing you were sorted into a house in your time?"

"Yes sir, Gryffindor" she told him.

"Well then I don't see why you cannot be put into that house under the pretence that you are a new student. You say you like studying?"

"Yes sir"

"Well then you may attend the lessons also with the rest of the current seventh years. That is, if that agreeable with you?"

"That would be great sir" she smiled, excited at the chance of being able to attend 1970's style classes.

"Poor Regulus, and he was just starting to think he had a friend too" Sirius laughed, "He wont even talk to you now your Gryffindor."

Hermione looked a little upset; she had found she liked Regulus' company. Even if he was a little one sided on the view of ones blood. She certainly didn't want him to be friendless because of her.

Dumbledore noticed the contemplating look on her face, "perhaps you would like to go into another house?" he asked, "Slytherin maybe? Just to cure you of that curiosity I am sure every Gryffindor has about their rivals".

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, the thought of not being a Gryffindor, it was unthinkable. Then again he had raised an excellent point, she had always wondered about the Slytherin's and what it was like to be one. What better time than now, she technically wouldn't be betraying anyone, technically.

"You could be our little spy" Sirius said excited.

"Spy?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah dish us the dirt on Snivellus" James added.

Hermione had no idea who or want a Snivellus was. "I wouldn't do it to be your spy" she told them, "if I do, it will be simply because I'm curious, that's all".

"Imagine their faces when they see a Slytherin hanging around with us" James said excitedly.

"What makes you think I want to 'hang out' with you?" she asked a little put out that her decision was being made for her.

"Well you said we were friends after all, why wouldn't you?" Peter asked suspiciously.

Hermione felt like saying that she was not and never would be _his_ friend, but that would inevitably give too much information away.

"Miss Granger understand that the decision is ultimately yours, but you will need to make it quick, the feast will be starting soon and you will need to sit with your chosen house." Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked uncertainly at Remus; she had always known him to make good decisions. He just shrugged at her; obviously the advice giving aspect of his personality hadn't developed yet.

"Ok" she sighed, "I'm not being your spy though" she warned Sirius at the mischievous look that appeared on his face.

"Excellent" Dumbledore clapped his hands together, "now if you don't mind, I have a speech to give".

Hermione followed the boys out the room after Dumbledore. Something inside her was not at all sure about this idea. Sure it would be fun, she supposed, but then again she could be letting herself be out into the line of fire. What if they found out about her parentage? She knew the prejudices the Slytherin's had, it wasn't just Regulus.

Then again she wouldn't be here for all that long, once she found her shadowy helper and that thing, whatever it was, she would be on her way. Back or forward, whatever way you looked at it to 1997. And oh the stories she would have to tell. Harry especially would be so excited to learn of the marauders, and if she could tell him a few Slytherin secrets to brighten up his day then why not?

* * *

**A/N;** _Ok I understand that Hermione seemed a little OC there especially as Gryffindors are supposed to be loyal and whatnot, but please try to forgive her for wanting to expirence the Slytherin life._

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Introductions

As she walked into the great hall, Hermione went unnoticed by the crowds of other students. It felt strange for her to be headed towards the Slytherin table instead of Gryffindor, no matter though. As soon as she came in sight of Regulus he waved her over.

"You didn't tell me you were Slytherin" he remarked.

Hermione smiled, "you never asked".

"Come on, you can sit with me" he said and showed her to a seat at the far end of the table.

From over the heads of the gathering Slytherin's Hermione could just make out where the marauders were sitting. They seemed to be chatting excitedly amongst themselves, every now an again glancing her way and giving her a short encouraging smile. It was nice to know that she had been so easily welcomed into their time without to many questions asked.

As the tables filled out Hermione tried in vain to recognise some of the faces, it was no use. Apart from Sirius, James and Remus, all the others looked just like your typical Hogwarts students. There were two younger Gryffindor red heads that she suspected could be Bill and Charlie Weasley, but without getting a closer look she couldn't be sure.

"Who's this?" a female voice asked Regulus from behind Hermione.

"Hermione Granger" he said, "she's new here".

The owner of said voice offered a hand for Hermione to shake, "Narcissa Black" she said.

Hermione looked round wide eyed. Now there was someone she should have been able to recognise. She was the spitting image of Draco. "Hermione" she said shaking her hand.

"Narcissa is my cousin" Regulus announced, "She's in the year above me, and below you".

Hermione smiled at the young woman and was surprised to get a smile in return. Draco would have just sneered at her. It was possible that she would be treated differently now she was a Slytherin, that, or Draco just took after his father.

"So how do you know Reg?" she asked taking a seat on Hermione's other side.

"She knows my brother" Regulus answered for her.

"Sirius?" Narcissa said raising an eyebrow in a very Draco-like manner, "how unfortunate for you".

"We go way back" Hermione said "I've known him and Remus for quite a while now".

"That's strange, he's never mentioned you before" Regulus said looking confused.

"You know Sirius" Hermione tried to say sounding typical.

"I was wondering" Regulus couldn't help but asking, "How you managed to get into our house, I mean you apparated right? Into my room."

"Er…yes" Hermione said dreading the coming question.

"Well, we have so many wards on our house, it's under so many protection spells, I was just wondering how you managed to do it and not get mutilated along the way?"

Hermione felt herself blush. She knew this question would come up eventually and cursed herself for not coming up with an answer before hand. "I'm erm, quite clever" she said after a long pause, "I managed to slip past the wards".

"You must be" Narcissa agreed, "no ones ever been able to do that before".

Hermione gave a nervous smile. It seemed they were buying it, she hoped so. The last thing she wanted were a bunch of angry Slytherin's on her case.

"You know if you're that smart I don't know why you aren't in Ravenclaw." Narcissa noted, "We don't have many _really _clever witches or wizards in Slytherin, more than Hufflepuff or Gryffindor mind, but usually all the brains go to Ravenclaw."

Hermione shrugged what else could she do? Tell them that they were wrong, and that she was actually a Gryffindor and that Gryffindor's were a hell of a lot smarter than Slytherin's? Not unless she wanted to be hung, drawn and quartered.

"Your wrong" Regulus said after some thought, "Severus is quite smart, probably smarter than the lot of us. He always has his nose in a book".

Hermione paled. Severus? Severus Snape? Of course how could she forget, he was a Slytherin and she knew he had gone to school with Harry's dad. And now she had gone and gotten herself put into a house with that greasy bat. How would she be able to even look him in the face knowing what one day he was going to do? She should Avada kedavara him on the spot that what she should do, that murderous son of a-

"Hey Snivellus," a voice suddenly shouted from across the hall. "Looking particularly peachy today aren't we. Have you actually washed? No point though, your still as ugly as sin"

Hermione looked up and to her utter horror saw James Potter, The James Potter, known hero and soon to be father of The Boy Who Lived actually taunting another boy. It wasn't mere taunting it was out right bullying. He and Sirius had cornered this boy, who seemed to have done nothing to provoke them, and were proceeding to embarrass him in front of the entire hall.

Hermione was bewildered. She thought James potter some sort of saint, the way everyone spoke of him he seemed every bit the hero she had believed him to be, but now, here he was going out of his way to mentally hurt someone that had done nothing wrong.

The Gryffindor in Hermione raged, this was not the behaviour of hero's. And why wasn't Remus stopping him, why was he just sitting there acting like nothing was happening? He was head boy, head boys were supposed to stop fights and bulling, not completely ignore them.

"Leave him alone" she shouted before she could stop herself. And instantly regretted it as all eyes in the hall turned to her.

"Hermione don't bother, its just Snivellus" Sirius said as she approached.

"I don't care who he is, what has he done to you?" she asked angrily.

"Just look at him Hermione; doesn't he offend your eyes? He does mine, isn't that reason enough" he laughed.

Hermione grinded her teeth as the crowd around them broke out into laughter. She looked at the boy that was the centre of their amusement and was hit with a wave of shock.

Severus Snape!

That mean, cruel, nasty murder of a man was now just standing in a corner of the great hall looking ashamedly down at his feet. He looked so helpless, so hurt and so deeply embarrassed. Hermione couldn't help but let all her hatred of him wash away as she was filled with pity for the boy that would one day grow to make her life a living hell.

"leave him alone" she begged Sirius in a quiet but firm whisper.

"Why Hermione?" Peter asked with a mock confusion look upon his face, "Do you know him too? Is he one of your friends as well, because I though we were, but a true friend wouldn't put someone like _him _over us".

Hermione growled inwardly, "you know nothing about true friendship Peter Pettigrew" she shouted. Then noticing the way Remus began to study her she hastily added "a Gryffindor wouldn't do this, not even to a Slytherin, your supposed to be brave and courageous, not cowardly. And bullying is the most cowardly thing-"

"And you would know all about Gryffindor traits now wouldn't you" Peter sneered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. She wanted so desperately to hex him on the spot.

"Come on now that's enough" Remus finally stepped up and said, "everyone back to their tables, the professors will be here soon and I don't want to lose any house points before the year even starts".

Hermione threw Peter a venomous look, but turned on her heel and headed back towards the Slytherin table. Finding her seat she was surprised by all the shocked looks she was receiving. Every Slytherin it seemed was looking at her with what could only be described as a mixture of fear and awe. She didn't know what to say so she just ignored them and looked up at the head table.

"No ones ever really done that before you know" Narcissa said beside her, "stuck up for Severus."

"Yeah well" Hermione said looking down the table to try and catch a glimpse of the man in question.

"Everyone knows he gets grief off them, the Gryffindor's, that four in particular. But no one has said anything before".

"That not true" Regulus said, "last year apparently Lily Evans told James to quit it".

Hermione's eyes snapped up, "really?" she asked pleased to know at least one of Harry's parents was the hero she thought them to be.

"Yeah, she had a right go at James, but Sev got all embarrassed and told her to get lost"

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"She's a Mudblood; he doesn't want anyone like _that_ defending his corner. And she's a Gryffindor" Regulus told her.

Hermione frowned as she realised that he had just unknowingly described her, "what happened?" she asked trying not to sound too annoyed.

"James and Sirius had hexed Severus, made him go all upside down. It was outside on the grounds in front of everyone. Really embarrassing. Lily stopped it, but Severus told her to piss off." Regulus explained.

"I use to think Severus had a thing for lily" Narcissa said lazily, "until then of course, I was sure they were once friends".

Hermione was shocked. She never would have guessed any of this. She always presumed professor Snape hated Harry's dad and Sirius because they were probably better and more popular than him and he was just jealous. Sort of like how Draco hates Harry and Ron sometimes. She never knew that Snape was bullied, tormented even, by them. No wonder he hated Gryffindor's so much. Had she been through the same, she wondered if she would hate Gryffindor's too.

"Had a good laugh?" a voice sudden drawled.

Hermione looked up to see Severus Snape standing before her across the table. She unknowing gulped. He was looking at her with that same look of loathing and hatred that he would do in years to come.

"A good giggle at my expense?" Snape continued.

"Sev there's no need to take it out in Hermione" Regulus said, "She was only helping".

"I don't know who you are, but I want to make it clear that I do _not _need your help" Snape spat out, "you ever do that again, embarrass me like that-"

"I think you were embarrassed enough already" Narcissa said in defence of Hermione.

Snape narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then decided to drop the subject. He sat down opposite Hermione, looking at her closely, "you are new here" he stated.

Hermione nodded.

"Severus Snape" he said standing slightly and extending his hand to her.

Hermione looked at him shocked for a moment, was he offering her friendship? She quickly shook his hand and introduced herself. Not wanting to miss such a very rare opportunity.

"So what did they mean saying that you were their friends?" he asked as he sat back down.

"We are, I mean we were, I mean-"

"She knows Sirius and Remus" Regulus again explained.

"How unfortunate for you" Severus said his eyes not leaving hers.

"That's what I said" Narcissa told him.

Severus was still looking at Hermione. She herself didn't know where to look. His penetrating gaze never left her; he was studying her face, her features, her expressions. Hermione felt more uncomfortable with this than she ever did in his class.

Just as she felt herself getting increasing nervous, Dumbledore appeared along with the other professors at the head table and Severus' eyes and piercing stare turned to him.

Whilst Dumbledore was making his speech and Severus wasn't looking, Hermione got the chance to have a good look at young Snape. He looked for one, so much healthier. He still had long dark hair and those dark expressionless eyes she remembered, but he, along with Remus and Sirius of the past looked more alive.

The first war hadn't happened yet and it definitely showed. There were no lines of worry on either of their faces. They were all young and care free. And it broke Hermione's heart knowing that it wouldn't be for much longer.

* * *

**A/N;** _I loved Deathly Hallows hope you all did too!_

_Hope you liked that chap too, if you did please _Review_:D_


	6. Secrets Slip

Once the feast had finished Hermione, along with the other Slytherin's made her way back to the common room.

She wasn't surprised to find it in the dungeons; it was situated underneath the lake. It had low ceilings and was furnished with green and silver lamps and chairs. There were three green armchairs and a sofa around a wide fireplace at the far end of the common room and various desks and chairs for private study dotted around the place.

She had been given a bed in a dormitory with three other seventh year girls, Tracey Smith, Stephanie Davies and Sarah Jones. Hermione was certain Stephanie was related to Pansy Parkinson in some way, the resemblance was striking.

All in all it hadn't been too bad; she had been accepted as a pureblood witch with parents from France. Narcissa did question her French heritage and asked if she had attended Beauxbatons.

Hermione simply said that she was interested in the English history of wizardry thus her deciding to come to Hogwarts after six and a half years at the French school.

It was strange, she found, that there was so much 'pureblood' prejudice within Slytherin when over half of its occupants were half-blood. She knew Snape had a muggle father and Tracey Smith had admitted to having two muggle grandparents. It just proved that they really were a bunch of hypocrites.

For the moment though, she wasn't thinking of such things. She was curled up on one of the large green leather armchairs in front of the fireplace. The fire was on a low light, most of the Slytherin's had gone to bed hours ago, but she couldn't sleep. For the first time since she had travelled back to 1976 she felt worried about the possibilities that she wouldn't be able to return.

Dumbledore had assured her that it wouldn't be too difficult to find a way, but how exactly? Had anyone ever travelled so far into the past before?

She let out another sigh; she should probably get some sleep. Her classes would start tomorrow and she didn't want to be falling asleep during lessons. The idea itself sent shivers down her spine.

"Cant sleep?" someone suddenly asked.

She turned her head around to be faced with none other that Severus Snape.

"No" she sighed, feeling it a lot easier to talk to the man now that he had initiated their friendship.

"Me neither" he said taking a seat on the armchair opposite her. "I don't usually sleep well, what's your excuse?"

"Homesick" she said simply.

He just nodded.

They sat their in silence for a few moments, Hermione fully aware of how strange this whole situation was. Snape, for his part looked totally relaxed, he was leaning slightly forward resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I, want to thank you" he began to say in such a low whisper she had trouble hearing him, "for before, for standing up to Potter and Black".

Hermione shrugged, "it's nothing" she said, inside she was smiling like a maniac after being just thanked by the formidable Severus Snape.

"You said they were your friends?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yes, well Remus and Sirius anyway, I don't really know James that well and Peter, he is a whole different story".

"It's hard to stand up to your friends" he told her, "even if it is for something you believe is wrong. It took a lot of courage. Thank you"

Hermione smiled, "you're welcome".

**IIIII**

As morning descended on the castle Hermione was woken by the sounds of her room mates moving around. She used to wake up to the sun shining through the drapes when she was a Gryffindor, being underneath the lake now she didn't have that luxury.

"Sleep well?" Sarah asked her as the girl rushed past with her hair in rollers.

"Somewhat" Hermione said rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Half seven" Tracey said emerging from the bathroom.

"Half Seven!" Hermione gasped, she had never slept in that late at Hogwarts before, "why didn't anyone wake me?"

"Calm down Hermione, I don't know how strict they are at Beauxbatons, but here lessons don't start till eight" Tracy told her.

Hermione looked at her like she had grown another head. This left her what, half an hour to shower, dress and catch breakfast. She rolled her eyes as she threw her legs out of bed, cursing Slytherin's for the sins of the world as he rushed to get dressed.

**IIIII**

By the time Hermione made it to her first class she was in a foul mood. She had had to have a cold shower, completely forget about trying to tame her hair and bypass breakfast.

She reached Transfiguration looking like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. And James, the nice guy he was, decided upon telling her as much, just in case she hadn't noticed.

Thankfully she made it on time, and was pleased to see McGonagall teaching the class. Maybe the lesson wouldn't be so bad, she might even learn something new.

"Come on Hermione you can sit with us" Sirius said as he took a seat with the rest of the marauders at the back of the class.

Hermione looked round to see Snape snarling in their general direction, she was torn between wanting to sit with Sirius and Remus and whether or not she should sit with Snape just to keep him company. He did look so dreadfully lonely after all, and he was nice to her last night.

She sat down next to Lupin deciding that Snape wouldn't want her pity, no matter how lonely he might be.

"So how are things going in the snakes den?" James asked smling.

"Its lions den James" Hermione corrected him; "you could only ask that if I were in Gryffindor" she mentally laughed again at the comparison between him and his future son.

"Whatever" he shrugged, "you know what I mean".

"It's ok actually" she told them, "it's not as nice as the Gryffindor common room, but it's not uncomfortable down there"

"That's not what we meant princess" Sirius said leaning slightly forward, "if we wanted to know what their common room was like we would have simply took James' cloak and seen for ourselves. What about Snivellus, what's he up to?"

Hermione frowned at him, "he is not up to anything" she told them, "none of them are, well at least I don't think so. I've only met a few so far".

"Give it time" James told her, "It's our last year they are bound to be planning some sort of prank to pull on us".

"You're all too paranoid" she rolled her eyes.

McGonagall clapped her hands together from the front of the room gaining everyone's full attention. Instantly Hermione's eyes were alert and she was ready to learn. Sirius and James continued to talk amongst themselves beside her, she just ignored them.

"Today we will be learning our Animagus form" she told the class, "many of you will not be able to ever become an Animagus, it takes extreme mind control. It is so dangerous that I will not be teaching you the spell until later in the year, for now" she said, "You will each learn your form by transfiguring simple objects into the first animal that comes to your mind. Most of the time the first animal we think of will be our bestial alter ego."

Hermione almost squealed in her seat. They were going to learn how to transform themselves! She just prayed that Dumbledore would delay finding a way to send her back until she had attended _that_ lesson. Hogwarts of the future didn't even come close to teaching that on the syllabus.

Excitedly she looked over at the marauders; all of them had a self assured grin plastered on their face. Of course it wouldn't be hard for them, they already were Animangi.

She sighed.

"It's ok" Remus said leaning in towards her, "this is new to me too, its only them three that have it down to a fine art".

Hermione smiled at him.

"You can be my study buddy" he said reassuringly.

"Deal" she smiled.

As the lesson progressed Hermione had been able to transform two teacups into cats, three cushions into mini lions and several feather quills into caracals.

"I wonder what that means" James said pointing to one of her lions as his tie turned into a miniature deer.

"That she is a Gryffindor at heart" Sirius whispered into her ear from behind, giving her a slight shock.

"Only three of them were lions" she pointed out as her caracal cross quill proceeded to attack Peter's rat teacup.

"It means you're a pussycat" Sirius said as he smugly turned a piece of parchment into a puppy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over at Snape; he was turning various items into all sorts of animals, ravens, jackals and panthers to name a few. "I wonder what that means?" she said as Remus looked over in his direction.

He shrugged, "I don't know. All mine are wolves, big surprise there eh?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Well at least you know what you are" she sighed as one of her lions chased after one of her cats.

"Well you're a feline that's for sure, maybe McGonagall can help. She's a cat did you know?"

"Really?" she said forging surprise.

He just smiled at her.

The end of the lesson finished sooner than Hermione had expected, she was having so much fun she didn't notice the time flying by. As she packed up her things Snape made his way over to her.

"Erm Hermione?" He said a bit unsurely.

"Humm?" she said raising her eyebrows as she cleared her desk.

"I'll wait for you if you like" he said looking at his feet, "we have a break now, after that potions, I know that way, I'll show you, so you don't get lost."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him, was he actually being nice? She decided she much preferred young Snape.

"It's ok Snivellus" Sirius sneered pushing his way to stand in front of Hermione, "We'll show her the way. I'm sure she doesn't want to be plagued with your presence anymore than she has to".

Hermione whipped round almost knocking James with her hair, she was about to have a go at the full-of-himself marauder when Snape just turned on his heel and stalked off. She went to make a move to catch up with him, to explain but James held her back.

"Don't bother" he said frowning at the door Snape just left from, "he's not worth it".

Hermione let out a sigh; if he wasn't Harry's father she would have slapped him right there and then.

The five of them soon began to pack up their belonging and followed the rest of the class out into the corridor.

"So we have fifteen minutes" James said throwing his bag over his shoulder, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, whatever" Sirius said.

Hermione looked from James to Sirius; it was like being around Harry and Ron all over again. As long as they didn't begin to talk about-

"We could go down to the Quidditch pitch, see if there are any brooms about?" James suggested

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah we could take our little Slytherin spy here for a ride" Sirius raised his eyebrows and smiled back at Hermione.

"I am not your spy" she said through gritted teeth, she was still somewhat angry with them for what they just did to Snape.

"Whatever cupcake" Sirius said turning back to James to talk some more about Quidditch.

"Just ignore them" Remus said falling behind so he could walk beside Hermione, "they can be a bit full of themselves at times, but they mean well"

"Oh I know" Hermione sighed.

"So the future versions of us haven't changed at all then?" he laughed.

"Not so much, no"

"That's good to know" he smiled, "I wouldn't change them for the world".

Hermione looked up at him curiously.

"Don't get me wrong sometimes I just want to knock their heads together, but they are my best friends. They've stuck by me when no one else would. I never want them to change".

She smiled a sad smile, if only she could tell him, maybe he could stop something. Maybe he could tell James not to trust Peter. It wouldn't make a difference though, it had happened in the future and would inevitably happen again, you cannot really change the past. Alter it slightly, but not re-write history.

As they reached the grounds Remus and Hermione joined James, Sirius and peter as they sat underneath a tree beside the lake. It was a nice day despite it being early January; the air was crisp and fresh. Hermione sat down and stretched her legs out in front of her, her back resting against Lupin.

"Hey Evans" James called across the lawn

Hermione looked up to see a tall, pretty red-head coming their way. It was Lily. She could tell instantly, Harry's eyes, it was unmistakable.

"James" Lily nodded as she sat down beside him.

"Want to met out newest friend?" he asked her then nodded toward Hermione.

"Hi" Hermione said reaching out her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger"

"Lily Evans" said the red-head smiling, "I thought you were a Slytherin?"

"Oh I am" Hermione shrugged.

"Well not really" James interrupted, "she's a Gryffindor from the future sent back in time to spy on Snivellus for us"

"You have an over active imagination James potter" Lily laughed, "and don't talk about Severus like that, I thought I told you."

James rolled his eyes. "It's true though about her being sent back though" he added as Lily looked at him sceptically. "Tell her" he said poking Hermione in the arm.

Hermione frowned, "yes it's true" she snarled rubbing her arm where he had poked her, "and it was _supposed _to be a secret".

"Really?" Lily gasped, "oh my gosh, I wont tell anyone"

Hermione just nodded, "yes but I wont tell you anything about the future so please don't ask" she begged politely.

Lily smiled as if she had just learned the secret of the year, "your secrets safe with me" she beamed, "wow isn't this exciting. How did you get here?"

"Time-Turner" she explained.

"Guess what Evans" James smiled evilly.

Lily just looked at him and raised a brow.

"We have a son, he's called Harry" he blurted out proudly.

"James _no_" both Hermione and Lupin said in union.

"What? It is with Lily right?" he asked quickly and tried to look innocent.

"I just said it was a secret" Hermione frowned feeling anger build up inside her, "you can't go telling people this, it could change things. _Important things_."

"He's is James' son after all" Peter said arrogantly sticking up for his friend.

"Oh shut up Wormtail" Remus shouted, "James you idiot, what if you don't end up calling him Harry now" he said turning to him, "even something as simple as that could change things now that you know"

"Jeeze I'm sorry I just thought it would be funny is all" he huffed.

Hermione let out a long sigh, he again looked so much like Harry when he sulked, it was hard to stay angry with him. "Just don't say anything else ok? Or tell anyone else either" she pleaded with him.

He nodded.

"Oh my god" Lily suddenly gasped, "I'm going to have a baby with you? That's disgusting" she said winding him up.

"Well you could always do the dirty with me Tiger-Lily" Sirius winked.

Both Hermione's and Lily's mouth fell open and James proceeded to playfully wrestle his friend to the floor.

All her problems forgotten in that moment, as she just laughed and felt that warmth she got from being around friends. For the first time in a long time she has forgotten about the war and was finally enjoying herself.

* * *

**A/N;** _Thanx for reading please leave a review :D_


	7. Unexpected

Not surprisingly Hermione finally made it to Potions and was outside the classroom with minutes to spare.

It had been nice, she thought, being able to be herself again. Being able to just enjoy the sunshine and be amongst friends. She hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with Harry and Ron recently. What with the war raging on, Horcruxes needing to be found and all the funerals that had been attended there was not only no time for such pleasantries, but no one seemed to be in the mood anymore.

As she reached the dungeon classroom she had come to know so well she spotted Snape standing alone, leaning against the stone wall.

"So you found your way here then" he said rather bitterly.

"Yes" Hermione said careful not to add 'Sir' on the end of that. He was speaking so harshly he much more resembled the man he would one day become.

"Had fun with Potter and his golden gang?" he spat.

Hermione looked at him carefully. Was he jealous? She knew he hated the marauders, and with good reason, but was he jealous of her friendship with them?

Suddenly it hit her, he had no friends. Not many anyway, not that she knew of. And he had _offered_ his friendship to her and she had just left him, chose the marauders over him, probably like so many others had.

She observed him standing alone against the wall. That's what he was, alone. Thinking into the future, that's what he would always be. Maybe for once in his life he thought he could have a friend, and she had just passed him by.

Hermione suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"I'm sorry" she said quietly. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew how surreal this situation was. Here she was feeling guilty for not being a good friend to _Snape _of all people.

His eyes narrowed, "You think you need to apologise to me for something".

"I'm apologising for before" she told him.

"There is nothing you need to apologise for" he sneered, "Unless you are plotting something behind my back? I wouldn't expect you to apologise though if you were. What sort of Slytherin would you be then?"

She almost told him that's she want a Slytherin at all, but that would just make him angrier she reasoned. "I'm sorry for before, Sirius and James, they can be idiots sometimes. I can be an idiot sometimes."

Severus regarded her for a moment. She wasn't like any other Slytherin girl he had met before, she was brave and kind and she didn't judge people on first appearances. He knew that because she had accepted his friendship without even giving it a second thought. And here she was apologising for Potter and his idiot friends.

It was unfathomable.

"You don't need to apologise" he finally said softly, "its ok, I know they are your friends"

"So are you" she said, it was almost a question.

Thinking it was time for a subject change before she got too upset, "so you looking for ward to Potions then, it's a great subject, one of my favourites" Severus said.

Hermione smiled, "yes as a matter of fact I am".

"Did you have potions at your old school?" he asked.

"We did, we had a great Professor, a bit strict mind, but brilliant" Hermione told him with only a flicker of a smile.

"If he was brilliant, then it wouldn't have mattered if he was strict I would have thought" Snape said wistfully, "as long as he was fare".

Hermione almost laughed, "I suppose you're right. He wasn't very fair though".

Snape gave her a half smile and was pleased that she returned it with a full on smile of her own. She was all-right, this Hermione Granger he thought. He predicted that they could be very good friends indeed.

**IIIII**

Inside the 'oh so familiar' Potions room Hermione chose to sit next to Severus. The lesson was between Slytherin and Gryffindor again and Sirius had almost begged her on bended knee to sit with him, but she had politely declined.

Severus hadn't thanked her, but he was not so good at hiding his emotions in his young age and Hermione saw the small smile that played upon his lips. That was all the gratitude she needed.

"Before you broke up for the Christmas holidays I believe you were working on Strengthening Solutions in your pairs" Professor Borage addressed the class "you may continue with that. At the end of the lesson bring me your vials for marking. Hermione Granger you may partner up with someone who is not already paired up."

Hermione nodded and began to look round the class for a partner.

Severus tapped her on the shoulder, "you can work with me" he offered. "There are an odd number of students and I usually work alone. I'm the only one not paired up" he told her.

"Good" she smiled, "I was hoping as much".

Severus just raised an eyebrow at her, "have you made this potion before?" he asked taking his caldron from where he had stored it over the Christmas break, "It's quite simple".

"Actually I have, I'm my fifth year" she admitted remembering the lesson well.

She received another raised eyebrow from Severus. "Indeed" was all he said.

They worked well together for the rest of the lesson. Both Hermione and Severus grateful for lack of interruptions they received from the marauders. Lily had spoken to Hermione now and again, but Severus didn't mind Lily. He would never admit it, but he once used to like her, that was until she began courting that idiot Potter. But he didn't let it bother him.

Hermione was quite smart, much more than he had originally thought. She had admitted as much the first time thy met, but Severus didn't realise how true that was.

She was keen and eager to learn, just as he was. He was surprised at how much she actually knew. He believed her when she told him she had mastered seventh year potions in her fifth year. She easily completed the potion they were making in half the time.

He found he enjoyed watching her work, she was precise, just like him, and it gave him great pleasure in showing her some tips he had picked up along his years in Hogwarts. All in all he had enjoyed the lesson, much more than he had in a long time.

Hermione too enjoyed working with Snape; she had always loved watching him in class. And now, to have the chance to watch him at his best, it was entrancing.

He kept giving her little tips now and again, such as stir counter-clockwise first, or to slice the lemon root instead of chopping it. She knew he was trying to be helpful, and she was grateful that he was willing to share his secrets with her, but she couldn't help smiling. She had read almost all his handy hints in his sixth year potions book Harry had borrowed during their sixth year at Hogwarts.

So finally the lesson drew to an end, Severus took both his and Hermione's samples to the front of the class for marking and waited patiently for her as she packed away her books.

"What lesson do you have now?" he asked

"I have a free" she told him whilst neatly folding some parchment and placing it into one of the bags many pockets.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "as do I" he said.

Hermione looked up at him wondering if he was going to offer to chaperone her round the castle again.

"If you like…" he began

"Yes" she said cutting him off before he got chance to finish.

"You don't even know what I was going to say" he said looking at her amused.

Hermione blushed, "sorry I thought that, erm-"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something, maybe go for a walk or-"

"Yes" she cut him off again.

Severus regarded her for a moment, it was possible that she was mocking him; she _was _friends with Potter and Black after all. But her smile looked so genuine; she was quite literally beaming at him. And what was strange was that it made him feel all warm inside. He had never experienced _that_ before.

Shaking his head he put it down to a reaction from various potions that flooded the air in the damp classroom. She was still smiling up at him, he couldn't help but smile back, "its settled then" he said, "and I know just the place we can go".

"Where?" she asked following him out of the classroom

"There's something I want to show you" was all he said on the subject.

Hermione smiled to herself, she really did enjoy spending time with younger Snape. She could only guess what had happened to him that would turn him into the bitter man he would eventually become, but for now that didn't matter.

She smiled happily to herself as she trotted on to catch up with Severus.

**IIIII**

"SNAP!" Ron shouted as he slammed his hand on the table over the pile of cards, "Har, I win" he gloated.

"Oh gee, shucks, I'm so upset now" Ginny said sarcastically, "oh Ron you are so good at everything, just being around you makes me tired, I think I may have to go to bed" she said rolling her eyes.

"What are you going on about Gin, it's only-" he looked at the clock, "Merlin its two in the morning, believe that? We much have been playing for-"

"Four hours" she said frowning at him, "now if you don't mind I would really like to sleep".

Ron watched as she groggily made her way up the stairs, "you didn't let me win did you?" he asked after her, "if you did I want a rematch".

Ginny ignored him and made her way to her and Hermione's room, she had just about reached out her hand to open the door when there was a loud crash Ron downstairs.

"Ron?" she shouted panicked, hoping it was just him knocking about.

Suddenly she could hear voices, whipping around she darted back downstairs to where she had just came from.

She saw Ron in the corner of the room with his wand out, he was scowling and pointing it to a dark cloaked figure.

The man in the black robes was growling at Ron whilst being held back by-

"Harry!" Ginny screamed with relief as she ran down the stairs, "oh my god you're alright" she said putting her arms around him.

Harry who was trying to keep a grip on the man that looked like he wanted to kill Ron gave Ginny a weak smile, "yeah" he said struggling with the raging man, "I'm ok" he gave her a strained look.

"Oh sorry" Ginny said and let him go, he was obviously busy.

Remus had a hold of the other mans arm and was too struggling to pull him away from Ron. Whoever it was clearly had some strength in them.

"Traitor" Ron spat with immense disgust at the hooded figure.

Ginny just heard the man growl in response and make another lunge forward to attack her brother.

"Ron shut up" Harry said, obviously growing tired with holding whoever it was back.

"Ginny where's Hermione?" Remus asked

Almost instantly the raging man seemed to calm somewhat. Ginny looked from Remus to their prisoner. "What do you want Hermione for?" she asked, not wanting to put her best friend in the way of any danger, and this man seemed to have danger written all over him.

"Will you just get her, _please?_" Remus begged.

Ginny took in a deep breath she did trust Remus, and Harry was there, he wouldn't let this man hurt Hermione. "I'll go get her" she said quietly.

Ginny ran into their shared bedroom and over to her friends bed. She wasn't there. Shrugging she knocked on the bathroom door, "Hermione, you in there?" she asked. No answer.

Beginning to panic now she ran up to the top floor. "Hermione?" she shouted looking in all the rooms for her best friend.

"Ginny?" Harry called up to her wondering why it was taking so long; Remus looked a little less concerned and a bit more thoughtful.

"She's not here" Ginny said running back down to the men in the parlour looking a lot paler.

Harry looked at Remus frowning, "can I kill the son of a bitch now?"

"No" Remus ordered and looked frantically about the room, his eyes resting on the clock on the wall.

The man in the dark cloak turned around from Ron to look at Remus surprised.

Ginny almost screamed, their stood Severus Snape. And alive no less. Why the hell was Remus letting him live?

Harry glared at their former professor, his face full of hatred and loathing. The look was returned with ease. "You have ten minutes" Harry growled, "then he dies".

Remus once again looked at the clock, "ok" he said.

* * *

**A/N;** _What happens next you decide! Vote A) For Remus to get up and do the funky chicken! Vote B) For the author to just shut up and get on with the story!_

_Hope you liked that chap THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers:D_


	8. Finding feelings

Severus walked Hermione across the grass that surrounded the castle and past the lake. For a moment she thought that he was going to take her to see Hagrid, but they walked straight past the little hut that looked the same then as it would in 20 years time.

He stopped walking as they reached the edge of the forest.

"We're not going in there are we?" Hermione asked a little unsure, she had only been in the forest a few times and neither of them ended well.

Severus just smiled wickedly and nodded.

"You have to be kidding" she sighed as she followed him over brambles and nettles.

"We're not going too far in" he called over his shoulder, "there is something I want you to see".

Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to untangle her robes from a thorn bush as she rushed to catch up with him. Even in his youth he managed to take larger strides than the average man.

Severus was smirking to himself as he heard the failed attempts of Hermione trying to keep up with him. He didn't know what possessed him to take her here, other than he supposed she might find what he had to show her intriguing.

He found her intriguing.

He didn't know why, he didn't usually befriend people. He had acquaintances, people he knew and people he used for personal gain.

And then there was her. He supposed it was the way she had defended him that first night they met. Or the fact that she was a Slytherin girl with a thirst for knowledge that mirrored his own.

Perhaps.

Maybe, and most likely, it was because she didn't look at him with disgust in her eyes. She seemed to accept him for who he was. It filled him with a confidence he never had before.

"Sssh" he whispered as he drew into the clearing.

Hermione who was still stumbling over twigs and brambles looked at him like he was crazy, "Sssh? You bloody sssh".

Severus turned to face her and had to hide the smile that threatened to take over his face at the sight of her.

Her hair now more wild than he had ever seen it was laces with leavers and bits of bark, her robes were torn and her cheeks and hands covered in dirt. Her face was flushed and she was looking absolutely livid with him.

"You _dare_ laugh" she warned him.

Severus raised his thick eyebrows innocently and ever so slowly reached forward to pluck a tiny caterpillar from her shoulder.

Her frown deepened. "This better be good" she told him.

Smiling to himself he stood aside to give Hermione a view of the clearing.

As she gasped he prided himself on knowing that she thought it was well worth the trouble caused to get here.

He moved forward slowly until he was just behind her, he wanted to put his hand on her shoulder, or anything, he wanted to touch her. He wondered if she would let him.

"I never knew" she whispered, "I mean I knew there were unicorns in these woods and Thestrals' but I never knew there were Pegasus'"

"They're rare" he simply said his hand falling back town to his side.

"Wow" she breathed "and a mother milking too."

"Yeah" Severus said moving to stand at her side, a little deflated at his lack of ability to just reach out and put a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"They are marvellous Severus, thank you for sharing this with me" she whispered and gently reached out and took his and in hers.

Severus couldn't move, she was holding his hand. _His_ hand. If he had known that winged horses had this effect on her than maybe he would have brought her there sooner.

Did this mean she liked him then?

"Hermione?" Severus said and waited for her to turn around to face him.

Her eyes ere so wide with wonder and awe, he didn't realise until now how much he actually did like her.

Slowly and with extreme delicacy he bent forward, cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her softly.

Only seconds later, he felt her pull away. He wasn't sure what was happening so he pressed forward again only to have her push him back.

"Severus I, I can't" Hermione looked at him sadly.

Did she pity him? He didn't care for pity. "Why?" he asked sharply.

"It's…complicated" she tried to explain.

Severus wanted to hang himself. How could he have been so very stupid? She was friends with Potter's gang, probably courting one of them. The werewolf seemed friendly with her.

And she had pushed him away, she was repulsed by him.

Suddenly and quite alarmingly he noticed he still had hold of her hand. He looked down and found that she had only just noticed too. With as much spite as was possible he let go and threw her hand back at her. He turned on his heel and before Hermione could call him back he stalked away down the direction they had came.

**IIIII**

Severus stormed all the way back to his common room. He had made a fool of himself, a complete and utter fool. Of course, the stupid girl was probably involved with the damned werewolf or that idiot black. She did say they were friends; she probably didn't want to admit to a fellow Slytherin that it was more. He couldn't blame her there, if any other Slytherin's found out then she would get slaughtered.

Then again wouldn't Regulus have known if she was courting his brother?

It must be the wolf then. That stupid twit who called himself a marauder, but didn't have the balls to join in with their silly pranks. That complete dolt who Dumbledore thought suitable to be head boy.

What on earth did Hermione see in him?

Shaking his head to convince himself he didn't care, he blasted through the common room and paced menacingly to his dorm.

"Sev wait" Regulus called seeing his friend in such a mood, "what's up?"

Severus turned around after opening his chamber door to look Regulus straight in the eye, "nothing" he hissed and slammed the thick oak door in his face.

Regulus shook his head, he had no idea what could be bothering Severus. As far as he knew he had been in a relatively good mood since term had started. He had even befriended Hermione.

Then the thought struck him, Hermione. Could she possibly be the reason that he was sitting in his room brooding at the moment? Without thinking too much about how mad Severus would possibly end up, Regulus exited the room and headed outdoors.

From the castle doors he could just see the edge of the forest, figuring that Severus had probably gone and shown Hermione those Pegasus' that he was always raving about, he headed towards the border.

Sure enough as he reached the first tree he could see her, stumbling towards him her hair and robes covered in dirt and brambles.

"Hermione?" he said and reached out to help her through the mass of nettles.

"Thank you Regulus, you don't know how glad I am to see a friendly face" she said looking relieved that she was finally out of the forest.

"You ok?"

"Aside from various scrapes and bruises I have from trying to make my way out? Yeah I'll survive" she said brushing off twigs from her uniform. "How'd you know I was here anyway?"

"I saw Severus, he's in a bad mood, I figured, well-"

"I understand" she said, "how much of a bad mood?"

"Well I wouldn't go talking to him just yet" he said reading the look on her face, "leave him time to cool off".

Hermione sighed, I wasn't that she hadn't grown to like Severus, it was just, well, weird. If only she could tell him about her time turner, then maybe he would understand.

"What did you do to him anyway?" Regulus asked trying to sound casual.

Hermione gave him a look that said 'mind your own business' but answered him anyway, "it's not what I did" she explained, "It's what I didn't do".

Regulus looked confused.

"He" she said debating whether or not telling Sirius' little brother was such a good idea, "he tried to kiss me".

Regulus looked angry for a moment, and then carefully asked, "But you didn't kiss him back?"

Hermione shook her head, "no".

Looking brighter Regulus asked, "You don't like him?"

"Oh no, of course I like him, but, I don't know, I guess I just expected us to be friends. I didn't think in a million years that prof- I mean Severus would ever find me attractive". She said blushing.

Regulus laughed, "You are, well in an understated sort of way".

"Oh gee, thanks" Hermione said smiling sarcastically.

"I don't mean that in a bad way, you have natural beauty, and well for a Slytherin. It's kinda a rare thing" he explained.

Hermione blushed a deep shade of red. She had never been told she was beautiful before, well she had but her father didn't count. "There's Narcissa Mal- Black" she said trying to get the topic of conversation off her. "She's pretty".

"She's my cousin" Regulus said in disgust, "besides; she's got this really rich boyfriend. Apparently he's into the dark arts. No one would mess with her knowing that."

"Oh really?" she asked acting surprised.

Regulus didn't notice and continued to tell her all about his cousin as they walked towards the castle together. Hermione didn't learn anything new. Apparently Narcissa and her sister Bellatrix were inseparable; they had another sister Andromeda, who neither of them spoke too much. But according to Regulus '_she _was far too interested in spending time with Muggles anyway'.

Hermione guessed this was Tonks' mother and personally congratulated her for not following suit with the Black tradition of Muggle bashing. She wondered how Regulus and his family would take it when Andromeda would finally marry a Muggle. That is until she remembered the Black family tree in Grimmauld Place; Andromeda has been burned off, just as Sirius would eventually do.

"Do you really not like Muggles?" she couldn't help herself from asking.

Regulus stopped to look at her, "why? Do you?" he asked frowning slightly.

Hermione wished she had never asked the question now, "in all honesty" she said holding her head up, "I don't mind them at all; I mean they are just like us are they not?"

Regulus looked at her like she had gone mad, "no they're not, they're stupid and weak. They think they are better than everyone and everything else. They destroy everything they touch. Everywhere they go they claim it as their own, and then ruin it for future generations. They spread and breed like bacteria and feed off anything they can like parasites. They are disgusting" he finally finished.

Hermione was looking at him a little shocked. She knew that he would one day become a Death Eater, but she never knew his hatred for Muggles was so intense. "You really think that?" she dared to ask.

"You don't?" he asked her in reply, equally as shocked that's she didn't share his views.

"No, not at all. I mean I understand what you are saying about them ruining everything they lay their hands on. They do, but they're not to blame, not really. They just need educating.

They don't know that they will eventually destroy their own planet. They have ways of preventing it, making things better, preserving things. It just takes longer that's all, so sometimes, they don't bother. You don't understand because you're a wizard and for wizards things come quick and easy. Muggles have to plan and prepare and I suppose that their worst trait is that they're lazy. They don't want to plan, they don't want to prepare. They don't want to have to wait they want thinks her and now. That's their downfall" she said looking at him, "we wizards can have anything they want, whenever they want it, so we don't understand what it's like for them. And you can't hate something you don't understand".

"You're wrong" Regulus shook his head, "I _can_ hate them and I do, and when they time comes that puts and end to their pathetic existence, I will be standing there, playing my part."

"You'll regret it" Hermione said sadly. "You'll spend the rest of your life trying to take it all back".

Regulus shrugged his shoulders, "maybe" he said, "but right now I don't really care".

With that he strode past Hermione and stormed off in the direction of the dungeons. She wished she could change his mind, do something to make him think differently. She knew it was hopeless though, was has been will be.

With a little smile she knew that in the end Regulus would eventually turn his life around. Granted it would be too late, but he would at least make amends.

She sighed again; she had managed to piss off two Slytherin's in the space of half an hour. What a great day this was turning out to be.

He stomach gave an unhappy growl. Figuring she might as well catch something to eat before lunch was over she made her way into the great hall.

Inside she spotted James and Sirius who waved her over. As she walked over to sit with them she didn't notice the dark figure in the shadows who was watching her intently.

It was Severus, he had come to apologise, but after seeing _her _with_ them._ He figured his suspicions were right. She was involved with one of the dratted marauders. He didn't know who, but when he found out they would pay. They all would pay, including _her._ She had lied to him, well she hadn't told him of her relationship and that was as good as a lie.

He would make them suffer, he would make them beg for forgiveness. But not yet, first he had to find Narcissa Black.

* * *

**A/N;** _big THANK YOU to ... (dot, dot, dot) __whoever you are, and ZukoLuver!! Thank you for reviewing all my chapters and both my stories all in one go, I updated faster than usual just for you two stars!! ;D_

Please review


	9. Confessions

"I need your help"

Regulus looked around to see Severus standing behind him. "Merlin Sev you nearly gave me a heart attack"

Severus just raised an eyebrow, "do you know where Narcissa is?" he asked impatiently.

"Why?" Regulus inquired

Severus narrowed his dark eyes at the younger boy.

"Ok, ok, I'll get her" Regulus said squirming out of Severus glare, "what do you want her for anyway?"

"I need to ask her about Lucius" he explained, not bothering to lie.

"Her boyfriend, why? You're not interested in Narcissa are you because that would just be too weird".

"No I am not" Severus frowned, "and why would it be weird, may I ask?"

"Hermione said something before" Regulus told him idily "something about her being pretty and not knowing why you would choose Hermione over Narcissa".

Severus ears pricked up at her mention of Hermione's name, "indeed?" he snarled.

"Yeah, then I told her that she was pretty" Regulus said looking through his backpack for something, "Hermione, that is".

Severus didn't say anything; instead he just stared at the boy. He didn't know whether to be angry that Hermione and Regulus had spoken about him behind his back, or curious to know what was said.

Eventually his curiosity got the better of him, "what did she say?" he asked.

"She blushed. I don't suppose she gets a lot of attention from boys wherever she comes from, France is it?"

"Yes"

"Yeah well, she was surprised to say the least. A bit embarrassed, she said she didn't mean to offend you when you know-"

"Yes" Severus said warningly, not wanting to discuss the 'Incident'.

"Well anyway, she said that she never would have guessed you'd like her over the likes of Narcissa. And then she started going on about muggles. Strange really"

"Muggles?" Severus raised a brow.

"Yes. And what's weird is that she was defending them. Saying that it's not their fault they are all a bunch of scum-bags. That we should just try, educating them or something. I don't know I got pissed off and left" Regulus said as he began taking things out of his bag and searching in all the pockets.

Severus was silent for a moment. Why was Hermione defending muggles? She was a Slytherin after all; she should by right hate muggles. Shouldn't she?

Severus didn't hate muggles and he was a Slytherin. He hated his father; he was a muggle, but the rest of them? He supposed he had nothing against them. Not really, when it came down to it.

Did Hermione have a muggle parent? She had said her parents were both purebloods, that she was in fact a pureblood from France. Yet, when he cane to think about it she didn't have a French accent. Could she even speak French?

He didn't know much about this Hermione Granger and the more he thought about her, the more suspicious she became.

"Here" Regulus said handing him a small, torn piece of parchment.

Severus took the paper and looked at it carefully.

"It has Lucius' address on it, you can floo him" Regulus suggested.

"And why do _you_ have a piece of parchment with Lucius Malfoy's address on it?" Severus drawled.

Regulus studied the older boy for a moment. Could he trust Severus? "I wanted it for information" he said slowly.

At the look on Severus face Regulus stood up and moved so close to Severus so as no one else could see what he was doing. Carefully and making sure no one was around he rolled up the sleeve of this left arm.

There, burned into his skin was the Dark Mark. Severus would have gasped if he didn't have such good control over his emotions.

"Before term started" Regulus said, "it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I haven't been called yet. Though Lucius tells me that it can be painful."

Severus frowned, "aren't you too young?" he asked.

Regulus looked at Severus and shrugged, "I don't think he cares, you know, the Dark Lord".

Severus, in reply, just nodded his head.

Regulus sensing their conversation was over; packed up his things, putting them all back into his rucksack and headed off to his next class. He didn't have to ask to know that Severus would be skiving for the afternoon. He didn't have to ask to know what he would be doing either.

He did wonder however, if Severus would cry out in pain just as he had done. He would have to ask Lucius, he knew Severus would never admit it if he did.

**IIIII**

"Come on Hermione, eat something" James said poking at her stomach, "look at you, you're wasting away.

Hermione swatted his hand away, "I am not" she said, "I'm fine, I have things on my mind, that's all".

"Like what?" Sirius asked shoving mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Hermione frowned as she was reminded of Ron, she really missed her friends right now, "nothing, It just-" she sighed, "Nothing".

"I saw you speaking with Regulus" Remus said watching her carefully, "everything alright?"

"What's my little brother been up to then?" Sirius frowned spraying everyone with food, "didn't try it on did he?"

Hermione laughed at the implication, "no he didn't try it on" she told them, "I was just talking to him about Severus"

"You had a row with him too?" James asked, "I thought it was spending lunch with you?"

"Does it look like we are spending lunch together?" she sighed, she wasn't going to tell them what happened. If they wanted to know they were going to have to piece it together.

"What did he do?" Sirius frowned, "_he_ didn't try it on did he?" he added with a smirk.

Hermione stared at them for a moment. She didn't want to lie to them, but telling them would mean hell for Severus. They would torment him about it to no end. And she really did care about him. She couldn't let that happen. She shook her head; "I have to go" she told them. And missing the calculating glance Remus gave her, she headed out the hall.

She didn't get far once the bell rang. With a heavy sigh she made her way to her next lesson.

**IIIII**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucius asked in a bored tone, "The Dark Lord will kill you on sight if you are not truly certain about your loyalties".

Severus stared at the blonde man, his expression blank and unreadable. He didn't care about being killed; he didn't have much to live for anyway. He wasn't really sure who he was loyal to come to think of it. As far as opinions went, he despised Dumbledore; the old fool had nearly let him die.

As for Voldemort, he didn't really have an opinion. The man obviously had issues against muggles. Was that such a bad thing?

Like a stab in the chest he was reminded of Hermione. Regulus had told him that she liked muggles. That she was against Voldemort and his muggle hating ways, could he really so obviously do something so bold to upset her? Which it clearly would, she would probably never speak to him again, did he care?

Deep down inside he knew he did, and his anger over her blatant rejection of him had subsided somewhat when he came to think about it.

"Severus?" Lucius called, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Severus stared at the blonde man for a moment, anyone else would have been unnerved, but Lucius just stared back lazily.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Severus turned on his heel and headed back towards the fireplace he came from. He wouldn't take the mark today.

He arrived back in the common room late that night, he wasn't surprised to find Regulus waiting up for him.

"So?" the younger Slytherin asked.

"So what?"

"Did it hurt?"

"You know damn well whether it hurts or not Black, don't ask stupid questions" Severus said taking a seat in the chair in front to the fire.

Regulus watched him for a moment before standing up and announcing that he was going to bed. Severus was obviously not in the mood to talk, and Regulus couldn't be bothered forcing conversation out of him. A curt nod was all he received from Severus before he made his way to his chambers.

Once he had left Severus let his head fall into his hands. Had he really come that close to taking the mark? He had thought about it time and time again, but nothing had made him take those thoughts seriously before. Had Hermione's rejection of him really hurt that much? He knew it had. He had never let himself like anyone that much before, sure there was Lily, but that was only because she was the only girl that used to speak with him. That was until James and his sidekicks put an end to that.

But Hermione, she was different, she didn't just speak to him, she intrigued him. He found her entrancing. She had so many opinions, and so many questions. She loved books and to learn new things, just as he did. She was a know-it-all, but she was always eager to learn more.

When he found out she was friends with those self confessed marauders, he thought it would be like Evans all over again, but she had stood up to them, for _him_. And she hadn't even met him then. She clearly was something else.

"Severus?" he head someone call from behind him. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts he didn't hear her approach.

"I couldn't sleep" she told him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "how unfortunate for you".

"I missed you in lessons today"

"You mean you noticed that I wasn't there?" he corrected her, "I can hardly imagine you _missing_ me".

Hermione frowned, "that's not true" she said shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"For God's sake woman, sit down" he barked, "you consistent twitching is irritating me".

Hermione did as she was told and chose an armchair next to him. "Where did you go?" she asked in a small voice.

"Is that any of your business?"

"No" she sighed, "I was just curious". Was talking to Severus always going to be this much of an effort?

He sneered a reply.

"I had an argument with Regulus before" she confessed looking into the fires dancing flames.

"So I heard" Severus said, now gaining an opportunity to look at her whilst she wouldn't notice.

"Severus about before-" she began

"Save it" he snapped, "I don't need excuses".

"It's not an excuse" Hermione protested, "I have a genuine reason, something I couldn't tell you before, but now… Now I think I can".

Curious, but not wanting her to know that, Severus merely raised an eyebrow.

"Its not that I don't like you" she began, nervously twisting a piece of her robe between her fingers, "I do. I didn't think I would or that I could, but I do"

Without showing any outward emotions Severus' heart began beating faster inside his chest

"You see, I didn't come here from France" she told him, "I live in Britain; I have always gone to Hogwarts, since I was 11."

"Then why haven't I seen you before" he interrupted.

"Because, well I was here, but I wasn't here" she said struggling to find the words.

Severus rolled his eyes, "if you are going to speak nonsense, then you may as well save you breath".

Hermione gave a deep sigh, "this is hard for me, I trust you Severus. I really do, I just don't know if I can tell you".

Severus ran a hand through his hair. He had thought he had lost Hermione, and here she was now telling him that she trusted him and that she liked him. Did he really need her to tell him how she came to be here? Did that really matter?

As long as she wasn't going anywhere Severus realised he didn't care.

"You don't need to tell me" he said watching the relief flood her features, "not just yet, not if you don't want to".

"Thank you" she whispered.

Severus, feeling less insecure and a little more confident than usual reached out and held her hand. And to his extreme relief she didn't pull or jerk her hand away. She just sat there and smiled.

* * *

**A/N;** _Aw bless Sev! _

_Thank you to all my fab reviewers and readers, without you I couldn't go on writing...well maybe I could, but it wouldn't be worth it and not half as much fun! _

_Dont forget to leave a review!_


	10. Revelations

Hermione opened her eyes and squinted around; she definitely wasn't in her bed, and definitely not in the dorm room.

"Good morning" someone whispered and sent her flying with shock onto the floor.

"What the?" she said rubbing her back as she realised she had fallen off the sofa in the common room.

"You fell asleep in here last night" Severus told her, "well we both did actually". He didn't mention that he actually couldn't sleep. Not with her leaning on his chest all night, not with her steady breathing and sleepy mumbles. Severus had been too frightened to sleep; he had never ever witnesses such a beautiful thing in his life.

"I'm sorry" Hermione blushed, "I didn't snore did I?"

"No, you didn't" he laughed, "You were the perfect lady".

Hermione gave a nervous giggle. What was she doing? Was she flirting with Snape? _The _Severus Snape?

"I better go and change" she said nervously.

He just nodded.

As soon as she was in her dorm room Hermione burst into a fit of laughter.

"You ok, Hermione?" Tracey asked, "Where were you last night?"

Hermione didn't say a word, after all it wasn't a big deal right? It's not like it meant anything…Right?

**IIIII**

Severus had to use every ounce of strength he had not to smile like a loon as he entered his dorm. Besides looking peculiar upon his face, a smile may draw unnecessary attention to Hermione, and according to Hermione herself she hadn't been wholly truthful with her fellow Slytherin's. And if they found out, things wouldn't go down well.

So for all those reasons Severus tried to remain calm, passive and above all else smile-less.

"You ok Sev?" Regulus asked as he spotted his friend.

Severus nodded. Biting the inside of his cheeks to keep his expression placid.

"Is it the mark" he whispered, "it hurts a bit afterwards I know but the swelling eventually goes down"

"No it's not the mark" Severus snapped rolling his eyes, "I didn't get the mark" he finished in almost a whisper.

"What?" Regulus asked shocked, "why?"

"Because" Severus said dragging Regulus off to a corner where they wouldn't attract attention, "I don't think I'm ready for that, not yet anyway".

"You spoke to _her_ didn't you" the young Black accused, "she swayed your mind about the muggles".

"It has nothing to do with muggles" Severus sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I just have to think about it, that's all. It's a life choice you know".

Regulus rolled his eyes, "you don't say".

"look-" started Severus.

"No, you look" Regulus shouted over him, "I liked her too ok, not like that, but I thought she was ok, a good friend. Someone new to speak with, but there's something about her Severus and you know it. She's not like us. Merlin, if she wasn't in Slytherin then I would have had her down for a Mudblood-"

"-Regulus"

"Well she sure as hell acts like one"

Severus narrowed his eyes; he had been friends with Regulus for years now, but as his old friend insulted Hermione, it felt to him like a direct assault on himself.

"Watch your tongue Black" Severus warned through clenched teeth, "you never know who's listening".

And with that he turned on his heel and left the boy's dorm, his long school robes billowing behind him.

**IIIII**

"Eww, a Slytherin"

"Get away from me snake"

"Gross, Slytherin germs"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you guys are lame" she sighed as she sat down with them at the back of the transfiguration classroom.

"May be, but you're a Slytherin" Sirius poked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "yes and proud of it, thank you"

"As proud as you are of your Gryffindor roots?" James whispered with a cheeky smile.

"Equally" Hermione laughed holding her chin up.

"Now, now" McGonagall was saying from the front of the class, "settle down. I want you all to partner up and continue on your Animagus projects" she ordered in her thick Scottish accent. "And no tom-foolery".

Remus shuffled in his seat so he was next to Hermione, "so you seem happier this morning, compared to yesterday afternoon that is".

"I am" Hermione said as she practised the wand movements to change her hands into paws.

"So"

"So what?

"So, did you sort things out with your Slytherin pals?"

Hermione took a deep breath, "sort of, with Severus at least. I don't know what to do with Regulus, it's tricky, and I can't just change my opinions of muggleborns now can I?"

"I suppose not"

"Anyway, it's not really an issue"

"What do you mean" Remus asked watching James and Sirius give Peter a rats tail then take it away again.

"I was thinking, I've been here for how long now, and I haven't even started looking for what I came for, I've been too distracted. What if Dumbledore finds a way to send me back and I don't even have what I came for."

Remus looked thoughtful for a moment, "well we could help, but you'd have to tell us what you were looking for"

"I can't" Hermione whispered turning her nails into claws, "its too, I just can't".

"If you think that it will give away the future then don't worry about it, you told James he had a kid, how much worse can it be?"

Hermione fidgeted with her hands and newly clawed fingers. She couldn't tell anyone, not really, especially _them_. If they even suspected that she was searching for a Horcrux things in the future were bound to change. "I can't" she whispered.

Remus rolled his eyes, "don't you trust me?" he asked, his voice betraying his hurt feelings, "you go around with Regulus and, and, _Snivellus_ and have such a merry time, yet when I offer to help you. Me, whom you claim to be a friend of, you just shut off. You don't want to talk to me. Why Hermione, what have I done? What's going to happen to me that's so bad that you can't let yourself get close to me now?"

Hermione started at him blankly, "nothings going to happen to _you_ Remus" she said honesty. But then she realised her mistake, her emphasis on the 'you'.

"Remus I didn't mean that, it doesn't mean that anything is going to happen to anyone-"

But it was too late; Remus was looking over at James and Sirius again, this time unbelieving.

"Its one of them isn't it?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Hermione tried to speak but no words came out.

"Not peter" Regulus said thoughtfully as he watched his friends "you don't seem to like him. But that begs the question, Sirius or James?"

"Remus please don't" Hermione pleaded.

"When we first found you, you looked so happy to see Sirius, so happy you might cry. Yet, then on the train you called James Harry, which you wouldn't do if you were familiar with James, even if he does look like his son"

"Remus"

"So that would mean both of them were, were" he couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Remus" Hermione whispered, placing her hand gently on his arm, "please don't try and guess, what's happened has happened and what will happen, will happen, you can't change that"

Remus just looked at her for a second, his eyes darting back and forth from each of hers. Searching for a sign, anything to tell him that it was a joke, that he wasn't going to lose his best friends and end up alone. She wasn't lying.

With a screech across the floor, Remus backed up his chair and left the class.

Hermione transfigured her nails back and followed him.

"What do you think that was about?" James asked, his wand lazily pointed at peters new rat ears.

"Don't ask me mate" Sirius said staring at the chair Remus was just sat at.

"Maybe" squeaked peter, "maybe Remus fancies Hermione, and, and she told him she couldn't, because, because she was already in love with Snivellus" he teased.

"Shut up Wormtail" Sirius said, "you know that's not the case".

Whether it was the case or not didn't matter to Severus, he had overheard everything that had just been said and a cold flood of sweat ran over him. Regulus _was_ right, there was something about Hermione. She wasn't as normal as she had told him.

She could predict deaths, he had heard her. Was that the big secret that she was going to tell him last night? Is _that_ why she wouldn't return his affection in the forest, was he…Was _he_ going to die?

Without further thought Severus too backed up his chair and followed the door where Hermione and Remus had just left.

"Now look what you've done" James said to peter, "Severus is off on the warpath, going to challenge Remus for his woman"

"James I d-didn't" peter stuttered as he saw James and Sirius raise their wands.

"Oh, but you did" Sirius smiled wickedly, "and for that rat-boy, you must be punished"

And with a flick of their wands peter was looking dazzling as a pretty pink rat.

**

* * *

A/N;** _Sorry the wait was so long! I forgot that I hadn't posted this chap, but that means that I am halfway through writing the next one and should be finished soon._

_Coming up Hermione finds what she was looking for!_

Dont forget to leave a review!


	11. The Wild Moor Ruby

"Remus please" Hermione panted as she ran to catch up with him.

He had made it across the castle at record speed and was now headed straight for the grounds. "You should have told me" he shouted back, "I have the right to know".

"No, you don't" Hermione said as she ran down the steps onto the lawn after him, "you already know too much, what if I have changed things already, what if-"

"You know you haven't changed a thing" Remus snapped, stopping and facing her. "What's meant to happen will happen" he said doing a mock imitation of Hermione.

"You're not being fair" she cried.

"You're not being reasonable" he retorted, "You expect me to help you, to take you on face value for being who you say you are. How do I know? You just turn up in Grimmauld place, heavens Hermione you could be anyone-"

"Remus please" Hermione said walking slowly over to him. "I wouldn't lie, not to you. You mean so much to me, not just here and now, but_ then_ too. I can't afford to lose you as a friend, not now, not ever".

Remus ran a hand through his matted hair, in a few days it would be a full moon and he already was starting to look weary. "Come here" he said and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry it's just, the time and, well everything, the war, do you know about the war?"

Hermione nodded into his shoulder.

"It's getting worse Hermione, all those deaths, and James and Sirius too".

"Remus I never said-" Hermione began.

"I know, but it's what you can't tell me that matters. You can't tell me that they will be alright can you?" he paused waiting for any hint of a nod from Hermione. He got none. "I want to help you, whatever you are looking for; I want to help you find it. I'm guessing it's got to be pretty important for you to come all the way here for it".

"It is" she sniffled, finally pulling away from Remus. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Hermione?" came a voice from across the lawn, "are you ok, have you been crying?"

Both Hermione and Remus turned to see Severus heading towards them.

"Lupin" Severus nodded as a way of greeting. He loathed the werewolf least out of all the marauders.

"Snape" Remus nodded back.

"Severus I'm ok" Hermione said smiling a teary smile at him, "I just needed to talk to Remus that's all"

Severus nodded again, "if it's all the same with you Lupin, I need to speak with Hermione myself"

"Sure whatever" Remus said and with a pat on Hermione's arm that did not go unnoticed by Snape, he headed in.

"So?" Hermione smiled

Severus was frowning, "is he going to die?" he asked bluntly

"What?"

"Am I going to die?"

"What the blazes are you going on about?"

"You" he said, "you can predict deaths"

"I can't what?" Hermione actually gave out a little laugh, "goodness Severus wherever did you get that idea from?"

"James and Sirius are going to die, don't deny it, your eye twitches when you lie"

Hermione looked bewildered, "well if you are so good at telling when I am lying and when I am not then you should know I am being truthful when I say _I do not predict deaths_".

Severus gave her a calculating look, "then how do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That they are going to die?"

"I don't" Hermione protested. For all she knew she could have changed things so much that they were actually alive and kicking back in her time.

"But you, you can, your secret?" Severus stuttered lost for words.

"You said I didn't have to tell you until I was ready" Hermione reminded him.

After a moment of trying to decipher whether or not she was lying Severus gave in, "I'm sorry" he said, "I just, I'm not used to feeling so-"

"Stupid?" Hermione teased.

"Vulnerable" Severus said.

"Vulnerable?"

"When I'm around you yes, my defences are down; I can't think or act rationally. You have turned me into a wreck Hermione. You're… You're dangerous".

Unable to help herself Hermione burst our laughing, "I'm sorry" she gasped between fits of giggles, "I have been called many things before, but dangerous?"

"Its ok just hex me while I'm down" Severus said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she laughed, "come on, I expect McGonagall's having a fit".

Smiling Severus let her link his arm as he escorted her back to their class.

On their way, as they passed through a corridor Hermione had travelled down hundreds of times before, something caught her eye.

One of the portraits, one of a young man said to be a descendant of Godrick Gryffindor himself was polishing, with the sleeve of his long red dress robe, a small medallion.

Hermione stopped and squinted at the man in the frame.

"What's up?" Severus asked, slightly startled by her odd behaviour.

"Excuse me sir" Hermione said stepping towards the painting which smiled back at her. "What is that?"

"This" said the man, holding up the shiny coin, "is a family heirloom, it has been passed down to me from my father, and my fathers father and his fathers-"

"Hermione come on, what are you doing?" Severus asked impatiently

"But what is it?" she asked ignoring the ramblings of both men.

"It is a Wild Moor Ruby" the painting said as it was the most obvious thing in the world, "but this of course is not the original, that was lost many years after my death I'm afraid".

"A Wild Moor Ruby?"

"It was a coin made to celebrate the naming of Godrick's Hallow, only the one was made, and given to Godrick Gryffindor himself, he passed it down the family line after his demise"

"And where is the original?" Hermione asked, her heat pounding in her chest.

"Why it's lost, last I heard it was stolen, and then traded to some dodgy looking fellow in a bar, probably for Firewhisky and a warm meal. Some people just don't know the value of things I'm afraid."

Hermione had turned pale, was this coin what she was looking for? It certainly made sense.

"Why you are not the first person to ask me about it you know. And surprisingly the last young man to take an interest in the coin was a Slytherin too, strange hey? How no Gryffindor should ask about the coin of their founding father but a sly-"

"Please, I'm sorry to interrupt you sir" Hermione said with a tone of urgency in her voice, "but the last boy to ask you about it, what was his name?"

She knew the answer before she even heard it escape his painted lips. "Tom" Gryffindor's descendant said, "Charming fellow, a bit on the pushy side, quite like you. But charming none the less".

Hermione's mind began to swirl. That was it, that was the Horcrux she had been dreaming about. It all made perfect sense. The Wild Moor Ruby was a Gryffindor heirloom, it had a history with Godrick's hallow, and Harry himself had said that he only created Horcruxes when he killed a significant person. Well that would have been Harry wouldn't it? Or his parents at least. The coin made sense, it fit, everything fit.

But where was it now? Lost to a drunken wizard in some bar game? Hermione had to find it. And soon before Dumbledore found a way to send her back.

"Hermione are you ok?" Severus asked as he watched her stand there mumbling to herself, "Do you need to sit down?"

Severus didn't get his answer, before he had finished asking the question she collapsed into his arms.

Hermione opened her eyes and stared into the bright blue ones of the headmaster.  
"Professor Dumbledore" she addressed him, somewhat nervously after just realising she had just fainted in the corridor.

"Miss Granger" he said with a smile in his voice, "nice to have you back with us, you received a nasty bump there" he indicate to her head.

Reaching up for her head Hermione realised he wasn't joking. She had a lump about the size of a golf ball right in the middle of her forehead. Typical, just typical.

"I am certain madam Pomfrey will be able to sort that out for you if you ask her nice enough" the headmaster beamed.

"Yes sir"

"It was mister Snape that brought you to me" he told her, "in fact I am quite sure he is waiting outside my office now if you would like me to let him in"

Hermione thought for a while, it wasn't that she didn't trust Snape, well not past Snape anyway, but she needed to speak with Dumbledore alone, "not just yet" she said and then added "sir" as an afterthought.

"Very well, is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Yes, well I think so. I never told you why I was here did I sir?" she said fumbling with the hem of her Slytherin robes.

"You were searching for something" Dumbledore answered taking a seat being his great oak desk.

"Well I think I found it"

"Marvellous"

"The thing is, I'm not sure weather I should tell you what it is" she said embarrass

"Oh" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his spectacles

"Well, in the future, the future you that is. You know about them, and you told me and my friends not to tell anyone else about them. I don't know if that includes the past you or not" she blushed

"Miss Granger, whatever you decide, is undoubtedly the right decision, as it will have already happened, and you cannot prevent things that have already happened"

"I know, I know" she sighed, "it's just difficult. Sir the ting I am looking for, the thing I think I have found is a..." she took a breath, "...a Horcrux"

* * *

**A/N;** _Sorry for the delay in posting this, hope you liked it. BIG THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers and readers!_

_Next chap is on its way, I promise not such a long wait this time ;)_

Please Review


	12. The Next Step

Hermione let out a long breath, careful not to make too much of a noise. Since she has confessed to Dumbledore what she was seeking neither of them had spoken a word.

Dumbledore's fingers were pressed together creating a steeple, the tips of each considerably white with the pressure he applied. Though he was trying to remain calm, probably for her sake, she could tell he was anything but.

It must be a shock, she though, all things considered. The first time she had heard of the horcruxes she had felt sick to her stomach. It was such a horrible thing to do, breaking your soul into so many pieces; she didn't even consider Voldemort capable of it. How very foolish that was. She couldn't begin to imagine what Dumbledore must be thinking.

He hadn't even seen the end of the first war yet, he hadn't even begun to realise what the future held. And not to mention Harry. _Harry_, the thought of him brought a lump to her throat. She missed him terribly, and she guessed, after all the time she had spent here, he was wondering where she had gotten to.

A fleeting thought passed through her mind, what if she told Dumbledore, what if she warned him about the Prophecy, he'd be able to warn the Potter's, and the Longbottom's come to think of it. He would be able to prevent it right?

Just as she began top open her mouth to speak, she remembered McGonagall's stern words about time travelling. 'What will be, will be'. She was right, Hermione couldn't change the future, if she could then it would have already been different in her own time. Time was a fickle thing.

As Dumbledore continued to think, she wondered just how many events were actually the way they were because of her little time-travelling adventure. That was, until her mind started tying itself in loops and she gave up, deciding instead to concentrate on the matter at hand. Dumbledore and the Horcruxes.

"Are you quite sure" he finally said after some time.

Hermione, startled by his sudden question just nodded.

"How many?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Seven" she said, "You told us there were seven"

A pained expression crossed over Dumbledore's face, "Miss Granger" he began, "I fear I already have asked you too much, but I believe it was the right choice in telling me this. For I now know the seriousness of the situation. I presume," he said standing up and moving over to the window, "that it is Tom Riddle we are talking about".

Hermione didn't say anything, and Dumbledore, for his part did not look. He seemed to find the right answer in the silence that followed his last statement.

"I had feared that the uprising that I had been hearing so much about was to do with him, I had hoped that it was not. And if you do in fact come from 1997, a time so far into our future, and still search of ways to vanquish the darkness that is stirring, then I can only conclude that things are going to get much worse."

Hermione shifted nervously in her seat, "No sir" she said in a quiet voice, things don't get much worse, "we're doing quite well really".

For the first time since she mentioned the word Horcrux she saw the twinkle return to his blue eyes. "Yes" he smiled gently, "I rather believe you".

**IIIII**

Severus was pacing in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room when Hermione finally entered. As soon as he saw her he stopped abruptly and made his way over.

"Are you ok?" was the first thing he asked.

"Of course" she replied somewhat startled that he though she wasn't.

"Why did you run off, I mean I understand talking to a Gryffindor, even if it is just a painting can make you want to run a mile at times, but that was a bit on the strange side Hermione".

She smiled, he was making a joke. She half expected him to be angry, yet here he was making a joke. Granted it was a bad joke- and about Gryffindor's, but it was a joke none the less. Professor Snape telling a joke, what a peculiar time she had found herself in. In spite of herself, she burst out laughing.

Severus looked rather taken back. It wasn't _that_ funny, was it? Watching Hermione cry with laughter he guessed that it was, and he too joined in.

For the other Slytherin's, those who had feared Snape since they first saw him, it was a very odd sight indeed. Looking back they would say that it was the most terrifying thing they had ever witnessed.

Regaining some of her composure Hermione, began to calm herself enough to look at Severus seriously. She desperately wanted to trust him, to share with him why she was here. Since she had chosen to live the life of a Slytherin, Severus had befriended her, shown her the way, kept a cautious eye out for her. She supposed that apart from Regulus, she was the nearest thing to a friend he had.

She _did _trust him, she told herself. It was the future Snape that she didn't trust, he was so nasty, so callous and mean, how the two characteristics could be shared by just one person was mind blowing.

Severus was caring, and perhaps, she supposed a bit shy. Could this really be that man that was going to kill Dumbledore?

Knowing that he was, was what prevented Hermione sharing her secret with him. How could she tell the future dark lords right hand man that future Harry Potter was searching parts of his soul to ultimately ensure his defeat? She couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked suddenly looking serious.

Studying his face for a moment Hermione felt a weight inside of her drop, "I need you to help me find something" she said so quietly that Severus had to bend down to hear her.

"Sure of course" he said as if he could readily offer her his help should she ever ask for it.

"It, it could be dangerous" she cautioned.

"So can a potions class" he said raising one eyebrow, "is this-" he took her arm and lead her to the corner of the common room, "is this what you wanted to tell me before? That you're looking for something, is that why you're here?"

Hermione nodded, that was as close to the truth she could get without actually lying to him.

"Of course I'll help you Hermione" he said and smiled

Her name, coming from his mouth sounded strange, although he has used it many times before, she now realised that it wasn't just her life her venture back in time was going to change. He was now her friend, one that would, by his own accord stick with her through thick and thin. Horcruxes, she knew contained dark magic and trying to handle let along destroy one was going to be tricky. Severus wasn't stupid, he would figure it out. And then she would have to leave him, how would he react to that, she presumed that he wouldn't care too much; he seemed more than capable of keeping himself company.

She thought forward to future Snape, yes he was definitely more that able to survive alone, in fact, picturing future Snape she began to wonder whether he presence was actually a burden to him.

"You don't have you" she said, "not if you don't want to"

Severus gave her a playful pitiful look, "shut up" was all he said as he walked over to the armchairs and took a seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes and followed.

IIIII

Remus sat outside the Gryffindor common room flicking pieces of parchment onto the floor.

"You'll have to clear that up when you've finished dear" the portrait said to him in her sing-song voice

Remus just shrugged.

He didn't want to know the horrors his future held, knowing that it was possible that he would lose all of his close friends scared him tremendously. He always presumed that he would be the first to go. A poor boy like him, living life half as a wizard, half as a werewolf. He didn't deserve to be that one that survived.

He didn't think he actually could survive, not without James, Sirius and Peter

He tore up the last of his parchment and with his wand and a quick whisper of "repario" it was whole again.

"I hope you're not going to start shredding that again" the fat lady said, watching him with a look of disapproval on her face.

Remus sighed and folded the paper and put it back in his pocket. His tired eyes scanned the corridor; he could just see the night sky creeping through the windows. In two days it would be a full moon, he had already begun to feel the strain it had on his body, although it was only early evening he felt like he had been awake for hours.

"Maybe an early night is best dear" the portrait suggested as if reading his mind.

Remus turned to her and smiled. "Maybe", he said with a shrug, but as he got up the urges he had were not to sleep. Slowly he turned and headed down the corridor, the opposite direction from the Gryffindor common room.

"Where are you going?" he heard the fat lady call, but he didn't turn around.

* * *

**A/N;** _Ok, ok big delay in posting this I know. Big sorry from me!_

_Anyhoo, I hope you liked it, I am just getting to the good bit now so expect more regular updates. _

_And please leave a **Review**, It really does spur me on to update sooner, gives me an encouraging nudge and all that **;D**_


	13. Blue Moon

Severus and Hermione crept slowly along the dark corridor. He didn't know where she was leading him, all he was aware of was their close proximity and the fact that his hand was protectively resting on the small of her back.

Just in case something was to happen, of course.

"It was this way wasn't it?" she whispered out to him, her voice echoing off the stone walls.

"What was?" he asked not having been paying attention.

"The portrait" she hissed, "the one of Godrick Gryffindor's descendant"

"Why on earth do you want to go back there?" he asked looking puzzled

"Just come on" she said rolling her eyes. Severus ran to catch up with her, once again returning his hand to around her back.

They stuck to the shadows, the moonlight shimmering off the cold marble floor. Their footsteps created small echoes as they made their way up the staircases to the seventh floor.

"It's along here somewhere isn't it?" Hermione whispered.

Severus just smiled at her. The inky night sky was lit up by the moon, as it crept through the tall stained glass windows it made delicate little patterns on her face.

"What?" she said, looking curiously at him.

He gave a heavy sigh. How could he tell her how he felt? He had never seen someone look so beautiful. But she had already turned him down before, could he really bring himself to take another rejection?

Slowly he extended his hand; he brushed a stray curl behind her ear. He noticed her blush. "That was distracting me", he simply said.

"Oh" Hermione smiled nervously, seemingly expecting a different answer.

What was she thinking, this was _Snape_. "I thought you were-" she began before she could stop the words coming out.

He knotted his brows together, "you thought I was what?"

"Nothing" she said shaking her head, "It was nothing".

Severus gave her a peculiar look. Why didn't he have the bottle to tell her? He wasn't a coward.

"Hermione I-"

"Yes?" she smiled almost seemingly hopefully.

"We should probably just get going; I don't want to get caught". He turned on his heel and carried on down the corridor.

After a moments pause she too carried on down the corridor.

What did she expect him to say? Was she actually hurt, why was she hurt? It's not like she expected anything more from him was it?

She noticed him stop halfway down. "Is that is?" she asked referring to the portrait he was staring at.

"No, I mean yes, but he's not here"

"What?" she asked as she walked over beside him, "where's he gone?"

"I don't know" he whispered.

Hermione sighed, how was she ever going to find where the Ruby was if she couldn't even get any clues as to where it was or originally had been?

"Look" Severus said pointing at the back ground of the portrait.

Her wide eyes scanned the canvas. It was getting dark but she could clearly see that there was a writing desk in the background and a window showing the night sky and a full moon outside.

"I don't see anything" she said deflated.

"I know where that is" he told her, "I have been there; I think it's a museum or something. I remember going there with-"

"Who? With who?"

Severus looked at her unsurely for a moment, "Lily" he stated. "It was in our seventh year, when we were friends. She wanted to find out about Godrick Gryffindor for History of Magic. She had herd about this place just outside Godrick's Hallow. It's a museum".

Hermione's eyes lit up excitedly, "Really, do you think that's where, I don't know this guy is? Or rather was, did he live there? Do you think the Ruby is there?" she asked anxiously.

Severus smiled, "you ask a lot of questions don't you?"

Hermione blushed. If only he knew.

"I think he was buried near there," he said "I can't remember his name though; perhaps we should ask him when he gets back. There are a lot of old artefacts there; it's possible if the Ruby is as valuable as he said it was that it should still be there. You won't be able to take it out of the museum though; there are spells on the place. To prevent thieves and stuff".

Hermione almost squealed with excitement.

"Not that I am suggesting you wanted to steal it or anything" he added hastily, noticing the growing smile on her face.

"No, I don't want to steal it" she laughed. "Oh Severus you are a genius" she said and threw her arms around him.

It was so clear to her now. Voldemort must have gone to the Museum and created the Horcrux; if he couldn't remove it then it would still be there, now in _her_ present time. The perfect hiding place, no one would expect it.

"Er, Hermione" Severus said, a bit unsure whether or not he should return her hug.

"Oh, sorry" she blushed yet again and released him. "It's just that-" she began but was cut off immediately.

Severus knew it was now or never. She had just found what she had come for; she probably wouldn't want him tagging along with her to the museum. And then she would have to back, to wherever it was she had come from, France or whatever. If he didn't do it now he might never get the chance again.

Hesitant at first, but quick enough to catch her off guard he leant forward and kissed her.

She was going to pull back; she was going to pull back and slap him silly for his foolish actions. He was sure she was going to, but she didn't.

What was she doing? Was she kissing Snape? Ok, yes she was, she was kissing _Severus. _And it was, surprisingly…nice.

Not having the power or urge to pull away at any moment she felt herself go lose and kiss him back. All thoughts of who he was and why this was wrong fading from her mind. It just felt so right.

His hand shakily reached up and cupped the back of her head, gently stroking her hair. He heard her hum contently. He smiled, hoping that she wouldn't notice, or mind too much as his lips were still firmly attached to hers.

She allowed him to deepen the kiss, and Severus didn't know a time that he had been happier. A warm rush of excitement and nervousness coursed through him creating a tingling in his chest.

Suddenly a howl sounded, echoing through the castle and off the stone walls.

"What was that?" Hermione said breaking away and looking around anxiously.

"I don't know" Severus said holding her to him protectively.

Her eyes scanned the nearest window, the branched of a nearby tree created eerie shadows against the glass.

"It's a full moon" Severus said, realisation suddenly dawning on him.

"What? Don't be silly, there isn't a full moon for another few days" Hermione said a little apprehensively.

"No look" he said pointing to the painting in front of them. Where the full moon on the canvas clearly shone through the painted window.

"But how? That's just a painting, it can't be" she said desperately holding onto Severus' cloak a little tighter.

"A blue moon" he said simply, "Hermione there is something about Lupin you need to know".

Her heart started pounding in her chest. "A b-blue moon? Are you sure?"

"The paintings are drawn to represent life" he whispered, looking down the corridor cautiously, "we need to move, it's not safe for us to be here".

He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the walls of the corridor as another howl seemed to ring through the silent halls.

Hermione stumbled as she ran slightly to catch up with his fast pacing. She pulled out her wand to cast a Lumos just as Severus pushed it away.

"You'll attract attention" he whispered.

She nodded, briefly aware that he could not see her and placed her wand back up her sleeve. Her hand was sweating, or his was, though she guessed it was hers. She was terrified. Mixtures of emotions were running through her, she didn't even have time to think about their kiss. She was aware though of the fact that he was holding her hand tightly, it almost hurt, but despite her panic she felt safe with him. Strange, seeing as this was _Snape. _No, not Snape, _Severus_. It was weird that she thought of them to be two completely different men.

As they turned to face where the staircase would lead them back down they were faced with a pair of glowing eyes in the moonlight.

Hermione gasped.

Severus stood in front of Hermione pushing her back against the wall. The werewolf growled, saliva dripping from its jaw. Slowly he inched his hand into his robes for his wand.

As the werewolf took a step forward, its sharp claws scraping across the stone floor, Severus raised his wand and muttered the shield charm. With the burst of light the wolf jumped just as the spell took into effect. It bounced off Severus' shield and fell back towards the stairs.

"Run" he commanded to Hermione and pushed her further away from Lupin.

Hermione hesitated, she couldn't leave him. His shield charm wouldn't be enough to hold a werewolf back. She held on to his sleeve tugging him closer to her, "I can't, Severus, not without you".

"Go, I'll follow you" he said, clearly struggling now to keep Lupin at bay.

Hermione uncertainly began first to walk away and then broke into a run. She rounded the corner and flew herself down another flight of stairs. She heard Severus cast the stunning charm and cringed at how much that would hurt Remus in the morning.

She heard footsteps above her and dared a look at the top of the staircase. It was Severus. Her chest seemed to give a happy leap and she rushed forward to see if he was ok.

"Keep going" he urges as she got close.

Caught in confusion she left Severus grab her by the arm and drag her off towards another staircase. The growls of Lupin upstairs were getting louder and they could hear him racing towards them, it would only be a matter of time before her caught up.

"Quick this way" Severus said and pulled her down to the ground floor. They were in the entrance hall; the dungeons were just at the other end of the corridor. Just as they took a step forward the werewolf leapt from the top of the staircase and landed in front of them. It raised itself onto its hind legs showing off its full height. Severus felt Hermione shudder next to him, she was trembling terrified. He pointed his wand once again at the beast and called "stupefy". Jets of red sparks flew from his wand and hit the beast in the chest sending him howling backwards.

"No" Hermione said and made a move forward, concerned for her injured friend.

"Come on" Severus himself growled. "We don't have time to worry over whether he is ok or not".

Hermione, with her lip trembling and her eyes stinging with fear and confusion followed him as the turned back on the corridor and headed outside. Just as they reached the doors, the heard the wolf growling again and the sound on its running across the corridor.

"Severus" she called out in panic.

Her grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side and towards the greenhouses. "Alohamora" he said and the glass door to greenhouse number three was opened. "Quickly inside".

Hermione didn't argue and ran inside just as she caught a glimpse of Remus emerging from the castle doors.

Severus followed and locked the door behind him. "We should ward the place" he said and started waving his wand in complex movements.

Hermione swallowed, nodded and began to do the same.

Outside the werewolf paced back and forth in front of the greenhouse, snarling and snapping his jaw at the sight of them. Hermione gave a shiver.

"Are you ok?" Severus asked, finally having caught his breath and seemingly noticing her for the first time.

Hermione nodded, her face and the terrified look in her eyes gave her away.

"Come on" Severus said and pulled her down underneath one of the tables, "If he doesn't see us he might go away".

Hermione lay down next to Severus and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. She guessed they would be stuck here for the night. She turned around and rested her head on his chest. The steady beating of his heart soothed her. She felt him stroking her back comfortingly and soon her tired eyes closed and she slipped asleep.

Severus noticed when her breathing changed to the gentle rhythm of sleeping. It was cold in the greenhouse. Carefully he removed his cloak and placed it over them both, it want much, but it was better than nothing. Hermione snuggled in closer to him and he kissed the top of her head.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered into her hair, before he himself sighed and fell asleep. A smile playing upon his lips.

* * *

**A/N;** _Aww, bless Sev. Isn't he cute?!_

_Anyhoo, a faster update like I promised, I have the next chapter almost done so that shouldnt take too long either. Also, work has slowed a bit so I have more time to spend slogging out chapters._

_Cheers for reading, dont forget to_ **Review**


	14. Not your Girlfriend?

Hermione awoke with the bright sun dazzling her. She reached a hand to cover her eyes and noticed that it strangely, felt warm.

Carefully she opened one eye, then the other. Where on earth was she? Finally letting her mind focus she noticed that she was on the floor of the greenhouse. Memories of last night began flooding back to her. She looked to her side; Severus was indeed still sleeping there. Looking over to the window she strangely noticed a pair of feet. Standing up and stretching she made her way over.

Asleep naked on the cold, wet morning grass was a very human Remus Lupin. She put a hand to her mouth. She turned around and grabbed the cloak from over Severus. Taking out her wand she began to remove the wards they had set last night. Once she was done she pushed open the glass door and the cold morning breeze hit her.

"Remus" she said bending down beside her friend, "Are you ok?"

She placed the cloak carefully over him and shook him gently awake.

"Hermione?" he asked groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She smiled down at him. The early morning sun shining from behind her head gave her the appearance of having a halo. "My angel" he smiled happily pulling the robe she had given him a little further up. "Last night, I changed didn't I?"

Hermione nodded placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it, you nearly ate us, but hey, what are friends for?" she smiled jokingly. She reached out her hand to pull him to his feet and he accepted gratefully.

"Is that my robe?" Severus snarled from the doorway of the greenhouse. He looked at Remus' pitiful form and scowled.

"Severus he's cold" Hermione said looking shocked that he could be so cruel.

"Hermione, he's filthy, and that _was_ my good robe" he said looking down his nose at Lupin.

"Severus" she snapped, trying to shut him up.

Remus, she noticed was looking at the floor, a mixture of embarrassment and shame on his face. "This is not his fault" she said staring at Severus with as much venom as he was using on Lupin.

Severus ignored her and reached out his hand, indicating that he was waiting for the return of his cloak. He noticed Remus blush. Good, it served that werewolf right. He couldn't believe Hermione. Ok, so she was his _friend_, but honestly, he had nearly killed them last night. Surely that should call for at least a break in their friendship.

"Severus you are being ridiculous" Hermione hissed, yet still he ignored her.

Remus looked at Hermione; his eyes were almost begging her to stop the upcoming humiliation. He needed to get back to the Gryffindor tower; he couldn't do that without any clothes. "I'm sorry" he said quietly turning to Severus.

Severus, for his part raised an eyebrow.

"I am sorry, for last night. I didn't know the moon- I thought I had days left. The blue moon caught me off guard" Remus looked at Severus uncertainly, "I am _sorry_ Severus".

Hermione inwardly cringed, this was so humiliating. Remus was apologising to Severus for something he couldn't help and Snape was just staring at him like he was something disgusting.

Severus smiled, "My cloak" he repeated.

Hermione closed her eyes in shame. She couldn't believe this was the man whose arms she had slept the night in a greenhouse in. He was being so callous.

Remus began to unbutton the long robe. Over by the castle the bell could be heard chiming. It was seven o'clock, students would be waking soon. Summoning up all the Gryffindor courage he supposed he had somewhere inside of him he began to take off the robe.

"Oh for heavens sake" Hermione said and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Severus said clearly outraged at her sudden behaviour, "Put your shirt back on".

"He's _cold",_ she stated, "He needs to wear something". She didn't know whether he looked more shocked or outraged. She held out her shirt and with her wand transfigured it into a thick black cloak, "Here" she said handing it to Remus. "You can give _him_ back his precious cloak now".

Remus gratefully handed Severus back his robe and replaced it with Hermione's transfigured shirt. Severus snatched it from him and made to place it around Hermione's shoulders.

"Get off me" she snapped, "If you want to be a jerk then go ahead. I am _not_ your girlfriend Severus; you not need to worry about my dignity".

He just started at her gob-smacked. What did she mean she was not his girlfriend? Surely last night had meant something to her; it had been the most terrifying yet special night of Severus' life. Surely she had felt the same?

"Hermione" he said trying to reason.

She turned on her heel and left, heading off towards the castle. Remus for a moment looked a bit unsurely at Severus, then giving him a smirk that would rival his own ran to catch up with Hermione. Subtly, but not missing Severus' attention he placed an arm around her back as they walked off.

So she was pissed off at him, so what? He was the one who had awoken to catch them both holding hands, or whatever it was they were doing. If anyone had the right to be annoyed it should have been him. Her and that werewolf. And Lupin, what in Merlin's name did he think he was playing at.

Severus gave out a low growl and kicked the soil at his feet, her words ringing in his ear torturing him _'If you want to be a jerk then go ahead. I am not your girlfriend Severus'._ He sighed and turned on his heel, heading back towards the castle.

**IIIII**

"Thank you for that" Remus said as they entered the hallway. "I know you and Snape are, well friends. Thank you for what you did for me".

Hermione looked up at him and smiled, "You are my friend too Remus Lupin, first and foremost" she said.

Remus blushed, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. He looked so much younger now, perhaps it had something to do with seeing him in the buff, but she guessed not. He was at a happier time, it pulled at her heart to know that it wouldn't be for much longer.

"I suppose I best go see Dumbledore" Remus said, "Tell him about last night. I hope no one got hurt".

"I don't think so, there was only Severus and I in the corridors, we didn't hear anyone else" Hermione told him as they walked over to the stone gargoyle.

"Dolly Mixtures" Remus said before fixing her with a quizzical glance, "What exactly were the two of you doing that late anyway?" he asked.

Hermione blushed, which Remus found amusing considering she didn't bat an eyelid whilst walking through the corridors in nothing but her vest and bar.

"Noting" she smiled, "Just looking for something".

"I see" he said sceptically, "and did you find what it was you were looking for?"

"I did" she smiled, and as the gargoyle began to move she turned to head back to the Slytherin common room.

"Hermione wait" Remus shouted over to her, "Your shirt" he said and went to remove the cloak.

She shrugged, "Its ok, No one is ever up at this time anyway. Not now, not ever".

He smiled at her back and let the stairs carry him up to the headmaster. There was something about Hermione and he couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Severus. That is, if there was actually anything there, she had said herself that she wasn't his girlfriend. Perhaps he stood a chance after all.

With a fresh smile upon his face he knocked on the headmaster's door.

**IIIII**

Severus hissed as he threw his cloak towards the sofa in the Slytherin common room. It slid off the leather and landed ungraciously on the floor. Scowling he took a seat on the retched thing.

Why did she get to him, not one had got to him like her, not since- he growled- Lily. But he had loved Lily; he didn't love Hermione bloody Granger. He didn't even know her. And she had the most unruly hair. She obviously was not too concerned about her outward appearance. Actually that suited him fine he supposed. He didn't care too much about his either, he was not a Lucius Malfoy, and she certainly was not a Narcissa Black. Come to think of it she was not very Slytherin at all.

She was bold and brave and reckless, she cared too much. She did have her secrets though, he knew, but she was up front about them. She had told him she had a secret and in doing so clearly defeated the point of having a secret in the first place.

Severus took a deep breath. He didn't need the added pressure of trying to figure out _her_ all day.

"You alright" Regulus said as he emerged rather sleepily from the boys dorm.

"Yes" Severus simply stated and eyed him with a look that clearly said_, 'I hope you have washed before you come over and sit by me'._

"You didn't come back last night" Regulus said, a small smile that Severus instantly didn't like crept over his face.

"No, I did not"

"So" the young Black nudged him in the ribs, "Where were you?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at Regulus before giving in, "I was stuck in a greenhouse with Granger".

Regulus face almost looked suspicious, "why?" he asked simply.

"What do you mean why, I just was" Severus snapped getting irritated.

"How come?" Regulus asked frowning.

"That is the same question" Severus pointed out, "but seeing as you insist on being noisy and dissatisfied with the information I give you I will explain that we were simply looking for something when we were caught out by a werewolf".

"A werewolf?" Regulus asked shocked, "What the hell were you looking for?"

Severus sighed, he had promised Hermione that he would not tell a soul what she was looking for, and despite the fact that she was off at this moment cannodling with that foul retched beast, he could not bring himself to betray her trust. "Nothing of importance" he sighed.

"I didn't know there were real werewolves in the forest" said Regulus after a moments pause, "are you sure it wasn't just a dog? I have seen a big black one roaming the grounds at night sometimes- and my garden come to think of it".

Severus raised a brow, "No it was not a dog" he said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have revenge to plan".

Regulus looked almost excited, "On who?" he asked after Severus.

Standing in the doorway to the boys chambers Snape smiled wickedly "Remus Lupin" he practically spat venomously.

Regulus' eyes lit up and he followed his friend into the boy's dorm.

**IIIII**

Hermione made it to the Slytherin common room without been seen. Once inside it seemed nobody was up. Remus sat on the leather armchair in front of the fire which was not lit. She smiled at him as he looked over, but he did not return the gesture.

It was a shame, she thought, that he placed so much value on his beliefs against muggleborns that they could no longer be friends. She would miss him dearly.

Hermione carried herself into the girl's dorm and quickly changed. Most of the other girls were asleep, Tracey's bed was empty, Hermione guessed she was in the shower.

As she pulled on a clean pair of school robes, she thought about last night. She hadn't had time to analyse it before. She had spent the whole night with Severus. A shiver of excitement ran through her body. And she had kissed him; she couldn't help smiling at the mere memory of it.

She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or not, this _was_ Snape after all, her professor.

She realised with a sudden sickening feeling that he too, obviously, in case for some reason he was destined to lose his memory, would remember it as well.

Why hadn't he ever said anything? Thinking about it, she could guess why. How would she have reacted if, in the midst of one of her potions classes Professor Snape came over and started talking about a shared kiss between the two of them. She would have thought he was mad.

He probably was, mad with her at least, in the angry sense. How embarrassing must it have been for him to realise that a girl he once kissed when he was younger suddenly showed up in his class twenty-odd years later. That is if he remembered her.

Hermione remembered all the boys she had ever kissed, though granted there had not been a lot. Snape on the other hand had already had a thing with Lily in Hogwarts. She wondered if their brief kiss would be overshadowed by his and Lily's romance.

She felt a tightness in her chest when thinking about this. Although she knew it would probably be for the best if he did forget all about her, she couldn't help wishing that she meant more to him.

With a disheartened sigh she threw on her robe and headed for her first lesson. Transfiguration.

Most of the class had already arrived by the time Hermione made it to the room. She took her usual seat by James and Sirius and Peter.

"Where's Remus?" she whispered to them as she began unpacking her bag.

"Dunno" Sirius shrugged, "I heard something about a Blue Moon last night".

"Yeah" Hermione said nodding, "I found him this morning, he said he was going to see Professor Dumbledore".

"I guess he's still there then" James said with a sympathetic look, "I bet he wasn't too pleased with you finding him".

"He was a bit embarrassed" Hermione blushed, not wanting to reveal exactly what had gone on, "But he got over it."

"I bet he did" Sirius winked, "Anything for you".

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "What exactly are you implying" she whispered, now aware that the rest of the class were listening in on their conversation.

"Oh nothing" Sirius smiled and nudged James playfully who smiled too, reminding her painfully of Harry.

"We're just saying that Snivellus there" he nodded towards where Severus had just walked in, "Has got some competition".

Hermione felt herself blush so much that she hid her face in her book. Remus didn't like her like that, she knew he didn't. He was just a friend, he had always, was always just a friend. She glanced over at James and Sirius who were snickering proudly to themselves. They must be just winding her up, the thought with a sigh, they had to be. She knew what they were like.

Remus fancying her indeed, she had never really been fancied by anyone. There was Severus, she thought and looked over to him, (He was scowling down hard at the desk.) but like she had reasoned before, there possibly want much their either.

"Today" Professor McGonagall began grabbing the class's attention, "We will continue with our practise on the Animangi form. For those of you who are feeling confident enough" her eyes strayed over to the marauders, "You will be able to attempt a transformation".

Hermione's heart seemed to leap. This was so much better than what she was learning back in her time. She wondered briefly why they had taken it off the syllabus, and how dangerous it actually had to be for them to do such a thing. But the thought passes as she excitedly watched her Professor transform into a cat and back.

"I warn you" Professor McGonagall continued in her stern voice, "This is extremely dangerous, you need to feel one with your animal self. I have knows of cases where students have not been able to completely transform back, going on to live their lives half as a dog, half as a human."

James nudged her and pointed to Sirius, "Looks a bit dog-ish if you ask me eh?" he laughed.

Sirius frowned at jammed and narrowed his eyes and balled up his fist playfully.

"Oh, Padfoot you old dog" James laughed, "You do have some stray mutt like characteristics come to think of it".

Sirius smirked, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Peter was trying so hard not to giggle that he actually was turning red. Hermione once again, felt her heart go out to them. She knew what Remus was going through now, she had let it slip that his best friends were going to die. She couldn't even begin to comprehend how that must have affected the fourth marauder.

"Now, if you want to split up into your pairs" McGonagall instructed, "You may begin".

Hermione looked around for any sign of her 'study buddy' Remus, he still was not back. Severus had looked over to her and gave her a half smile, which she returned with a strange pang in her chest.

"Do you think you can do it?" Severus asked her as she took a seat next to him.

Hermione raised a brow at him, "I'll give it a go" she said.

He smiled and then, to her surprise suddenly went rather serious.

"Hermione" he began, clearly fighting to find the right words, "I wasn't to apologise for before, I should not have had a go at you like that. Lupin, he just-"

"Remus" she interrupted, "You should call him Remus".

Severus snarled, "He just irritates me, him and that Potter fan club over there" he scowled over glaring venomously.

Peter looked away whilst James and Sirius met his gaze and responded by pulling tongues and making faces.

"You don't know the hurt they have caused me" he confessed, "And when I see them with you, I just- They make me so mad".

Hermione smiled, he was jealous. She never realised before. Did that mean he did care about her? Her big brown eyes looked up into his. He didn't look like he was lying, (though she had gotten better, she was still a long way off from reading him). "I understand" she said and reached underneath the table to hold his hand.

Severus suddenly acquired two pink spots on both cheeks, Hermione found it endearing.

"So about what you said, before about not being my…y'know…"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, she felt like a little girl again. He was so sweet. There was no way there could ever be evil in this man. She just opened her mouth to speak when the door to the class burst open.

"Sorry" Remus said fumbling with the door, "I didn't mean to push it so hard".

Sirius laughed behind his curtain of hair.

"Yes very well" McGonagall said, clutching her chest after having just been shocked. "Sit down Mr Lupin; I am sure Mr Potter can fill you in on what we are doing".

Remus sat down looking extremely embarrassed, Hermione smiled over to him and he beamed back. Then catching Severus' eye looked away swiftly.

He looked better, she though. At least now he seemed to have some colour in his cheeks.

"So" Severus said, bringing her attention back to him, "what animal are you".

"A caracal" she boasted, clearly happy with her choice of big cat. "You?"

Severus shrugged, "I don't have a clear one yet, perhaps a jackal".

Hermione laughed, "Something black you mean".

Severus frowned, clearly not knowing what she was going on about; he liked the colour green too after all. And silver, come to think of it. "go on then" he prompted, "I want to see you change into a big cat" he smiled.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, meeting his challenge, "Ok Severus Snape" she said straightening out her robes, "But if I do this, and if I do it right, you owe me a surprise".

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, "Deal" he said and moved back to give her space to change.

Hermione took a deep breath and focused her mind on one thing, a cat, be the cat, feel the cat, you are the cat. With her mind repeating the mantra in her head she pointed her wand at herself and spoke the incantation.


	15. Urges

Severus' eyes widened as he watched Hermione's transformation. It had worked. He smiled feeling strangely proudly.

She was a caracal, a big furry one. It was a strange sensation, being something other than human. The transformation hadn't hurt, but it had been strange. Her bones felt like they were bending and her skin felt stretched. She blinked. That was strange, her vision was strange. And sense of smell, she had never known that there were so many things _to_ smell. She was sure; that if asked, she could probably tell what each student had had for breakfast and dinner the previous night.

Her ears twitched, new sounds could be heard. Her violet eyes scanned over the class, they were all watching her. They rested on Severus. She could hear his heart beating, slow at first and then picking up pace.

To the side of her she picked up unwelcome scent, she had the strange urge to flee. A predator perhaps? She looked, Remus, maybe he still smelled a bit wolfey. Still the urge to take cover was immense.

She looked down at her huge paws, they were huge, should she try walking? She lifted one paw up, surprised at how light it seemed compared to the size, and took a step forward. Her other legs responded instinctively and she began pacing the classroom.

"Oh, Wonderful Hermione" McGonagall beamed, "Twenty points to Slytherin. Excellent, excellent, how do you feel?"

Hermione looked up at her Professor and tilted her head to the side, in a sort of shrug. She let her large paws carry her over to Severus. He, along with some other students took a step back, were they frightened?

She sat in front of him and looked at him curiously. Every twitch, every tiny facial movement she picked up on. He was nervous, she didn't know how she knew, she just did. In a strange kind of way she thought she could smell it.

He slowly extended a hand and reached forward. Was he going to pat her? She hoped not. She was not a pet. She bared her teeth and snarled before she could stop herself.

Why had she just done that? Severus was backing further away. She didn't want to hurt him; she just didn't want to be stroked. Though she didn't know why such an innocent little gesture would provoke such an instinctive reaction in her.

Beside her someone yelped.

Her ears flattened themselves against her head and her eyes focused. All her senses were tingling, she was completely aware of everything going on around her. The breathing of students, the footsteps, their silent whispers.

"Sirius Black, for heavens sake, try not to jump up on students" McGonagall's voice called out exasperated, "And well done, ten points to Gryffindor".

"Ten?" she heard James call out, "You gave Slytherin Twenty".

"Miss Granger was the first to transform Mr Potter" McGonagall told him, "And I know for a fact that _she_ has never performed the charm before".

James went silent, and Hermione listened out to his heart beat quicken. She guessed he was blushing.

Another student yelled.

"Urgh, get off me", they said.

Hermione's eyes caught a glimpse of a big black dog sniffing at a Gryffindor girl's legs. Sirius, she thought with a moan.

She moved forward slowly, silently to get a better look. Sirius' big shaggy head glanced up and looked her way. She kept her ears back, thought she knew Sirius, she still had the instinctive feeling to be wary of him.

He bounded his way playfully over to her, obviously more used to and in control over his dog form than she was. He stopped in front of her and crouched, his tail wagging happily. Suddenly unexpected, he pounced.

She was caught completely off guard; instinct overtook any rational thought she had. She couldn't think, she needed to act, flight or flee. There was no time to flee. And he was smaller than her. Somehow she had sized him up, she already knew his weaknesses. In the space of a second, she had reacted.

Before he could do anything about it she was holding him down with one large paw. It happened so fast he didn't see it coming.

She heard him yelp in pain and she let go, this was Sirius she remembered. He growled at her once she had moved away from him and again, before she could control it she roared back. A couple of students jumped. She realised she was frightening them. She bent her head down and sulked behind Severus, who for his part was grinning like a fool. She guessed that he had thoroughly enjoyed watching Sirius being attacked.

She lay down behind his back and mewed quietly.

Not knowing it would be safe to comfort her, he reaching out a hand anyway. Gently he began to caress her ears. He guessed it was soothing as she began purring so loud that he could feel his arm vibrate. Her purple eyes looked up at him and blinked.

"Right" McGonagall clapped her hands together, "Enough of that. I do not want _my_ students chewing off each others limbs in _my_ classroom thank you. Miss Granger, Mr Black, very well done for your complete transformations. I shall put requests in for you licence, should you wish to peruse it. Now if you do not mind terribly, change back."

Sirius instantly changed back to his human form and rubbed his chest where Hermione had trodden, sulkily, he caught Severus' eye and gave him a pitying look that Severus himself thought to be quite amusing.

Hermione too, transformed back avoided looking over to Sirius like the plague. She mouthed sorry to Severus and took a seat next to him hurriedly. How humiliating that had been. She supposed if students began fleeing from her screaming in the corridors she could see why.

Severus gave her a friendly smile and sat down beside her. Happy that the seat she usually occupied next to Lupin was well and truly vacant.

"Now, if there are any others that would like to have a go at achieving their Animagus form, please see me and we can practise it under controlled circumstances".

Hermione looked over at Severus, "You should give it a go" she urged.

"Nah, I don't have a form" he said looking down at his hands, "It's never been something I thought a lot about anyway".

Hermione smiled at him, "Doesn't matter" she said, "I would probably just eat you anyway".

Severus smiled and took out his textbook. At the front of the class a few other students were practising their transformations. There was a bird, two cats, a rabbit, a badger and a horse, which took up a lot of room and seemed to unnerve McGonagall.

Hermione guessed she liked being a caracal. It was strange to have completely different instincts as an animal than as a human, but it wasn't unwelcome.

She looked over at Peter, he had, or would rather, live years as a rat. She didn't know how he did that, perhaps desperation really does make people do the strangest things.

"Erm Hermione" Remus said bending forward to speak to her.

She looked back at him and blushed as Sirius caught her eye and noticeably pointed to the scratches that she had left across his chest. "Yes?" she asked looking away from Sirius and James and into Remus' blue eyes.

"The headmaster, he would like to see you after this lesson. He has erm, important news about, well, you know what-"

Hermione nodded, smiled her thanks and turned back around. She didn't notice the sad look in Remus' eyes, but Severus did.

Something was going on, and Remus knew what it was. Why did he look so sad? What was he going to do? He looked over at Hermione, he knew she could take care of herself should anything dangerous happen. It didn't stop the growing urges he had to protect her. To keep her safe.

He looked at Potter and his little gang; they were all laughing. His eyes narrowed, if only he could use legimency on them without them knowing. They were up to something, and by the sound of it, it concerned Hermione. He knew what the marauders were like, what cruel games they could play. If they so much at looked at her the wrong way, they would regret it. He would make them pay.

"Severus, are you okay?" Hermione asked placing her hand on his forearm and looking concerned.

He schooled his anger, it would do not good to have her see him that way. "Fine" he said giving her a timid smile.

She returned his smile and it filled his chest with all kinds of happiness. He took a deep breath that seemed to go tingly in his lungs. Severus Snape was not meant to feel this way; he shyly broke eye contact and returned to looking at the Transfiguration textbook, his long dark hair falling over the sides of his face obscuring any one watching from seeing the blush building on his face.

**IIIII**

The lesson soon passed quickly, a few other students had made the transformation, some like Severus were simply uninterested and just watched. One unlucky Gryffindor boy had tried changing into a bear, only to end up with to grizzly legs for arms and a short furry tail.

Once Hermione had packed her things away she caught up with Remus at the door. "Did Professor Dumbledore say exactly what was going on?"

Remus looked at her sadly for a moment, "I can't tell you Hermione" he said pulling her a bit down the corridor and away from any listening students.

"Oh" she said looking confused, "Well, I'll catch you later then" she smiled and made to walk away.

"Wait" Remus called after her. "You said, in the _future" _he whispered, "that we're friends?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course we are".

"And Severus, is he-, is he a friend?" he queried cautiously.

"Remus what is this about?" she said half smiling; he could be so strange at times.

"Is he?" he asked again, a bit more urgently.

Hermione frowned. He was scaring her, "Why, Remus? Why do you need to know?"

He looked at her desperately, "Is he?" he said again firmly.

Hermione studied him for a moment, "He was my Professor" she told him, "Do you think that a student and a professor could ever be friends?"

Remus looked confused, obviously not knowing what Hermione was getting at, "Perhaps" he said.

Hermione looked over to the classroom where Severus stood watching their exchange, a dark, concerned look on his face. "Don't hurt him" she said looking back to Remus.

Remus, for his part looked confused, "Why would I ever do that?"

Hermione shrugged; "Sometimes things are not what they seem" she said and turned to head towards Dumbledore's office, leaving a very confused Remus and a very suspicious Severus in her wake.

**IIIII**

"Now" Harry demanded, "I don't see why I cannot kill the traitorous son-of-a-bitch now". He had drawn his wand and pointed it at Snape's throat.

"Harry back away" Remus said, his own wand pointed at Severus. "Not just yet".

"It's been ten minutes already, I don't see why we have to prolong his death"

Remus sighed and looked again at the clock, "Sometimes things aren't as they seem" he said and felt Severus lift his head to look at him.

"What do you know Lupin?" Severus spat, "You know noting. Go on kill me. Spare me the embarrassment that is my due".

"Harry" Ginny called from the stairs, "She is definitely not here, me and Ron can't find her anywhere".

Severus began laughing, a terrifying throaty laugh next to Harry, who was frowning trying to think.

"Disappeared into think air has she" he chuckled mercilessly, "I wonder why that is?"

Ron turned his angry eyes towards Snape and too drew his wand, "You know where she is?" He yelled advancing on their ex-Professor, "what have you done to her, you sick bastard, what have you done?"

Harry grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him away, "I'm sure she hasn't gone mate" he said taking Ron's wand from him and handing it to Ginny, "Have you looked everywhere?"

"We have Harry" Ginny said looking worried, "She really isn't here".

Harry ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked at Remus.

"A few more minutes Harry" Remus said, "I promise you-".

"I don't _care_ about that greasy sod" Harry said pointing his finger at Snape, who was smiling insanely, "I'm worried about Hermione, where is she?"

Remus made a move to speak but was cut off by Severus.

"Again Potter you are so stupid you cannot even ask the right questions" he said with a dark glint in his eye, "I think what you need to ask is not where is she, but _when?"_

Before Harry could begin to process any of what Snape had just said, a loud crash sounded from one of the bedrooms upstairs. All heads looked up apart from Severus and Remus who scowled darkly at each other.

**IIIII**

Hermione knocked three times on the old wooden door.

"Enter" Dumbledore's voice called out.

She pushed the door open and gasped in shock. In front of the headmasters desk was a huge green and purple swirling thing. It could only be described as a 'thing' as Hermione had never seen anything like it before. It looked like wind, or a tornado trapped and made smaller. It was paper thin but wide enough to cover half the room. She tried looking behind it, there was noting there. Just green and purple air swirling around and around each other.

"What is that?" she finally gasped, not able to tear her eyes away from it.

"A, what you might call vortex" Dumbledore said, "It was rather hard to create, but I have done it none the less".

"It is beautiful" Hermione said in awe.

"It is rather isn't it, well hop in then"

Hermione finally, looked away from the vortex and to Dumbledore, shocked, "what?" she said.

He smiled down at her, "an explanation? Alright. It is a time vortex," he told her smiling proudly at it, "it will take you back to precisely the point in time which you left, give or take a few minutes."

"You-" she faltered, "you want me to go back now?"

He beamed down at her, "But of course, you have found what you need have you not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then you need to go forward into your time and destroy it" he said, "I know you were starting to like things here Miss Granger, but this is not _your_ time."

Hermione looked down at her hands, she knew he was right, but she couldn't just leave. She at least would get to say goodbye?

"You won't need to say goodbye Miss Granger" he said as if reading her thoughts, "You will see them all again".

She smiled at him, not all. She couldn't help but thinking darkly.

"Sometimes we each are asked to do things we don't like, for the greater good" he said, "Your friends will understand".

Hermione nodded numbly, was she really going to do this. Could she? She thought about Severus and her chest tightened. She would see him again, once she got back, she told herself. But then there was that nagging thought at the back of her mind that told her that it wouldn't be the same, that it would never be the same.

She slowly took one step forward, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love him" she confessed, not knowing why.

Dumbledore smiled down at her, "I know" he said, though did not ask who she was talking about.

Hermione took a deep breath and stole one last glance at Dumbledore. He looked so healthy, so alive. "Thank you" she breathed and held out her hand for him to shake.

He looked taken back at first, but shook it none the less, smiling at her curiously.

With one last longing glance around the office she took the last step forward and jumped.

* * *

**A/N;** _Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to read my story, and expecially those of you who have left a review. I had been feeling quite disheartened about the whole story and your kind words of encouragement spured me on to write a few more chapters. Thats right I said a few, I have 3 all ready and waiting. All I need to do is go over them etc and then they will be ready to post! _

_Woo Hoo!_


	16. Severus' Suprise

Severus waited for her in Potions, but she never turned up. The same was said for Ancient Runes and Defence. He wasn't too concerned, after all she was with Dumbledore, and it was probably something important. He wondered, and a flutter of hope cursed through his heart, if it was concerning her staying at Hogwarts. He wasn't stupid, he knew she wasn't from around here; she would have to go back sometime. Perhaps this meeting was something to do with making arrangements for her stay. She hadn't told him, maybe it was meant to be a surprise. She _had_ seemed happy before, she had even held in hand in Transfiguration.

He allowed a small smile to creep its way onto his face. He had enjoyed transfiguration. Hermione had impressed him greatly with her transformation. He knew the Marauders were already skilled in transforming to their Animangi form. Hermione though, she was so confident, and she had done it, perfectly, if he did say so himself. She was so clever, she could probably outmatch him in knowledge, though he wouldn't admit that to her.

He remembered with a mischievous laugh that he owed her a surprise. That was their 'deal' after all. He wondered what she would like.

She already had books and she didn't strike him as the type that would be easily impressed by a bunch of flowers of chocolate. No he had to go all out to impress her.

Severus was so immersed in his own thoughts that he walked straight into another student.

"Watch where you are going" Severus scowled before he even looked up to see who it was that had knocked into him.

"Sorry Sev" Regulus grinned sheepishly.

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes, "Its _Severus" _he muttered under his breath. He did not appreciate the nickname.

"Are you alright?" Regulus asked.

Severus sighed, "I am", he paused, "have you seen Hermione?"

"No"

Severus frowned, it was lunch time, she would probably be in the great hall, possibly with her Gryffindor _friends._ "Can I ask you a favour?"

Regulus looked intrigued, "Is this about getting your revenge on Lupin? Because if it is, I have some great ideas-"

"No" Severus said pulling Regulus towards the wall so no passing students wouldn't overhear them, "It's about Hermione; I want to do something for her."

Regulus quirked an eyebrow, "Like what?" he asked confused.

"Something she would like, perhaps a meal or something, do you think she would like that?" he asked desperately aware that he was sounding like a lovesick teenage boy.

Regulus tried to hide his smile, "you are asking me for romantic ideas? Severus, have you completely lost the plot?"

Severus glared at him, which immediately wiped the smile from his face. "If you have no suggestions then I suggest you go on your way".

"No, no" Regulus said smiling knowingly at the older Slytherin, "I have a place you could take her".

Severus regarded him sceptically; he had trusted Regulus before, with many of his deepest secrets. He was one of his only friends; he had stuck by him after Lily had publicly humiliated him. He could trust him. "Go on" he said acting mildly interested.

"There is this room; I have used it before, on the seventh floor. I don't know how but it can transform itself into anything you wish it to be." He looked at Severus unsurely, "If you want to give Hermione a nice _meal_", he smirked, "I think your best bet would be using that. But don't tell anyone else about it though, I use it a lot and I don't want it to become overrun with Slytherin's looking for a place to party"

"Regulus who exactly would I tell?" Severus said looking annoyed, "just show me where it is".

Regulus nodded; "Ok" he said "follow me".

Severus rolled his eyes and followed Regulus up the staircases towards the seventh floor, hoping that this was not some sort of joke.

"So have you thought of anything for that filthy half breed Lupin yet?" Regulus asked conversationally as they walked along the corridors.

"No" Severus said and raised his eyebrows. If he were to be honest with himself, the thought of Lupin wasn't bothering him so much after this morning. He had been angry when Hermione had stalked off with him, and her comment had hurt. But during Transfiguration she had almost called herself his girlfriend. He didn't think Hermione as the wandering type, she was, dare he say, _his_ now.

That was a strange thought; he had never had a girlfriend before. Lily had come close, but she had always been distracted by James bleeding Potter. No, Hermione was different. She wasn't interested in Potter, and she had told him many times that Remus was just a friend. He supposed he could deal with that. Perhaps, after a while he could learn to live with it. Of course he could, if it meant Hermione would truly be his.

He felt that warm feeling tingle through his chest again. He let out a contented sigh.

"Ok this is it" Regulus said standing opposite what Severus presumed to be a wall.

Severus raised a sardonic eyebrow, "really?" she said sarcastically. "Looks like a wall to me".

Regulus just gave him a look. "Watch" he said and walked, it seemed, past a spot on the wall three times.

To Severus astonishment and surprise, a door suddenly appeared. Regulus smiled and walked forward to open it.

"Wait" Severus said pulling him back by his shoulder and taking out his wand. "How do you know it is safe?"

Regulus sighed, "You Severus Snape" he said mockingly, "are the most paranoid wizard I have ever known". Regulus shrugged off Severus' arm and proceeded to open the door.

Severus gasped as he followed Regulus into the room. It looked exactly like the Slytherin common room. If he wasn't entirely sure that he was in fact on the seventh floor, then he could have sworn that they were down in the dungeons. "How did you do that?" he asked, not bothering to hide the amazement in his voice.

"Impressed?" Regulus smiled, "I asked the room to show me something Slytherin, and well, here you go" he said gesturing to the room with a sweep of his arm. "You have a go" he said turning around and closing the thick wooden door, which to Severus' amazement disappeared as if it were never there to begin with.

"What do I have to do?" Severus asked, clearly eager to learn the room's secrets.

Regulus looked at him, "You cannot tell anyone else about this room, not even Hermione-" Regulus held up a hand to stop Severus' interruption, "-No, not even her. She might tell her Blood-Traitor friends about it".

Severus scowled at the implications of Hermione being untrustworthy, "Fine" he sneered. Remembering to hex Regulus when he wasn't looking.

"Ok, just walk back and forth here-" he pointed to the spot in front of where the door had just been, "-Three times and think of what you need the room to be".

Severus looked sceptical, but took a deep breath and began pacing the corridor. He thought of something Hermione would like, a nice place where he could enjoy a meal with her. Something that would definitely make her feel at home and comfortable. Suddenly a door appeared. His dark eyes widened and he hesitantly stepped forward.

He turned the handle and peered inside. The room had transformed itself into a huge hall. The ceiling was high and huge windows lined the walls. Red and gold armchairs were placed down in the far corner and surrounded a wide fireplace. Across from the fireplace was a small table, just big enough for two. It was set with a crimson tablecloth and two candles burned dimly on top, lighting up where the plates and cutlery lay.

It was perfect.

"A bit Gryffindor" Regulus said looking at room sourly and screwing up his nose.

Severus wiped around and sneered at him, "It is fortunate then-," he said icily, "-That it is not to your taste, as you Regulus Black, are not invited".

Regulus raised his hands in defeat, "Ok, okay" he said, "I was just saying, the colour leaves much to be desired."

Severus scowled and pointed a finger at the doorway. Regulus made a move to protest, but as Severus began to stride towards him he quickly exited the door. Severus closed the huge wood door after him locking him out, he needed to prepare.

He glanced once more over the room. He supposed it was decorated in rather Gryffindor colours. He did not dislike the colour red, or gold, but having been in Slytherin for the past seven years, he had rather taken to green. It did not matter though; it wasn't like it meant anything.

He walked over to the small table. It really was prefect; Hermione -he was sure- would love it. He looked for a kitchen, or a place to cook. He couldn't see one. Perhaps that was a good thing. Although he was excellent at potions, his cooking was not the best he had ever tasted. He shook his head; he could easily summon a house elf to bring them food if he needed to, that would be simple enough. The only problem was getting Hermione to the room.

He glanced back towards the door, if he left would the room be here when he brought Hermione back? Regulus said that it would. He sighed. Placing a lot more trust in Regulus that he liked, he stepped out into the corridor again. He watched at the door faded into the wall. He supposed that if it didn't work, he could take pleasure in hexing off the balls of the youngest Black.

**IIIII**

He couldn't find Hermione at lunch time at all. He had looked in the great hall, she wasn't there, he had even spied on the marauders for a bit, but she wasn't with them either.

After finishing his lessons for the day he headed for the library, she was always in there. Not today. He sighed and took out his potions book; he may as well get some work done whilst he was there. He was starting to get angry with her; after all, he had put a lot of thought into her surprise. He had wanted it to be special, she had just as good as told him he was her boyfriend, and now she was avoiding him. He shook his head, he definitely didn't want to be thinking like that, being in a bad mood would ruin the evening he had planned.

Just as he focused his attention back on the text in front of him Potter and half of his gang walked in. Great, just what he needed.

"Is he going the Shack tonight?" he heard Peter ask.

"Probably" James said, "Doesn't want a repeat of last night, better to go early".

"So are we going to join him?" Peter asked.

"I wouldn't miss it" Sirius said, "I can't wait for a good run about anyway".

"Don't you think he's a bit depressed?" James asked, "Maybe we should leave him along tonight".

"Why?" Peter said a little high pitched, "Because of that Granger girl? He seemed fine to me".

Severus eyes narrowed.

"Well I'm joining him" Sirius informed them, "Like I said, I have been looking forward to getting out for a month now; it's a shame we missed last night really".

Severus watched as Potter nodded. What were they up to, and why was Hermione mentioned? He was just about to get up and demand they tell him when James said something to the others and got up to leave the library. Peter followed him like his shadow.

Severus' dark eyes rested on Sirius Black. He didn't seem too tough without his cronies around him, he was sure he could get information out of him if he needed to. He stood up, straightened out his robes and headed over.

"Black" he said addressing him in what Severus considered being a polite way to start the conversation.

Sirius' dark eyes looked up and smirked at Severus, "what do I owe the pleasure" he drawled sarcastically, pushing out a chair from underneath the table for Severus to sit in.

Severus looked at the chair distastefully and remained standing, "Hermione". He said plainly, "where is she?"

Sirius looked confused, "And why would I know the answer to that?"

"You were talking about her" Severus said narrowing his eyes.

Sirius smiled wickedly, "No, we mentioned her" he said, "Spying on us Snape? Now, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Just tell me what you know" Severus said, his hand twitching towards his wand.

"I don't know anything" Sirius sighed, "Remus was sad to see her go, that's all I can tell you".

Severus' chest tightened. Go? Go where? "What do you mean go?"

Sirius smiled, if possible even more sinisterly, "She didn't tell you. Wow Snape, and here we all were convinced that there was something going on with you and the little princess".

Severus scowled, "Just tell me Black" he said warningly, his hand now grasping his wand at his side.

"I dare you Snape" Sirius said now holding his own wand out in front of him, "One hex and see how far it gets you".

"Just tell me" Severus demanded, his shoulders shaking with rage.

"She left" Sirius said, "That is all I know, Remus told me, if you want to know any more then may be you should ask him yourself".

Severus took a step forward and Sirius stood up, both men standing with their faces inches apart,

"Maybe I will do that" Severus growled.

"Maybe you should" Sirius snarled back, "He is in the Shrieking Shack right now, why don't you go and take it up with him?"

Severus was using all the self control he had not to lash out right there and then. "Fine", he said in a cruel whisper, and turned on his heel and left the library.

Sirius smiled evilly behind him.

So Severus would take it up with that idiot Lupin. No big deal, he just had to stop himself from hexing off that imbecile's head first.

How could Hermione leave without saying anything? Was it true? He wouldn't put it past the Marauders to lie like something like this. Why would Hermione leave without telling him anyway, any how would Lupin come to know and not him? They were up to something, that had to be it. Well Severus wasn't going to stand for it. He had put up with their annoying faces and crude remarks for long enough. Not anymore, he didn't care what happened, but he was going to wipe the smiles of their sneering faces.

Striding angrily along the corridor Severus headed towards the grounds. He would deal with wolf-boy first, he pulled open the great oak doors and with such force and managed to slam them behind him.

**IIIII**

The air outside was cool, he looked up at the sky, it was getting dark. He knew full well that there would be a full moon tonight, but that didn't bother him. Werewolf or not Remus bloody Lupin would not stand a chance, he just had to catch him before he transformed if he wanted to get any information out of the pitiful creature.

With a look of pure hatred set on his face Severus marched over towards the Whomping Willow. He stood in front of its huge stature, its branches swaying lightly in the cool afternoon sky. He kicked a stone towards the base. A trick he had watched the Marauders do time and time again. It instantly stopped moving. He paced forwards sneering, his wand held out in front of him ready to hex anyone who dared to get in his way.

"Lupin?" He shouted as he approached the tunnel, "You filthy beast get here now". He demanded.

He heard a scuttling at the other end of the tunnel. He narrowed his eyes, the light was quickly disappearing. "Lupin?" he called out again.

From where he stood he could just make out movement at the far end of the tunnel, "Lupin?" he said, this time a little uncertainty in his voice. He held it wand firmly in front of him, "Tell me where Hermione is", he demanded, wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. The sooner he knew where she was, the sooner he could go fine her and leave these wretched beasts to themselves.

A crash sounded behind him and he spun around. Standing in front of him was a bloody deer.

"What the-" he began as it transformed into the shape of James Potter.

"What are you doing here?" Potter had the nerve to ask him.

"Get away from me" Severus sneered; "this is between me and Lupin" he said and turned back to head down the tunnel and towards the Shack.

"No" James called after him, "You can't go down there, you don't understand-"

"Get off me Potter" Severus spat digging his ebony wand into the Gryffindor's stomach. "Lupin, come out here you coward, come and tell me what you have done with her".

James struggled and managed to push Severus away from him, he darted in front of him guarding the way to the shack. "You don't want to go in there, in a few minutes Remus will be, he'll be a-"

"I know full well he is a werewolf Potter, he nearly killed Hermione and myself last night. I. Don't. Care. Get out of my way" Severus demanded.

"Is this about her?" James spat, "You are risking getting mauled to dearth because you are angry that she's gone?" he looked at Snape like he was insane.

"What do you know about it" Severus said spinning around and pushing James up against the wall.

"She's gone" James said as if it were obvious, "she is from 1997, to us she doesn't even exist yet. She came back here to help one of her friends, Harry, find something. I guess she found it because now she's gone, and unless you get out of here within the next minute you will never get the chance to see her again".

Severus looked livid. His dark eyes didn't move from James' face. He was searching for a lie, a tell, anything that would indicate that the idiot wasn't telling the truth.

"Snape you have to move" James said. As soon as the words left his mouth a low growl travelled down the length of the small tunnel.

"Now" James yelled and pushed Snape towards the entrance.

Severus couldn't focus, what was happening. Hermione was from the future? The idea seemed impossible, unfathomable. How could she be?

Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Potter screaming something to him, telling him to move. He couldn't, he was numb.

James had managed to push Snape towards the hollow in the tree. He could see Remus now, his yellow wolf eyes glowing in the dark. Is Snape didn't get into gear soon there would be one less student on campus tomorrow. "Snape for Merlin's sake" James yelled and took out his wand. "Deprimo" James called and blasted a larger hole by the trunk of the tree. James shoved at Severus and pushed him through the hole.

As soon as Severus' head hit the wet grass his mind instantly refocused, "What the hell are you doing" he shouted at James who has his wand pointed at him.

"Trying to save your life you fool" James yelled back, glancing over his shoulder at the approaching wolf. "You have to go now".

Severus glared at him. How dare he tell him what to do? He was about to insult the fool-hearty Gryffindor when what he presumed was Lupin appeared behind him. Without thinking he cast a stunner, which only seemed to anger the beast.

James reacted fast; he had already transformed himself back into a deer and was running across the vast Hogwarts lawn. Lupin seemed confused, James had distracted him. Severus watched as the werewolf followed after Potter, seizing his moment he headed back towards the castle.

As he reached the great doors he glanced over the grounds. He could see all four of them now, even the rat, running about. Severus sneered, what a cruel prank to play, he had almost been killed. He thought back to in the Shack and what Potter had told him. Was Hermione really gone?

He headed slowly back up to the seventh floor, paced the corridor in front of the wall just like Regulus had shown him and waited for the door to appear.

The room was different now, it still had the table and the armchairs and fireplace, but instead of a table set for two, there were only enough cutleries for one. He walked over and sat down, opposite him sat an empty chair. He sighed, she really had gone.

He thought about it twenty-two years wasn't that long, not by wizarding standards. He frowned, would he even get chance to see her again, she wouldn't even know who he was until her seventh year at Hogwarts. He would be in his late thirties by then.

He took in a sharp breath through his teeth. How could she just leave, leave and not tell him. He felt his chest tighten and a most unwelcome prickling sensation in his eyes. He closed them tightly, he would not cry.

But as the fire continued to burn, and the hours of the night passed by Severus sat alone at the table. His head buried in his hands, weeping quietly to himself.

* * *

**A/N;** _I think...Yep, that_ _was my last 'back in time' chapter, thought I want to tell you that the story is far from over yet._

_Thank you for reading and please leave a Review!_


	17. A Grim Old Place

All heads, bar two snapped up at the sudden crash from upstairs. Harry, wide eyed, pointed his wand at the ceiling as if expecting it to collapse at any moment. Ron, after seeing his best friend, did the same.

"What was that?" Harry asked, seemingly to no one in particular.

Ron and Ginny both shrugged. "Do you want me to go and have a look?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head. Her braveness scared him a little, "No" he said calmly, "I'll go" and proceeded-wand still pointing upwards- towards the stairs.

Severus felt Remus tense up beside him. If it was possible, the magical bonds that were holding his arms tied together, seemed to tighten a little. He tried moving his hand, it was no use, and his fingers were starting to go cold. "What's the matter Lupin?" Severus sneered, "Scared I might do something?"

Remus' eyes looked over Severus; "I don't want you to do something you'll regret" he said calmly and continued to look apprehensively towards the door.

"Too late for that" Severus bit out.

He noticed Lupin give him a side long glance as if doubting what he had just said was true. If Severus could he would curse the man on the spot. But, alas, he did not have his wand.

His dark eyes moved over to where the Weasley children were standing just outside the door. Both of them looking up the staircase, worried looks on their faces for their idiot friend. He knew there was nothing to be scared of. It was only _her_.

So she had just arrived back then, Severus thought back to the night she left and snarled. He wondered what her face would be like when she saw him, when she recognised him for whom he was and not just the Potions Master that had taught her for the last six years. He wondered what she would say, that is if she wanted to say anything at all. And he wondered how she would feel now, not that he cared, of course. He could care less for the games that silly little Gryffindor's play.

He had discovered back then, that was what it was, a game. How could he have not seen? She was friends with the Marauders for crying out loud, she had lied to him, time and time again. That didn't matter now, he no longer cared.

Sometimes he used to wish that he had died that night in the Shrieking Shack. What a waste that would have been, no, it was good that he was alive now. He had been allowed the past twenty years to plan revenge on the little chit, and now his time had come.

"Hermione?" he heard the muffled voice of Harry potter say, then a clatter. Then the sound of footsteps running down the staircase.

"Hermione" Ginny smiled as her friend approached her, "Where the hell were you, you had us looking everywhere" she said.

Hermione, for her part didn't respond. She bounded down the stairs, ignoring the cries from Harry and Ron for her to stop and tell them what was going on. She ran across the hallway and threw the door open.

There in front of her stood Severus Snape.

Her wide amber eyes seemed unable to blink as she took in his appearance. Remus stood beside him, he smiled gently at her, but she didn't smile back. She stared unfazed at her old friend.

She opened her mouth to speak, she wanted to say his name, she had left in such a hurry, she needed to explain. But her mouth was dry, and although a thousand words of apologies formed in her mind, she was unable to speak.

He didn't meet her gaze. He didn't want to look at her treacherous face. He could feel her eyes on him. Burning into him like a thousand hot knives. His dark hair covered his face; he couldn't look at her, not just yet.

Harry ran down the stairs and into the room, "for God's sake" he said exasperated, his wand again pointed towards Snape, "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on".

Hermione ignored him; she continued to look at Severus. She wasn't even aware that he had spoken at all, or that there was anyone else in the room, apart from her, and him.

He was looking downwards, she couldn't see what it was that had caught his attention, but she could tell it was a conscious effort. He was trying, and succeeding to ignore her presence completely. She noticed his hands were bound behind his back. Noticing that reminded her of who he was now, and why he was here. They had finally captured him then, and brought him back here so Harry could kill him. She knew that was the plan, Harry and Ron had spoken of little else for weeks.

Her warm eyes looked over his body. He was thinner than she remembered him being last year, and his skin was almost grey. His hair was lank and fell lifelessly over his face, shielding him from her penetrating gaze. He was hunched slightly over, she wondered if it was because he was tied up or some other injury he has sustained. He looked, if she dared think it, as if he were cowering away from her.

"Hermione?" she vaguely heard Ron say, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head out of her trance and turned to face him and her friends, they all looked concerned. She nodded slowly, "I'm fine" she said in a small voice, "You need to leave us for a moment thought" she added and turned back around to face Severus.

Harry looked at Ron bewildered, had he just heard what he thought he heard? "Hermione?" he said walking over to her, "What's wrong, I'm not bloody leaving you with that-"

"Harry" Remus said warningly.

Harry frowned, "I am not leaving you alone with him" Harry hissed, "I am going to kill him, and then you can bloody stare at his dead body as much as you like".

Harry made a move to step forward; he extended his wand and aimed it at Snape.

For a second Severus lifted his gaze to look at Potter. Would this be it then, he took a deep breath and stood taller.

As Harry's wand twitched and his lips began to move Severus stole a glance towards Hermione.

Her brown eyes met his and everything seemed to stop. She knew him, he could tell she knew him. She had that damn knowing look in her eye that he had grown to hate over the past seven years. But now, now it just reminded him of her, before it had all begun.

Although to her friends she looked like the same Hermione, he could see the difference. She had changed.

He held her gaze, wondering if it would be the last thing he ever saw when-

"Avad-"

"No" she had screamed and threw herself forward to push Harry out of the way. He finished his incantation and the spell lit up the room with a green light and bounced off the lampshade in corner.

"Hermione, what the hell?" Harry said picking himself up from the floor and looking outraged. "Do you forget who this is, what he has done?" Harry shouted.

Ron walked over to Harry's side and he too began to look at Hermione curiously. "Where the hell have you been Hermione?" he asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"You need to leave us, please" she said again, looking into her best friends eyes desperately.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny stepped forward, "Come on" she said quietly pulling on Harry's sleeve and also giving Hermione a curious look. "Ten minutes" she said pulling the boys away.

Hermione smiled gratefully at her and looked over to Remus. He nodded quietly and made to move out the room.

"Oh no" Harry began, "I am not leaving her alone with him, Remus you stay" Harry ordered.

Remus looked over to Hermione who frowned back at Harry. "He doesn't have his wand" she hissed at him, "if anything happens I will shout for you".

Harry looked at Ginny who was pulling him towards the door again. He didn't seem to have a choice. He followed the crowd of people out the Room and glared at Snape, "If he so much as moves-" Harry said pointing at the man.

Hermione nodded and waited for the soft click of the door. They had all left.

Severus looked back down towards the floor. So this was the moment, the big confrontation he had waited twenty-two years for. He cursed himself for not having the resolve to look at her. But those damn eyes, those eyes that he remembered so well. She had looked in his direction for seven years whilst he taught her, but never had that look in her eye. That tiny spark that lit up and drank him in. Her pupils had dilated; her eyes were almost black now.

She took a step closer to him, he could see her feet. Those shoes, the same ones he remembered her wearing all those years ago. But it was not years for her, no; she had only been gone ten minutes.

"Severus?" she breathed

His head snapped up, "How dare you address me informally Miss Granger, we are _not_ acquaintances".

He could sense she was shocked; he breathing had stopped, momentarily. Feeling as if he had regained some control over the situation, he met her gaze.

"No" she said looking at him frowning, her eyes glittering, "We were more than that".

Severus turned up his lip in disgust, "I need not reminding" he whispered coldly.

He heard the air as it left her lungs and her deflated. His cruel eyes followed her as she took a step away from him and rested her back against the wall. Good, he had hurt her, now she knew what it felt like.

"Don't you remember?" she asked looking at him, her eyes wide and full of unshed tears.

He turned away from her; he couldn't look at her face anymore. He schooled himself, "Of course I remember" he spat out, "How could I forget. Everything that has ever gone wrong in my life, every mistake I have made was because of you.-"

Hermione backed up against the wall further.

"-You have ruined my life. You have created the man that stands before you today, a murder, this is entirely your fault you silly little child. What were you thinking?" he raged

Hermione put her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

"Think you could just play games with peoples lives do you Miss Granger? Tell me, were you having fun?"

Hermione shook her head; she didn't want to believe it. "I didn't" she said quietly losing her voice, "I didn't do any of that".

"Oh, but you did" Severus said taking a step closer to her, "why do you think I joined the Death Eaters_ Hermione_?" he said softly, "Why do you think I sought such revenge on Potter?" he yelled the last name out as if it burned his mouth to speak it.

"I-I don't know" she said shrinking down the wall.

"Because _he_ told me. _He_ told me all about you and I didn't believe him. I wouldn't, couldn't believe that it had all been lies-"

"It wasn't-"

"It was" he shouted, "Lies and poison spilling from you mouth. And then-" he began shaking his head madly, "-then I begin teaching and what do I find…You, _you_ in my class-"

"I'm sorry-"

"You as a child. I didn't want to believe it, but it had been true. There you were, waving you hand in my face, looking at me for approval. Do you know how hard that was, how sick that made me feel?"

Hermione, now sitting on the floor shook her head desperately. He was towering over her, shouting down at her.

"And as if that wasn't enough, I had to watch you grow up, and not alone, no. You were best friends with Potter's Son. You followed that wonder-boy around like he was a hero, when all he ever accomplished was being very, very lucky."

"I'm sorry" she cried into her hands.

"You lied to me about everything." He said, no longer shouting, but breathing heavily and looking down at her with a pained expression. "You pretended to be a Slytherin, to get close to me, to _spy_ on me. Don't deny it; Potter made it a point to remind me of that simple fact every last school day. You used me, it the worst way possible"

Hermione looked up at him. Her eyes read and cheeks blotchy from tears, "I didn't intend any of this" she said sadly.

"Did you think that if you told me the truth I wouldn't have kept your secret?" he asked looking down at her.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't" she pleaded.

"You told them" he said sharply.

He turned away from her and walked over to the window looking out onto the road in front of the house. He didn't want to say any more. Having these memories brought back hurt him enough. "Get out of my sight" he growled

"S-Sir?" Hermione said standing and watching him concerned.

"The very sight of you sickens me" he spat out, "Get out!"

Hermione drew in a shaky breath, her bottom lip trembling she walked over to the door. She looked back at him; he was still facing the window. Slowly she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

Severus felt the ties around his hands loosen and looked sharply over at Miss Granger. She had just released him.

"You'd better go" she said softly, "Harry _will _kill you".

He sneered, "Somehow I doubt that".

She shrugged, and tuned and left the room.

**IIIII**

Hermione didn't stop to watch his expression change to that of confusion, she charged through the door and headed straight for the kitchen.

Harry and Ron were standing by the counter whispering something to each other; now and again they would both look towards the Drawing Room door and scowl. Ginny was sitting at the table, her hands wrapped round a hot cup of tea, breathing heavily as the steam filled her nose. Remus stood in the corner watching with a pained expression on his face. If anyone had noticed, they might have mistaken his look for anger, but as soon as he saw the hurt look Hermione was wearing, it was clear that his brow was furrowed with concern.

As soon as Hermione burst in all eyes turned to her, she took a seat opposite Ginny and stared at the table venomously.

"Err, Hermione" Ginny said trying to make eye contact, "Are you okay?"

Hermione lifted her gaze to stare at the read head, for a moment she didn't say anything, and then the tears started to fall. "It's such a mess" she said finally, wiping away the offended tears from her cheek, "and it's all my fault."

Ginny pulled Hermione across the table to give her a hug as best she could. Harry and Ron both looked at each other frowning, neither of them had a clue what was going on.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Ron asked taking a seat beside her and rubbing her back in what he thought to be a soothing manner.

Hermione kept crying, no audible words could be made out.

Harry, confused as to what was happening looked to Remus for answers, but he had gone. Harry looked around the kitchen wildly before heard the door to the Drawing Room close and presumed that Remus had gone to get his own answers. He looked back towards Hermione; something was going on, something had happened. He too took a seat next to her and put a friendly arm around her. He could wait for the answers; it was not like Snape was going anywhere soon.

**IIIII**

Remus slipped into the room and closed and warded the door behind him silently. He looked over to where Severus stood and felt a hot flush of anger curse through him. The man had somehow become untied. His worn hands were supporting him as he leant forwards towards the wall above the fire. Remus could just about see his face, the warm glow of the flames illuminating the dark circles around his eyes.

"Severus" Remus said slowly in a low voice.

Severus didn't more; he didn't even indicate that he had heard the other man at all. He just continued to stare into the yellow flames of the fire. Now and again he thought he could make out shapes, images, anything to distract his mind. The fire was enticing, luring his eyes with its dance.

"How did you become untied?" Remus asked still watching him carefully.

Severus turned around and raised an eyebrow, unable to believe that the man would ask such a stupid question.

"Ah" Remus said nodding in understanding "Hermione."

Severus' eyes narrowed, he resisted the urge to snarl, and instead he turned back to facing the fire. No doubt Remus had come here to berate him somehow for shouting at the girl, making her cry.

"What did you say to her?" Remus asked walking over to the window and looking outside. From here he could clearly see Severus' reflection in the glass.

"Noting that didn't need saying" Severus growled.

"I find that hard to believe," Remus said keeping the conversation going. "Twenty years of pent up hate and anger boiling inside of you, did you have to resort to making her cry Severus?"

Severus sniffed indifferently, "You are mistaken Remus, I bear no anger or hate towards the girl".

"Then why upset her, you know how she feels about you. Why be so cruel?"

"How she felt" Severus corrected, "It was a long time ago".

"For you" Remus shouted turning around, "It has not even been a day since she last saw you, an hour perhaps. Feelings cannot be changed or removed in an hour. You have had years to get over her Severus; she has come back now to find the man she loved is a murder-"

'_Man she loved_' he whispered it to himself as if it were absurd, "It was nothing she did not already know before she went back in time-"

"Yet she still gave you a chance, she put her prejudices aside-"

"No" Severus yelled facing Remus head on, "She lied".

Remus rolled his eyes, "and what good would have come of telling you the truth Severus? Would you have believed her?"

"Of course I would have"

"And I suppose the fact that she told you the truth would have made the past seven years teaching her easier?"

Severus scowled, turned away from Remus and began pacing the room.

"You are not angry with her" Remus said watching him, "You are angry with the fact that she told us and not you. You are angry with James Potter for rubbing it in your face all those times, and you are angry with me-" Remus said sighing, "-for caring also".

Severus stopped pacing and turned around slowly, now facing Remus who was staring back at him with as much hate as Severus himself was using. "That's right" he said slowly, "you were always there, watching her with those unworthy eyes of yours. Tell me Lupin, did it hurt to see her with someone like me. The poor Slytherin boy who had no friends? She chose me over you in the end you know" he smirked.

"I know" Remus said calmly, though slightly red in the face, "And I would never had tried to change that. I never hated you Severus, I was not James" Remus ran a hand over his face, "Just because I was friends with him, doesn't mean I shared the same bigotry against you.

You thought were all alike, every Gryffindor. Even now, you still do, you punish Harry for his Dad's mistakes and you punish Ron for being fond of Hermione, and you don't even acknowledge her. Tell me Severus have you ever spoken a word to her since?"

"I have" Severus snarled, remembering a snide remark about her teeth once.

"Something that wasn't pre-planned to upset her?" Remus barked.

"Be careful Lupin," he said in a dangerously low voice, "Do not try to presume you know who I am, or try to understand me. It will get you nowhere".

Remus sighed and looked at the dark man for a moment, contemplating what he was about to say. "You are not a bad man Severus" he began.

Severus snorted, obviously disagreeing.

"I know you have some good in your heart" Remus continued, "You will apologise to her-"

"I most certainly will not"

"You will apologise to her and Harry will not harm you".

Severus looked at him as if he had gone stark raving mad. "Harry Potter?" he said letting a wicked smile appear on his face, "You think I am threatened by him?" he asked shocked.

"He has defeated Voldemort in battle before now" Remus said calmly.

Severus threw his head back and laughed, "Due to sheer luck and his mothers own magical capabilities. It has nothing to do with him-"

"Perhaps" said Remus cutting Severus off, "He will get lucky with you".

Severus shook his head; he couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Luck would not come into it. In a fair duel I would demolish Potter every time, and you know it. That is why, at this present moment I have no wand. Though-" Severus said thinking to himself, "I would have thought the idiot boy would have attempted to kill me by now, too Gryffindor to hold himself back".

Remus looked at him, "He has attempted it Severus did you forget? You are only alive now because of Hermione" he said, "wand or no wand, if it was up to Harry, you would be dead long ago".

Severus scowled, "I seem to recall it was you who was delaying Potter from ending my life, not _her"._

"She asked me not to hurt you" Remus said simply, "Back then, before she left."

"How noble of you to honour that request" Severus snapped, able to at least hide his shock.

Remus watched as Severus began pacing again in front of the fire. He hid it well, but Remus could see the clouds of emotion across his face. Severus was torn. "You are going to apologise" Remus said once again, "and then we will question you".

Severus stopped pacing and raised an eyebrow to Remus, "Question me?" he asked in an annoyed tone, "Whatever for?"

Remus walked over to the door and took the wards off the room, "regarding the death of Albus Dumbledore" he said pulling open the door and glancing over to Severus, "His death is highly suspicious, I want to know what happened."

Severus narrowed his dark eyes and looked at Remus coldly, "You _know_ what happened" he growled, "His murder has nothing suspicious about it".

Remus dared a smile, "I didn't say his murder Severus-" he said stepping out the door, "-I said his death". He closed the door behind him leaving Severus to revel in his last words.

**IIIII**

"Hermione, what's up?" Ginny said holding her hands, "We want to help but we don't know what's going on".

Hermione sniffled and looked up at her friends, of course, how could she expect them to understand when they didn't even have a clue where she had been for the past few months.

"What day is it?" she asked shakily

"Hermione what are you going on about?" Ron asked looking confused, "it's still the same day as it was before. December 30th remember" he patted her as if she were a lost puppy.

Hermione shook her head and pulled out a chain from around her neck, "I ask because of this" she said and placed the time turner on the table. She waited for the gasps of shock but there were none.

"Whats that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up; Ron was looking as confused as his sister.

"A time turner" Harry said finally his brows knitted tight as he tried to piece things together, "Hermione, why do you have that?"

She looked into her friend eyes, it was so good to see him again, and she had missed him terribly. His eyes however, reminded her desperately of Lily.

"I had this dream" she began and heard someone snort from the corner.

"That always was the worst excuse I ever heard"

"Remus" Hermione smiled and threw herself into his arms. "I don't know where to begin" she sobbed into this chest, "It's all such a mess".

Remus patted her back reassuringly, "It will be ok, come on take a seat". He said and sat down beside her at the table.

"Will someone please start explaining what's going on?" Harry said standing up and moving down a seat so Remus could fit in. "And shouldn't one of us be watching Snape?"

"He's not going anywhere" Remus said rubbing Hermione's hand, "How about we just fill you in on what's happened. Are you up to that Hermione?" he asked looking at her carefully.

She gave him a smile and took a deep breath; "I had this dream you see" she started and began explaining how she got herself thrown back in time.

Nobody interrupted her, Harry covered his mouth when she mentioned about Sirius' idea to scare James on the train by covering her in the cloak. She could tell he was bursting to ask her about them, his parents, he didn't interrupt her though.

When she explained about the Gryffindor portrait and Severus helping her Ron clenched his fists, but he too, did not interrupt her. She didn't tell them about her and Severus' kiss, she didn't say anything that would indicate that she had feelings for him. She just told them the facts, backed up now and again by Remus.

"Bloody hell Hermione" Ron finally gasped once she had finished, "How long were you gone?"

"Months" she said sadly, "I missed you guys so much. It's so strange being back now. It happened so quickly and now" she took a breath to stop herself from crying again, "Now I don't know where I am. No time has passed her at all, and I can't just pretend like nothing has changed."

"It's ok Hermione" Ginny said clasping her friends hand in hers, "we aren't going to pester you. Are we guys?" she said the last part frowning at both boys.

"We know things have changed" Ron said, "You take all they time you need".

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "You know Ron" she beamed, "That is possibly the most mature thing you have ever said".

Ron blushed and both Harry and Ginny laughed at him.

"So you think you found a Horcrux then?" Harry asked changing the subject.

Hermione widened her eyes and looked at Ginny curiously. She knew that Harry had eventually informed some Order members as to what they were searching for, but she wasn't sure that Ginny knew yet.

"It's ok" Harry said as if reading her thoughts, "She knows"

"Oh okay. Well yes" she said turning into information mode, "It all makes perfect sense. The portrait said that a young boy had also asked for it, I am guessing that was Tom Riddle. Severus said that it was at a museum-"

Both Harry and Ron cringed at the use of Snape's first name.

"-in Godrick's Hallow. It cannot be removed from the museum so we will have to destroy it there."

"And you are sure about this?" Harry asked.

"Positive".

"Who died for this one then?" Ron asked scratching at the side of his mug. Harry went red and Ginny kicked Ron underneath the table.

"Ow" Ron said rubbing his leg; he looked over hat Harry and suddenly formed a small 'o' with his mouth.

"It wasn't Harry's parents" Hermione said watching her friends amused.

"But I thought it had to be a significant death to make a Horcrux" Harry said looking at Hermione curiously.

"In principle" Hermione said frowning, "To make to Horcrux stronger. I suppose that was what Voldemort had planned, to make it when he killed you, but with the enchantments on the Ruby, then he wouldn't have been able to remove it from the museum. I am guessing that he just killed whoever he could to split his soul, easier than finding a new object to be his Horcrux."

"Okay" Harry said after a moments thought, "So I am guessing then, that this one will be easier to destroy? If it's weaker, that is"

"Should be" Hermione said, "That doesn't mean you have to go rushing in head first" she warned him.

"But Hermione" Ron said smiling, "That's what we Gryffindor's do. You have been a Slytherin too long now" he joked.

She gave him a sideward glare, one that wouldn't have looked out of place on Snape. "Be that as it may, we also have to find the place. The museum isn't going to be easy to find."

Ginny gave her that same curious look again, "Perhaps" she said slowly, "We should make Snape take us there".

All heads turned to face the youngest Weasley. "Whatever for? I plan on ending that mans suffering soon enough. You saw how he upset Hermione" Harry said looking at Ginny as if she had turned into a Crumpled-Horn Snorklack.

Hermione looked at Harry and paled. The thought of killing Severus sent a chill through her spine. He may not be the same as the man she once knew, but underneath it all he was still Severus, the Severus that she had come to l-

"Harry" Remus said interrupting Hermione's train of thought, "If you kill him, you will be just like him" he looked at Harry meaningfully, "You are not a murderer Harry. Do not let that man turn you into one".

Harry frowned and looked at Hermione who had chosen to keep her mouth shut. "You say he knows where this place is then?" he asked her.

She nodded vigorously, she didn't know if she wanted to go Horcrux hunting with Severus, but anything was better than having to watch her best friend kill him.

"Ok that settles I then. We will set of tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow?" Ron cried out in objection.

"Yes, as soon as we can" Harry looked to Remus, "You will bring _him_" he spat, "and he can be bloody useful to us for a change."

Remus nodded his understanding and Hermione mouthed 'thanks' to Harry who acknowledged her silent gratitude with a nod. "Right" Harry said, "I am off to bed then, I want to leave early tomorrow, around six. It's going to take us a while to get there. We can't use too much magic because we might attract unwanted attention. Also there will be Death Eaters on the look out for Snape, so we are going to have to keep a low profile."

"Six?" Ron wined.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pulled her brother up and towards the door, "Come on" she said "lets get an early night." She stole a glance towards Harry who looked grateful. She could tell he was waiting to speak with Hermione alone, and Ron, the tactless idiot he was would never get the hint. "Goodnight, Harry, Remus." She said, "It's good to have you back Hermione" Ginny said, "even if to us you were only gone ten minutes, it was still a horrible ten minutes".

Hermione laughed and said goodnight. Next to her Remus stood and informed them that he was going to inform Severus of the plans for tomorrow. That left her and Harry. "You ok?" she asked when everyone else had left.

"I should be asking you that" he smiled, "I sorry we didn't notice you were gone sooner" he said

"You weren't to know, Dumbledore made it so I would arrive around the same time I left".

"What was he like?"

Hermione smiled sadly, "He looked young, and healthy. I miss him so much"

Harry nodded; he missed their old headmaster too. "So you met my parents?" he asked shyly.

"You look so much like them" she smiled at him, "You dad has brown eyes, but when I first saw him, I called him Harry by mistake."

Harry gasped and smiled, "What did he say?"

"Well he figured it out; he knew I was from the future. He told Lily as well-"

"My mum?" his eyebrows were so high that they almost disappeared into his head.

"Yes, she was so nice. A bit like Ginny" she smiled, "very caring. A lot like you personality wise".

"And Sirius?"

Hermione laughed, "Same old Sirius. He actually asked if I was a fan of his when I first met him. He was a-" she thought for a word, "pest, at times. But you couldn't help but love him".

"And you were there for months?"

"Yeah" she shrugged, "It feels so strange to be back. I miss them all so much." She felt her eyes stinging again and cursed herself for being so soppy. "I am never going to see them again". Tears were falling down her cheeks. "And now Severus won't speak to me-"

"Why do you call him Severus now Hermione? It's a bit unnerving" Harry asked.

She looked at him with her tear stained face, "We were friends" she said a bit sharply, "did you think I would call him Professor Snape when I was there?" she asked.

"No" Harry said, "I suppose you are right".

"I guess I have just gotten used to it that's all".

"It's weird though, thinking that you were once friends with Snape"

"A few Slytherin's actually," she told him, "They aren't so bad. Narcissa Black was lovely" she sighed, "and Regulus"

"You were friends with Regulus too?"

"I was. We had an argument about Muggles though before I left. I never got to make it up with him." She felt the hot tears falling.

"You are very brave Hermione" Harry finally said standing up, "to do what you did. It will get easier for you, I promise. It's probably just the shock of being back home"

"Yeah, probably" she said giving him a hug.

"And you needn't worry about losing Snape as a friend" he said holding her at shoulders length and smiling, "It's not like a great loss or anything is it? Good night Hermione" he said and headed up for bed.

She stood staring at the spot he had just been. Perhaps it was for the best that she wasn't speaking to Severus anymore. The others wouldn't understand, they would probably never speak to her themselves if they knew. She sighed and sat back down at the table. She wasn't tired at all.

* * *

**A/N;** _Wow 5787 words and 15 pages! This is my longest chapter yet! Sorry it took so long, I went back to add more, next one will be posted shortly._

15 pages, surely that merits a review?


	18. Jealousy Anyone?

"You will take us to the museum in Godrick's Hallow" Remus Lupin informed Severus, "you will not try to escape, if you do I will not even try to stop Harry and Ron from cursing you. You will not have your wand, and you will be under a dissolution charm".

"I see she had not ceased in using me" Severus snarled from the armchair in front of the fire.

"It was not her idea to bring you" Remus informed him, wondering what Severus was thinking, "It was Ginny Weasley's".

"Miss Weasley is a fool for thinking I will help you"

"I don't know if I am imagining things here" Remus said in a bored tone, "But it seems to me like you don't have a choice".

"You are wrong" Severus said plainly, "I do not have to cooperate".

Remus shook his head, "You are acting like a child Severus, stop blaming Hermione for your problems and face up to them yourself. Your life is what you have made of it, not her"

"She caused me to-"

"She left" Remus said angrily, "we were all upset, we all missed her. But none of us joined the Death Eaters, none of us continued to hold a grudge. You need to let go Severus, it was twenty years ago".

Remus could practically feel the heat radiating from Severus, the tension in the room was so thick he could hardly move. "She doesn't understand why you aren't speaking to her. How could she, as far as she knows she had done nothing wrong".

"I don't even want to look at her" Severus growled.

"Well you need to tell her why; you owe her at least that".

"I owe her nothing"

Remus sighed, "I am not arguing with you again Severus" he said, "I will wake you up early, we are leaving at six. Do not try to escape I will be warding the house. You are free to use your own room. You are not a prisoner here".

Severus rolled his eyes, "Not a prisoner, but trapped in Harry bleedin' Potters house, no life's a holiday".

Remus ignored his sarcastic remark and left Severus in the drawing room. For all he cared that man could wallow in his own self pity all night.

As he came to the kitchen he found that the light was still on, curious he looked inside.

"Hermione?"

"I'm sorry Remus" she blushed lifting her sleepy head from the table, "I must have fallen asleep".

"You don't say" he smiled sitting opposite her, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione yawned, "That would be lovely", she said stretching.

Remus conjured up two cups and poured some tea from the pot, warming in just right before he offered it to her. "You should probably go to bed" he said taking a sip.

"I know" Hermione sighed, "I cant though, I need to think, I need to figure this out."

"Severus is an idiot" he stated, "There is nothing to figure out. He is a fool if he cannot see what is right in front of him".

Hermione smiled and blushed a little, "I understand him though. It must have been hard having me as a student, after all that had happened between us".

"What did happen?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Noting really" she said thinking and twisting a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly, "We were close. I suppose, yesterday-" she corrected herself, "-the day I left, we had just decided that we both wanted to take things further".

"Further?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Noting like that" she said going red, "We decided to be more than friends".

Remus gave her a strange look, "Hermione" he said carefully, "When all this was going on, did you not think of what it might mean for the future Severus?"

She hung her head, "Of course I did, I just didn't think about it as much as I should have I guess".

"Did you forget who it was you were dealing with?" he asked, "Surely you mush have told yourself at some point that this was _Snape?_"

"I thought about that all the time" Hermione said rubbing her hands over her face, "But I couldn't help feeling what I did. It was like they were two different men".

"How do you feel about him now?" he asked watching her shake her head.

She looked up at him, her big eyes shining with tears, "How do you think I feel?" she cried, "I haven't even had time to think about it. I didn't even have time to say goodbye for Merlin's sake. And now all the friends I had known for the past few months I will never see again. Do you know what that is like?"

Remus held her hand, "I do" he said quietly, "They were my friends too, I miss then everyday".

She began shaking with every sob and Remus gathered her up into his arms, rocking her back and forth in the chair.

**IIIII**

Severus' dark eyes watched the exchange. His gut twisting as that foul man held her. He wouldn't apologise, he had nothing to apologise for. So she was upset, he had been upset all those years ago. She had just left suddenly and he had to deal with it, it was time she faced the consequences of her actions.

He silently slipped out of the hallway and headed up to his old room.

It hadn't changed at all; in fact it didn't look as if anyone had even set foot in here. Good. He moved over to his large bed and sat down. He didn't usually sleep well, so he wasn't even going to bother trying. He laid back, fully dressed and stared at the old and cob-webbed ceiling.

He tried to clear his mind. He had done the same thing routinely every night before bed. It was useful if he did fall asleep, he wouldn't have any dreams. Tonight, however, it proved an almost impossible task. His treacherous mind kept wandering back to _her_.

He had known that she would have time travelled around this time. It had been playing on his mind a lot. He blamed the distraction for the reason he was caught so easily.

He shook his head wishing thoughts of her away. It was no use though, and he knew it. She had plagued him for twenty years, her memory leached onto him, tormented him. He had been struck when he found her a student in his class. He had at least thought Albus would have warned him. Unfortunately it seemed to slip the old mans mind. He was possibly too preoccupied with the upcoming Harry potter to notice. Potter, the fact that he was arriving at Hogwarts guaranteed that it would be a bad year.

Minerva had been ecstatic, he remembered. And even more proud when she ended up in Gryffindor. That had sent him over the edge; it had ensured that all James Potter and Sirius Black said about her were true.

Even after all the truths were laid out in front of him he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to see her recognise him, for those brown eyes to show some sort of knowing, but they never did. So he had ignored her, tried to forget. It was easier that way.

Until he got caught, and brought here, and forced to look at her. And she knew. And he knew also, that she still loved him.

Severus grinded his teeth and wiped his hands over his face. He didn't want to think about her. He shook his head and rolled over onto his side. His eyes still closed tightly he prayed that sleep would, for once, come.

**IIIII**

Ginny woke up early. She had set her watch to ring softly when 5.30am arrived. Hermione had taught her the trick; it was based on a muggle scare clock, no, that wasn't it, a muggle alarm clock.

She stretched out and slid off of her bed. Eyes half open she managed to wash her face and brush her teeth. He stomach gave a rumble and she pressed her hand to it, she was hungry. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she made her way to the landing and downstairs.

The light was on it in kitchen. That was strange; she didn't expect anyone to be up before her. Stifling a yawn she pushed open the door.

She did a perfect double take as she walked in. There in one of the chairs by the table was Remus Lupin resting his head on top of Hermione Grangers, who was asleep curled up in his lap.

Ginny rubbed her eyes and took another look. Yes, that was definitely Hermione and Remus. She moved silently over to the stove to pour herself a cup of tea. She sat down in the chair opposite them and gave them both a curious look. She wondered if she should wake them, they would probably get a fright and be terribly embarrassed if she didn't, and just left them there to wake up on their own. They mightn't even wake up before the rest of the house, and then everyone would see them in this position.

She smiled wickedly to herself, yes that would be embarrassing for them. And just what the house needed to cheer its occupants up.

Hermione stirred and Remus began snoring softly. Ginny smiled to herself. She wondered if Hermione had been wholly truthful when she told them about her trip back in time. Was there something more going on between her and Remus? Ginny noticed the way he held on to her, even in his sleep, Tonks would not be pleased about this.

He had already let her down and blew her off on countless occasions now, making up one excuse after another. Ginny wondered if Hermione was the reason why.

But then again, she mused, Hermione had seemed more interested in Professor Snape when she returned, she didn't even glance at Remus. Ginny had been convinced that there was definitely something there that she wasn't telling. And she didn't blame her, admitting that you felt something for the Bat of the Dungeons was not something a person did on a regular basis.

A noise in the hallway outside brought Ginny's mind out of her thoughts. She looked towards the door just as it opened and a tall dark figure walked in.

"Professor Snape" Ginny addressed him glancing nervously in Hermione, and Remus' direction.

Snape was looking livid. Ginny hadn't seen him show any emotion before, but now, as hard as he might be trying, he couldn't hide it. His dark eyes were aflame, burning daggers into the couple on the chair.

"Erm" Ginny said trying to divert his attention, "I found them like this, they must have fallen asleep last night" she said lamely pointing out the obvious.

"Indeed" Snape snarled and took a seat next to Ginny.

Ginny was very aware of the fact that she was sitting next to Snape, she had never so much as had a conversation with him before, and now here he was sitting next to her, scowling at the pair in from of them, trying to melt them with his gaze.

So something definitely had gone on then. Snape was jealous; it didn't take much for Ginny to figure that out. How strange, and a in a way disturbing. Snape fancied Hermione; well he at least liked her enough to be furious with the sight in front of him. His face was slowly going red, Ginny noticed, and he was shaking slightly. She wondered if it was such a good idea to be sitting this close to him. He didn't have his wand, but she was sure he was going to explode or boil over at some point soon.

Ron wouldn't be happy about this, she thought with a smile. Poor Ron, as if he didn't have enough to compete with being Harry potters friend and all. Now he was going to have to fight again Remus Lupin and Severus Snape for Hermione affections. The thought was highly amusing.

There was suddenly a beeping noise coming from upstairs, they boys must have also set an alarm. Then there was a crash, as if someone had fallen out of bed followed by a groan.

Hermione and Remus both stirred.

"That'll be Harry and Ron" Ginny said quickly to professor Snape, "I better go see to them" she said and made a dash for the door, eager to avoid being there when Hermione and Remus awoke.

**IIIII**

Hermione stretched her arms out above her head and almost fell back losing her balance. A hand pulled her back up. Her eyes wide she looked shocked into the sleepy face of Remus. She quickly took in her surroundings, she was in the kitchen.

A cough in front of her brought her attention to the presence of Severus. She met his dark gaze, a wave of heat flooding her face. Remus too, it seemed had noticed as he quickly made to get up, helping her to her feet.

"Nice sleep?" Severus asked hoarsely his gaze never leaving the pair.

Remus straightened out his robes and ignored Severus, he turned to Hermione. "We must have fallen asleep" he said

She nodded embarrassed. Fiddling with a piece of hair.

"Good morning Severus" he said finally acknowledging the man.

"Morning" Severus snapped. Clearly not thinking that this morning was shaping out to be a good one in the slightest.

"Erm, good morning" Hermione said quietly.

Severus stared at her as if she had just insulted him. She gulped and scratched her cheek nervously.

"Good morning Hermione" Remus said not wanting her to be ignored. "Well, we have a big day ahead of us, we best go and get ready" he said and walked over to the door holding it open for Hermione.

She nodded and followed him. Before she left the room she gave Severus one last glance. He scowled back at her narrowing his eyes. She left quietly.

Once in the hallway she heard what sounded like a chair been thrown across the kitchen. She cringed, but resisted the urge to go and check.

"He'll be alright" Remus said to her at the top of the stairs, "He just needs time".

Hermione laughed, "Like twenty-two years wasn't enough" she said sadly.

Remus gave her a sad smile and carried on to his room to get changed and ready to head out.

Hermione leaned against the wall, it was cold and soothing. Why did everything have to be so awkward? She wished, selfishly for a moment that she had never returned to the present time at all.

**IIIII**

Once everyone was dressed they all gathered in the drawing room. Harry and Ron were whispering angrily in the corner. Ginny was sitting on the windowsill speaking to Hermione, whilst Severus watched, staring at them darkly.

"Right" Remus began taking charge, "we will set off immediately. Minerva and some other Order members know what we are doing. If we do not send an owl back in a week, letting them know we are ok, then they will send a troop out."

Severus rolled his eyes.

Ignoring him, Remus continued, "We won't be taking any public routes, that means sticking to the woodlands. We need to be extremely careful, once we get there, we will discuss what to do next. Everyone in agreement?" he asked.

"I don't see why we can't tie him up" Ron said indicating to Severus.

"Because we need him, and it will make our journey twice as long if we have to look after him the whole way" Remus said, "I have been over this before, if you don't like it, then don't come" he said irritably, "we don't have time to debate it again".

Ron sulked, but his mouth remained closed.

"All ready?" Remus asked, "Good, let's get going then".

He opened the door and waited for everyone to file out, leaving the house and protection of the Fidelius charm. Before Severus was allowed to exit, Remus cast a dissolution spell on him.

Hermione watched as he began to slowly go transparent. Their eyes met for a moment and she dared a small smile. He scowled back at her.

She took a deep breath and followed the group outside.

* * *

**A/N;**_ I know this seems pretty similar to the last chapter, but there was loads of thoughts and feelings that needed to be said and conversations that had to be spoken etc. Hope you enjoyed it. _

_Next chap is almost done, will be posted in a few days_

And HUGE Thank You to all my awesone Snape-tastic Readers and Reviewes. Your Reviews brighten up my day, I cannot tell you how much


	19. The Journey: Part One

They had been walking for miles. Hermione's feet ached; she reached up her arm and wiped the sweat from the head with the back of her hand. Behind her she could hear the exhausted grunts and painful moans from Ginny and the boys. She pushed on.

Hours ago they had entered a forest. Hermione was surprised that there was one so thick and dense in London, that was, if they were still in London. Remus had moved them silently; he didn't want spying ears to hear more than they had to. He was a good leader, Hermione mused as she along with everyone else followed him. He seemed to know what he was doing. Though he didn't seem to have a lot of empathy for them. They hadn't stopped for a break in almost four hours.

Still, food or no food, she marched on. It was good for her, the walk. Her wandering mind was kept occupied watching out for fallen branches or rocks or anything else that might block her path. On the rare occasion that it did wander to Severus, she was able to distract herself by going over a list of ingredients needed for a certain potion. Now and again that potion would be something disastrous, and in her mind she would make Severus drink it. He would never die of course, but beg for her forgiveness until she showed mercy. It kept her amused.

Harry kicked a twig past her and swore loudly, "for Christ's sake, when are we bloody going to stop?" he demanded.

She halted after watching Remus do so and bent down slightly so that she could rest her hands on her knees and catch her breath. Remus walked straight past her and towards Harry, who was lagging behind with Ginny and Ron. She had no idea where Severus was as she couldn't see him. That was probably for the best though, she didn't know if she wanted her eyes to be wandering in his direction every now and again.

She found a log and sat down, pulling off her hiking boots and rubbing her sore feet.

Remus was talking to Harry and Ron; they were so far being that she couldn't hear what was behind said, she squinted her eyes to try and lip read, but it was not use. Giving up she focused her attention once again on the souls of her feet.

She felt the log move slightly from underneath her, as if someone had sat down. She looked around her wildly, but in the dim forest light she couldn't make out anything. "Severus?" she whispered to the trees around her.

"I am not looking for a conversation" his sharp voice rung out, "Merely a place to sit".

Hermione's eyes widened and she whispered "Oh" quietly. She looked down at her hands and started digging dirt out from underneath her nails. Aware that Severus was sitting mere inches away from her made incredibly nervous. She didn't know why, she kept telling herself that she knew this man. But perhaps she didn't, she had known him as a boy. Who he was now was completely different. _And all her fault_, a treacherous voice reminded her.

Still, he made her nervous.

She had thought, on more than one occasion whilst they were walking, that perhaps he had wandered off. It would be so easy for him. Remus hadn't tied him up; he hadn't even placed any charms or wards around him. He was free to wander off if he so pleased. She wondered if he knew that. He was invisible after all, no one would have noticed. Did Remus trust this man so much that he practically made it so easy for Severus to escape, just to prove that he wouldn't? Or had Remus just forgotten?

Hermione shook her head, that didn't seem like the Remus she knew at all, he was probably playing a game with Severus. An 'I bet you wont leave even if you have the chance to' sort of thing. She shook her head, men were so childish sometimes.

**IIIII**

Severus had watched her. Subtly at first, then after remembering that he was quite invisible under the dissolution charm, openly. He had caught up to her fast pacing and walked with her, timing his feet to the rhythm of hers. He didn't want to be over-heard after all.

Despite his better judgement he had to admit that she was rather remarkable. She forced her way through the forest with determination. Ginny Weasley had approached her a few times, asking if she needed company. Hermione- _Miss Granger_- had politely refused. Severus could see why, she was getting easier to read. He could tell that she was troubled, no doubt by him, and she needed her own time to think about it.

Severus did a similar thing, every night before he slept, he would clear his mind. He found that he couldn't sleep if he had unresolved issues plaguing him. Not that he was similar to her in any way, in fact he considered himself to be quite the opposite.

Here she was, for example, twitching like a nervous wreck. Severus would have been able to school his emotions, he could tell without a shadow of a doubt that she was on edge, possibly due to the fact that he was sitting beside her and she could not see him.

He could see her though. She had her wild hair tied back in an attempt to tame it. Loose strands hung out and brushed against her shoulder or neck. He studies her face. She was not an attractive witch. Her teeth were still too big, even if they looked slightly different to how they did a few years ago. He wondered how she had changed that. Her cheeks were blotchy from exhaustion, red stains rested on somewhat flawless skin. She had freckles too, not too many but enough to be noticeable. Over her nose and a few on her forehead. Her eyebrows were unkempt and her nails, which she was picking furiously at, left much to be desired.

Her hair, he didn't even need to think about too much without finding fault. And she was small, even for a grown woman. Which at eighteen he supposed she was. He didn't suspect she would grow much more anyway. She did not have long elegant legs. She wasn't slim, she was sort of average-_ish_. Her shoulders were quite broad and she had muscles in her arms, he noticed, which looked out of place on such a small person.

Her face was the right shape though, if not a bit on the round side. She did not have very pronounced cheekbones, as so many women do. She did have a nice neck, he thought raising an eyebrow. It was long and slender. Those stray tendrils of hair that now and again brushed it irritated him. He frowned at the offending hair. As if sensing his annoyance she pushed her hair back behind her ears and rubbed her eyes with the back of her dirty hands.

It left a smudge of dirt on her cheek below her eye. That too proved to annoy him. Her eyes were big, he couldn't help but notice. Possibly her most attractive feature. They were a dull brown, with a small bit of hazel in the centre. He remembered years ago thinking they looked golden. They were round and curious and her long eyelashes framed them well.

Still, it was only one small thing that seemed appealing amidst a vat of other less likable characteristics.

She was still playing with her fingers. He sighed and ran a muddy hand through his hair. Looking up he spotted Lupin walking back towards them. Potter and his sidekicks were following suit. All of them he noticed were happily munching away on biscuits. He rolled his eyes. "Can we move now?" he asked in a bored tone.

"You still with us Severus? Yes we can move," Lupin said passing him and continuing to walk forward towards their destination.

Severus scowled at Lupin's remark, "So we are off again?" he asked, "Not planning on making any more stops?"

"Yes" Lupin shouted back, "and no".

Severus raised his brows and moved forward. He waited a little for Hermione- _Miss Granger_- to get her bearings and fell in line with her. She didn't seem to notice him which he supposed was a good thing. He did not want her thinking he was spying on her.

**IIIII**

Hermione knew he was there, she didn't know how but she knew. She sensed him, she could almost smell him. He was quite close. She guessed if she reached out she could probably touch him. Not that she would. He was at an advantage after all, he could see her, she could not see him.

It was almost comforting, knowing he was walking beside her. Had he always been walking beside her? She wondered what that meant. Perhaps he was being protective over her. He had been in the past, not just twenty years ago, but during her time at Hogwarts too. He had come to her rescue in the Shrieking Shack when they went after Sirius. He had guarded her from Remus when he transformed in their third year. He had come to find them in fifth year after they had run in with Umbridge. And in sixth, he had definitely pushed her and Luna aside and away from the battle before he went to kill- she paused her train of thought and took a breath, -That was right, he had killed Albus Dumbledore, he was a murder. She let out a sigh, he probably wasn't trying to protect her, he was probably, at any given opportunity going to kidnap her and take her to the Death Eaters. Her hand felt instinctively for her wand which was up her sleeve. Well, she thought bitterly, he could try.

She looked up and over towards Remus. He was still marching on at a good pace. She could still only see trees on the horizon; she wondered how much longer it would take for them to reach Godrick's Hallow. It felt as if it had already taken ages. The sky above them was turning purple. They had been walking all day; they would have to make camp soon, unless Remus wanted to travel through the night? She hoped not.

Thinking too much and not concentrating on where she was going, Hermione tripped over the root of a tree. She fanned her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes preparing for the impact, it would surely hurt.

She didn't scream, she gave a quiet yelp. That was all Severus heard. He looked over and saw her stumble. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed her around the waist. She fell loosely in his arms. He looked down at her and she was holding onto his arms around her waist tightly. Her nails digging into his skin through his robe.

His head was almost resting on her shoulder, he should have let go. He pulled her up to a standing position and slowly, before releasing her, leaned forward and took in the fragrant smell of her perfect neck. He allowed himself that moment. Then pushed her away from him.

"Watch where you are going in future Miss Granger" he said crisply, "I don't want to have to be picking you up all the time".

Hermione frowned. She had only fallen over once; she thought '_all the time'_ was a bit harsh. She didn't say anything though. She nodded curtly at where she thought he was standing and continued on her path.

She had, for a wild moment thought he was holding her. His remark afterwards dispelled that idea, but she had thought it. She had felt his hot breath on her neck. He was so close she hadn't dared to breathe.

It had felt nice, for that moment, being in his arms. She got a warm rush through her chest at the memory.

She shook her head once more, as if trying to shake loose such feelings, and carried on.

"We will make came here" Remus suddenly announced pulling his bag from his shoulder.

Hermione caught up with him and sat down on the leafy ground. "I am so tired" she exclaimed pulling off her own bag and laying it down.

Remus gave her a small smile, "I know" he said reaching out a hand and squeezing her shoulder gently, "you can rest tonight".

She smiled back up at him.

Severus decided that he hated her smile too. Especially when it was directed at Remus Lupin, the pathetic excuse for a man that he was. How was he worthy of her smile?

Severus made a point of walking directly through the middle of the pair. The effect was that Remus' grubby hand could no longer touch her shoulder. Not that Severus cared who touched Hermione's shoulder; he just liked to annoy the pair, that was all.

"Severus" Remus said addressing the man angrily.

Severus smirked, thought no one could see it.

"I think it is time that we remove that charm" Remus said and pointed his wand to where Severus was standing. With a quick flick Severus was visible again, and glaring down his nose at the both of them.

"Much better" Remus said smiling to Hermione.

Hermione, for her part, did not smile back. She glanced at Severus and blushed. Scared that her eyes would give away what she was really thinking. And she was really thinking about him. Not that he needed to know, or that he already didn't have a clue. It would be stupid of him to presume that she did not have feelings for him just because he did not have feelings for her. But she supposed that he wouldn't want reminding, so she blushed and hid her face away from him.

He continued to scowl.

Soon Harry, Ginny and Ron caught up with then and sat down. "We stopping here then?" Ron asked looking around, "Could find a place a bit less, woody?" he asked

"How can you find a place 'a bit less woody' in a wood Ron?" Ginny teased as she sat down beside Harry.

Ron shrugged and continued looking around, kicking twigs and leaves with his foot here and there. His eyes eventually rested on Severus. "I see you made him visible again" he commented sounding moody.

"Ten points for pointing out the blatantly obvious" remarked Severus dryly.

Ron ignored him and looked towards Remus, "I preferred not seeing him" he said in a bored voice, "I could pretend he wasn't here then".

Harry and Ginny both smiled looking over to Remus who was trying to ignore Ron. Severus was snarling and Hermione had found a caterpillar that she seemed to find fascinating.

"Do we have a tent?" Harry asked standing up and gathering some twigs together. "I'll make a fire" he announced.

Ron looked at him like he was insane, "What with sticks?" he asked, "You don't need sticks". Ron took out his wand and began to twirl it about.

A blue flame appeared which looked a lot like the one Hermione used to be so good at in her first year at Hogwarts. Then it flickered yellow and vanished, "I was never much good at that spell" Ron admitted.

"Doesn't matter mate" Harry said piling up his pieces of wood into a neat little mound "We have to keep magic to a minimum anyway" he reminded him, "Come on, I'll teach you how to make fire with _sticks, _you can show you're dad then. That'll cheer him up"

Ron smiled and deciding that it was a better idea than having no fire at all, helped Harry to collect wood. Ginny began to help too.

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Ron asked inspecting a twig.

"Course" Harry said dumping his pile on the ground, "I have seen it don't plenty of times".

Hermione shook her head and watched with mild interest. Then when it looked as if Harry was getting no where, she gave her wand a twitch and smiled as Harry stood up proudly.

"See" he said puffing out his chest slightly, "I knew I Could do it".

All heads looked towards Harry's small blue flame. Remus looked towards Hermione and smiled, "I saw that" he whispered smiling.

She shrugged, "I don't know what you are talking about" she said and began pulling stuff from her back-pack.

Remus set up the tent -the muggle way- and once they had all had their share of biscuits and water. They made their way inside.

"It's a bit small" Ron said looking around, "I don't get it, where are all the doors?"

"It's a muggle tent Ron" hermione told him, "There aren't any, this is it".

"How am I supposed to sleep here" he asked looking from one and to the other convinced that there would be a doorway somewhere.

"We all sleep in here side by side" hermione said crawling over to the far corner next to where Ginny was lying looking confused.

"He's right" Ginny said, "I don't think we are all going to fit either".

"We will" said Remus "it will be a tight fit, but we will manage. We needed a small tent-"

"Yeah" said Ron, "But _this_ small?"

"We'll all fit" said Remus again squeezing his way in, "just try not to think about it. We have an early start again tomorrow" he said unzipping a sleeping bag, "Try to get some rest".

Hermione wiggled her feet at the bottom of her own sleeping bag. It was cold and the floor underneath her was uneven. She was stuck between Ginny and Ron and grateful that he, at least was leaving his socks on. At least the smell of his feet wouldn't keep her awake.

It was still quite light outside; she could see the outline of trees and branches through the thin tent lining. She wondered if she would sleep at all. Her tired eyes began to sting and she guessed that she would. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages, not since she had come back. Her mind was plagued with thoughts of Severus.

She supposed everyone got their heart broken at least once; maybe this was just her time. It seemed unfair though. She closed her eyes. Just days ago she was speaking with Severus like they were old friends, and Regulus and James and Sirius. All of them, all she would never see again. She tightened her eyes. She missed them so much it hurt.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione tried to calm her breathing to something that seemed normal. The last thing she wanted was everyone fussing over her again. She turned to her side. Ginny's shoulders were rising slowly and she was snoring softly, it reminded her of Sarah, her old roommate. Another stab at her already tender heart.

On the other side of her Ron gave a mumble, he was asleep then. She listened out for the sound of Severus or Remus. She couldn't hear either. Perhaps they were still awake, not that she cared.

She rolled over onto her back and gazed up at the roof of the tent, if she imagined hard enough, she thought she could see the stars through it. She closed her eyes tightly, sleep would come soon.

**IIIII**

Severus lay unmoving in the tent. He was in the furthest corner away from Hermione and her friends. Remus was laying beside him, to the other side, the tent wall. He was sure that if he wanted to then he could reach over and grab one of their wands, but what was the point. If he wanted to escape then he could have fled anytime today. The fact that he didn't severely puzzled him. What reason did he have to stay? He thought for a moment of _her_, but that was not a good enough reason. Remus had said to him at Grimmauld Place that he thought Albus' death was suspicious; perhaps the promise of truth was his reason. Severus sneered; it seemed unlikely, and of course the death was bloody suspicious, if only those idiots knew the half of it. He had been forced to go away into hiding, and if he were to be honest with himself. Being here now, with a few member of the Order was a refreshing change. It felt good to be doing something useful, even if it was in the company of Hermione Bloody Granger.

She was awake. He could hear her non-rhythmic breathing; it frustrated him to know that only she and he were awake now. He stole a sideways glance towards Remus, perhaps he was awake too. His breathing was so quiet he could have mistaken him for being dead. He resisted the urge to give him a prod just to be sure. He rolled over onto his side and stared at the thin walls of the tent. Trying to wipe all thoughts of _her_ from his mind, he closed his eyes tightly and began reciting potions ingredients alphabetically in his mind. Sleep would come soon.

* * *

**A/N;** _Next chapter promises the beginnings of some special Severus/ Hermione time. _

_Hmmm, wonder how the characters will react to that...?_

Thank You for Reading, please leave a Review


	20. The Journey: Part Two

Hermione was flying. She could feel the wind on her face, blowing through her hair, whipping around her ears. It was whistling softly to her. Below were fields, they spanned out for miles before her. Coloured red and gold with the autumn weather. She reached out a hand and it brushed lightly across long feathers of hay. In the distance she could see cows in the fields. They were lying down; it was morning so they were probably still asleep.

She took in a deep breath. How lovely it was to be up so early. The fresh morning air was crisp and it chilled her lungs. A cool breeze was blowing, making her hair flow in patterns across her shoulders. The wind blew past her face and cheeks chilling them. Her eyes were watering too, but she was flying so fast that it wasn't surprising.

He toes gently grazed the grass beneath her, it was wet with dew. She smiled. She had always wanted to fly.

Suddenly she felt two warm arms around her, holding her, supporting her. She realised that it wasn't her flying at all. Someone was carrying her. His dark cloak flapped merrily in the wind. That was amusing. She was glad it was morning for she was sure he would not want anyone to witness the merry flapping of his cloak.

He looked like a bat she supposed, or a great soaring dark eagle. His hair tickled her cheek. She could hear his breathing, steady, secure. His hot breath on her neck, she thought for a moment that he might kiss her. But he didn't, instead he delicately pulled at her hands until she was holding them out in front of her. Still clasping his she fanned her arms out, soaring, gliding over fields and woodlands.

"Are you happy?" his asked, his voice almost a whisper.

"Yes" she breathed.

He smiled and she felt it against her own cheek. She smiled back. She _was_ happy, a feeling that seemed old and comforting to her yet new and scary at the same time.

She looked down over the trees they were now hovering above and realised with some disappointment that they were getting closer to the ground.

"Are we going home?" she asked sadly.

His dark cloak seemed to completely surround her now as they began their decent. As her feet finally felt the leafy ground beneath them she looked up at him. His dark eyes staring back down at her seemed so familiar. He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and away from her neck, which he caressed delicately with one finger. "You are home" he said and leant towards her.

Hermione took a shaky breath and a step forward. Just as their lips were about to meet, mere millimetres apart a bright light shone in her eyes and startled her.

She squinted and rubbed her eyes with her hand, trying to push away the offending light. She tried opening her eyes again, she wanted to look at Severus, but it was too bright she couldn't see.

"Hermione" she heard a voice call. She tightened her eyes and strained to pull them open, she wanted to see him again.

Finally one lid lifted. Bright white light flooded her view. She opened the other one. Ginny Weasley was sitting before her.

"Hermione?" she said smiling

Hermione frowned and rubbed her lying eyes. Where was Severus, where had he gone? Suddenly she felt two familiar arms around her waist. Her heart gave a jolt as she looked down expecting to see the familiar black robes she so adored.

"Ron?" Hermione said looking at his hands on her hips as if they were some disgusting leaches.

"Ron" Harry said smirking at his best friend and giving him a wink that said 'Welcome to the men's club'.

Hermione shoved his offending hands from around her middle and sat up, "What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

Ron who had snuggled up to Hermione in his sleep looked none the wiser, "What?" he mumbled rubbing sleep from his eyes, "what's going on?"

Hermione huffed and lay back down moodily. It wasn't like her to be stroppy, but she so wished that she hadn't just been dreaming. Her mind was so cruel at times.

"You're not going back to sleep are you?" Ginny asked, still smiling at her friend. The morning sun glowing through the tent behind her.

Hermione frowned, no she wasn't going to go back to sleep. "What time is it?" she asked hastily.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Harry joked as he pulled himself out of his sleeping bag.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny, waiting for the red-head to inform her of the time.

"A little after seven" Ginny said smirking as Ron moved over to rest his head on Hermione's shoulder. "You look so cute together you know" Ginny commented, "and I always wanted an older sister".

Hermione huffed and pushed Ron away, moving to crawl outside, "You have Fleur" Hermione said as she passed Ginny. Not waiting to see the sour face Ginny pulled at the mention of her sister-in-law, she unzipped the tent and ungraciously stumbled outside.

On her hands and knees in the dirt, Hermione looked up into the curious face of Remus Lupin and the sneering face of Severus Snape.

Hermione blushed when she made eye contact with Severus, scared that any visions of her dream would be easily accessible through a simple glance.

"Need a hand?" Remus said leaning down and helping her up. Hermione smiled gratefully to him and dusted off her arms and knees.

"Very lady-like" Severus commented dryly, referring to Hermione's ungracious exit from the tent.

"I don't think that there is a lady-like way to exit a tent Severus" Remus said winking to Hermione, "If you know of one, please by all means do demonstrate".

Severus frowned and turned away from the smiling pair. The cheek of that woman, laughing at him. It didn't cross his mind that he had set out intentionally to humiliate her, that wasn't the point.

He looked over scowling towards the tent which Potter and his sidekick soon stumbled out of followed by the youngest Weasley.

"Now that we are all up" Remus said handing a pot of hot tea to Hermione, "we will have breakfast and get going. If we cover enough ground today, I assume that we will reach Godrick's Hollow tomorrow. There is a lot of hiking today, a few mountains we will have to go around. I want you all to be very careful. There are steep ledges, loose boulders and all sorts of things that can injure you. That is not even mentioning the magical creatures that live around here".

"Magical creatures?" Harry asked, "I thought we were in a muggle forest?"

"There is no such thing as a solely muggle forest or area Harry" Hermione informed him, "There are magical creatures living everywhere".

"But they're not dangerous right?" Ron asked uncertainty.

"Not all of them" Remus continued, "but you must be wary. I want us all to move in pairs. Harry and Ginny" Remus said pointing to the couple, "Ron, you go with Severus and Hermione, you will accompany me".

"What?" Ron said looking as if he had got the bum deal, "I'm not going anywhere with him, he'll kill me the first chance he gets."

"You have a wand and he does not" Remus informed him, very clearly not wanting to change the arrangement.

"That doesn't matter" Ron said, "He will push me off a cliff or something. Can't you go with Snape and I go with Hermione?"

"No" Remus, Severus and Hermione chorused at one.

"Harry perhaps you would change partners with Ron?" Remus asked

Harry smiled and shook his head, "no way" he said and gave Ginny a hungry look that the others presumed meant that they wanted alone time. And no one could blame Harry for that. Since Hogwarts had announced its closure in September, all the Order had been doing was hunting down Death Eaters. Harry hardly had two minutes alone with Ginny.

Remus put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Okay" he said after a while, "Hermione, you will have to go with Severus-"

"What?" came from both Hermione and the man in question.

"He's not going to hurt you" Remus sighed, "and I need to keep an eye on the group. I can't be arguing with him all the way"

"And I can?" Hermione asked a little put out.

"You have your wand you can cast a silencing charm on him if you like. I _am_ sorry Hermione" Remus said and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I will put the dissolution charm back on him so you won't have to even look at him".

"No" Hermione sighed defeated, "I prefer to know where he is anyway" she said remembering yesterdays uncomfortable-ness.

"Right" Remus said looking at his group, "now, each of you take what you think you will need for the day," he said tipping out a bag full of crackers and biscuits, "eat what you can now, it will waste time stopping every five minutes from hunger pains" he said and looked towards Ron.

Ron blushed, but only momentarily. As soon as the food was laid out he dug in. Harry, Ginny and Hermione soon joined him.

Hermione noticed that Severus ate very little, but instead picked at his food. That was all she needed, a weak and starving Severus to carry the rest of the way. She packed a few extra packs of crackers into her bag for him.

As soon as breakfast had been eaten Remus marched them on. The tent and supplies had been packed up and what was left of Harry's fire simmered in the distance.

Ron and Remus lead the group, followed by Harry and Ginny. Then lagging at the back was Severus followed by an angry looking Hermione.

**IIIII**

Hermione wasn't happy. They had been hiking for only half an hour and Severus was already proving to be near impossible.

"Do you have to walk so slowly?" she moaned for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I am conserving energy" he bit back.

"Have some more food" she retorted, "I have packed plenty, if we drop back any further we wont see where they are going".

"I am not hungry" he said holding his head up high, "And you forget, Miss Granger, that I am the one who knows exactly where we are going".

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You are acting like a child".

Severus scowled, "Funny, that is just what your furry friend said about me too. I suppose it should be heartening, knowing that you both are so alike."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Hermione said throwing her arms up into the air.

"I am referring to you and Remus Lupin" Severus growled, "You both seem to make a nice pair".

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face him, her eyes flaming with anger, "what is that supposed to mean?" she said grinding her teeth.

Severus' dark eyes narrowed, "Nothing" he spat.

Hermione whipped back around and stormed off down the path they were taking. She wasn't going to humour him by talking to him. There was no point, he was just irritating her. He was just trying to get under her skin. It wasn't enough that she had to be stuck with him on this bleeding journey, but now, on top of that, she had to listen to his constant accusation about her and Remus. She should probably just cast a silencing charm on him like Remus had suggested, but then again, he would probably just sneak up on her, or worse, walk off leaving her alone. No she couldn't risk that, because of that insufferable man they were now miles behind the rest of the group. She didn't know whether she would be able to find her way alone.

She glanced back at him. He was strolling along at a leisurely pace. Oh, how much he frustrated her right now. She kicked some rocks from underneath her feet and marched on.

**IIIII**

Severus, for his part, found it all highly amusing. Perhaps having Miss Granger as his 'partner' so to speak, wouldn't be so tedious after all.

He could see his words had hurt her, his accusations about her and Lupin. But it needed saying. If she really was telling the truth- and some part of him highly doubted that- then she needed to see what it looked like to the outside world.

He watched her as she stormed off. She was very much the person he remembered now. Looks and attitude wise. She had seemed to almost outgrow the world around her. Most definitely Potter and his friends, their relationships would slowly start to fade out. He could see it all happening, and she would be sad, of course. But in the end she will move on, he imagined her finding a job, something important, perhaps in the ministry, no. He corrected himself, research, she would do research. She would discover or create something spectacular to benefit both the muggle and wizarding world. Because of course, she was a muggle-born herself.

He watched her as she angrily pulled her wild hair back into a tight clip at the back of her head.

Yes, he mused to himself, she would be a spectacular witch indeed. She was destined for it. Everything about her screamed importance. Which annoyed him; he himself had worked so hard creating a persona that demanded respect. She, just by being herself received it from almost everywhere she went. Even the pureblood's like the Malfoy's couldn't deny her brilliance. It was intoxicating, and it irritated the life out of him.

"Miss Granger" he called out, deciding to distract himself from his own thoughts.

"What?" she snapped back not even turning around to look at him.

"You are going the wrong way" he politely informed her.

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around her eyes venomous, "what do you mean I am going the wrong way? I am going precisely the way Remus and the rest of the group has been travelling".

"Exactly" Severus half smirked, "It is the wrong way".

It amused Severus to see her fume so much; he imagined steam coming from her ears.

"Then why" she said grinding her teeth, "didn't you say something to them earlier"

Severus gave a casual shrug "They were too far ahead, no worries Miss Granger" he said silkily, "I am sure they will find their way soon enough".

Hermione balled her fists at her side, she seemed dangerously close to whipping out her wand, "they were only too far ahead because you refused to keep up".

"Call down" he snapped at her, "Overreacting does not become you, they will be fine. They are just taking a longer route than I would have suggested. Though, I imagine at the speed they are going we will both reach out destination around the same time".

Hermione's eyes looked as if they were about to burst from their sockets. In a flash she had pulled out her wand. Severus had expected it sooner or later, he was actually surprised that she had so much self control and hadn't aimed it at him sooner.

Its sharp wooden point was pressed firmly against his chest. He hand wasn't shaking through visibly the rest of her was. Her small frame trembled with anger.

"You" she hissed at him, "are the most intolerable man I have even known".

Severus opened his mouth to come back with a retort, but she made a yelping noise that he presumed meant for him to stay silent. He raised an eyebrow sardonically.

Her hand twitched and before he knew it her wand was not pointing at him anymore but at herself. Merlin, she wasn't going to do something stupid was she?

Before he could reach forward and stop her she whispered an incantation.

**IIIII**

Hermione just had time to see the worried look in his eyes before she transformed into her Caracal form. Her huge cat-like eyes locked on his and she gave out a tremendous roar. She could almost feel the trees quaking.

Severus, she noticed looked taken back. She realised in the seconds before she changed that he had thought she was going to do something stupid. He had tried to stop her; that only meant one thing to her. That he didn't hate her as much as he claimed. Good, at least now she had something to base his behaviour on. He was purposefully trying to irritate her. Well that was just fine; let him try to irritate a big wild cat.

She gave him a curious look; he was staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face. He looked, if she dared think it of this man, a little scared. She placed one huge paw in front of the other, slid her ears back until they were pressed against her head and stepped forward.

He raised his hands out in front of himself slowly. So he was scared, she recognised that smell. It was the same as the first time she had transformed. She hissed at him and he frowned at her.

"Miss Granger" he said in what she thought as of his Professors voice, "You will change back this instant".

Hermione just padded around in a circle and sat down in front of him defiantly.

"I will not be continuing with our journey with an animal by my side"

If a caracal could smirk, that is what she would be doing. Just to annoy him she rolled over in the dust, onto her back and looked up at him expectantly, like a puppy wanting its belly scratched.

He sighed, rolled his eyes and stepped over her.

Hermione got back up onto her paws and happily trotted on after him.

"This is ridiculous" he said looking back to see if she was still a Caracal. She was, "Absolute ludicrous".

* * *

**A/N;**_ Hehehe, I can't wait to write the next chapter, in fact i'm going to get straight to it. I have so many little, subtle cute things that I want to happen!_

Dont forget to press the magical blue button below! **:D**


	21. The Journey: Part Three

Hermione padded happily in front of Severus. She was beginning to get used to her caracal form, the instincts and new senses that initially had been strange and foreign to her seemed now to blend easily into herself. She decided she enjoyed it. And every now and again she would hear Severus grumble or mutter something to himself, tiny snippets of phrases that she found so amusing. A 'Damned girl', here and 'Blasted animal' there. It made the whole walk thoroughly more enjoyable.

One thing that seemed to cheer her up was that she seemed to know where she was going. She didn't know a lot about caracal's. She had never even read up on them before and didn't know if they had a sixth sense of direction. But she did. She paced on without a seconds thought to where she was headed. All her instincts told her that where she was supposed to be, was this way. And at the moment this way was currently headed to wards a mountain verge.

It didn't look too steep. Especially as a caracal she knew she wouldn't have any trouble following the path. But Severus might. The trail was narrow and rocky, to the left side of them was the mountain, vertical and sharp, and to the right was the moderately steep cliff.

She had run on ahead to get a better look and from what she could now see it was a long way down, possibly seventy-feet. There were trees growing out of the stone mountainside at odd angles, she briefly thought that they might break a fall should it happen. But no one was going to fall, Severus would be careful even if he was in a foul mood. He would have to be.

Getting as close to the mountain side and away from the edge she sat down. Her tail beneath her legs was still a strange thing and took much getting used to. She swayed it about in the wind.

She wondered where Remus and Ron were now, and Harry and Ginny. They were possibly so far ahead they were setting up camp. Severus' _ingenious_ short-cut had cost them hours. She hoped that the others would wait for them, well of course they would. They needed Severus.

She thought about him for a while. She was angry with him, yes, and beyond everything else, heartbroken. He had hurt her, but she had expected that. After all, this man was not the boy she had loved, he was far from him. And if she believed him, that was all her fault.

She shook her head and her whiskers tingled in the wind. She wasn't going to think like that. Remus hadn't become a Death Eater; of course she wasn't to blame. And she had about had enough of being accused. She stood up and was about to change back into herself when a noise caught her attention.

Her ears, perfectly defined turned backwards as she picked up on the unfamiliar sound. Something was scuttling across the path in front of her. She looked back for Severus; he was finally catching up, a scowl still covering his face, but that wasn't the sound she heard. She turned forwards again her indigo eyes narrowed and her pupils dilated, something was there. She crouched down close to the ground and strained to hear; her ears turned forwards, rounded like satellites picking up all kinds of noise, focusing on one.

It was small, she didn't know how she knew, but she did. Small and fast, it was probably just a bird or a rat, but something told her to be cautious. So she stayed focused. Perhaps it would be better to point her wand at whatever it was, but that was the problem, should she risk her heightened senses and awareness for her wand?

**IIIII**

Severus kicked a few stones out of his path as he followed her. What was she playing at anyway, pouncing around like a big kitten? It irked him to no end. He hadn't seen her transform since he was a kid, but then again, as he kept forgetting it was only a few days ago for her.

But that wasn't the point. He remembered her transformation as something between them, she had made him laugh by mutilating Black, and he had promised her a surprise. One that he never got to share. Not that he wanted to now. No her transformation reminded him of the beginning of the end. After that last moment of happiness in his life everything else had spiralled down.

And her she was now, parading about in front of him as if it meant nothing.

"Insufferable chit" he cursed aloud.

Catching up with her he cornered a path and saw her tail. Golden, flicking back and forth. Rolling his eyes he sighed, "What now?" He called over.

She was crouched down close to the ground, she looked as if she were about to pounce. Was something wrong? He scanned the area in front of her and saw nothing, despite himself he felt panicked. She was close to a steep ledge, one wrong move and that would be the end of her.

Remus would surely be upset, he sneered.

"Miss Granger-?" he called out, she didn't even twitch or acknowledge him. "Hermione-?"

Slowly and silently she stood. Her padded paws masking the sound of her movements. Severus' eyes narrowed and she backed up towards him. Not taking her eyes off the path in front of her she slowly began to morph back into the shape of Hermione Granger.

"Well, now that you have finally decided to-"

"Shh" Hermione hissed at him, she pointed a finger to the path in front of her, "There is something there" she whispered.

Severus instinctively pushed her back and stood in front of her protectively. If he had thought about what he was doing, he probably would have let her be the hero. She had the wand after all.

Speaking of her wand, she currently had it drawn and was pointing it over Severus shoulder. Severus eyed it suspiciously.

"Miss Granger, unless you want to blow my ears off with that" he indicated towards her wand, "I suggest you remove it from the side of my face".

Hermione blushed and dropped her wand to her side. "It was just something small" she told him, "It's probably nothing".

Severus sighed, he couldn't see anything. He straightened up and was about to whirl around to have a go at her about running about like an animal what something small and grey jumped out of nowhere.

"Aaah" was all Hermione could scream, when the small gremlin like creature pounced on her chest and began attempting to bite her neck.

Stumbling back, she tripped over a rock and her heal gave way under her. Her hands which were pulling frantically at the beast on her had no time to react as she fell back, down the ledge and off the cliff.

Severus was there in a second. He just missed her hand as he reached out for her and watched as she painfully stumbled backwards and tumbled to the ground below. He rushed over to the ledge and felt a flood of relief was over him as he saw her handing on to a tree for dear life. His dark eyes bore down, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. He had been so accustomed to having her in his life, he wasn't sure he knew what this world would be like without Hermione Granger in it.

Hermione's big brown eyes met his, "Severus" she called out to him, reaching up a shaky hand as she clung to the tree for dear life with the other.

He reached down a hand to her but she was too far away, "You'll have to climb further" he called down, "I can't reach you".

"It's still on me" Hermione shouted, and as she did Severus noticed the silvery cretin clinging on and attempting to gnaw at Hermione's leg. It was a sprite. Nothing too dangerous, but they were feisty.

"Use your wand girl" he shouted to her as if it were obvious, it came out harsher than he had intended.

Fumbling for a minute with the wand in her jeans pocket, she finally managed to point it at the sprite. Just as she did so, the little creature realised that something bad was going to happen to him, if that piece of wood aimed his way. Quicker than either Severus or Hermione could have anticipated, the sprite bounced forward and dived for her wand. It missed, but knocked it out of Hermione's hand. She screamed and Severus reached to no avail as the wand tumbled to the ground below them. The sprite, still snarling and brandishing its teeth, fell also. It hit the ground with a soft thud.

Hermione gave out a sob which drew Severus' attention back to her. She was holding on, hugging the tree as if it were her only grip on life. He reached down for her slowly and pulled her up.

Her hair was tangled with twigs and leaves, her face, hands and legs grazed from the sharp mountain side. Her hands were grubby from the tree and she had several cuts on her leg and arm where the sprite had bitten her. He pulled her towards him and wrapped his cloak around them both. He would allow himself just one hug, and it was mainly for her benefit.

He rubbed a hand slowly in circles on her back, and when she leaned into his warmth he felt something tighten in his chest. And unfamiliar almost forgotten feeling of tingling rising up through him, he frowned. It would do no good to be feeling like that again.

"No come on" he said pulling her away from him, "It will do no good to cry, if you were stupid enough to go running on ahead then it serves you right you silly girl" he spat.

Hermione's face looked torn and confused, "But I-" she tried but Severus cut her off.

"I do not want your pitiful excuses, come now, unless you want to spent the night here with me I suggest you get a move on. I for one could think of nothing worse"

Hermione gulped and blinked back a few hot tears. But did as she was told and followed his lead across the mountain.

**IIIII**

It was getting darker, and cold. Their breath, like small clouds, puffed out in front of them. Hermione blew on her hands and tucked them under her arms to keep warm. He fingers had long since gone numb.

The sky above them was a misty blue. The last rays of that days sun struggling to break through the darkness that seemed to powerful to fight. Hermione sighed. They were nearly back; she could see and smell smoke from a man-made fire coming overhead. Probably Harry's.

Her eyes were tired from the cold and crying and her legs ached. Her whole body seemed to be trembling. Severus had offered her his robe, but she had refused. She didn't want to owe him anything, and he certainly wasn't being kind to her for her sake.

As they rounded a corner the sounds of familiar voiced warmed Hermione to the core and she, ignoring Severus hobbled forward. He ignored her too, but as she almost tripped her picked her back up without a word.

"Hermione" Remus shouted over as he saw the pair approaching.

Hermione's face beamed at him, and Severus felt a surge of anger curse through him.

As Hermione was limping forward, the fallen leaved crunching underneath her feet, Remus stopped and stared at her. His grey eyes taking in her dishevelled appearance. Severus himself felt ashamed and guilty, he probably should have taken better care of her, kept a closer eye, not that there was anything that could be done about it now.

"What in Merlin's name had happened here?" Remus said as he brought Hermione into the camp light.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were all standing back by the tent, their faces confused as to what had happened and why Remus was so upset over a few cuts and bruises. After all he hadn't seemed too bothered when Ginny had stumbled over.

"A sprite attacked her" Severus offered forwards in a bored tone.

Remus looked up at him with murderous eyes, "what have you done to her?" he shouted accusingly, "Look at her Severus, what on earth have you done?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was drowned out by Severus who marched forwards and faced Remus square in the chest. "I have done nothing, but be burdened with her presence" he spat out and immediately regretted it. Hermione looked at him with wide hurt eyes. He frowned at her, but now because he was angry. He was torn, surely she didn't expect him to apologise or take back what he had just said, but her eyes seemed so hurt, so offended.

"Well you needn't be burdened anymore" Remus said in a voice dangerously like a growl.

Severus pursed his lips and looked from the hurt Hermione to Remus placing his arm around her and pulling her towards him. Fine, he certainly wasn't going to hang around where he wasn't wanted. He scowled at the both of them and turned curtly on his heel storming off into the forest again.

Hermione opened her mouth to call after him, but Remus pulled her towards the fire. "Its ok" he said soothingly, "He just needs to calm down, he'll be back".

Hermione nodded and took a seat on one of the large rocks that surrounded the small flame. "It wasn't his fault" she said hissing in pain as Remus gently pulled up the sleeves of her top, "It was a sprite".

Remus just nodded at her and began looking over her wounds. "I have some cream, that will help the healing process" he said and reached into his robes, "It's not great, I made it myself, but it will be better than nothing".

Hermione looked at the tiny vial in his hand, the liquid in it, supposed to be a healing balm was a little creamier coloured than it should have been, but she didn't say anything. After all Remus never confessed to being a Potions Master. "Thank you" she said smiling, and watched as he delicately poured some of the paste onto his hands and began rubbing it over her arms and into her cuts.

It stung, in fact it burned. She guessed that he had added to much Unicorn hair and in result the healing balm was now a lot more antiseptic that it should have been. Still it would do the job, and Remus had tried, she didn't want to insult him after all.

As Remus worked his way from her arms to her legs Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry and Ron over by the tent they had set up. Both of them were looking at her as if to say 'what-on-earth-is-going-on' whilst Ginny was smiling knowingly at her. Hermione decided she didn't like that smile at all and frowned at the trio. Ginny winked and pulled the boys, against their wished, into the tent. Embarrassed at what Ginny was implying Hermione blushed and turned back to face Remus.

He was slowly caressing the cream around her ankle and taking great care in doing so; he looked up at her slowly and smiled shyly at her.

She smiled, a bit unsurely back.

"I was worried you know" he said, moving to work on her other foot, "when you didn't come back. I thought something might have happened".

"I was quite safe" Hermione said, she closed her mouth before adding 'with Severus' on the end.

"I see that now" he said softly, "and these cuts will heal nicely, you will hardly notice them in a day or two".

She smiled what she hoped was a grateful smile down at him. Properly brewed, a healing salve should only take a few hours. "Thank you" she said quietly.

He smiled and having finished covering her foot in the paste took a seat on the rock beside her. She looked at him nervously for a moment, but he didn't seem to want to speak. So she faced forwards as well, them both now looking into the vast darkness of the forest.

They sat like that for a long time; every now and then Hermione thought Remus would say something as he opened his mouth and turned to her, but no words come out. So she sat quietly, admiring the leaves that still clung to the trees despite the bitter harsh weather they were up against.

She wondered where Severus was, out there alone. Would he even come back, he was a Death Eater now right? Somehow it didn't seem all that right to her.

"We should get some sleep" Remus finally said and stood to help her to her feet.

Inside the tent Hermione's eyes were asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. Too tired to even dream.

**

* * *

A/N;** _I really feel for Remus, he is so cute, and he really has got it bad._

_Ah well._

Don't forget to Review you Snape-tastic people!!


	22. And So It Begins

Ginny was a good cook, it was probably in her genes. Even now, with nothing more that the basic pots and pans they had brought with them, Ginny was able to scrub up a good breakfast. Harry and Ron much appreciated it.

"More eggs?" Ginny called out over the hot frying pan.

Ron pushed his plate to the front of the queue, grinning at Harry who was already on his third helping.

"Hermione up yet?" Ginny asked as she slid the eggs and some bacon onto her brother's plate, "It's not like her to sleep in".

"I dunno Gin" Harry said glancing over to the tent, "After spending a whole day with Snape, I would be worn out too".

"Yeah" Ron said swallowing some food, "But she doesn't mind does she, spending time with Snape that it?"

"I don't know what's going on there" Harry admitted looking confused, "Something happened when she went back in time, and I bet there was more to it than them being _just_ friends".

Ron scrunched up his face, "how could she though" he said lowering his voice, "I mean if she did, y'know, _do_ anything with him"-he gave a slight shudder-"she knew what would happen, she knew it was Snape didn't she. What was she thinking?"

"You two should mind your own business" Ginny said finishing making breakfast and taking a seat next to Harry, "whatever happened she obviously doesn't want to talk about it, so leave it. If it was anything important then I am sure we would be the first to know".

"Pft" Ron said shoving a fork full of beans into his mouth, "After Remus that it".

"Oh Ron shut up" Ginny frowned, "Just because you are jealous-"

"I'm not bloody jealous" he said standing up and letting the crumbs from his chest fall to the ground, "I just think it's stupid. Her calling Snape _Severus, _and it doesn't take a fool to see that there is something going on there with Remus too. What the bloody hell happened, did she screw them both or something?" he finished yelling and kicked some leaves with his foot.

"Is that what you think?" a voice behind them said.

The three of them turned around to see Remus heading towards them carrying some wood for the fire. "How can you be so crude" he said angrily dropping the logs to the floor, "And have you no tact? Merlin, what if Hermione had woken up and heard you. After all she has been through, after all she has done for you Harry" he looked towards Harry and Harry blushed, "she risked so much to find that Horcurx to help you. She didn't have to. And all you care about is what is going on between her, Severus and myself. Well let me tell you-" he said now his voice almost growling, "-Noting" he spat, "nothing is going on. She needs her friends for support now, not whispering behind her back".

"Remus we're sorry-" Ginny began but was cut off.

"Well bloody act like it" Remus yelled, instantly he regretted it. He heard Hermione's yawn from the tent. "Now, do not bring this up again" he said in a harsh whisper.

Three heads nodded eagerly and ashamed.

"Something smells good" Hermione's sleepy voice mumbled from where she was making her way out of the tent. "I can't believe you let me oversleep" she smiled.

Ginny gave her a short smile, "You needed it" she said, "Come on or your sausages will get cold".

Hermione yawned and stretched and wiping sleep from her eyes made her way over to the others. She took a seat on a large rock next to Ron as Ginny handed her the plate. "How long have you guys been up?" hermione asked tucking into her food.

"Not long" Ron said watching her.

Hermione nodded, not noticing the curious look in her friend's eye. "Where's Severus?" she suddenly asked looking up and not seeing him. "He did come back last night didn't he?"

"Er" Harry said looking awkwardly to Remus, "He didn't, I don't think-"

"I haven't seen him all morning, nor did I notice him return last night" Remus told her.

"What?" Hermione said now standing, "Well we have to go find him, why haven't you been looking?"

"I have been "Remus said taking a seat opposite her, acting very much like it wasn't important.

"But we can't go on without him" she stated, "We need him".

"_We_ are fine" Remus said sighing and ribbing his neck, "I have a good idea where this museum is and I am sure Severus will catch up with us once he has finished sulking."

Hermione looked from Remus to the rest of her friends, none of them seemed concerned, didn't they realise that he could be hurt or lost. "But you said we needed him".

Remus looked at her for a moment; she almost thought his expression was pained. "I am sure he will rejoin us" he said after some time.

"Yeah right" Ron mumbled underneath his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Hermione shot at him.

"He's a bloody Death Eater Hermione" Ron shouted. Remus stood up as if to silence him, but Ron stood also, holding his ground. "I am sick of this pretending he's not. He should be dead by now. He killed Albus Dumbledore for heaven's sake. Merlin Hermione I don't know what you see in him"

Hermione opened her mouth, but she found no reply. Ron was right after all wasn't he? He was a death eater now.

"I don't think that is exactly true…strictly speaking" Remus said looking at his hands as he twisted them on his lap.

"Oh come off it" Ron said, but Remus cut him off.

"No, just hear me out" he said looking around their small group. "I don't believe that Severus is a, is a Death Eater-"

Hermione's eyes lit up and her head snapped towards him in interest. If she could find just one reason to prove he wasn't a Death Eater then that was all she needed.

"I do not believe he killed Albus, not intentionally anyway"

"Bullshit" Harry spat out angrily, "I saw him do it".

"Albus was dying" Remus said frowning, "And he had so much faith in Severus, I cannot believe that it wasn't planned".

"Yeah right" Ron rolled his eyes.

"I believe Severus was meant to go deep undercover, I believe that was Albus' plan all along"

"And why do you _believe _this?" Harry asked looking sceptical.

Remus looked to his hands again and then looked directly at Hermione. "Because Severus is a loyal man" he said flatly, "he has many faults, many flaws, and he is an incredibly guarded man, but he is loyal, and once you have his loyalty, he would never take that back."

"You think Severus was loyal to Dumbledore?" Ginny asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I do, among others" Remus said glancing at Hermione, "I do not think that Severus would have killed Albus, unless he was left with no other choice. He would not betray the light".

Harry and Ron both frowned down at the floor. Hermione, who hadn't taken her eyes from Remus, gave him a small smile.

Remus ran his hands over his face and through his hair, "Anyway, that's enough of that. We have to get a move on. I plan to reach the museum and have that Horcrux destroyed by tonight. If I am right, then I am sure Severus will catch up with us".

"I don't have my wand" Hermione said suddenly remembering, "I completely forgot. I lost it in the woods, when the sprite attacked me".

Remus looked puzzled for a moment, then shook his head, "its ok" he said as he began folding away the tent, "We can pick it up on the way back. I don't think you will need it before then".

"But the Horcrux?"

"Will be retrieved and destroyed by Harry, Ron and myself. I don't want you two getting hurt" he indicated towards the girls.

"Well that's not sexist in the slightest" Ginny muttered to Hermione underneath her breath. Hermione smiled at her, Ginny was probably the toughest Weasley to date.

Once the five of them had finished packing away the camp equipment, Remus led the group out into the woods again. He knew that once they had destroyed the Horcrux they wouldn't have to tread carefully. They could all apparate back to Grimmauld Place, he knew the boys would prefer that, but then again Hermione had lost her wand she would surely want to go and look for it, her wand among other things.

He glanced back at her; every now and again she would turn herself around and scan the woodland behind her. She was looking for _him_. A hot flood of something he didn't like cursed through him. It was not jealousy, of course not. Remus was not, and would never be jealous of Severus. He kicked a small log that was blocking his path out of his way, perhaps with a bit more force than was necessary.

**IIIII**

Hermione lagged behind. The full breakfast that she had rushed to eat seemed to be weighing her down. Ginny had offered to stay behind and walk with her, to save her from sprites that might want revenge, but Hermione had politely declined. She felt that she wanted to be alone, part of her wanted to keep an eye out for Severus whilst no one distracted her, part of her just didn't feel sociable. She loved her friends, but since her return, she had felt herself distanced from them.

It wasn't unusual, she told herself. She had spent months living without them, it had only been ten minutes for them, how would they understand? She didn't feel like she had anything to say to them anymore, sure she loved them, she always would, but she found herself holding back the tears and wishing that at any moment she could see Regulus, Sirius and James again. She would even settle for Peter if she was forced to admit it.

Everything was different now she was back, they were all dead, and the one man she loved was a supposed Death Eater. It didn't matter what Remus thought, that wouldn't change public opinion of him. And it certainly wouldn't change the way her felt about her. It wasn't fair, he had twenty years to get over her, and she had only been given a few days.

A rustling in the leaves behind her drew her attention back to the forest. She looked; there was nothing there, perhaps a bird or mouse scuttling across the ground. She sighed, shook her head and continued on walking.

After two long hours the forest seemed to think out a bit. Hermione began to once again hear the sounds of people, and even cars? Could that be right? She walked a bit faster to catch up with Remus and the others who had stopped at what seemed to be the edge of the forest. As she got closer, she saw why they had paused.

Straight in front of them was what seemed to be a Motorway. Its huge six lanes cut out a great portion of the woodlands.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron said screwing up his face as the wind from the cars racing past hit him.

"A motorway" Remus shouted over the noise.

"We're not crossing that are we?" Harry asked frowning down at the road, "We can't, not on foot".

"No" Remus said looking puzzled, from what he knew of this path to Godrick's Hollow, there was no motorway running through it.

"Have we come the wrong way?" Ginny asked noticing his confused look.

Remus shook his head, "This must have been built recently".

"Can we go around it?" Ron asked looking out to see if he could find where the road ended.

Remus looked at him, frowned and shook his head, "No Ron" he said, "We can't go around it, it's a road, a very big road. This won't end for miles".

Hermione bit her lip, "perhaps we can go above it?" she suggested, not knowing why she had as neither of them had any brooms.

"Actually that might work" Remus said perking up.

Hermione looked at him wide eyed. He mustn't have heard her right, "Remus how, we haven't got any-"

But he wasn't listening; he already had his wand out and had turned back into the forest, seemingly looking for something.

Hermione nearly did a double take when he came out from behind a tree proudly holding what looked like a log. "What in the name of magic is that?" she asked in a tone that suggested that she was not at all amused.

"Sit on this" Remus ordered.

Four faces looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Trust me" she sighed, "sit on this".

"Remus" Hermione said putting on a smile, "This is not really the time for jokes".

Remus narrowed his eyes at her and nodded towards the log.

"I am not getting on that" Hermione refused, "I don't do brooms, I am certainly not getting on an old rotting log and trusting it to fly us over".

Ron looked at Hermione frowning and then towards Remus, "_that's_ what you are planning? No way, I'm not getting on that either"

Remus pursed his lips together and set his jaw. "If any of you have any better suggestions, then please be my guest. Otherwise get on the log"

"How about not dying" Ron said quirking a sly grin.

Remus frowned and took out his wand, "I don't want to, but I am not opposed to using Imperio to getting you to do this. We need to destroy that Horcrux and you need to get on this log" he said, his wand aiming at the four of them.

Ginny smiled and sat down mock lady like, after seeing Ginny, Harry followed suit; his arms around her protectively. Ron followed and then Hermione who gave Remus a look that said I-dare-you as she sat down.

Remus smiled at her and took his seat on the log behind her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and waist, in what Hermione thought was his idea of keeping her safe, he used the other to wave his wand.

Silently the log began to vibrate and then as if it was meant to, it rose in the air.

"This is bloody weird" Ron said his voice shaking for either laughter or panic.

"Hold on" Remus said and cast a dissolution charm on the five of them.

"Well that won't look odd at all" Harry said glancing down, "A log the size of a small tree floating over a major motorway, no not odd in the slightest".

Hermione gave a small laugh and heard Remus sigh with frustration behind her. His arm was warm and strong; she could feel the muscles tighten around her as they began their way slowly towards the road.

For a moment, and only for a split second, the log seemed to dip at the back as if someone was pulling it down back towards the earth. Hermione and Remus looked back, but there was nothing there. Once the log had steadied itself they carried on. At a pace Hermione thought -looking down at the cars below her- would be better suited for a more mature driver.

Once they were directly above the motorway, Hermione felt Remus mutter another incantation and the log seemed to jerk to the right. She looked over Ron's seemingly invisible hair and noticed that they were now headed towards a small village at the bottom of a large hill.

"That's Godrick's mound" Remus whispered in her ear. "His grave is on top of that hillside, below is Godrick's Hollow".

"Are we heading straight for town?" Hermione asked as the village grew nearer.

"No, we will land just outside it, on the outskirts, just to be safe". He gave her a reassuring squeeze and Hermione couldn't help but smile.

Remus was looking out for her, and he was terribly sweet, and for the first time, with his arm wrapped tightly around her she realised just how strong he was. Tonks, she thought, was a very lucky woman.

**IIIII**

They touched down on a deserted pathway just outside the village itself. As they landed Remus took the dissolution charm of each of them one by one. As he turned to take it off Hermione, he noticed she was smiling at him. Removing the charm from himself, he smiled back.

As they stepped from the log they felt it once again move beneath them. It almost felt as if someone had pushed it. Remus looked and scanned the area, but he saw nothing. "Come on" he said to the group, "Let's get this over and done with".

Hermione walked with Remus across the small path and up to an old iron gateway, "I don't understand?" she said running her fingers over the green railings. Instantly the gate began to creak open leading them into Godrick's Hollow.

"It's charmed" Remus smiled down at her, "It's a magical village, only a person with magic in their blood can enter. To most muggles, once they reach the gate and lay their hands upon it they instantly forget what they were doing here and have a pressing urge to be somewhere else."

"A bit like at the Quidditch World Cup" Hermione said smiling up at him.

"A bit" Remus grinned looking down at her.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances and followed the pair into the small village.

* * *

**A/N;**_ I wasn't sure what to call this chapter, I didn't want another Journey part 4...Not that the title makes that much of a difference. I was also going to go with The Last Leg, but decided that that title has no point to it, not really._

_Anyhoo, hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long getting it up, I have been ill and coughing so much I was unable to type..Honest_!

Don't forget to leave a review


	23. Playing The Hero

The lane they walked up was quiet. A few people peered out their windows and stared. What they must look like, Hermione thought, the five of them walking slowly up the street looking about wildly paranoid. And with the great Harry Potter too. Perhaps they should have left him under the dissolution charm, raise less suspicion that way.

"Erm Remus?" Hermione said planning on raising her issue.

Remus shushed her. He slowly extended his finger and pointed to a derelict building up ahead. Its garden was crowded by fern trees and the windows were barely visible over the ivy that had grown around the squat shaped structure.

"Is that it?" Hermione whispered not wanting to be shushed again.

Remus nodded.

"Doesn't look much like a museum eh?" Ron said loudly walking up to Remus as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Ron, be quiet" Remus said angrily

"Why?" He asked looking confused and slightly hurt.

"We don't want people knowing what we are up to"

Ron stared at Remus for a moment, "right, and you pointing at the bloody thing wasn't obvious?" he asked sarcastically.

Remus rolled his eyes and looked away, "we just have to be careful, we don't know whose watching."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Hermione said running a little to catch up with Remus' fast pacing.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Well, people will recognise Harry won't they?" she said still running and panting, "We should probably-"

"It's ok" he cut her off, "they will probably just think he's coming home".

"Home?"

"Just visiting where his parents grew up, that sort of thing".

Hermione nodded, she supposed people might think that. She glanced back at Harry. He was walking slower than the rest, taking time to look at everything. His hand slowly stroked across a stone wall and she looked away.

She wondered what it must be like for him to be here now, and not have the time to look around properly. So much of his family history was here, so much apart of him, and yet he didn't have the time to take it all in. Destroy the Horcrux, get out. That was the plan. Hermione supposed that once the war was over Harry would come here, stay for a proper visit.

What a bittersweet trip this was turning out to be.

"Do you know where it is inside?" she asked eager to think of something else.

"No" Remus confessed, "That's what I wanted Severus for. He's been there so I'm guessing he knows all about the charms and enchantments protecting it. And where it is".

"But we can find it" Ron said running a bit to catch up with them, "it's a museum; we just look around for it."

"But we don't know what spells are protecting it. There are spells that can discover what your intentions are, and if they are protecting the ruby-" Remus sighed "-then we have no chance of even seeing it".

"What. It'll just disappear?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but we wont be able to see it".

"Like Hogwarts and muggles" Ron said nodding in understanding.

Remus, his eyebrows knotted together just nodded.

"So what's the plan then?" Ginny asked as she and Harry caught up with them. "I'm starved, can we eat".

Ron nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"You've just eaten breakfast" Hermione said, "you Weasley's are unbelievable".

Remus smirked, "here" he said and threw them each a packet of dry crackers, "enjoy".

Both Ron and Ginny looked at each other as if they expected much more than this, then both shrugged and tucked in.

Hermione shook her head.

"So we can't do this without Severus then?" she said at long last.

Ron and Ginny stopped eating to stare at her.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said folding her arms defensively across her chest, "I know you don't like me talking about it, but you practically said it yourself. We need him."

"Hermione we-" Remus started.

"Don't tell me we don't" she said frowning at him, "what about all those spells? You wanted to be in and out as fast as possible and here you are handing out crackers. If you don't need him, then go on then, let's gets this over with".

"Hermione" Harry said placing his hand on her arm, calming her. He pulled her over to the side of the road where there was a low wall and sat her down.

"I don't mean to just snap at you all the time" she said looking into the green eyes of her friend.

"I know, and your right" Harry smiled, "I guess we can't go any further without him, not without possible injury from the wards".

Hermione studies the ground for a moment, after a while she sighed, "I could go in" she said, "I could go and have a look around. The wards only work on people right?"

Harry looked at her as if she had gone mad, "yes Hermione, you should know that".

She shook her head at him and looked up at Remus. "I can do it" she told him, and an understanding began to creep on his face.

"Of course you can" he said his eyes lighting up, "Merlin, it's been so long, I almost forgot. You can still do that?"

She nodded.

"Do what?" Ron said through a mouth full of crumbs, "Do what? She's not going in there, she'll get killed or trapped, or _something_. The wards will know what she's up to. She won't see the ruby, she'll set the wards off and-"

"Ron" Hermione smiled, "I won't get hurt, and I'll be fine".

"Wait a minute" Ginny said, her head cocked to one side studying her friend, "what is it you can _do?"_

Hermione smiled, "hand me your wand and I'll show you".

Ginny narrowed her eyes, but took out her wand and held it out for Hermione.

Hermione gave Remus a shy smile and pointed the wand at herself. He nodded, and a second later the place where everyone was looking at Hermione's face had disappeared.

"What the-" Ron began before he saw something move at where Hermione's legs were. His eyes widened and he stumbled back in shock.

"Hermione wow" Ginny breathed, not scared in the slightest she stepped forward to the big cat now pacing in front of her. "Did you learn to do that in the past? Wow Hermione what are you?"

Hermione cocked her huge caracal head to one side and sat down on the cold pavement.

"She's a caracal" Remus said watching her closely. "And we probably shouldn't have done that out in the middle of the street." He looked around anxiously.

"Yeah" Ron said, "because we haven't aroused enough suspicion already".

Harry frowned at Ron, "I think it's great" he said standing close to Ginny, "did my Dad teach you, or Sirius?" he asked smiling.

"Well we all worked in a group together, sort of" Remus answered for her.

Harry beamed.

"So we are just going to walk up to the museum" Ron said in disbelief, "with a-a caracal? Even if by some chance they believe that it's our _pet_, I am sure that they wouldn't understand why she wanted to wonder the museum alone. And what's up with her ears?"

"There is nothing wrong with her ears, they are supposed to be like that" Remus frowned

"We could say she was interested in the history of the place" Ginny suggested, even thought she knew it was a lame idea.

"What our big-eared cat has an interest in modern history?" Ron sneered, "Yeah okay."

Hermione padded over to Ginny and nudged her wand with her nose.

"Dissolution charm" Harry smiled watching Hermione in wonder.

"I suppose it couldn't do any more harm" Remus sighed running a hand through his hair. He pointed his wand at Hermione and she seemed to melt into the scenery.

"Not suspicious in the slightest" Ron muttered underneath his breath.

Harry scanned around the houses to see if any nosey neighbours were watching, he couldn't see any, but then again if they were being followed or had been seen it was probably by some spy and not resident of Godrick's Hollow.

"Come on then" Remus said, a new energy cursing through him "lets get this done with". He was pleased that they were able to do this without Severus help. Death Eater or not they didn't need him anymore, Hermione didn't need him.

"You know I'm not all that comfortable with a giant invisible wild cat following us" Ron said to the group.

Hermione let out a tiny growl and he jumped.

"She's not a wild cat" Ginny punched her brother in the arm, "its Hermione".

"I know" Ron blushed, "its just weird".

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that" Harry whispered, "She could bite you".

Ron let out a deep throaty laugh, but looked about nervously all the same.

Soon enough they reached the top of the hill where just beyond a church and a small graveyard, stood the building they were looking for.

"It doesn't exactly look open for business" Ron moaned.

"Oh will you shut up" Ginny snapped at him, "You're beginning to sound like Snape, lighten up".

Ron sulked, but kept quiet.

"It doesn't look like its been visited in a long time" Harry said, "Perhaps we should all go in."

Hermione, somewhat invisible stepped in front of Harry as he took a step forward causing him to fall backwards, "or not" Harry said getting up and rubbing his behind.

"I think you're right" Remus said.

Hermione huffed out a breath.

"It could be dangerous Hermione, and if it is abandoned, then the wards will probably be down anyway. I don't want to risk you". He said, the lat part somewhat quieter that the rest.

Hermione sighed and rested her head against his leg. He was probably right. She just wanted to be of some use. After the past few days, to come here and not accomplish anything would be such a waste.

Silently, Remus took out his wand and made Hermione visible again. Her big violet eyes peered up at him and he smiled.

"You make me nervous" Ron said directly to Hermione. "There I said it, now can you change back into a person please".

Hermione paced towards him, narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth. As Ron's eyes widened in fright she changed back, standing in front of him smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Jeez, you're such a baby Ronald" she smiled. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Yeah well, you just wait- wait till one of your friends ends up being a tiger or something, then you'll know what's its like" he said trying to defend his reputation.

"Sure Ron" Harry smirked.

"Are we doing this or not?" Ron said to Remus, eager to change the subject.

Remus nodded, suddenly serious and stepped forward. "Wands out" he ordered and they all followed suit.

"I don't have a wand" Hermione said reminding him.

Remus spun around to face her; he reached up a hand and rested it on her shoulder, "that's because, like I told you, you're not coming".

"What?"

"You and Ginny are to stay here, if you hear anything then-"

"Don't even insinuate that we're glorified watchers" Ginny said frowning.

"Ok I won't" Remus said, "but you're staying here".

Hermione tightened her lips together. "But you were willing to let me go in before" she said trying not to sound hurt.

"If we need you then I will call for you, please just wait here". He stood her by the gate and turned to walk into the building with the boys.

Ginny pouted after them, but they weren't looking so she kicked a hedge with her foot, "that's so infuriating" she scowled.

Hermione nodded looking on towards the museum. "I know".

"Just because what? They're boys? I am as good as if not better with a wand than them and if you had yours then-"

"But I don't have mine Gin" Hermione said slumping down to sit on the grass. "You know how dangerous it is destroying a Horcrux, he was just doing what he thought was best".

Ginny frowned and sat down too, flicking stones in the dirt beneath her fingers. "I know" she sighed, "I miss Fred and George so much sometimes"

"Me too".

"It just doesn't seem real, them being gone, it's just like they've gone on a trip or something and they'll be back soon. I know they won't-" she added at the pitying look on Hermione's face, "but I wish they would".

They sat in silence for a few minutes; the only sound that of Ginny stones being flicked across the gravel path.

Hermione sighed, nothing was right anymore. She had tried not to think about it for a while now, but she was beginning to feel empty.

She looked up at the cloudy sky. It was probably going to rain soon. She felt so useless, so helpless. She had lost her wand, and Severus. Though she was pretty sure that she hated him at the moment she still missed him. It was like a void inside her, an empty space. She wondered if he had felt that way when she had left all those years ago.

She sighed and let her head fall into her hands.

"They're taking their time" Ginny said after a few more minutes had passed, "perhaps we should go in and look for them?"

Hermione looked at her torn. They had been longer than expected. She wanted to go in to check they were alright, but she knew how dangerous it was, and without her wand, what use would she be? She looked at her mother's old watch on her wrist. "we'll give them until four o'clock" she said, that's plenty of time to find the thing, destroy it, and get out before anyone notices".

"Okay" Ginny nodded, "half an hour".

**IIIII**

Inside the building it smelt of damp. The windows were boarded up and there was no light coming in from anywhere. It was definitely abandoned, by the smell of the place; it seemed no one had been here in years.

"Rather morbid, eh?" Ron remarked as he stepped through into one of the rooms.

"I didn't think this place would be deserted. It was once very popular I believe". Remus said looking around with the light from his wand.

"Do you think the ruby will still be here?" Harry asked from across a hallway, "I mean how do you know that they didn't clean the place out?"

"I don't, but this is our only shot"

"If this place is truly abandoned-" Harry said

"Which it is" Ron added.

"-then I reckon that we're too late".

"Perhaps Snape escaped and told his Death Eater pals what we were after and they came and destroyed it" Ron suggested.

Harry looked at Remus, it seemed a plausible explanation.

"I doubt it" Remus said, "I don't think that Sev-"

"Merlin" Ron said exasperated, "we know what you think about Snape, but look at the facts. He's gone, he left and he knew what we were up to, and now this place. It all fits".

"No it doesn't" Remus said yelling back at Ron. "Look I don't like the guy either, but your feelings for Hermione are clouding your judgement-"

"My feelings?" Ron shot back, "what about yours? You've been all over her since she got back. And nothing went on you said- Ha. Like we are supposed to believe that-"

"You have no idea what went on-"

"No, you're right" Ron laughed, "I don't-"

"Err, guys?" Harry said

"-and do you know why" Ron fumed, "because you won't let us ask Hermione about it. And I can see you sure as hell aint talking-"

"Guys?" Harry said again.

"Give it a rest will you. What happened has nothing to do with you. Shut up and grow up-" Remus fired.

"GUYS!" Harry yelled.

Both of them quietened down and looked at him. He was standing in front of a desk, behind it a wall and there glowing in the light of his wand was what looked like a golden coin on a chain.

"I'm guessing this is it" Harry said watching it as the metal on the coin moved, "I think it's pulsing".

"What?" Remus said, "Let me see that", he reached a hand out and snatched it away from Harry.

Ignoring Remus slightly off behaviour Harry watched as the coin in Remus' hand began to glow. "What's it doing that for?" he asked.

"How the hell should I know Potter?" Remus spat.

"Okay, I was only asking"

"Oh shut up Harry" Ron suddenly yelled from behind him, "you sound just like Hermione, always asking questions, now move let me have a look".

"And what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked, shocked that the both of them were being so rude.

"She was in love with Severus for one, probably still is" Remus said glaring at Harry for asking such a ridiculous question.

Harry just watched them both cautiously. Something wasn't right. "so we going to destroy that thing then?" he asked nodding towards the coin held up in Remus' hand so Ron couldn't ouch it.

"Yeah, yeah" Remus said, "I just want to look at it for a bit".

"I want to see it, let me see" Ron said pushing Remus to the side and pulling on his outstretched arm.

Harry slowly raised his wand and aimed it at the bickering pair. Whatever was going on he needed to end it. Both of them weren't acting themselves and would end up hexing each others limbs off if they got half the chance.

"Why don't you pass that to me" Harry suggested offering out his hand, his other holding his wand.

Ron turned from where he was about to bite Remus and stared at him, "why Harry so you can keep it, keep it and take all the glory for yourself. No, I think I'll take it".

"And you think I will let that happen?" Remus laughed, a deep throaty laugh, nothing at all like himself. "It's mine boy. What will you do with it; show it off to your poor family, no it will be waste with you-"

"And what will you use it for?" Ron asked outraged.

"Hermione-" was all he said.

"Stupefy" Harry yelled. His spell hitting them both in the back. He didn't want to hear more. "Petrificus totalus" Harry whispered. He watched as they both froze, stiff, unmoving. He slowly bent down and pulled the Wild Moor Ruby from Remus' hand. His cold grey eyes seemed to scream out at Harry as he did so. "It's for your own good" Harry told them.

The ruby was heavier that he imagined. It was warm too, and it felt as if it was beating to the rhythm of his own heartbeat. It felt empowering, he wanted it, he needed it. It would be his and with it he could achieve anything he wanted.

But what did he want; suddenly the thought of destroying Voldemort didn't seem all that important. No, in fact he seemed to want to help Vol-

No. Harry shook his head. He knew that wasn't right. He would never help Voldemort. It was the coin. He looked down at it in his hand; it seemed to have grown larger. It must be destroyed.

With his other hand shakily Harry pointed his wand at the coin. He couldn't do it.

On the floor next to him, he could hear the mummers of outrage from Remus and Ron. He placed the coin on the desk and aimed his wand at it. As soon as it left his hand he felt as if he wanted it back, he felt cold without its presence.

He thought to Dumbledore, he would know what to do, what spell to use. He closed his eyes for a moment tying to calm himself. Whatever spell he did use, it could turn out bad, it could backfire. He suddenly felt paranoid and cold. What if he ended blowing up the whole museum and killing Ron and Remus, what if-

"Harry?" a voice called out to him.

He turned, it was Hermione and Ginny. "What are you doing here, I thought Remus told you to- it's not safe go back, you'll end up getting killed."

"Harry we came to help" Ginny said taking a step forward.

Harry held his wand up to her, "don't come any closer" he yelled, "you don't know what I might do".

"Harry?" Ginny asked hurt, "I don't understand, what's going on?"

"Get out now!" he shouted, his voice echoing off the deserted walls. "I might hurt you" he said, his voice breaking.

"You wouldn't hurt-" Ginny began but Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Ok Harry" Hermione said, "Why don't we all go and get some fresh air. You can help us drag these two out" she pointed towards Remus and Ron. "And then you can come back in here alone and finish what you have to do".

Harry stared at her, so did Ginny and the two men on the floor. After what felt like a lifetime, he lowered his wand and nodded, "okay" he mumbled. "but then I come back in alone?"

"Yes, of course you do. Isn't that right Ginny?"

Ginny huffed, but agreed with Hermione. That seemed to cheer Harry up as he started levitating Remus and Ron's bodies out of the building.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth to Hermione as they followed the boys out.

"I need your wand again" Hermione whispered to her, "I can do this. You need to keep them outside. The Horcrux has been affecting them, I think it's the part of Voldemort soul toying with their mind. They need the fresh air"

"But what about you?" Ginny asked shocked.

"I'll be fine, I know where it is, and I know what to do. I'll be in and out hopefully".

"Hopefully? That's not very reassuring"

"Just give me you wand and keep them outside"

Ginny gave her a long searching look, "you don't need to play the hero you know".

"I know" Hermione said, slightly hurt that Ginny would think that. "Look I will be fine, please just trust me".

Ginny handed over her wand. "You die and I'll kill you" she warned half smiling.

"I won't I promise" Hermione said, and disappeared into the darkness of the old museum.

* * *

**A/N;** _Hope that meets your standards you crazy bunch!_

_Don't know if I will have another chapter up before Christmas, maybe before New Year._

_So I'll take this opportunity to wish you all **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!**_


	24. Delight and Despair

"Is this what they call Gryffindor bravery?" a voice mocked.

Hermione shook her head; she knew this was bound to happen. She needed to concentrate on the task.

"You don't look very brave" the voice said, "Poor little girl, go back outside with your friends."

Her jaw clenched and she ignored it.

"You have been through so much, I can see. They shouldn't have made you do this. They expect too much, those friends of yours".

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, shaking the voice from her mind.

"Are you managing your fear little girl?" it teased "It won't work, what you are planning on doing won't succeed and you will end up getting hurt. Go back, be safe".

"No!" Hermione said defiantly and out loud, "I have to do this."

"Oh, but of course you do" the voice sneered, feeding off her response. "Why don't you just tell them you have done it? They would never doubt you".

"Because that would be a lie" Hermione said, gritting her teeth.

"Yes, yes" the voice contemplated, "but better a lie than to risk your life, no?"

"No"

"Ahhh" the voice said, "I see now".

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked on. She knew where the Ruby was and she had a pretty good idea what spell she wanted to use. The gold of the coin glistened through the dim light of the dusty windows. It was almost calling to her.

She took out Ginny's wand slowly and held it up at the coin. She would get this over and done with, quickly, so they could all go home and forget about the whole thing.

"You want to die" the voice said. It wasn't a question.

Hermione shook her head, she should ignore it. It was taunting her after all, it was trying to distract her, it wanted her to answer back. She steadied her wand.

"A waste if you ask me. To throw your life away, all because of _him"._

"What?" she couldn't help herself from calling out.

"You could have been great, a mind like yours".

"I am great" Hermione mumbled focusing her eyes and wand once again on the Ruby.

"He was not worthy"

She closed her eyes tightly, partly to concentrate, partly to block out the voice.

"But the other one" the voice said matter-of-fact, "he might be".

"Oh for Merlin's sake" Hermione spun around, "will you be quiet".

"He was not a fool. He would have used me, used me for great things"

"Remus would never do that" Hermione said frustrated that she had even answered the damn thing.

"He would, but not the other one. No he would have tried to destroy me, such a fool he is. I cannot be destroyed-"

"You can and will" she said taking aim and reciting the spell in her mind.

"You can try, but I will prevail, in one way or another."

"No, once we have destroyed you" Hermione breathed, "we will kill Voldemort and then you will be gone for good. There are no more Horcruxes left"

A shriek of despair sounded in Hermione's mind. She bent down and clutched her head, it was piercing.

"No" the voice said, "You will not destroy me. I have been kind have I not, I have talked to you, understood you when no one else cares. You want to go back home and forget, but you never will. And when you want to talk, there will be no one to care or listen.

He won't be there; he doesn't care about you-"

"Shut up!"

"He only cares for himself and his own personal gain. Where is he now I ask you? He left you. The first chance he got, he ran away. You make him sick, a mere school-girl with a crush. He laughs at you. They all laugh ay you. You are pathetic".

Hermione still clutching her head fell to her knees. No. This is just what the Horcrux wanted. She took a deep breath and stood up again. She aimed the wand at the sodding coin and closed her eyes tightly, concentrating.

"Gravonox" Hermione said, her voice almost a whisper.

Suddenly a bright flash of brilliant white light came from the coin. The light danced around the room before finally taking the form of what Hermione could only describe as a giant snakes head.

"Silly girl" the snake spat. "You think that was enough to destroy me? You know nothing of my power. You have only caused me agitation, and for that you will pay."

Hermione, her eyes wide, fell back onto her feet. Ginny's wand was pointing at the giant beast in her shaking hand.

"Do you think you were strong enough to cast such a spell? You are broken, merely half a witch. If you are even that. I can smell the muggle scum on you, you filth."

Hermione inched back a fraction as the snakes tongue flickered out at her.

"I am going to watch you suffer, and no one will hear you scream, no one will hear your pitiful cries for help. You will die alone and in pain as all worthless muggles should".

"I'm going to destroy you" Hermione said through her teeth.

The giant snake made a movement that looked at if it were laughing at her. "You cannot destroy me" it hissed, "for I am the very thing that is keeping you going. I live and breed inside of your rotting soul. Your despair, your sadness, that is I where I fester. You kill me and you would be denying yourself".

"I feel no such thing" Hermione said steadying her hand and setting her jaw.

"Oh, but you do. That loss, that pain, that hunger for him to see you as you are, to notice that you are still the girl that he once knew. But he doesn't see you, he never will. You were just a game to him, a new shiny toy to play with. You intrigued him and then you left. You fool, did you actually think that he spent years spilling buckets of tears over you?"

Hermione's lip began to quiver, but she kept it stiff and her wand aimed, "Gravonox" she said again, her voice catching.

The snake began to hiss with laughter.

"Gravonox" she breathed.

"You will suffer" the snake promised. Its fiery tongue flickered towards her and caught her shoulder causing Hermione to fall back in pain.

"This isn't real" she said clenching her teeth together, "You can't hurt me; this is all in my head".

"Really? Then tell me smart witch, why you cannot make it stop"

Hermione aimed the wand again, "Gravonox", but nothing happened.

The giant snake seemed to grow, its bright red eyes glowing with every failed attempt Hermione took. She was terrified, it wasn't real, it couldn't be. It was the Horcrux playing with her mind, but the burn on her shoulder hurt none the less. She pressed her palm flat against it numbing out the searing pain. With her other hand, and arm shaking she pointed Ginny's wand again. She would try until she couldn't anymore, she had too, no one else would. But as the words of the spell fell out of her mouth, she knew it wouldn't work. The snake hissed and spat white flames at her with its tongue.

She clamped her eyes tightly shut trying to ignore what was happening around her, trying to convince her own mind that there was nothing there. But she couldn't and her head hurt and her arm was shaking and the noise of the snake and the fire was getting louder.

With a sickening jolt to her stomach she heard it laugh and she opened her eyes. The snake was facing away from her.

"And what use do you think you are, you have no right to be here traitor" it was saying, but not to her. "Go back to where you came from and let me finish breaking the girl".

Hermione lifted her head to see who was there. Was it Remus, had he come in after her?

"You think this will make you a man? You are weak-" the voice was saying "- and she would never look at you, you filthy half blood".

Hermione heard footsteps and saw the shadowy outline of a man raising his wand. It was Remus, it had to be. He heart began beating ten to the dozen.

"Gravonox" he shouted.

The same spell Hermione was going to use. And it seemed to work, for a second later a brilliant flash of light filled the room. It was a deep emerald green, but nothing like Hermione had ever seen before. It was dark, but blinding at the same time, and she decided that it was the most splendid colour she had ever seen. Before it faded she had to close her eyes for the light stung, and she sank back onto her knees and against the wall.

Once the light left the room and disappeared Hermione heard footsteps coming towards her and opened her eyes. She could see spots of yellow from where the light had dazzled her. It was Remus and he was coming towards her, she smiled blindly and reached out her hand for him to help her up. She noticed him hesitate for a moment before reaching out towards her.

Squinting she took his hand and he pulled her up. But, with a shiver of surprise Hermione realised this was not Remus. He had pulled her up towards him fiercely. He was strong and his hands were large and cool and wrapped themselves around hers almost completely.

It was Severus, and as soon as she was on her feet she realised just how close she was to his chest, her nose was almost touching it. She was very small in height compared to him, and she seem to only just notice. Embarrassed and not really knowing how to feel about him being back she blushed and took a step back. She lowered her head and her hair fell in front of her face covering her from his piercing glare.

"It was silly of you to have tried to destroy that on your own" he said so venomously that Hermione wished she was facing the giant Voldey-snake again and not him.

She turned away from him. He was talking to her like a child again and she was sick and tired of it. "Where have you been then?" she scolded back, "You just disappeared and we had to go without you. What was I supposed to do, leave the Horcrux and go home?"

"Leave it to Lupin" he yelled, "what is he playing at putting you in danger like this?"

Hermione stood up facing him fully and on the balls of her feet, "don't you _dare_ accuse him of putting any of us in danger" she bawled, "he was here when you weren't, you disappeared and he stuck up for you- he said that you weren't a Death Eater- when everyone else wanted you dead-"

He made a sound that sounded like a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"- And he lead us here, alone and you were nowhere in sight."

"And what a marvellous job he did of that. Where is he now whilst you battle Horcruxes and nearly get yourself killed?" he said looking livid.

"I'm fine" she growled.

"Your injured" he said and reached out a finger indicating to her shoulder.

Hermione looked down and knitted her eyebrows together. She was sure that the snake would not be able to hurt her. She must have grazed herself when she fell back. "It's none of your business" she said frowning.

"Indeed"

"Oh just go back to where ever it was you were if you are going to act like that" she stressed, "I'm tired and bruised and I cannot be bothered arguing with you right now when I have better things to do".

Severus, taken aback, raised a brow "oh, and what pressing things do you have to do. Tend to those idiots?"

"Yes, not that it's any of your business" she said and turned on her feet. She could almost have smiled, he was bating her and she knew it, and if she dared to think it, perhaps he liked arguing with her. "Why did you come here anyway, you had escaped, you didn't have to come back".

Severus looked at her bored, "I had not escaped as I was never captured. I was always free to go as I pleased-"

"No you were not, If I hadn't come back and-"

"Silly child, do you think Potter would have had it in him to kill me?"

"Yes" she said simply.

He ignored her, "I came here because I knew Lupin would need babysitting as he was likely to end up screwing things up and I knew that no one else would be able to destroy that Horcrux. It was the last one, the last part of his soul; it was bound to put up a fight that none of you were prepared for".

"It wasn't Remus' fault that it played with his mind, it did it to all of us" she said defensively.

"Because none of you knew what you were up against, and having you come in here alone. It was a good thing I did come. Did you think you could have really destroyed it alone?" he asked unbelievingly.

"I used the same spell as you; I knew what I had to do"

"And with someone else's wand. You get more credit for your smartness than you deserve"

"Well I didn't have my own" she shot back angrily. Trust him to point out the obvious.

Without saying a word, Severus reached into his black robe and pulled out something long and thin and threw it at Hermione. She didn't make a more to catch it and it clattered on the floor.

"My wand" she gasped as soon as she saw what it was, and bent down to collect it.

"That was why I disappeared" he said looking at a point just beyond her head, avoiding her eyes, "I went to retrieve it, then I followed you back her using it to cast the dissolution charm on myself. I presumed that at some point you might need it". He nodded towards the wand in her tiny hands.

Hermione smiling too much to really care looked at him curiously, "so you were spying on us then?" she suggested, without any offence.

Severus raised a brow.

Holding her want close to her chest she looked at him and inclined her head, "thank you, you didn't have to fetch my wand for me. I appreciate it".

He nodded in reply and waved his hand at her dismissively.

"So are you leaving now or are you returning with us?" she asked casually. Trying not to betray her true feeling about having him back in her sight, safe and sound.

"I have destroyed the last Horcrux; the Dark Lord will soon know what has happened and who it was and I will not be welcome alongside him again. I am useless as a spy for the Order now. I suppose I should clear my name and pray the Minerva lets me have my old job back".

Hermione scowled at him, "Have you tried not being sarcastic" she suggested. He just shrugged in reply. But she didn't care, this was as close as a conversation they had had since she got back. "Fine" Hermione teased, "but I'm not putting a good word in for you, wand back or not".

She heard Severus groan behind her as she turned her back and headed to the exit. Satisfyingly she also heard his footsteps following her. And her hand still tingled from when he had pulled her up before, but of course, she was too busy ignoring it to notice.

* * *

**A/N;** _Yay Severus is back, Severus is back!! Hope that makes up for the delay in updating ;)_

_Big Severus-type hugs to you all._

Please Review :)


	25. Comfort Me

Severus noticed the look on their faces as he followed Hermione out of the museum, not that he cared. Still, it served as a reminder that he was not wanted here.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron staid standing up as Hermione approached.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Harry asked at about the same time.

"He destroyed the horcrux" Hermione told them frowning, "If he hadn't shown up when he did I might of-"

"Shown up when he did, I would prefer he didn't show up at all" Ron said stubbornly, ignoring the fact that Snape was standing right there.

"Ronald Weasley" Hermione frowned stomping over to him, "stop being such a baby".

Ron looked furious, but at the risk of getting a slap off Hermione he didn't say anymore. He sat back down on the dusty ground and folded his arms grumpily. Hermione shook her head. Well, if he was going to be childish about this then it wasn't up to her to comfort him. Severus was back and he would have to get used to it. She looked around at everyone else. Remus had got to his feet and was standing tall in front of her facing Severus, and perhaps unconsciously, blocking his path to Hermione.

"So you're back then?" Remus said

"So it would seem"

"You needn't have bothered"

"No" Severus said raising an eyebrow, "it looked like you had everything under control. Miss Granger was about to be driven mad by the horcrux whilst you caught some air outside. How very irresponsible of you to let her go in there alone"

Remus looked furious and took a deep breath to calm himself, "I didn't let her go in there alone, as soon as I had got my senses back and realised what had happened I was about to go in when you turned up".

"How very convenient"

Remus took a step forward angrily and Hermione, seeing what was about to happen stepped in front of him.

"Remus" she said gently placing a hand on his chest that didn't go unnoticed by Severus, "Please, he did help me, without him I, well I don't know what would have happened in there. "

He took another breath and let his grey eyes fall to her innocent face. Calming himself he looked her over, "You're hurt" he said reaching out to her shoulder.

"Yeah" Hermione said wincing as he accidently brushed against her graze.

"Here, I have some healing balm" he said and started rummaging through his pockets, "I'm sure I have some left from-"

"It's okay" Hermione said stopping him before he became offended. "It's not too bad".

Remus put both his hands on her shoulders and looked at her carefully, "You don't always have to be brave" he said quietly.

Hermione, slightly offended, tried hard not to frown. "Its okay" she said slowly and turned around to the others before he could pull her into a hug.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked walking over to her and giving Snape a small thankful smile as she passed him, "I mean really okay?"

Hermione nodded, "sure I am" and she pulled out Ginny's wand and handed it over to her.

"So it's gone then?" Harry asked taking step beside Ginny, "The horcrux is destroyed?"

"Thanks to Severus" Hermione said, "I seemed to just make it angry, if it wasn't for him, I don't know what it would have done".

Harry nodded and setting his jaw turned to Snape. "Thank you" he said with some effort. "I mean it, thank you" and he held out his hand as a gesture of peace.

Severus looked down his nose at it and curled his upper lip. But then he caught Hermione's eye and something completely unwelcome rushed through him as she smiled. He snarled and took Potter's hand.

Harry caught Hermione's eye and gave her a half smile. Then he looked over at Remus who was pacing angrily back and forth, Hermione followed his gaze and understood. She needed to talk this through with him.

"Well I'm going to go check out this place before we have to leave; there are a few things I need to see. I won't be too long, say twenty minutes" he looked at Ginny, "You coming?"

She nodded and grabbed hold of Ron's arm dragging him along too.

Hermione waited till they were out of ear shot before she turned to Remus, but he had already moved forward. Striding up to Severus and shoving him backwards unexpectedly.

"And you think what?" Remus said sneering at Severus, "That you are just going to come back to Grimmauld place and be welcome?" he rolled his eyes and shook his head unbelievably.

"Are far as I am aware, it is not your house" Severus said calmly.

"No its Harry's, you think he really wants you there. And the Order of the Phoenix, you think they will want to see your face after you murdered Albus?"

Severus didn't say anything. It had crossed his mind, but what choice did he have. He couldn't leave in the midst of a war. No, he was no coward. If the Order didn't want him back, he would go to the Death Eaters and take the Dark Lord down from the inside.

"You said yourself" Hermione said stepping in front of Severus, "That you didn't think he murdered Albus on purpose, you said that. And if you believe it then the Order will too".

"Hermione" Remus said with forced calm, "What I believe is inconsequential, he is dangerous. And I for one don't want him in the Order headquarters". He looked over Hermione's head and glared at Severus.

"Well, its up to Harry then isn't it" Hermione said pursing her lips. She looked at both men in turn, Remus was looking at her smiling gently and with a look that was something akin to pity in his eyes. What did he feel sorry for her because she was standing up for Severus, did he think it was a waste of her time? She turned to Severus himself, who was looking anywhere but at her, perhaps he was a lost cause, but she wasn't one to give up so easily. She sighed in frustration and turned to find Harry.

He was walking about the streets with Ron and Ginny when she caught up with him. "You not killed each other then?" he asked as he saw her approach.

"No, of course not" she said panting after having just ran up the lane.

"I don't think killing was the exercise they had in mind" Ron said bitterly shooting Hermione a sideward glance.

She frowned and ignored him, "Look Harry, the decision is down to you" she said, "Sev- erm, Snape had no where else to go and Remus doesn't want him at Grimmauld place. So it's your house-"

"He doesn't stay then" Harry said bluntly.

"What?" Hermione said pushing Ron out of the way and walking briskly at his side, "but he has no where else to-"

"Remus is the closest thing I have to family" Harry said stopping and looking at her, "if he doesn't want Snape around then, I'm not going to make him feel uncomfortable by having Snape around. He comes first".

"But Harry what about-"

"You? What about you? I love you Hermione, you're my best friend, but I don't like whatever it is you have going on with Snape. And I'm not going to encourage it by having him live with me."

Hermione was searching his face for any hidden lies, any sign that he was joking, but she found none. She shook her head in disbelief, "if Severus doesn't stay, then I cant". She told him determined.

"What?" Hermione are you out of your mind?" Harry yelled. "What is it with you and him anyway? Whatever happened in the past Hermione should have stayed there. Whoever he once was, he is not that man now. Give it up. It's disgusting for one. I mean this is Snape, have you completely forgotten what he was like for the past six years as our professor?"

"No I-"

"Good, then how can you be serious when you say things like this to me? What am I supposed to do Hermione? Let you go live on the streets with a man that clearly hates you?"

"He doesn't hate me"

"Open your eyes; he doesn't even look at you. You're spilling yourself all over him and he is just brushing you off. If you want someone who cares look at Remus, he would do anything for you, are you so blinded by whatever spell Snape has you under that you can't see what's in front of you?"

Hermione frowned down at her feet. His words weren't unfamiliar; she had been hearing them from the voice of reason inside her own mind for days now, and seeing them in the pitying stares from the others. The truth was she didn't know why she was placing so much faith in Severus. She knew he had changed. He wasn't who he used to be, but there were shadows of his former self there. She moved her sleeve so she could feel where her wand rested against her arm. The Severus she knew was still there, he was just overlooked by the man he had to become.

She looked at Harry, her big brown eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"I know" she said. "But I can't help it, don't you think I feel like a complete idiot. I do, and it plagues me every day. I can't help feeling the way I feel. I know its stupid, but somehow I can't accept that. I, I-"

She began to cry and Harry leant forward to hold her. "Its okay, we all have our dumb moments" he said trying to lighten the mood, "and well, you being so clever and all were bound to have an exceptionally huge dumb moment to make up for it all".

She sniffed on his shoulder and he smiled down at her with his crooked smile that Hermione found comforting.

"I'll talk to Remus if you like" he said holding her out in front of him by her shoulders.

"Wha-?" Ron said, but was silenced by a kick in the shin from Ginny.

"Thanks Harry" Hermione wiped her eyes, "I know I'm acting like a fool, but I don't know, I just have to let this thing run its course I suppose".

"I don't like it Hermione" Harry looked at her seriously, "But I like the idea of you following Snape round the streets even less".

She nodded understanding.

He didn't need to worry, she knew nothing was ever going to come of her and Severus, but she needed time to let her heart figure that out. And being around him, knowing the arrogant, insufferable man he was would help with that- well that was as far as she reasoned anyway.

Talking quietly the four of them made there way back to where Remus and Severus had been left, Ron hoping that they had at last killed each other and Hermione hoping the exact opposite.

"Where's Remus?" Hermione asked as their small group closed around Severus.

He shrugged indifferently and leant against a nearby tree staring venomously at Ron and Harry.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hermione said walking up and looking around the tiny cove they were in, "I was gone five minutes".

"He is a grown man and does not, as far as I know, require babysitting." Severus said broadly.

Hermione sighed frustrated and pushed her hair out of her eyes, which Severus found amusing. She was pacing around in circles whilst the rest of her dunderhead friends watched hopelessly. She cared for Lupin, he could see that, but she didn't love him, not like he loved her. He wondered if she ever would though, given Lupin's kind temperament he imagined that it would not take much for her to fall.

He frowned at the thought, not that he cared. But he did wonder if perhaps anyone knew her as well as he thought he did. She was complex, yes, but as easy to read as the books she so adored. And she was fascinating at times, like right now. Pacing back and forth, she was confused, a thousand feeling eating and tearing away at her. And he knew that some of that was his fault, but he could not be blamed. He would not make it easy for her. She had hurt him more than anyone could have, and besides it proved some entertainment watching her turmoil.

He sighed, "He went back into the woods, apparently gone to find your wand" he smirked, "so you can hex me into a thousand pieces when you see what a bastard I am".

Hermione's face paled. She hadn't told anyone about her wand. She looked at Severus her amber eyes burning with fury, "why didn't you stop him?" she yelled marching over.

"I tried" he said indifferently, "Surprisingly he didn't listen".

Hermione now right in front of him glared so viciously that Severus almost had to look away. There was almost hatred in her eyes that he couldn't stand to see -even now- directed at him.

She took out her wand and pushed it into his chest, "you _are_ a bastard Severus Snape" she spat, "and I'm not above hexing you, but right now" she paused for a breath, "you're not worth it".

She turned around and Harry, Ron and Ginny all took a step backwards. "I'm going to get him," she looked at her friends, "I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to have to go alone, you all need to get back to Grimmauld place and take _him-" _she glared once more, "-with you".

"You can go alone, don't be stupid". Ron said stepping forward looking nothing but concerned.

"We've destroyed the Horcrux, I don't have to sneak around, I'll apparate back to the woods, grab Remus, explain that I already have my wand-"

"How _did_ you get you wand back?" Harry asked curiously.

"-And take us both back to Headquarters" she finished ignoring Harry.

It was not that she didn't want to tell him, it was more that she was embarrassed for Severus. If she told them the reason for his disappearance was to go fetch her wand -as endearing as it seemed to be- there would be no end of piss-taking. And she definitely did not want to be the punch line of any joke.

"Ok" Harry said seeing that she wasn't going to tell him that particular secret of hers, though he looked at Snape suspiciously all the same. "We'll see you back there. But don't be too long, more than an hour and we'll come and get you".

She nodded, "I won't be long" she promised and smiling at everyone but Severus she disappeared with a 'pop'.

All eyes turned to Snape. Who raised an eyebrow and looked anything but pleased.

"Ron, can you take Ginny?" Harry asked not taking his eyes off the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore.

"Sure" Ron said, but Ginny backed away from him.

"I don't think so some how" she smiled grabbing hold of her brother's arm, "I'm not getting spliced", and in a flash they were gone.

Harry turned once more to glare at Snape.

"If you have something to say Potter, spit it out."

Harry leaned forward so that their faces were nearly touching; he could feel Snape's breath on his cheek.

"I would have killed you, make no mistake. I still will, if you ever lay a finger on Hermione. You dare hurt her and your blood will spill until you have nothing left to bleed. You disgust me" he took a step back and although Harry was shorter than Snape, he made a good job of looking down his nose at him, "and Hermione could do much better than filth like you. You're not even a man; you're a pathetic excuse for someone who used to be nothing more than a spy".

"Potter" Severus warned in a dangerously low voice.

But before Harry heard anything else Snape may have wanted to say, he had apparated them both away.

**IIIII**

Hermione found Remus kicking up some leaves exactly by where she could have sworn her wand fell. It had taken her a good ten minutes to find him; she wondered how he found this place so quickly.

"Hermione" he said quietly, so quietly she wondered if he was addressing her or merely just speaking out loud.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

He turned around and smiled at her, his lines of worry seemed to erase themselves from his face. "I have a good nose" he half grinned.

She nodded, it was close to a full moon, obviously some of his senses were kicking in. "Is that how you knew to look here?"

"Yes, though I know you already have your wand".

She blushed, "how did you-?" she had planned on dropping it inconspicuously and letting him find it for her.

"I can tell Severus has been here too, probably why he laughed when I told him where I was going before".

Hermione frowned again, "Ignore him" she said angrily, "He's a complete jerk".

Remus stopped kicking the leaves and looked at her and smiled, "Yes, he is. I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that one out".

She shrugged apologetically.

"Anyway, you know now. That's enough" he smiled and took a step closer to her.

Hermione felt her pulse quickening and something tingled in her chest.

"Are you nervous?" Remus asked calmly, taking another step closer.

She bit her lip, "a little". She confessed.

"I can hear your heart beating" he told her and took her small muddy hand in his. "And you're trembling".

"Sorry" she whispered. She could smell his warm breath, familiar and comforting on her neck.

He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back. Slowly and gently he tucked a stray curl behind her ear, and, as he pulled his hand back stroked her cheek softly.

Her eyes fluttered closed for the briefest of moments.

"I know how you feel about me" he said, "but I can't help how I feel about you. I can't wait for you to see me like I see you, not any more Hermione".

"I see you" she breathed, not wanting him to take his hand away from where he was gently caressing her neck with his thumb.

He searched her face, wanting it to be true but not believing it.

"I see you" she whispered again, and he couldn't resist. He cupped her cheek and leant forward, bending slightly to reach her.

Slowly and almost too light to even feel, their lips touched. Hermione felt him release a breath he was holding and it felt warm against her slightly parted mouth. She pushed up onto her toes and their lips touched again, but harder this time, faster.

Desperately Remus hugged his arms around her, wrapping himself around her shoulders passionately. And she clung onto him with just as much longing. She pulled at his top and pulled his shoulders towards her. Pulling him closer, harder, faster.

His mouth was warm and wet and tasted of coffee and she kissed it again and again, wanting more, not getting enough.

"Hermione I-" he breathed, pulling away. His eyes were dark, his pupils dilated so much they were almost black.

She let go of him breathing heavily.

"I shouldn't have-the time of the month-I have no control-" he mumbled still breathing hard.

Then she smiled at him, wickedly and pulled him close again. Because he did want her, and his eyes…

His eyes were so dark, and so full of desire, and so black, and almost so familiar to her that this couldn't be wrong.

* * *

**A/N;** _Aww, and just when Severus was just finding Hermione interesting. Wonder what is going to happen now eh? And do you think ol' Voldy will know about his Horcruxes? Hmmm..._

_By the way, I didn't know that was going to happen, between them two. They just decided amongst themselves what they were up to, and I had to write like crazy to keep up with them!_

Please Review


	26. Something about a Book

**A/N;** _I know some of you won't like the beginning of this, so here are my words of caution. Its suggestive, but I leave it up to you as the reader to decide what happened between them two. A kiss, a cuddle, whatever you desire..._

* * *

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. He was warm, solid, there. She could hear his heart beating, it was slow, rhythmic. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Remus had his fingers wrapped in her hair and he was twirling it unconsciously. She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek further into his shoulder feeling his warmth. His skin on hers, he was slightly damp, hot and sticky. He stroked her hair in response. And kissed her head softly.

She closed her eyes tighter, she was tired, and she could feel the need to sleep taking over, but at the same time she was plagued by her thoughts. What had she done? She felt an overwhelming rush of guilt sweep through her and she bit her lip.

"You okay?" Remus asked, running his fingers up her bare arm.

She nodded into his chest. She felt her face flush.

He sat up straight and in doing so made her sit up also, she had no choice but to look at him, but she blushed and lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry if I… I didn't mean to hurt you" he said looking at her concerned.

She shook her head, "No, it's okay, you didn't" she lied.

He smiled and leant forward to kiss her forehead softly. His lips were cool against her skin.

"You seem sad?" he asked lifting her chin and looking at her.

She shrugged slowly, silently. "I was thinking about Tonks" she confessed, she didn't mention Severus.

Remus frowned. "Why?"

Her huge eyes looked up at him surprised, "You and her, I thought-".

He gave her a half smile and kissed the line of her jaw, once, twice, until he was breathing softly into her ear. It made her shiver.

"We were never-" he told her, "It was always you".

Hermione half smiled. She looked up at him and into his eyes, so honest, so true. They were a gray blue now and light and bright and smiling down at her. He cared for her so much and she could feel it, in everything he said, in everything he did. She felt it.

She could care for him too. Given time. She knew Severus would never love her again, and sooner or later she would get over him. Would Remus really wait for her? Could she risk losing him also?

She smiled back at him and his eyes lit up. It felt good, Hermione mused, to be the source of someone's happiness.

"We best get back" she said a little awkwardly, "Harry said he would come looking for us if we were longer than an hour".

Remus nodded climbing to his feet and offering a hand to help her up. "I don't want to rush you Hermione" he said tracing a finger over her cheekbone, "If you're not ready to say anything to them yet. I mean, I don't know what this meant to you…"

She bit her lip again, "I don't know" she said, "I mean, well, I don't mean that this was nothing to me, it's just that well..."

"Do you want to give us a try?" he asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice.

She looked at him honestly and nodded, "Yes, I do".

He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Okay" he said.

"But for the moment" she added quickly, "Can we keep it quiet, just until, well..."

"I understand. It's going to be awkward if everyone knows, and for some people-" he was referring to Severus and she knew it, "-it could cause unneeded tension. We can wait until things have calmed down. Take it slow, if that's what you want".

She smiled. Yes, she supposed that was what she wanted.

**IIIII**

Remus apparated them both back to Grimmauld Place. Once there Harry and Ron seemed to pounce upon them.

"We were so worried" Harry said angrily, "I told you an hour".

"We were about to go and look for you, but Ginny-" he scowled at his sister, "Made us wait".

Hermione sent Ginny a small smile and Ginny nodded in understanding.

"What took you so long?" Ron said finally looking at them both curiously.

"Nothing" Hermione said, perhaps too defensively.

"We had a talk" Remus told them, "cleared a few things up", and he smiled at Hermione.

Ron and Harry both looked to Hermione for confirmation of this.

She nodded.

Seemingly satisfied they both returned to the Drawing room where their chess players awaited them eagerly. Remus went to sit in the armchair near the fire and Hermione suddenly felt herself at a loss for something to do. What were they supposed to do now? The last Horcrux had been destroyed, surely they were not just going to sit and wait for Voldemort to make the next move, that seemed highly unorganized.

Ginny stood up and linked Hermione's arm, pulling her gently out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked as Hermione sat down at the table.

"No, I'm ok thanks" Hermione smiled, wondering what Ginny wanted to take about. She was close to Ginny, but they weren't best friends. Ginny had many other female friends and sometimes Hermione was jealous of that. But, she supposed, they were as close as they were going to get, as close a friend as Hermione had outside Harry and Ron

"So" Ginny said sitting down opposite her cupping her hot tea-cup like a steaming mug.

"So?" Hermione smiled somewhat awkwardly.

Ginny didn't say anything for a while, she took a sip of her tea and Hermione wondered how she could drink it so hot and not burn her tongue. Finally she set the cup down and smiled at Hermione; "You have leaves in your hair" she said and with great satisfaction watched Hermione turn crimson.

"What, I-" Hermione said pulling at her hair frantically.

"And mud on your arms"

Hermione looked horrified.

"And grazes on your shoulders".

"You can't even see my shoulders" Hermione protested.

"But if I could" Ginny smiled, "There would be grazes there".

Hermione said nothing; she was looking at Ginny with wide eyes waiting for her to say something, anything.

"So", she said after another sip of her hot tea.

"Ginny you can't say anything" Hermione begged leaning forward across the table grapping Ginny's hand, "Please".

"I'm not going to" Ginny laughed, "But why? Are you keeping it secret from Snape? Is that why?"

"What? No, well maybe. That's half the reason. But we're not sure yet, about what it is we're doing. Well I'm not anyway. I think Remus only suggested not telling anyone for my sake. He probably knew it would cause some tension".

"With who? Snape! No one else would be bothered" Ginny pointed out.

"Severus wouldn't be bothered anyway, but it's not just him. I don't know. I need time to figure this out in my own head first".

"Before rushing into things?" Ginny suggested sarcastically.

"Exactly" Hermione said, not noticing the satire in her friend's voice.

"Right".

"And there's Tonks" Hermione said quietly lowering her head. That same feeling of guilt flooding her.

"Tonks is a grown woman she'll get over it" Ginny said taking another sip.

"Don't say it like that; you make me sound like a child!"

Ginny looked at her, "Good point" She mused, "But you are younger, than her even if only by a few years."

"She's going to hate me though when she finds out" Hermione said into her hands.

"I thought you were keeping it quiet?"

"For now, but when the times right. When we both or sure of our feelings for each other-"

"So this is serious then?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

Hermione looked at her, she didn't know what to say, "I don't know, it could be, Remus is very sweet and-"

"He loves you" Ginny filled in happily.

Hermione was silent for a second or two. "Yes he does".

"But you love Severus" Ginny stated, watching Hermione's reaction carefully.

"I, I think so" she sighed and moaned into her hands again frustrated, "I did, before I came back, but he's not who he used to be and I can't wait for him to change" She argued, "and anyway, he doesn't love me, so I guess I just have to get over him".

"So" Ginny said, her faced fixed in concentration, "You're using Remus as a rebound thing?"

"What? No! Of course not" Hermione protested.

"But, you're with him to forget about Snape?"

"It's helping yes, but I like Remus I really do. I think we could have something".

"Okay" Ginny said and downed the rest of her tea. She stood up and rinsed the cup in the sink and sat back down at the table, this time next to Hermione. "I get it, I think" she smiled. "I used to think me and Harry were confusing, but you take the gold on this one".

Hermione looked helplessly at her friend.

"But you're smart, obviously. And I think you're right, you and Remus could be great" she rubbed Hermione's back. "You make a very cute couple".

Hermione blushed "Thanks".

"And if you ever want to talk, swap stories about you know what-"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

"-Then I'm always here. And if you want to talk about other boring stuff too." She added smiling.

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said leaning affectionately on her shoulder, "and you won't say anything?"

"What to them lot?" She laughed, "Ha, no way. This is way too good a secret to share".

Hermione looked at her disapprovingly; "My love life is not a soap opera" she smiled.

"A soap what?"

"Never mind" Hermione sighed smiling and feeling better now that she had at least one person she could confide in.

"And besides, it's great knowing something Snape doesn't" Ginny boasted getting to her feet.

"You definitely can't say anything to him" Hermione warned standing too, almost panicking.

"Calm down. You have no faith in me Hermione Granger" Ginny teased pulling a leaf from her tangled curls, "I won't breathe a word".

**IIIII**

Severus didn't know what the Weasley girl was talking about, but it was something to do with Hermione so he remained standing by the kitchen door listening. They didn't seem to say anything else to each other and after he heard that silly laughter he sighed and decided to forget about it. It was probably nothing interesting anyway. And after all, spying was not his thing anymore. If they wanted to have their petty secrets then let them. Hermione was not a concern of his. The sooner his mind realised that the better.

He walked into the Drawing room and was not surprised to find it full of the other residents. Potter and Weasley were playing like children in the corner and Lupin; his eyes searched the room until he found him in front of the fire. Lupin was obviously troubled by something; he was staring into the air, his eyes working quickly back and forth. Severus could almost see thoughts passing in front of him. Lupin was another one who was easy to read. Of course he could be mistaken, but then there was always Legilimency. Though he reasoned, whatever it was that was obviously troubling the wolf was probably of no interest to him.

He walked over to the bookshelf selected a volume and sat down in the corner. He wasn't interested in the book 'Grass roots and their use in Potions' he knew it was rubbish. Grass roots were used rarely in the art and they were not tremendously useful at all. Instead he flicked through the pages and watched Lupin over the top of the tomb. He was smiling now, not to anyone but himself. How peculiar. What did the wolf have to smile about after all?

He scowled and berated himself. He wasn't interested, he was just being nosey now and it wouldn't do. Remus Lupin's life was as much of interest to him as Hermione Grangers -of no interest at all.

He focused his eyes on the page he had settled on and began to read the paragraph. The words danced in front of his eyes, but he persisted. That was until _she _walked into the room.

He frowned at the page willing himself not to look up, why should he. He knew what she looked like, what she was wearing. There was no reason what so ever for him to pay her any attention. His eyes locked on a spot on the page and he concentrated on it. Not moving them, not even trusting himself to let them move enough for him to read.

Even without his eyes moving, he was able to watch her, but as he wasn't looking, he decided that it was not classed at watching.

She walked over to near the bookshelf and looked at Lupin. He could tell she was looking at him even though she was trying to seem as if she wasn't. Lupin too pretended to ignore her. It didn't matter, no one was watching. Potter and Weasley were oblivious to everything but their chess game. And he, well he was reading of course.

She smiled at herself and pulled a book from the shelf. Severus noticed that she didn't pay much attention to what book she was selecting. She didn't even pretend. She had caught Lupin's eye now and he looked up and smiled at her, and Severus thought that he looked older when he smiled, it didn't suit him at all. But then she smiled back, bashfully. Why was she so shy at smiling at the wolf, was she embarrassed at being near him. Severus could understand that. But then she sat down in front of the fire at Lupin's feet.

His frown deepened and he trained his eyes to stay rooted to the spot on the page he was focusing on. Lupin looked up and what Severus guessed was supposed to be inconspicuous, looked about the room. The boys were oblivious to the world as they played their little game and he, was reading, of course.

After satisfying himself that no one was watching, Severus observed Lupin smile again at _her._ And she blushed. She bit her lip and smiled back, -he frowned- what was this secret smile of hers? And why was it for Lupin's eyes only. Severus had never seen her smile so coyly before. Were they -he blanched- flirting? The thought of it seemed ridiculous, why would they be flirting, and secretly. He knew the wolf liked her yes, but she, well, she still loved him.

He coughed and shook his head, no; she still loved the boy he used to be. Not that it mattered, but here she was flirting with Remus Lupin.

He focused back down on the page in front of him, why did he care? He didn't. He forced himself to read and in his mind began telling himself that he was not interested in the lives of such petty people as Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger.

That was until a movement caught his attention. He allowed himself one glance, just one quick look. It was _them,_ Lupin was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and she was leaning backwards. Severus imagined it was to distance herself slightly from him. but then Lupin reached forward and put his hand in her hair -her soft brown curls that Severus himself had once touched- and to his utter confusion, pulled out a -he squinted and narrowed his eyes- a leaf.

What were leaved doing in her hair and what was the wolf doing pulling them out? Then Hermione blushed and Lupin smiled. There was more here and Severus knew it. He frowned and leant his head forward slightly so that his hair was covering his face. That way they couldn't see him looking. And he couldn't stop himself looking now, for as Remus bloody Lupin pulled his hand away slowly from Hermione's tangle of curls he ever so subtly stroked a finger against her cheek.

Severus' nails dug into the cover of the book he was holding. Why wasn't Hermione moving away and slapping him. Surely she had felt that, had noticed that unwanted act of affection, but she didn't move. In fact she smiled, guilty and looked around embarrassed, but she did nothing to stop his hands wandering onto her shoulder and gently tracing circles with his fingers.

Severus slammed his book shut and stood up so suddenly that Weasley actually jumped. _She_ was looking at him now and he glared at her. His stare was so cold that had he directed it at a Hogwarts student, they would have fainted on the spot. But _she_, defiant as she was, glared at him back.

He might have found it endearing at one point had he not been full of rage. Not he stood tall and looked down his nose at her still sitting on the floor at his feet.

"Everything alright Severus?" Lupin, that bloody fool asked

Severus turned and redirected his scowl unto him. He narrowed his eyes and the shadows of his hair fallen against his face made him look menacing.

"Are you alright?" she asked

And he looked down to her again, he faltered. Her eyes were big and for a moment he thought she was actually concerned for him. Then his eyes travelled to Lupin's hand on her shoulder and he grinded his teeth, "It's disgusting and degrading" he said in a slow, low voice.

At least she then had the decency to look offended, and, if he were to admit it, slightly scared.

Lupin stood up and in front of Hermione, was this him being chivalrous? Severus sneered at his pathetic attempts at manhood.

"What is?" he asked matching Severus' sneer with a less threatening one of his own.

Severus narrowed his dark eyes and glanced down at the girl on the floor, had he scared her?

"The book" he said still frowning.

She looked up at him then and smiled and something strange jerked inside his chest, "I've read that too" she said to him and his eyebrows shot so high up his head they almost disappeared into his hairline.

"I didn't think too much of it either" she confessed to him.

Severus just stared at her. Who was she, this child who spoke to him so freely and without fear? She wasn't scared of him? Had he not been clear that he found her behaviour disgusting? She was speaking to him as if they were friends and conversing with him about a book. Was she just not a moment ago letting that filthy half man touch her arm and face?

"Indeed" Severus said as he could not think of anything else to say. He leant over and returned the book to its place in the shelf before turning on his heel to leave. What was he supposed to do, stand there and speak with _her_ about a book?

He left the drawing room quickly and headed up to his room; he almost knocked down Ginerva Weasley in the hallway, but didn't stop. His mind was racing and he could keep control. He needed a think, a lie down, a potion or something.

"What's his problem?" Ginny asked as she entered the room and took her seat on Harry's lap.

"Dunno" Ron said, "Something about a book".

* * *

**A/N;** '_Something about a Hermione' more like..._

_Sorry about the delay, I re-wrote this chapter twice, but I like it now. Don't worry this is_ **NOT** _a HG/RL, it is of course HG/SS. But it has to develop, he is jealous now, and she is confused somewhat. And she is too young for him, in his mind anyway, but fear not, love is on the horizon for those two! SQUEE And I can't wait to write it, they are just too cute togeather!_

Please Review


	27. Words to be Said

Hermione was pacing the room nervously. Downstairs she could hear the various members of the Order entering and greeting the boys. Only a few were left to arrive now.

The meeting had been arranged late last night to plan what their next move was. Hermione had to agree that it was needed. She had been wondering herself what they were going to do now. Without a plan they were like sitting ducks waiting for Voldemort to strike. It just seemed ridiculous. The meeting was also calling for Severus to reveal his true alliances and reveal what exactly did happen that night. Harry being especially interested in this and was up early this morning and sat at the breakfast table waiting.

It wasn't all that, that bothered her though. Tonks was coming, and she was going to hate Hermione so much. If Ginny could see what was going on between her and Remus then Tonks surely would. And Remus would have to tell her of course. Tonks couldn't go around thinking that there was still a chance when he had given his heart to another. And then she would demand to know who this 'other' was…

"Will you stop moving about and sit down" Ginny sighed from across the room, "You're giving me a headache".

"Sorry Ginny" Hermione said slumping on the bed, "I'm just worried about so much. What if we decide to launch an attack on you-know-who. What if Severus is decided to be guilty and what if Tonks-"

"Stop worrying" Ginny said, she laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder and sat by her on the bed, "whatever is going to happen can't be changed by worrying yourself sick".

Hermione snarled, she knew she was right, but it annoyed her how right she was. "You're just like your mother you know" She said falling back and lying on the bed.

Ginny laughed, "No, I'm nothing like my mother. You are, she is probably worrying herself sick right now just like you."

"Oh shut up" Hermione sighed and rolled over onto her face, burying it into her duvet. After a while she found she couldn't breathe and pulled herself back up for air.

"Shall we go down then?" Ginny asked, "Sounds like they've all about arrived now".

Hermione made a face, but nodded none the less. "I suppose I don't have a choice", she grumbled.

"Come on, if Remus is worth it then suffering through this meeting is. Am I right? And besides, you'd just look guilty hiding up here all day".

Hermione rolled her eyes, but she knew Ginny was right. Was Remus was worth it though, that thought plagued her mind. Was he? She didn't want to face Tonks, not really, no matter how _'worth-it'_ Remus was, but she did want to be there to defend Severus, after all he had saved her life in Godrick's Hollow. After some consideration she nodded and together they made their way down to the kitchen.

Inside it was manic. The small room was filled with every member of the Order and some aurors too. Professor McGonagall was here and she didn't seem too pleased at all about the presence of the aurors. She was yelling at Kingsley to get them out and Kingsley was saying something about Severus.

Hermione followed Ginny to where Harry and Ron were sitting and took seats with them.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked leaning over to Harry.

"Kingsley wants to take Snape, have an official trial for him. McGonagall says we'll hear his story here and decide; says that it's an Order matter not Ministry".

"Professor McGonagall, Harry" Hermione reminded

"Right yeah" he frowned.

"We'll she's right I guess" Ginny said observing the room, "I mean, if Snape was just acting on orders from Dumbledore-"

"Professor Dumbledore" Hermione reminded

"-Erm yeah, if he was just doing as he was told to. Then it's not really for the ministry to interfere is it? We could still use him I suppose as a spy or something".

"No we couldn't" Hermione whispered, trying not to be overheard.

"Doesn't matter anyway" Ron said, "he still killed Dumbledore, McGonagall will get outvoted and he'll be sent to Azkaban".

"Ron!" Ginny said and kicked him in the shin. She nodded towards Hermione who was biting her lip nervously.

"We'll maybe he'll get off" he tried lamely and reluctantly to make Hermione feel batter about it.

Hermione sighed, "No you're right Ron" she said, "It doesn't look good, it's not like I should care anymore either, but well, he did save my life".

"He's saved all of our lives at some point" Harry suddenly said surprisingly, "and if he does have a reason for murdering Dumbledore, then I want to hear it"

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at him shocked;

"You wouldn't forgive him thought mate?" Ron asked.

And Harry just shrugged.

**IIIII**

After the commotion of everyone arriving and the aurors leaving, Professor McGonagall finally seemed to get the room to settle down. Tonks had arrived and Hermione had watched -trying not to look too interested- as she took a seat next to Remus at the other end of the table. Remus didn't seem too bothered by this; in fact he didn't even once look in Hermione's direction for the duration of the meeting. Perhaps he didn't want to give anything away, but, Hermione thought, he didn't have to ignore her.

The first issue addressed was of course, Severus. Hermione watched with unblinking eyes as he stood and relayed the events which led up to the death of Albus Dumbledore. He had been asked to do it, promised to. And on hearing that her heart seemed to break for him. It was painful retelling the story and she could see that he would rather not spill his soul out in public, but he had to. Harry frowned all the way through his version of events, Severus had mentioned Lily and Hermione guessed Harry was having a hard time accepting that his mother and the man he had hated his whole school-life had once been friends.

But he kept quiet.

Severus didn't make eye contact with her, but every so often she would feel him looking at her, was he concerned perhaps of what she thought of him now that she knew the truth. It seemed unlikely, but the look of concern and self loathing on his face seemed to tell a different story.

At least _he _was looking at her. She had sent Remus a half smile at one point which he noticed but chose to ignore. Tonks on the other hand sent her a smile back. Just proving that she was still oblivious to her and Remus' situation.

"I would like to address You-Know-Who next" McGonagall stood up and said, "Potter if you would be so kind as to tell us of what happened with retrieving the Horcrux-"

"It was destroyed" Harry told her, "Hermione did it".

"Really?" Professor McGonagall said looking troubled, Hermione was –although she would be reluctant to admit it among other pupils- her favourite student and she didn't like to think of her risking her life and destroying Horcruxes.

"Well no" Hermione admitted, "I tried, but it was playing with my mind. I didn't have enough control over it. I would have been killed for sure if Sev- erm Professor Snape didn't destroy it himself."

"I see" McGonagall said and then she smiled at Hermione, and strangely Severus too.

"I must say that is good to hear, that you are all safe that is. Now that all the split pieces of _his_ soul have been extinguished we may as well plan for this war. I have news that he is gathering his armies. The giants as you know have already allied themselves with him; there is not anything we can do about that. Molly-" she turned to Mrs Weasley who was wiping her eyes and Hermione thought with a pang to her already sore heart of the twins, "-I understand if you would rather not include any others, but I was thinking that if we could get Charlie up here, with some dragons. That it might give us an edge"

"What exactly is it that you plan to do?" Molly asked clutching her chest tightly.

"I plan for us to attack. I know that he is planning a raid on the Muggle Houses of Parliament soon. He will be using most of his good men. I want a good sized group of us to stop him. If we can capture most of the Death Eaters then perhaps we can get information on where he is keeping base"

"And how do you plan on getting this information?" Severus sneered "Many of his _'good men'_ would rather die than betray the Dark Lord and, pardon me Minerva, torture doesn't seem to be your forte".

"I do not plan on torturing them Severus, most of the men would rather be anywhere right now than following that mad man. You know this yourself. If I can make them an offer of protection then I am sure that-"

"They will trade you information? You hopes are too high Minerva".

"Well perhaps once I have them captured them I will send you in to negotiate with them. For heavens sake, if I can't get information out of them a conversation with you should at least drive them to some form of madness"

Severus raised an eyebrow, "how very amusing".

Professor McGonagall chose to ignore him, "if you do have any _suggestions-_" she glanced sideward at Severus, "-Please do come and see me. This will take some planning and the dragon idea is still a relatively new one. I plan to use them if we can to attack You-Know-Who on his ground. I doubt very much he will be expecting and will have a match for dragons no matter how many giants he has."

Molly was still looking at her strangely, "You cannot tame dragons Minerva. I would like to say that Charlie would be able to help you, but a tame dragon. It isn't heard of"

McGonagall was looking a little flustered at this point, "I don't plan on taming them, simply using them" she insisted and received a few sceptical looks from around the table. "However at this point that issue is moot. We have to plan for the attack on London first. The dragons were just an idea. Now if there is any other news?"

She looked around the table as did Hermione. Remus and Tonks were whispering something and Hermione felt a hot flush cross her face. Was it about her? Then Tonks laughed and she felt something else run through her, a slight pang of hurt and anger. Ginny must have sensed it as she grabbed Hermione's hand underneath the table and gave it a sight squeeze.

"I am here now for the rest of the day, so do please talk with me if you need to" said Professor McGonagall standing, "Miss Granger, if I could have a word please" she said as everyone else began to file out.

Hermione waited behind until everyone had left and tried once more to catch Remus' eye. Tonks must have noticed as on her way out she said "Wotcher Hermione" and gave her a wink and a friendly pat on the back.

Once the room was silent Hermione took a seat next to her most favourite professor.

"I must say I am glad to see you again" McGonagall said fondly. "Albus never told me how you left all those years ago. And I had wondered before now if you would make it back in one piece".

Hermione smiled, "I suppose I did".

She didn't say that she felt as if she had left a part of herself behind. That she felt hallow and empty inside. That she felt as if her life and where she was meant to be was in the past.

"That's good to hear" Professor McGonagall smiled. "And how are things with, I mean to say that you and Severus, have you…"

Hermione blushed, "We haven't really spoken about it. He made it pretty clear when I came back that things had changed. I suppose I was stupid to think that they wouldn't, of course things would change." Hermione sighed and began twisting her hands on her lap, "I didn't know that I hurt him so much, I never meant for any of that."

McGonagall reached out a hand and grasped Hermione's fidgeting ones, "he is a stubborn man, but in the end he always had the best interests of those he loves at heart."

Hermione snorted, doubting very much that she was someone he loved.

"He doesn't forgive easily, it takes time, he holds things to close to his heart --I suppose he had to considering what his line of work was-- He is a very closed man, but he does feel and he won't have forgotten who he was and what you were to him. And when he is ready, probably when it is too late knowing Severus, he will realise what he is losing, or perhaps lost?"

That last word sounded too much like a question for Hermione. She didn't answer just nodded numbly. Professor McGonagall smiled and left her to her thoughts. Had Severus lost her? She hoped he had, but no, she was nowhere near being lost to him yet.

**IIIII**

Ginny scowled at Remus with a fury that Severus would have been proud of. He was sitting in the armchair by the fire and Tonks was sitting on the armrest, they were laughing together. It didn't look at all like Remus had set the record straight with Tonks, and poor woman, she was happily laughing away with a man that had only last night been with someone else. Would Tonks still be laughing if she knew? Probably not, so Ginny stared for Hermione and for Tonks, they both didn't deserve this.

Severus watch the young Weasley girl venomously glare at Lupin. He couldn't blame her. He was scowling at the man himself, though he had the good grace to keep it hidden from the rest of the house.

He had come to the conclusion last night -however reluctantly- that it was a good think for Her-- Miss Granger, to reinvest her energy into Lupin. It was inappropriate and wouldn't do for her to have _feelings _for him, of whatever nature.

He didn't much approve of her _relationship_ with the wolf though; he was far too old for her and obviously didn't care. And their public displays of affection were sickening; -he thought to last night and Lupin's unworthy hand across her cheek- the man had no sense of propriety.

And as if to prove his point, here he was, in full view of everyone fondling over Nymphadora Tonks, that infernal woman. And where was Miss Granger, did she even know about this? He recalled her face in the kitchen and the look of sudden hurt crossing it. No, she didn't know, he was stringing her along and she was so young and naïve she would probably just accept it.

His frown deepened.

How dare that idiot do that, what right did he have to toy with her emotions and hurt her in such a way. It didn't even occur to Severus that he may have hurt her once too.

Ginevra Wesley stood, and strode over to where Lupin was now talking quietly to Tonks. They were smiling to each other and Severus noticed -with a fury of anger wash over him- that Lupin's hand was resting subtly on her thigh.

"You make me sick" Ginny said in a low dangerous whisper.

"Gin hun, whatever's the matter?" Tonks asked confused. She looked from Ginny to Remus and back to Ginny again.

"Yeah what's up Gin?" Remus asked nonplussed.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "don't think I don't know, I would have expected this from a lesser man, but not you". And then she turned on her heel and stormed out.

Severus smirked at Lupin who noticed and frowned at him.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked, "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing to her" Remus said still frowning at Severus. He stood up and walked over.

Severus stood too; he was slightly taller than Lupin and used it to his advantage looking down his nose at the worthless man.

"What did you say to her?" Lupin asked in a hushed voice as not to draw attention. He was already receiving a few glances from the other Order members who were still there.

Severus raised an eyebrow and sneered. He wanted to make this man feel as small as he possibly could. "Are you so self assured that you think I would spend my time encouraging people to waste their breath on you? Really Lupin, grow up. I am not the cause of your problems"

"Really?" Lupin said challenging him and stepping forward so that their chests almost met, "then who is? Why were you smirking at me?"

"My, my, we are paranoid. If I were you I would point that reproving finger at yourself and look what it is that you have done to offend Miss Weasley. If it were me, it would be the simple fact that you exist that offends. I would have you locked up outside where all dogs should live".

Lupin narrowed his eyes; "yes" he spat, "well we all know your views of those of us who aren't _pure blood_ now don't we".

Severus shook his head and looked at Lupin with mock pity, "So stereotypical if you Lupin, to accuse me of such thoughts simply because of the mark on my arm. I am of course not _pureblood _myself".

"You put that mark there".

Severus rolled his eyes, and did what he knew would irritate Lupin the most, he turned to leave.

In the hallway he found Ginny Weasley sitting at the foot of the stairs and watching him. Something had changed with the way she saw him and he knew it. She was looking at him with knowing eyes and it unnerved him.

"She's upstairs" she told him, and he knew who she was referring to.

"Indeed".

"Though she should probably speak with Remus first. She needs to know where she stands with him" she advised.

Severus scowled at her, "what makes you think I care about all of this?" he asked.

Ginny looked taken back, "but you- I know that you-"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and she silenced, "I have no interest in the petty love lives of children" he told her.

"But in there, I heard what you-"

"I dislike Lupin and I do not need to explain myself to you. Now, move out of my way you silly child" he spat. And she did. He hadn't meant to be so hard on her, there was no reason for it, but she was looking at him as if she knew his inner most workings and he didn't like it.

He marched his way up the stairs and was almost knocked down halfway by none other that that idiot Lupin himself. Severus watched; so he was going to reconcile with Miss Granger then. He shook his head. He didn't care, he shouldn't care. He reasoned that due to the lack of anything else interesting happening around here he had no choice but to find mild intrigue in the lives of others. And very mild it was.

Lupin knocked on the bedroom door opposite the bathroom and Severus decided he needed to wash his face. From in there he could he everything that was going on across the hall.

"I didn't realise" Lupin was saying, "I never meant for it to look like-"

"I just thought you would tell her. I'm not accusing you, and I'm certainly not in a mood with you, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Well, Severus-"

"What about him?"

"He said that-, well Ginny actually-"

"Oh Remus don't listen to her, she sees me upset and-"

"So you were upset?" Remus asked.

Severus splashed some cold water on his face; he could almost see Lupin reach out to cup her jaw.

"I suppose," Hermione admitted, "Tonks likes you so much. I don't want to hurt her. I thought you would tell her, I guess I just wound myself up thinking about it".

"I do want to" Remus said, "I just don't know how to say it, Tonks and I, we've been through so much together, how do I tell someone I see them just as a friend?"

"I don't know" Severus heard Hermione whisper.

"I will though, if you want me to. I just thought we were keeping this quiet--"

Severus scowled into the towel he was using to dry his face. Was she going to be so stupid as to let him walk all over her?

"--But then you told Ginny so I don't know now" Remus continued

"I didn't tell her, she guessed" Hermione defended herself.

"How does Severus know?"

"He doesn't"

"He does" Remus groaned

"Well I didn't tell him. What did he say?"

"He almost bit my head off" Remus told her, "he's not a nice man, but you know that right?"

Severus wondered if that was a question. And to his surprise he was actually relieved when Herm- Miss Granger, didn't answer.

"Do you want me to tell Tonks?" Remus asked her gently. "She's only a friend".

"She deserves to know. If she has feelings for you that you can't return"

"What's Severus to you?" Remus asked her suddenly and Severus felt himself move closer to the door to hear.

"I don't know. He was once a very good friend and I ruined that, I don't know what to hope for now".

"Well you see, that's what I fear will happen between Tonks and I, if I tell her"

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"I am scared of losing her as a friend"

"She won't understand?" Hermione asked a little sceptically.

"I don't really want to risk it. Do _you_ understand?"

Hermione was quiet for a little while and Severus hoped that she could see what a fool she was being played for. Inside the bathroom he was fuming. How dare he treat her like that, Hermione was, Miss Granger was—he didn't know what she was, but she could do far better than Remus. She was sullying herself with him. If only he could make her see.

He didn't hear her, but he sensed that she had nodded. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw down the towel and headed back downstairs. They weren't in the hallway when he exited the bathroom; he didn't want to think where they could be.

He found Minerva in the kitchen and sighed. She smiled at him and he was reminded of days gone by, when his life was both less and more complicated.

"Hullo Severus" she said, her accent thick and out of place in the middle on London.

"Minerva" he nodded politely.

She pulled out a chair for him and he sat down.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked

"No thank you"

"What's troubling you?" she asked setting down her own cup and taking a seat opposite him.

"What makes you think I am troubled?"

"You're snappy"

"I'm always snappy"

"More so than usual I think" she said watching him from behind her glasses. She could be very much like Albus, he mused. Perhaps it was something that came with the job.

"It's nice to have Hermione Granger back don't you think?" she said after a long while and sip of her tea.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her, "she is more trouble here than she was then".

"Oh Severus" she chided, "she was no trouble then at all, and if she was you two were inseparable. It stands to reason that if she was in trouble then you were too".

"Perhaps" was all he said.

"Are you not happy she is back, surely you knew of the time? It seems such a coincidence that you got yourself caught mere ten minutes before her return"

"Minerva will you get to the point" he sighed rubbing his temples; he wished he hadn't left the bathroom.

"I am very fond of Hermione, I always have been, she reminds me –strangely enough- of myself. I don't want to see her get hurt"

"You should speak with Lupin then" Severus grumbled.

"Whatever for? Remus Lupin has nothing to do with this".

"As I am sure you will find out soon enough, perhaps you can be the one to inform Nymphadora Tonks of their new developing relationship. As Remus seems uninterested in doing so and is carrying on with both of them".

"Don't be ridiculous, Remus does not _carry on_, him and Tonks have been seeing each other for-"

"He was with Miss Granger last night" he said feeling the acid taste of bile in his throat "and right now I presume".

"Are you sure?"

"I would not lie"

Minerva looked so concerned for a moment that Severus thought she would cry. Then the anger came.

Good, he thought if anyone was going to make Miss Granger see reason then it would be her most favoured professor. And if anyone was going to finally put Lupin to shame it would be her. You simply didn't get on the wrong side of Minerva McGonagall and get off lightly. This should prove to be highly amusing.

"I will speak with Hermione and Remus" Minerva said to Severus' satisfaction. "What I was saying before Severus" she reminded him, "I am very fond of her, I appreciate you looking out for her like this. I was worried, when I heard she returned that you would be unkind to her."

"I am never unnecessarily unkind"

"She still cares you know, about you that is"

Severus just looked at her.

"I don't know why" Minerva continued, "Personally I don't see what she sees in you, but she must see something".

"At the present she cares for that worthless excuse for a man"

"And that is why you are concerned that he may be not treating her correctly. Because she cares for him and you care for-"

"I do not care for her"

Minerva drank the rest of her tea and watched Severus. His face remained impassive and he stared back at her blankly. "Whether her heart belongs to you or Remus Lupin, she is a charming young woman. Either of you would be lucky to have her".

Severus' blank face blinked slowly and Minerva knew he agreed.

* * *

**A/N;**_ Oooh Remus what are you up to? Seems innocent enough right...?_

_Next chap is half written and should be up within a week(ish)_

Don't forget to brighten my day by leaving a review, a fast author is a well fed author, and I happen to feast on reviews right now **:D**


	28. A Resounding Sigh

Hermione sighed and leaned forward. The top of her head resting against the cold glass of the window. Outside it was dark; the moon was the only light she could see. She breathed out again and small clouds of condensation formed on the window Paine. She traced a swirl pattern on one before wiping it away with her sleeve.

"Will you stop moping" Ginny said from the other side of the room. She was lying on the bed on her stomach. Her head rested on her hands as her elbows supported her weight. She was kicking her feet up behind her and idly flicking through he pages of Which Weekly magazine. "You're giving me a headache" she said.

"Sorry" Hermione frowned looking at her through the reflection in the window. "I don't mean to".

"Here Hermione, did you see this" Ginny said changing the subject, "Sleekeazy has a new formula, promised to work on all sorts of unmanageable hair".

Hermione turned and gave her a look, "My hair is not unmanageable" she said sitting down on her own bed, "It's untameable".

"Well this could work"

"I hardly think a hair serum could help solve my problems"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I know a way to solve your problems" she said with a grim.

"Oh?"

"Hex his damn balls off"

"Ginny!" Hermione gasped, "Don't be so crude"

"It's only what he deserves; I honestly don't know why you bother".

Hermione almost pouted, "It was only yesterday that you were happy for us, saying what a great couple we could be" she pointed out stubbornly.

"That was before I saw him touching up Tonks"

"He was not touching up Tonks, they are just friends" Hermione argued, yet she had to force that last word out.

"Yes, because you see me and you feeling each other's legs all the time"

"It's not the same"

Ginny sat up and shook her head, which weekly dropped to the floor. "How? Tell me how it's different. If he and Tonks are _just friends_ then why doesn't he tell her about you?"

"He's worried of losing her as a friend"

Ginny threw her hands in the air, "More worried than losing you? Of course not, because he has you wrapped around his little finger"

"He does not" Hermione protested.

"Right then prove it, go down stairs now and tell Tonks about you two"

"No"

"Why not?"

Hermione folded her arms, "Because it's up to him to tell her."

"Right, and I see that happening soon". Ginny said sarcastically.

"It will be fine, we are fine. You don't need to get involved"

Ginny looked at her wide eyed, "I'm your friend, I'm worried about you, and anyway" she reasoned, "I am involved whether you like it or not"

Hermione shook her head and walked back over to the window. There was a howl from outside and it made her jump. "I hope he's alright" she whispered to herself.

"I'm sure _he's _fine" Ginny mumbled, "Snape tied him up good and proper"

Hermione turned and looked at her, "He wasn't too rough?"

Ginny shrugged and smiled secretly to herself.

"My opinion" she said, "Is that you'd be better off with Ron".

"Don't be stupid, Ron is my friend"

Ginny nodded, "yes, but he has feelings for you"

"So?"

"So would you let Ron touch your leg?"

"What, of course not" Hermione frowned, "don't be so stupid".

"Well then point proved"

"It's different" Hermione sulked looking back out the window.

"Yeah, yeah everything is different" Ginny mumbled and picked Which Weekly up from the floor and began flicking through it again.

Hermione, after she heard nothing else from Ginny went to sit on her own bed. She sat quietly for a moment watching the redhead read to herself. She sighed and then began fidgeting with the corner of her quilt, rolling pieces of fluff up into little balls.

"Remus wouldn't do that anyway" she finally said after a long while.

"Um hum" Ginny said not looking up.

"He's not the type"

"Umm"

"It's completely against his character"

"Hmmm hmm"

"And Tonks wouldn't mind, I'm sure"

Ginny looked up, "then go talk to her then. You can both go pine for his well being together, because frankly, I'm sick of it"

Hermione frowned at her, "Its three in the morning, I'm hardly going to wake her up"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "you hear him howling out there, I bet no one can sleep"

Hermione sighed and lay back, "I suppose your right, it's such a shame that Severus couldn't finish the Wolfsbane potion in time"

"Doesn't it take a month?" Ginny said looking at Hermione as if she had completely lost the plot.

"Yeah"

"Then he wouldn't have had time to even start it, come on Hermione. You're not even thinking anymore your mind is so full of his bullshit"

"Ginny!"

"Well it's true".

Hermione frowned and rolled over away from her friend. Ginny rolled her eyes and returned to her magazine.

"I'm going to get a drink" Hermione informed her in a dull voice and without another word disappeared out the door.

She wandered about the halls for a while, for a second or two she stopped outside the door Tonks was staying in and listened to see if she was awake. She couldn't tell. One thing kept pestering her mind though, why was Tonks staying anyway, shouldn't she be off preparing for the raid in London with the other aurors? It didn't matter, nothing much did anymore. She had been through a whirlwind of emotions these past few days, and now she was so confused about everything that she was starting to feel numb.

She found herself wandering into the kitchen. Once inside she turned the light on and made herself a cup of coffee, she didn't feel much like sleeping, best try to stay awake then and ride it through she supposed.

But she did feel so exhausted, how else was she supposed to feel though, she didn't know anymore. With a helpless sigh she banged her head down onto the table. It made a soft thud sound. She sat there for a while, head on the table, arms still clutching her coffee mug. She didn't notice when someone came in.

Only when the cupboard door shut and she heard the clinking of glass did Hermione look up. She gulped, it was Severus. He was looking down at her frowning, but not with anger, no, it was something else. He took a seat at the table and poured some Firewhisky into a tumbler.

"You can't sleep?" she asked shyly, not knowing whether he was in the mood to talk or not.

"With that infernal beast howling outside? No, I cannot"

"Oh" Hermione said quietly to herself.

"I take it you are up for the same reason?" he asked not looking at her.

She watched him closely; he was still frowning, but down at his glass now.

"Because of Remus? I suppose" she said and watched him knock back another shot.

He refilled his glass and to her extreme surprise slid it across the table to her. She looked down at it in shock and then back up at him. He still wasn't looking at her but rubbing his temples as if he had a headache.

"I- err, I've never had Firewhisky before" she admitted slightly embarrassed.

He quirked an eyebrow and gave her a sideward glance, "really" he said and she wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

Awkwardly she cupped the glass in both hands and brought it to her lips, Severus was watching her which made her increasingly nervous. She let the liquid pour into her mouth and was surprised by how warm it tasted. She quickly swallowed it down, and then as the bitter aftertaste arrived, couldn't help pulling a face as if she had eaten something sour and making a noise like a dying animal. "Erlack"

She slid the glass back across the table and could have sworn that she saw him smile faintly.

"You trust me" he said

She wondered if it was a question, "Erm, yes, I do" she agreed.

"I am a suspected Death Eater, I could have poisoned that"

Hermione looked at him; he was starting forcefully down at his glass again cupped tightly in his hands. "You could have, but you're not a Death Eater" she said.

He frowned harder and poured himself another shot. He took it back almost instantly. Then poured another one and slid it across the table to her again.

"I don't think I should" Hermione said not wanting to refuse him, but not wanting to drink the foul liquor again.

"It will help you sleep" he said simply.

She sighed, what the hell, she was Hermione Granger, and she never did anything wrong. So what if she was going to have shots of Firewhisky with her ex professor who happened to have once been the most hated man she knew and her ex lover also, what of it. She shook her head slightly, flung her hair behind her shoulders and downed the thing.

"Erlack" soon followed accompanied by the scrunching up of her face.

This time he did smile, "well done" he said patronisingly and refilled the glass and took a swig himself.

Hermione half smiled, well -she supposed- this was better than worrying about Remus.

And speaking of Remus, "he's not good enough for you, you know" Severus said after talking another glass and refilling it up again.

Hermione frowned, "I beg your pardon".

"This is not my business I know, but I thought, in case anyone else had not pointed it out to you, that you can do better"

Hermione was lost for words. She took a few shallow breaths then stared at him, "your right" she said after a while, "It is none of your business, and for your information Remus is a good man".

Severus took another gulp of the whisky then poured another. Hermione watched him, and for a moment thought his breathing was rushed, could he be nervous. She reached over and took the glass from underneath his nose, he didn't stop her.

For the sake of it she drank the liquid down herself. "It's not as if I have an abundance of offers you know. No one offers" she said and helped herself to some more Firewhisky, "for someone like Remus to be interested in me-"

Severus was looking at her and frowning with that questionable look in his eye again.

"Anyway, how exactly did you find out" she said taking another swig.

He narrowed his eyes at her and removed the Firewhisky bottle and glass from her hands, "It is obvious to anyone with eyes. I must say that I found it more than disturbing…returning here, not even bathing, after you had-had-"

Hermione turned crimson, "had what?" she shrieked, "what are you insinuating?"

"It doesn't take much to guess"

"I never-" she gasped, "I would never-"

He raised one brow and took a shot himself.

"You think that we- Did he tell you that? We didn't, he tried but, I said no" she said stumbling for words, "It got a bit rough and I pushed him away. He didn't mean it though, said it was only because of the time on the month".

Severus was looking at her troubled and frowning, then she recognised that look in his eyes. He was- concerned.

"You thought that we-?"

He put down his glass and looked at her. His eyes were dark and expressionless, but she could see something there. She couldn't tear her eyes away. He was watching her so intensely, looking back and forth from one eye to another searching her face. She didn't realise that she was holding her breath or that her heart was pounding.

"May I apologise" he said after a while "I presumed-" he dropped his eyes, and as soon as he did so Hermione felt as if she had lost something, as if something was missing.

She smiled sadly at him, "Its ok. You weren't the only one. I think Ginny thinks that's what we did too".

"You haven't corrected her?"

Hermione shrugged, "what's the point. I don't care what she thinks" she told him honestly, "she will believe what she likes anyway". She didn't mean to sound so bitter, she just felt so tired and run-down.

"But you corrected me" he said watching her.

Hermione looked at him, "of course I did" she said.

"You care what I think?" he asked and added a smirk at the end, but somehow Hermione knew it was just for show.

She let her shoulders drop and she smiled at him faintly, "Of course I do" she said desperately, "You know that I, how I-" she wished she wasn't being so honest, it was humiliating, but she had to tell him. She could always blame it on the Firewhisky later.

Severus looked away, it was too much. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. He didn't know why he cared so much. He shouldn't. He kept telling himself that he didn't, but some part of him did. Some part of him leaped at the fact that she trusted him, and at the fact that she wouldn't want him thinking that she had been anything but innocent with that worthless man Lupin. But it was too much, he couldn't feel this way, he shouldn't it was wrong. He was so much older and he was damaged now.

"You shouldn't be with Lupin" he said in a strained voice.

"Who should I be with then you?" she said almost laughing, almost hoping.

"No" he breathed, "I am far worse".

Hermione frowned and almost drank the whole glass of Firewhisky that was in front of her. "You have no right to tell me who I should and shouldn't be with. If you don't care- then it is nothing to do with you" she said and slammed her hand down on the table. "Remus is a good man, he treats me well-"

"That's questionable" Severus moaned rolling his eyes.

"You don't own me and you don't have to live my life. You don't know how hard it is, to lose someone that you- and see them everyday-"

"I know exactly-" Severus began his voice ragged, but she cut him off.

"No, you don't!" she yelled, "You had twenty years, twenty years before you saw me again. And you were as nasty as hell" she added, "I come back and have ten minutes and I'm supposed to pretend everything is alright? I'm supposed to go on living. Well tell me how I do that Severus" she yelled, "Tell me" and she banged her fist on the table knocking over the bottle of Firewhisky and glass. They both smashed on the floor and Severus and Hermione stared at them in silence.

Hermione was crying, Severus noticed, even if she didn't. The tears rolled down her cheeks and stained her perfect skin. It pained him to see her cry knowing it was his fault. Some part of him, some part that he wanted to curse off wanted to reach out and brush them away. He had upset her and he despised himself for it.

Hermione sank back down into her chair and slumped her shoulders heavily. She felt so tired so worn out. She just wanted to sleep, for everything to just go away and leave her alone.

She closed her eyes tightly. He had been right, he always was. Remus was no good for her. She wanted to believe it would work. That she could love him and he could make her forget about Severus, but she couldn't. And Ginny was right; if he truly loved her then he would have told Tonks already. You didn't deny love. Hermione knew she would never deny Severus, no matter who he was, or who he had been.

She sighed. She was so tired, so very worn out.

Severus stood and watched her fall slowly into sleep. What should he do now? He didn't know the procedure when these things happened. He sat down and then decided that first he should clean up the broken glass. He did it the muggle way, thinking that when he had finished she would once again be awake and she would go back to her own room and he his. She didn't wake. He cleared away her coffee mug and washed it, she was still asleep. He took a seat beside her again and watched her. She looked tired. There were bags underneath her eyes and her skin looked dry and worn. She hadn't been taking care of herself. He supposed she hadn't had any time to. As soon as she had returned they had gone to the Hollow and now they were back here. Meetings were already taking place and plans were being made for the next step.

She was so innocent. He reached out and touched her cheek where her tears had left a mark. And so precious.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. He couldn't help how he felt. And he couldn't deny it any longer. Not to himself anyway. He had always, would always-

He sighed, he couldn't leave her here, she would need something for her head in the morning and he could see how people would ask questions if she awoke smelling of Firewhisky. Thinking -but not too hard- that there was nothing else he could do he slowly reached out and cupped her shoulders, with his other arm he slid it underneath her legs and lifted her. She mumbled as he pulled her up to him and he froze. She was leaning into him. He took a breath and trying to ignore the smell of her hair carried her upstairs. There was no way he was going into her room, not with Ginny Weasley in there, it was just improper. So he carried her to his own.

He laid her one the bed at watched her settle into his pillow. He found a quilt and covered her then sat down in the wooden chair he had at his desk. It was uncomfortable, but he couldn't be bothered transfiguring anything so he just bared with it.

She was snoring softly, or breathing heavily, he couldn't tell, but there was something reassuring about it. It reminded him of a night many years ago. Before he closed his eyes he wondered just what he would say to her when she woke up, but he couldn't think now, he was tired too. He fell asleep smiling softly; tomorrow was a new day and he would deal with it when it came.

* * *

**A/N;** _Took a while loner than I planned, but now it sets the scene for things to come so I'm happy._

Please Review I dare you **;D**


	29. Wake Up

Hermione's eyes flickered open then closed again. She was waking and Severus was watching her. A thousand explanations running through his mind at the ready for when she awoke, none of them seemed a valid enough reason however for the current situation. She was, in fact, in his bed. He had, in fact, gotten her drunk last night and carried her here himself. And he had watched her sleep for most of the morning, but there was no proof of that so he needn't tell her.

Would she be angry? Perhaps, she had every right to. Technically she was courting Lupin, although that _was_ questionable. Would he perhaps come looking for her soon? It had been a good three hours since dawn; surely he cared about her enough to wonder where she was.

She stirred again and now she was facing him. He frowned. He was still sitting in the chair that accompanied his writing desk although now it was close to and facing the bed, he hadn't realised that he had been inching forward every time she moved, it hadn't even resisted with him how intently he was watching her. His elbows were resting on his knees and he was leaning forward. He had his fingers steepled in front of his face and he peered at Hermione through them.

Hermione, when had he started referring to her as that? His frown deepened. It didn't matter, nothing did anymore. There were only a few things that made sense in his already troubled mind. One was that when this young woman awoke there was going to be a lot of explaining and another was that he simply couldn't explain himself. What would he tell her? That he had feelings for her? That last night, some part of him selfishly just wanted to watch her sleep, to have her near him once again? No, that simply wouldn't do. He wasn't even sure he _had_ feelings for her.

It was a ridiculous notion. She was his former student. No matter what had gone on between them in the past. It would be improper for him to peruse anything now even if he wanted to. And she was younger now than she was when he had known her. Well, he reasoned, technically that wasn't true, but he was older, which made her seem younger.

He ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't think, his mind wasn't working. What was it about her that made all rational thought go out the window? What was it about her that made him want to curse himself for simply looking at her, and kill that fool Lupin, not only for touching her, but for using her as he was?

He sighed, whatever it was, it had enticed him before and as much as he resisted, he was soon becoming lured in again.

Was he ready to admit it to himself then? He supposed that it was clear enough. He couldn't deny what was literally lying in front of him. He still cared for her. Minerva was right; it was why he was captured so easily, part of him was looking for it. He wanted to see her when she returned and he knew when it was coming.

And what had he done when he had seen her again, seen her look at him with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes. He had shunned her; he had been cruel, cold, callus. But that was who he was now, and it was partly her fault. She had hurt him like no other.

There had been nights at the Dark Lords feet when he welcomed the pain of punishment. That hot searing fire pulsing through him, driving away all thoughts of her.

He was a damaged man; his heart had at times felt like it was tearing itself out of his chest. It had been bruised and she had been the one that threw the punches. Every time he saw her, every year she returned on the Hogwarts express another blow to his raw heart. But he had bared through it, he had even coped with the frustration of seeing her laugh and smile with Potter. But now it was different. Now she could see him for who he was.

And she still –he sighed heavily, dare he even think it- loved him. She knew what he was and what he had done and yet she still looked at him; bearing her soul and everything she was for a chance that he might love her too. And he had dismissed her, and worse, driven her into the arms of another man. And yet she was still here now, in his bed.

He didn't deserve this, to be so lucky as to witness her sleep. He was never worthy of her time. Less so than even Lupin. But he was a selfish man and if this was all he was ever going to get, if when she awoke she never wanted to see him again, he would have to treasure it. He took a breath and dropped his hands from his face. Slowly he reached out and touched her cheek with a finger, so lightly that he knew she wouldn't even feel it. He wanted to take in as much as possible. He had to; the devastating truth was that as much as he denied it, he loved this woman before him. And he was scared of losing her.

He couldn't offer her anything, he didn't have a fortune, he wasn't even sure he had a house anymore. He didn't have looks and he knew that his personality wasn't anything to be desired. There was nothing worthwhile in him and she would realise that. Soon whatever feeling she did have for him would fade, they must have already somewhat for her to have entered into a relationship with Lupin. And he could never tell her how he felt, what would he say? He did not have a way with words; he didn't even know the proper procedure for these sorts of things. No, even if he tried not to he knew that he would hurt her again. He had been so shielded for so long that it was now second nature to him. He couldn't let her in, not even if he wanted to.

All he had was this moment, and he knew it. For a moment he imagined what it would be like to hold her again, to have her cling to him the same way he held her last night as he carried her here. It was a silly thought, but for a moment he allowed himself the indulgence. Potter and Weasley wouldn't approve of course, in fact he wasn't sure of anyone who would. She wouldn't be able to live without the approval of her peers. He knew that. She craved acceptance and approval, which was why she had worked so hard her whole life; she was always trying to prove herself. This was just one reason why they would never work, one of many, many reasons.

So he had to be cruel, it would get easier, for them both if their feelings faded. It would never work; he knew that it was just wasted energy in hoping that it could. It was foolish and it hurt. Yes he loved her, and perhaps she might have even loved him once. But he would never have her, not the way he wanted to. Not completely, exclusively, wholly. So he had to push her away. In the end it would save them both.

He was looking at her openly now. He wasn't shielded, he was just himself, as plain and as ordinary as he ever could be. He almost looked sad, behind his curtain of hair. He sighed heavily again and reached a hand out to her. He wanted to touch her again. Feel her warm skin. But he didn't. He let his fingers hover over her shoulder for a moment before clenching his fist tightly and withdrawing. Outside a cloud covered the sun and the light faded slightly from the room. He knew it would not be a sunny day today.

**IIIII**

Hermione yawned and rolled over onto her front. With her face buried in his pillow she took in a deep breath. It was almost as if she were smelling it. She sighed happily and a slight smile danced on her lips. Her eyes flickered, she was dreaming.

She mumbled something in her sleep and her fingers twitched. She turned once again and now she was facing the window. It was not bright outside but what light there was created red patens on her eyelids. Again she yawned and sleepily rubbed one eye. She opened it slightly, and then, as if she didn't believe what she was seeing rubbed and opened both eyes.

She gasped.

There sitting in front of her, _watching her_, was Severus.

"w-what are you-" she mumbled shakily, and then looking around and gathering her bearings, "where am I?"

Severus was silent for a while before he spoke; he looked pained, which only served to make Hermione more nervous.

"You are in my room" he informed her and she blushed. "Last night you fell asleep at the table and I brought you here"

Hermione was looking at him wide eyed, she wasn't sure her eyebrows could be raised any further. "I'm in _your _room?" she asked again, sure she must be still dreaming.

"It would seem so"

She pinched her arm, she most definitely was not dreaming. "I don't—what am I doing here?"

"Miss Granger I understand it is morning and it may not be your brightest hour of the day, but please do pay attention as I do not wish to keep repeating myself"

She gulped.

"You are here because you fell asleelp last night after you finished off my bottle of Firewhisky"

"I finished it off?" she asked somewhat sceptically.

"Yes"

"And you brought me here?"

"Yes" he sighed.

"but I" she began but stopped at the look on his face, "I'm sorry, begging your pardon-" she continued "- I still don't understand why I am in your room and in-" she looked down "-oh my gosh, your bed". She was crimson now and could have sworn that she saw Severus smirk.

"Well I was not about to enter your room at such an ungodly hour of the night. I don't know what state Miss Weasley could have been in, it would have been improper"

"More improper than bringing me up to your bed?"

"I thought so, yes"

"I see". She looked down and thanked whatever gods for letting her be fully clothed.

"Now that you understand where you are I would like to ask you to leave"

Hermione started, "what? You're kicking me out?"

"It appears so"

She shook her head and mouthed silent words. "You can't do that. I mean what am I going to say to everyone? What am I going to say to Ginny? I can't just come out of your room looking like I have slept here"

"You should have thought about that last night before you got intoxicated"

"I was happily asleep on the kitchen table according to you. I didn't ask you to bring me up here" she argued.

Severus opened his mouth to retort then closed it again. She wasn't sure whether she had got the better of him or not.

"Fine" he said nodding his head indicating towards the bathroom door, "you can wash and clean yourself up in there. Then you must leave"

"Oh gee thanks" she mumbled sarcastically pulling herself out of his bed. He was still watching her and she was still blushing, there was one question on her mind however- "last night we... erm did we?"

"What do you think I am Miss Granger?" he asked outraged and standing, "I slept on this chair, now get in there before I curse you out my door this instant".

She jumped at his tone, but didn't hurry to the bathroom. She knew he wouldn't curse her. She slammed the door behind her to let him know just how she felt being spoken to like that. She heard him groan.

Inside his bathroom the realisation of the situation hit her. She was in Severus Snape's room. She had slept in his bed. He had- my god- had he _carried_ her. The thought both mortified and amused her. She didn't remember much about last night, but something told her she may have made a fool of herself.

She splashed her face with freezing water and then dabbed it dry with _his_ towel. She didn't have a toothbrush or her wand on her so she improvised using her finger then gargling mouthwash. Well, she felt somewhat fresher.

What would she say to him now though? That is if she got chance to speak with him at all. He just wanted her out. Which was awfully rude she thought, after bringing her here himself last night. Just why did he do that though? She couldn't see any reason why he shouldn't have left her in the kitchen. She would have left him there, she was sure. But then again she couldn't carry him and whilst drunk she didn't think the thought of taking Severus into her rooms would have occurred.

How very strange indeed.

She was about to open the door to his rooms when she heard someone knock in his bedroom door. She froze, and then pressed her ear against the door to try and hear who it could be.

"Is she here?" a dull voice said. It was definitely a male, perhaps Harry or Ron.

"Is who here?" she heard Severus say. So he was going to deny this, good then, she thought. She had had enough of people presuming things about what she got up to.

"Don't lie to me Severus" the voice said. And with a sickening jolt to her stomach she realised it was Remus. She wondered briefly why she didn't want to see him so much, and why, knowing he was looking for her made her feel sick?

"Oh by all means com in" Severus said sarcastically, then she heard banging around. She guessed Remus had pushed his way through the door.

"Do you really think I could hide anyone in my cupboard, especially Miss Granger?" he drawled.

"I wouldn't put it past you" Remus shot back

"The moonlight seems to be getting to you Lupin" Severus said with a carefree tone to his voice, "I think you have gone mad"

"I think she is here" Remus said in a tone Hermione didn't recognise, it was almost threatening. Curious as to what exactly was going on, she opened to door a tiny crack. She almost jumped when she saw just how close Remus was to her, until she realised he was facing the other way. He had his back to her and Severus was standing opposite. She caught his eye and could tell that he had seen her too. She bent down low so that now she was crouching at the foot of the bathroom door.

"And pray tell" Severus said bored, "how would you know"

Remus took a step closer to Severus and she almost thought he was going to hit him, until he took out his wand and aimed it at Severus throat.

Severus didn't even flinch; he just looked at Remus dully and shook his head as if he expected more. Hermione's heart was beating ten to the dozen. If there was a duel now, it would be all her fault.

"I can smell her" Remus said through his teeth to Severus, "one of the bonuses of having heightened senses this time of the month"

"Indeed" Severus remarked, "Prone to mood swing too I see"

"she is here, or was" Remus said backing away from Severus and once again scanning his eyes around the room, "her scent is all over you"

"We shared a drink last night in the kitchen" Snape confessed, "nothing more"

"What did you talk about?"

"I don't see how that is your business Lupin" Severus snarled

"My business?" He laughed, "of course it's my business, and if it hadn't escaped your attention _Snape_ we are an item now. Whatever Hermione gets up to _is _my business."

"My, My aren't we possessive. I wonder what Nymphadora Tonks would make of that"

"_That_ is not _your_ business"

"No?" Severus growled, "And neither is it your place to be snooping around my rooms uninvited. I have tolerated it thus far, now get out"

Hermione watched holding her breath. Remus was scaring her; she had never seen him like this. She had the sudden feeling of being in over her head. He was ignoring Severus and continuing to look around. He approached the bathroom and she had just enough time to meet Severus' eye and shake her head at him desperately. She sank back in and shut the door leaning on it with all her weight. The handle twitched.

"I have had enough" she head Severus boom, "out now, get out!"

"Not without Hermione"

"Don't be a fool, she is not here"

"I know she is" Remus barked and inside the bathroom Hermione began to shake with fear.

"So what if she was? Obviously she is sick of you playing games with her and that god awful Tonks woman. If she doesn't want to speak to you then that is your problem not mine"

"Not yours? HA" Remus laughed, "you have her just where you want her don't you. I thought you were not interested Severus, isn't that what you said. That she was too immature-"

"I said she was young not immature" he growled

"Whatever. If that's how you want to play it then fine. But she doesn't love you anymore, she loves me"

Hermione, with trembling hands opened the door a crack again and peered out. Severus' eyes had narrowed and he was glaring at the man in front of him.

"You are a fool Remus if you think a woman like her could ever love a dog like you" Severus said in a voice so low Hermione wasn't sure she heard him right.

"You think she loves you?" Remus whispered back, mock laughing. "No one ever loved you. Not Lily, not her. You are a means to no end Severus, a mere stepping stone. You are the kind of man women try, not the kind they love. She felt sorry for you, she never loved you"

"You be careful what your next words are _wolf" _Severus said. They were nose to nose now and each of their faces staring murder at one another.

"You don't scare me. You're not even a man anymore. You're broken" Remus mocked "and what's funny is that _she_ did it to you"

Hermione felt a pang of guilt rush through her and for a moment saw Severus lose control over his so carefully guarded features.

"And you think you love her do you?" Severus asked in a voice that suggested he didn't care, "you loved the idea of her Remus. She was the girl from the past who came from the future. She was new and exciting and she paid you attention when no one else would. You don't love her, you never have. All this time you have been seeking out that same excitement you felt back then when you saw her, when there was a chance she might have been yours. But she never was" he said, and then in a lower more dangerous voice than Hermione had ever heard, "and she never will be".

Remus once again whipped out his wand and aimed for Severus, but he was too slow. Hermione gasped as in one quick movement Severus had taken his arm, bent it up behind his back made him drop his wand and threw him out the door. He threw his wand out after him and slammed the thick wooden door in his face.

Only when she had regained her breath and felt safe enough to stand did Hermione emerge from the bathroom. She was chewing her lip and walking forward slowly. Severus was pacing the room back and forth and she didn't know whether or not he wanted to see her right now.

He looked at her and stopped for a second, opened his mouth as if to shout, and then carried on pacing.

Hermione came up to near the bed and kneeled on the floor beside it. She looked down at her hands, she was twisting them in her lap, "I'm sorry" she said quietly, "I didn't mean for any of this. It is all my fault-"

Severus stopped and stared at her. What was she doing on the floor? He frowned; she looked so small and so afraid. Was she scared of him? He took in a deep breath and clenched his jaw. He should kick her out now, whilst she was still upset. She wouldn't argue with him now, she would just go. Perhaps she would think she offended him and wouldn't speak to him again. It would be for the best.

"I'm so sorry" she said whispering.

He frowned harder, his mind-the rational part o f him- was telling him what to do with instructions as plain as day. But he couldn't. He took two steps over until she was at his feet. She didn't look up at him, just down at her hands. He sighed heavily.

"It is not your fault" he said bending down and kneeling with her on the floor, "Lupin and I-" he sighed, "are both fools, we shouldn't be putting you through this".

She looked up at him and he was surprised at how golden her eyes were. Had he forgotten?

"I just though" she shook her head and he could tell it was difficult for her to speak so openly with him, "I wanted to distract myself. And I knew Remus loved me. It was wrong I know, but I was in so much pain. I thought I could like him, I tried. It's only been one day and I'm so scared of what he's going to do now. How do I tell him? How do I say no when I promised I would try?"

Severus was frowning. He didn't know what to say. She was looking at him with her big teary eyes waiting for answers he didn't have. What could he say? She had got with Lupin to dull the pain he had caused her, and now- now she was scared of the mess she thought she had created. It wasn't her mess, it was his.

"I don't know what to tell you Hermione" he said gently, "I don't know what to say"

At the sound of her name she fell forward and cried into his chest. He awkwardly patted her on the back. Was that what he was supposed to do? He didn't know. What should he do in a situation like this?

He tried moving but she seemed rooted to the spot so, with a sigh he bent to pick her up again. She was surprisingly light. He wasn't sure she had been eating properly. He placed her once again on his bed and let go.

He knew this was all wrong. That last night he should have just left her. That he should have just thrown her out before. But he didn't, he couldn't. Instead he pulled the duvet up over her and went over to the door.

"W-where are you going?" she sniffed as she saw him.

"To get you some food" he told her, "the room is warded; no one will be able to get in". And he left her, alone and crying into his pillow.

**IIIII**

After an hour or so Hermione guessed he wasn't coming back. She didn't blame him, she was pathetic. How would he ever see her as more than a child if she couldn't even keep her emotions in check around him? She sighed and lifted herself off the bed. Now that he wasn't here she took the time to look around his room. She wondered if he trusted her, leaving her here with all his belongings. Well not all of them she supposed, he must have some in a house somewhere. And some left at Hogwarts, but still, his room was full of interesting stuff. The actual bedroom was smaller than hers and Ginny's. Mainly consisting of his bed and a few cupboards. He had a bathroom though, but she had already seen that.

Opposite the window in his room –that overlooked the garden- was a bookshelf. It wasn't extraordinarily large, in fact hers was bigger. And it was nothing compared to the library in the drawing room downstairs, but the books it's contained. Hermione was in awe, she had never read such titles. Books on dark magic and potions, animals and human sciences. She supposed he kept all his most precious ones here. No one would ever look here, his home and Hogwarts perhaps, but not here. She traced her finger over a few of the spines then selected a tomb.

"Through the ages; a guide to the arts" she read the title aloud. This book was rare, she knew that. Only about twenty were ever made worldwide. She carried it over to the windowsill, climbed up and let it fall open into her lap.

The first thing she took in was the smell, it smelled old and full of knowledge she had yet to learn. Finally happy that she could distract herself from other things she crossed her legs and began to read.

**IIIII**

"Don't you think you should tell someone?" Severus said as he stood in the kitchen.

"We either go now or we miss them, we only have one chance at this. You don't have to come, but we're going now" Harry said to him and the rest of the small group.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked as he buttoned the toggles on his coat.

"She's asleep" Ginny said and gave Snape a glance that no one else noticed.

"Shouldn't we wake her though, she's going to be pretty upset when she realises that we went without her" Ron said looking at harry.

"We don't have time, besides, after all she's been through it'll do her good to have a rest. We'll be in and out, and back before she even realises"

"And Remus?" Ron asked no ready to go.

"_We_ _don't have time" _Harry stressed once again, "we are going _now"._

"You invited Snape" Ron sulked following Harry to the door.

"Only because he walked in on us talking about it and he has his wand ready at hand. Now come on, we wait any longer and there won't be any Death Eaters left to get".

"Fine"

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into Potter" Severus sneered as he followed the three of them out the door.

"Well you're always there use as a shield if we need it" Harry commented dryly.

"Indeed"

"Ok, ready?" Harry asked one last time as the exited the front door, "good, let's go".

* * *

**A/N;** _Wonder what those lot are up to...?_

_Happy Mothers day to all the Mums out there, have a fab day!_

Don't forget to leave a review, you ace bunch you:D


	30. The Hardest Thing

Hermione sat watching the words dance in front of her eyes, it was almost noon and there was no sight of Severus returning with something to eat. She sighed, slumped her shoulders and let the book close on her lap. Well, did she expect him too really? She had so much of her own emotions flying all over the place that it was easy to misinterpret his.

He didn't like Remus that was all it was. And keeping her in his room was sure to annoy Remus. It was just a game.

She sighed and set her upper lip firm, how had she been so blind?

It didn't matter though, she was stronger than this. She was Hermione Granger, she was fine.

She leant her head against the cool window pane and looked out over the garden. Remus was there, pacing back and forth in front of one of the pear trees, she couldn't see Tonks.

Perhaps she should talk to him. She needed to after all. She had to tell him what she felt, or in fact, no longer felt. He looked calmer now, or he was getting there.

She hoped from the window ledge and let the book fall to the floor unnoticed. She paused before she reached the door, and wondered madly what Severus would say. She didn't know why, he wouldn't care anyway. She shook her head to rid such thoughts and headed downstairs.

**IIIII**

Remus was still pacing when she approached. He looked at her and faltered for a moment. His eyes wide with recognition and something that looked like sorrow.

"Hi" Hermione smiled and she walked forward and sat timidly on the bench.

"Hello Hermione" Remus said in a voice that was so quiet and so unlike his own.

"I thought we should talk" she said watching him. Her hand twitched and she realised that she hadn't retrieved her wand from her bedroom.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you" Remus said having noticed. He took a step back, away from her and bent down until her was squatting on the grass just in front of her.

Hermione watched him silently.

"I'm so sorry" he said breathing the words, "I never meant to scare you, I just-" he ran a hand through is hair, which, Hermione noticed, had turned almost grey.

"It's alright" she said shrugging, "I know you're under a lot of pressure now. I understand, I think?"

"No" Remus said and stood up suddenly, "It's not that, it's-" he looked at her as if contemplating telling her something, "I didn't want to lose you", he finished lamely.

"Lose me?" she asked shocked, "I wasn't going anywhere".

"No" he said and turned away from her, "you _weren't_. I know that now. Whatever happens is my fault".

Hermione looked at him for a long moment. How could he be so frightening one minute and like this the next? "Whatever happens?" she repeated and shook her head, "Look, Remus-" she said and he turned and looked at her with his sad eyes.

"Hermione please, let me explain"

She sighed and sat back down in the chair exhausted.

"I wanted to change things" he said hurriedly, "I wanted to keep you with me. I loved you Hermione, so much back then. I wanted you all my life-"

"You almost had me" she told him sadly.

"I know" she said frowning and looking up to the sky, "and I didn't want to push you away, but I have and now your going to leave me and I don't know if I will se you again" he finished and to Hermione's utter confusion began to weep.

"Remus?" she said stepping forward and pulling him into an awkward hug, "I'm not going anywhere".

"But you're" he looked at her, "You will".

"If what you mean by me leaving you, is not being with you anymore, then you're right.

I was wrong Remus to enter into this relationship in the first place, you just seemed so… You were always looking out for me, always so caring. I thought that being with you would make me forget…_ I_ was wrong, I'm sorry"

He looked at her and she could tell he was pained. "I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered, "you mean so much to me" he said and cupped he cheek gently.

Her eyelids fluttered closed and she remembered what it was like to be touched in such a way by a man.

He let go, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, please know that".

"I know" she said looking at him sadly.

"Don't forget" he seemed to beg.

She laughed at him, "Remus" she said smiling and stepping away from him, "Why would I forget, I'm not going anywhere"

And he just looked at her, with his grey sad eyes.

There were silent like that, and stood for a long moment each taking the other in. Hermione looking at a man that she thought she once knew and Remus looking at the woman who was the girl, he would always love.

"Remus, Hermione" someone shouted from the kitchen door and Hermione turned to see Tonks calling them. Her heart began to pound and she looked at Remus as if they had just been caught in a most intimate position.

"What is it?" he called over to her as Tonks began to approach the couple.

Hermione looked at him as if he had gone mad and a thousand excuses ran through her head as to why she and Remus were talking, why they had been together and why she hadn't thought about Tonks before she did all of this.

"Everything alright?" Tonks asked as she neared.

Hermione turned red and Tonks looked to Remus.

"What's going on?" he asked and watched as Tonks expression turned grim.

"They're gone" she told him matter-of-fact, "Harry, Ron _and_ Ginny. I think Sev is with them too. Don't know where though" she looked at Hermione and smiled, "Wotcher Hermione, you ok? You look pale"

"I'm err, gone? Where? Why?" Hermione asked startled at everything that seemed to be happening.

"Don't know, dunno, and I have no idea" Tonks replied to her shrugging.

Hermione looked at Remus and he shrugged too. "Did they leave a note? Anything?"

"Nope, checked"

"I don't understand where they would go, Severus said just before that he was-" and she paused, noticing the look on Remus face now that she had as good as admitted she was in Severus' room. He looked, if anything sad, in a way that he had no power over.

"Erm" she corrected herself, "why would Severus go with Harry and Ron anyway? And if they all were going somewhere, wouldn't they tell me?" she asked frowning and feeling a little excluded.

"Probably" Tonks mused smiling chirpily.

"We should probably go inside; see if anything was left behind. If not wait for them. Whatever they are up to it's not good for them to be out alone".

"But they aren't alone" Hermione said following them in, "Severus is with them". And he just looked at her pityingly again.

**IIIII**

Harry ducked as a flash of orange light burst through the air just above him, "Now!" he yelled and Ron and Snape lunged forward at the attackers, wrestling them to the ground.

"Harry look out" Ginny screamed as a blast of green sparks shot towards him. He dodged it just in time and dived towards where Ginny was crouching behind a broken wall.

"You ok?" he asked her, brushing her long red hair off her face.

"We're outnumbered" she told him and ducked her head as another curse was aimed their way.

Harry dragged them both to the other side of the wall and behind a small bush. They were in someone's garden. The four of them an a dozen Death Eaters. Harry had overheard the aurors talking about raids on Muggle villages and they mentioned that they would be coming here.

"I didn't think there would be so many" he said apologetically

She smiled sadly at him, "we've go to go" she said, "we stay any longer and word will get out that you're here. It won't be safe for any of us".

Harry nodded and kissed her on her head, it was damp with sweat. He didn't want to retreat but he wouldn't leave Ginny and Ron in danger.

He took out his wand and darted forwards to where Ron and Snape were firing around the side of the house. Bricks were crumbling and tiles from the roof were falling all over the place.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked and Harry joined their side.

"We got to go" he said aiming a stunner at a Death Eater who managed to avoid being hit. "There's too many, we got to get back".

"Scared of a fight Potter?" Severus sneered firing a spell Harry hadn't heard of at a masked figure that fell to the floor twitching.

"We have to go now" Harry said levitating the body to the three others they had managed to capture. "It's not safe anymore".

"You think war is ever safe?" Severus mocked

"I didn't say that, Ron come on" Harry said and pushed him towards the ground just as a stunning spell was fired back at them. The house creaked and Harry took a few steps back just as it began to sway.

"We really have to go now"

"Stop marching orders Potter and aim that wand of yours" Severus barked.

Harry shot a shield charm in front of Severus as a few larger bricks fell from the top of the now almost demolished house. Snape turned and glared at him.

"Not at me fool" he yelled, "at them", and he took aim and fired another set of spells dropping two more Death Eaters.

Harry quickly moved them over to the pile and Ginny tied them with ropes from her wand.

"Come on Harry, it doesn't look good" she shouted and the few Death Eaters that heard her seemed encouraged by this.

One darted forward and grabbed Ron from behind, Snape turned and sent a curse flying at his face. It turned red and he let go of Ron to grab at his now burning features. Harry stunned him and tied him up, "we have enough now, let's go".

Severus turned and glared at him, "you have minor Death Eaters there Potter" he spat "nobodies sent out to do the dirty work, you want to catch _real _Death Eaters then you have to wait for word to spread. Once they know you're hear then-"

"We can't defend ourselves against that many" Harry argued back, "this wasn't a mission to get them all" in desperation he pulled at Severus' robe and attempted to drag him backwards.

"Get your hands off me boy"

"You're going to get yourself killed"

"As opposed to running like a coward"

"Its not cowardice" Harry yelled, "It's using your head. There aren't enough of us. Let us get back, send word to the Aurors and let them deal with it"

"No" Severus yelled and turned to fire his wand again.

"You don't have to prove yourself to us" Harry said frowning at him and standing his ground. "We know what side you are on".

Severus turned and looked at him livid, "prove myself?" he asked disbelieving that Harry had dared suggest such a thing, "And what side do you think am I on _boy_?"

"Whatever side Hermione's on" Harry shot back and saw with satisfaction that he had hit a nerve. "She wouldn't want you dying here, now come on"

Harry turned to leave with Ron and Ginny who were waiting for him by the half demolished garden wall. Severus who was glaring at the back of them was livid with rage. How dare he insinuate…

He took a deep breath and against everything that his mind was telling him to do followed Potter to the safe apparition point.

Just as he was about to disappear someone had sent a brick flying towards him. As he began to apparate it hit him on the side of his face and knocked him back. His mind went blank and for a moment he felt as if he were falling.

**IIIII**

They were standing in the kitchen when they heard the bang. Hermione's eyes widened and Remus dashed to the front door. Pulling it open Ginny and Ron fell in followed by Harry panting heavily.

"Quick, help" he gasped and Hermione and Tonks dashed to the door. Outside on the pavement were a bunch of struggling Death Eaters all tied up.

"Harry what the-" Hermione began but was cut off as Tonks rushed past her.

"Harry what have you done?" she gasped taking out her wand.

"We got them, Snape got most of them he's-" and Harry looked around but Severus was nowhere to be seen.

"He's where? Where is he harry?" Hermione said running up and shaking his shoulders

"Let him breathe" Ron said pushing her away gently, "we had to get out of there in a rush, I'm sure _Snape_ is following behind".

Hermione backed away silently and looked about wide eyed. He was nowhere to been seen.

"Come on" Ginny said taking her arm, "I need a cup of tea and you need something to do" and she pulled her, somewhat reluctantly towards the front door.

"Harry I cannot believe you were so stupid as to do this" Tonks was yelling.

Harry reddened, "well I had to do something" he said, "We were just sitting around waiting for you to make plans about London"

"Where did you go?" she asked him.

"Manor Village" he told her, "I heard Kingsley talking about it".

"It was only a rumour" she said her hair changing from purple to pink and back again, "We weren't sure whether or not they would attack"

"Well they did, loads of 'em too" Ron said giving one Death Eater a kick in the side as he reached out for Ron's leg.

Tonks wiped the sweat from her head. "Well you can help me, both of you. We need to get this lot to the Ministry, but we can't go dumping them on the front step now can we" she said starting at both boys.

"Sorry" harry muttered angrily.

"Have to obliviate the whole street" she mumbled under her breath taking out her wand and covering the struggling bunch in a dissolution charm.

"Can I help?" Remus asked stepping forward frowning slightly.

"No" Tonks sighed, "Auror stuff" she told him and saw him slump slightly. "Besides you need to stay here and look after the girls. Sorry".

He nodded and watched as Tonks gripped both Harry's arm and one of the Death Eaters'. Ron grabbed hold of Harry at the last minute and then they were gone. He stood there for a moment and looked around. Severus wasn't here; he could only guess where he was now.

"I'm sure he'll be okay" Ginny was saying reassuringly as Remus entered the kitchen, "don't you think Remus?" she asked when she saw him

He was silent.

Hermione looked up to him her big eyes pleading for answers, "He should have been back by now. Apparation doesn't take that long".

"Severus can handle himself" Remus said taking a seat next to her, he put his hand on hers and she pulled hers away.

"You knew this would happen" she accused him, "I could tell you knew something, where is he?" she demanded

"I-I don't know" he said shaking his head, "I honestly don't know"

Hermione's lip trembled, "Fine" she said standing up, her chair scraping away from her on the cool tiled floor.

Ginny watched her concerned as she stormed out of the kitchen and upstairs. From the banging and slamming of doors she could tell that she was in Severus' room and not hers. Remus didn't say anything about it however.

"Do you think he really is alright?" she asked him

"I couldn't possible say"

**IIIII**

Hermione threw books and parchment all over the room. She didn't know what she was looking for but she was sure whenever she found it she would stop. Where was he? Remus knew something and he wasn't telling her.

She screamed frustrated into one of his pillows.

"Where the hell are you?" she shouted out loud.

Only silence answered her.

Feeling her energy drain from her she fell onto the bed, his pillow still clutched in her arms she hugged it to her chest and began to cry silently into it.

She didn't understand why she was so upset. He was probably fine, but something told her he wasn't. Remus knew something and whatever it was he wasn't telling her. Why? Why did he have to be so evasive? Was she not old enough to be trusted with such information? She was old enough for him to want as a partner, why then not tell her what he knew? Or was it all part of some game between he two men?

Her frown deepened and a thousand images of where Severus could be invaded her mind. If he was alright, then why hadn't he returned? Harry, Ron and Ginny had, why not him?

With such thoughts running through her troubled mind she closed her eyes and tried to block out the rest of the world.

**IIIII**

It was late night when harry, Ron and Tonks returned. They had stayed behind to help her sort through her paperwork, lots of Death Eaters meant loads of reports that needed written up, loads of trials that needed organising and loads of excuses to be made on Harry and Ron's behalf.

It simply wasn't feasible that two want-to-be adults had captured so many of Voldemort's followers, of course she didn't mention Ginny, she was a minor and Severus, well his name had not yet been cleared strictly speaking.

"I'm sorry it took so long" she explained as she slouched into one of the armchairs in the dining room.

"It's okay" Remus smiled at her

"Still no news on Severus?" she asked

He shook his head.

"You don't think-" she supposed, "well, maybe he saw this as his chance, to get back in the ranks of you-know-who. I know he wasn't overly happy here, there was nothing for him and now he has information on plans that the order has-"

"I don't believe that at all" Remus told her honestly.

"Still it was stupid of Harry to bring him along" she said stretching out her feet

"It was stupid of him to go in the first place, believe me as soon as the three of them wake up they will be getting a stern talking to" Remus informed her.

"Listen to you" she smiled, "ever the family man"

"Yes well" he said and she dropped the subject.

"How's Hermione?" she asked,

"She's been asleep all day I presume" he said standing and walking over to the window. It was dark outside and even the streetlights cast little light.

"Poor thing" Tonks said sadly, "she really cares for him"

Remus cringed at the window, she didn't notice. "She cares for who he was; he is not the same person now"

"None of us are" she said wisely, yawning, "Even she has changed since she came back"

"How so?"

"She's older now, not just by age but in so many other ways too. She sees things now, things that she would never have noticed before"

"Such as?" Remus asked rolling his eyes but listening carefully at the same time,.

"She's not daft. Severus does care about her, if I can see it she can too. And if there's that little bit of hope, then it's worth perusing"

"And you know she sees and thinks all this?" he said sceptically turning and looking at her eyebrows raised

"I know because it's the same with you" she told him openly, "just a little bit of hope is all anyone needs"

He looked at her, and he knew she was no longer talking about Hermione.

**IIIII**

Hermione closed her sore eyes and opened them again; they felt swollen, tender and red. She sniffed and rolled back onto her side, Severus' pillow tightly held in her arms.

She was stupid to believe there may have been even a glimmer of hope with Snape. He was not who he used to be. He was not Severus. She had intruded in on his life and now, at the first chance he got he had left. She didn't blame him, how embarrassing it was to cry on his shoulder, and how awkward it must have been for him.

With a wail escaping her lips that sounded like a desperate cry she realised that she never should have come back.

Harry had Ron and Ginny now, they all would be fine. She would just be another name to add to the list of those who had been taken. No one would have really known; well- she mused- perhaps Remus. But then she wouldn't have ruined that friendship by associating herself with him personally.

Everything seemed so clear now, she was supposed to have stayed, maybe, somehow she _could_ have changed things.

Being here now was so wrong, everything felt wrong. She had changed and when she came back everything was different, except she was supposed to be the same old Hermione, but she wasn't.

In a way that she knew was wrong in every sense, she knew she needed Severus; she needed him like she needed air. No one could take his place; her heart pined for him in the most over-dramatic way possible.

She sighed and buried her head into a pillow, the way she saw it, she had only two choices; one being to live on her life as normal and eventually become some sad lonely old spinster whose only pleasure in life were her dozen cats. The other, well the other seemed too mad to even contemplate.

Hermione determined, got up from the bed. She knew what she was looking for now.

* * *

**A/N;** _Wow another update in such a short space of time, I am even working on 31 right now too!_

_Just so you know, these is a reason for the way Remus had been acting, I hope this chap made that a bit clearer, if not the next one might..._

_(ps; I had some page set up problems with this chapter, but I think its okay now, if you do see any paragraphs that have gone astray then please let me know)_

_Don't forget to_ Review..._Or I'll throw a bananna at you all!_


	31. In Time

The night air was cold and the sky smelt strongly of dust and oil, but Severus knew where he was. He was in Manchester; nowhere near his home, but close enough to know his whereabouts.

He raised a hand up to his head, it was throbbing and he could feel a small bump where the brick had collided with him before he apparated. He did not know however, how nor why he had ended up here. Perhaps the lack of concentration had caused him to fall off path halfway between Manor Village in Edinburgh and Grimmauld Place in London. But he couldn't be sure.

Swaying slightly he made his way over to a nearby bench. His vision was spinning.

"Bloody typical" he muttered to himself and spat some blood from his mouth onto the floor.

He was still holding his wand he noticed, and passers by were beginning to look at him strangely. It wouldn't be safe to linger here too long. The Death Eaters in the Village had surely recognised him and those who would have escaped –and there were many- would surely relay the news to the Dark Lord. It wouldn't do to have him turn up here causing somewhat of a scene.

So Severus reluctantly got to his feet and stumbled forward across a road and onto the pavement at the other side. He was thankful that the streets were not busy tonight.

He looked at the town hall down the street, there was a clock tower on a church near there and he wondered just what time it was. Ten thirty; was it really that late? Had he been knocked unconscious and just left at the side of the road like a homeless man? He supposed he had. He looked down and took in his appearance. He certainly could play the part, dazed and confused and dressed in wet, muddy, torn clothing. Certainly no one would argue against the point.

He wondered how long he had been out for. Surely someone from the Order would have come looking for him by now. Hermione at least would have been concerned, wouldn't she?

He wasn't sure, he wasn't sure of anything to be perfectly honest. The blow to his head had left him in a sort of drunken trance. He wondered if he would be able to apparate back. He began to prepare his mind, when he realised that doing to in the middle of a street, regardless of if it was busy or not, would not go down well.

He focused his eyes on a small grassy area to his right, someone's garden perhaps, and clumsily stumbled over. A few people stopped and stared, he didn't blame them his appearance was far from appealing and increasingly further from what they would consider normal.

As he reached the grass he sat down and tried taking in his surroundings once more. The grass was soft beneath him and slightly chilled. The temptation to lie down was immense, but he knew he had concussion; he was to stay awake and as alert as he could successfully be.

He pictured Grimmauld place in the front of his mind. The old wooden door, the windows blackened with dirt. The railing outside the house surrounding the tiny gravel garden area. The steps that led up to the door.

All of it becoming as clear as a picture in his mind. He could almost hear the chatter from inside the house. He was there, almost…

"Sir? Sir are you okay?" someone said in a high shrill voice poking at his shoulder

Severus opened his eyes and glared at his interrupter. "Fine" he barked.

The girl looked offended, "I was only askin'. You look hammered is all. I thought you had passed out" she said informatively.

"Indeed"

"But you're okay then? Suppose you are, talking to me like this and all. You wouldn't be able to that if you was drunk would yer?"

"No"

"You need a hand or anythin'?"

"No"

"Right then" she said slightly offended. She flicked her hair -which was tied up high on her head in a tight ponytail- over her shoulder and turned her back to him. "No need to be so rude" she commented underneath her breath before strolling away.

Severus watched her, eyes wide in sheer astonishment. How dare she interrupt him and then call him rude. Insolent child, if her were in his right mind he should have hexed her right then and there.

He frowned and tried to concentrate once more. He focused on the door, on the windows. His bedroom window- he wondered if Hermione was still inside. Would she have noticed him gone or was she asleep. She looked as if she could do with a good nights rest.

He wondered if Remus was there too. Had she spoken to him, had he come looking for her? He wasn't there, any number of things could have happened. He suddenly felt a flood of panic rush through him. A feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. He was concerned, genuinely and wholeheartedly concerned for her. He felt his heart beat faster and there was an urgency to him now that was noticeable had anyone looked.

He closed his eyes and concentrated harder, the pain in his head subsided somewhat and he felt that uncomfortable pull to his stomach that accompanied apparition.

It finished, he opened his eyes. This time he had arrived at his destination.

**IIIII**

Hermione was silent as she sifted through the drawers in her bedroom. Ginny was asleep, or at least pretending. She didn't want to give her any reason to wake up.

She knew it was here somewhere, she was sure of it. At least she thought she was. She didn't remember what had happened to it, it had been so long. Perhaps she had left it behind. She hoped not.

She moved from her dresser to the side table next to her bed silently. The old floorboards creaked underneath her footfalls. As softly and silently as she could she sat down on her bed. Ginny mumbled slightly and she paused.

"Ssh" she whispered to her friend, "Go back to sleep. I'll be gone soon enough and it will be quiet again".

Her voice was so soft that had Ginny been awake she would have had to strain to hear her.

Hermione began pulling her belonging from the drawer. There was a brush, –she smiled faintly- and a few editions of the _Daily Profit._ But it wasn't there. She sighed and lay back onto her bed. What did she do with it? Perhaps she was not meant to find it again, perhaps she was meant to suffer through her grief. The pain that was so intense it made her heart feel as if it were swollen and raw.

Her eyes so awake and dry rested on the ceiling. It was grey with dust and cob webs hung in the corners. She tried, for a moment, imagining what it was like twenty years ago. She closed her eyes and then opened them, the image of Regulus' old room at the front of her mind. She smiled, but in a sad way and a hot tear sliced its way down her cheek bone and onto the duvet below her. She wiped it away swiftly.

There was so much she missed about back then, and even about her own youth. She missed her adventures with Harry and the way they were all so brave and innocent and carefree. She even missed Quidditch and the way the air seemed to smell cold and fresh and filled her lungs with the scent of mud and grass.

She missed being around her friends, both in her time and twenty years ago. Seeing them everyday and never feeling quite as alone as she did now.

The way that the library smelt and how it reminded her of homework and the excitement of discovering new things. The great hall and its glossy floor and how she would slide over it as if she were skating when she wore only her socks to breakfast.

But that part of her life was over. She had moved on, or so she should have. All of her friends had, and they were off living their lives, perhaps even some of them had gone onto study at different magical schools. She could have done that, had it not been for Harry.

She didn't resent him though. It was her choice, to stand beside him in the war. This was the life she chose. But sometimes, when the sound of laughter reached her ear, she would frown, because it sounded so foreign and strange to her and she wished that she could be anywhere else but here right now.

She sat up slowly, all the muscles in her body aching. She looked at Ginny and jumped back quickly in fright.

"Merlin!" she said bringing her hand up to her rapidly beating heart. "You scared the living soul out of me" she exclaimed.

"Sorry" Ginny said. She had been lying down unmoving and watching Hermione. When Hermione turned Ginny didn't close her eyes in time, so she just lay there and stared at her.

"I thought you were asleep" Hermione said still clutching her heart.

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty"

"It's not that late then" Ginny said, "Is Harry back?"

"I think so" Hermione told her. She had herd them return, but hadn't the energy to go down.

Ginny was quiet for a moment, "what were you looking for?" she whispered.

Hermione felt herself flush guilty, "Nothing" she whispered back, "It doesn't matter".

"Is, erm, you know, Snape back?" Ginny asked.

Hermione, not able to utter the words pursed her lips tightly together and shook her head. She could feel the tears swelling up and she cursed herself for being so silly.

Ginny looked at her concerned, "I know what you were looking for" she told her watching her carefully.

Hermione's big eyes snapped up.

"And I suppose I understand. I know if I left Harry anywhere, I would do anything to get back to him"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hermione said shrugging.

"We'll be okay, you know that right? I mean Harry, Ron and me. They won't understand at first, but we'll be okay"

"Ginny" Hermione feign laughed, "I honestly don't know what you're going on about".

Ginny stared at Hermione, watching her eyes look anywhere but at her. "Ok" she said, shrugging. "In that case I'm going back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning".

"Oh" Hermione whispered perplexed watching her friend roll over. She wondered if she had the courage just to leave her there to sleep. She wondered if she could just walk out this room now and ignore what she desperately wanted.

"Ginny" she said in barely a whisper.

"Mmmm?"

"Please"

**IIIII**

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. The old house looked so familiar and although he hated it and everything about it and its present and previous owners, it felt good to be here. He knew that somewhere inside was Hermione and she would have been wondering where he was, perhaps. It was a warming feeling and although he still knew it was wrong in so many ways, he welcomed it.

He walked up to the door and the wards immediately dropped, recognising him and allowing him access. The warmth from inside hit him like a wave and he felt his concussion try and lull him into sleep once more.

He shook his head and made his way through the hall and into the drawing room.

He pushed the door open and did a double take. Remus Lupin, that wretch of a man had his unworthy arms wrapped around that unbearable woman.

"I see you didn't waste any time" Severus said in a most foul tone.

"Severus?" Tonks gasped and stepped away from Remus.

"You rat" Severus growled at Remus who was looking at him as if he didn't quite believe his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked

"What am I--?" Severus was fathomed, "what are you doing with that woman?"

"What's it to do with you?" Tonks shot back alarmed

Severus glared at her, "when he plays with the mind and emotions of a young woman-"

"You mean Hermione?" Remus laughed

"-who _I personally _have to consol. Then, I do believe it is my business" Severus concluded.

"Severus you have it all wrong" Remus said stepping forward.

"What does Hermione have to do with this?" Tonks asked confused

Severus dark eyes focused on Tonks, "so you don't know what this insignificant coward of a man had been getting up to then?" he said smiling sinisterly at her.

"What? No" she said confused looking from both Remus to Severus.

"Severus" Remus fumed, "you have it all wrong, I was only trying to-"

"He as much as forced himself on her in Godrick's Hallow, and then made her swear to secrecy all the time carrying on with you as well". Severus said his voice growing louder.

Tonks just stared at him, puzzled and silent.

Severus expected much more of a reaction than that.

"Severus you complete fool" Remus said pushing him back and gaining his attention fully, "you have it all wrong. I was only trying to protect Hermione"

Severus frowned at Remus. Did this man think he was an idiot, so gullible as to believe…

"I needed her to love me Severus; I had to make her stay" Remus said turning and looking at Tonks with regret and sorrow in his eyes. Of course, she knew all about it, it was hard, for her to take a back seat, but she cared for Hermione deeply, she didn't want to loose her either.

"I just wanted to keep her safe, where I could see her, know she was alright. I loved her Severus. You were not the only one who lost her; I didn't want to go through it twice". Remus finished bowed his head. Tonks reached forward and grabbed two of his fingers, holding his hand in a way that meant so much to them both.

Severus frowned at the both of them, "what are you talking about?" he demanded, "You used her for what? She's going where?" he asked, that last question more urgent than the others.

Remus looked up at him shocked, "But of course, you don't know" he said, "It was why I wanted to keep her here. It isn't safe for her to go after you. You- You're a… One of them now"

Severus frowned, "One of what?" he asked through his teeth.

"A Death Eater"

Snape just stared at him, did he just hear correctly? He blinked slowly, "Of all the idiotic things… I though you of all people were the one to convince everyone that I am not in fact a-"

"Not now" Tonks said as if it was blindingly obvious, "then"

Severus frowned, "I don't understand".

"I don't know what you're doing here Severus, -back then- she told me you were gone. I expected, I presumed you would have been killed or taken.

But you can't stop her, she goes, it happened before and it will happen again" Remus was saying, spilling out his words so quickly that it was hard for Severus to keep up.

"She's gone to look for you Severus" Remus finally explained, "back ion the past. But only now, you're well, you've changed sides"

Severus eyes widened in understanding, "where is she?" he asked urgently.

"I tried to stop it Severus, but you can't change things like that, she's going to go and I don't know this time if she ever comes back"

Severus stood silent and deathly still. She was going back? It didn't make sense.

He heard a floorboard creak above him and in a flash of movement and a wave of black material he ran upstairs.

**IIIII**

Ginny passed her the time-turner from around her neck. "I knew this was what you wanted" she told her handing it over.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry" Hermione breathed not knowing how she could say goodbye to her friend.

Ginny gave her a cheeky half smile, "its ok, like I said, and we really will be fine"

"I'll come back"

"You don't need to"

"But I will" Hermione told her determined, her bottom lip and chin quivering.

Ginny outstretched her arms and pulled Hermione and all her bushy hair into a great big hug. Hermione squeezed her back tightly and cried softly onto her shoulder.

"Now go" Ginny told her sternly and a lot like her mother, "Before anyone sees you, go".

Hermione pursed her lips together and nodded vigorously. She waved one last time and pushed her hair behind her ear before running out of the door. Ginny smiled after her and wondered just how good it would be to have a secret not even Harry or Ron knew about.

**IIIII**

She went into Severus' room, she knew she shouldn't have, but she did. She couldn't remember exactly how many turns she needed to go back exactly twenty-two years she guessed the figure was somewhere near or just under 200,000.

Sniffing and finding her breath hitch in her throat she placed the golden chain around her neck. It was so light she may not even have known she was wearing it.

Holding her head up high she walked over to his bed, climbed over it and sat down on the floor the other side. She figured no one would really see her here if they walked in.

She looked around, was she really going to do this? Could she. If she thought about it logically she knew it wasn't possible. Oh, she would go back, that was for sure, Remus had known something was going to happen. It just served to prove to her that he had memories of her returning. But Severus didn't. And that did not fill her with confidence, if she was going back for him and he doesn't even remember it now, it could only mean one of two things. Either he has a really bad memory or she never manages to find him. Right now though Hermione didn't care. The pain hurt so much and she wasn't a strong enough person to cope with it. She wasn't brave enough either, she would run away back in time and if she had to spend forever searching then she would.

She felt the tiny hourglass with her fingers. The silver was cool and the edges were sharp. She could hear the tiny grains of sand inside, creaking as they gently stroked over one another.

She looked down at it and smiled. It wasn't a sad smile, nor was it a happy one. It was a smile she a person might wear when they were at the end of a long journey, a smile of relief.

She took in one last look around the room and a deep breath, she drew out her wand and aimed it, just as she had done all those months ago and said the incantation.

**IIIII**

Severus burst into the girl's bedroom fiercely. Ginny was so shocked she squealed and pulled her duvet up to cover herself. But Severus was not interested in looking at her; his dark eyes scanned the room and rested on Hermione's dressing cabinet. The draws had been pulled out and rummaged through so had her bedside table. Was he too late, had she already gone?

He turned on his heel and paced over to Ginny's bed.

She had long since stopped being scared of him, but she had never seen him look as terrifying as he did now. He was frowning, but he wasn't angry. His dark eyes glared, but not with malice and he had a presence about him that seemed to demand respect and urgency.

"Where is she?" he asked her loudly in case she had pretended to be asleep.

"I-I don't know" Ginny faltered.

Severus leapt forward, he paced his arms on her mattress either side of her and leant forward menacingly. Ginny was terrified; he was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek as she turned away from him.

"I am going to ask you this one last time" he growled and she trembled. "Where-is-Hermione?"

Ginny looked up at him with her big auburn eyes and although she was terrified she could not help that little pang inside her when she realised that he had called her best friend by her first name. It made her almost want to coo.

"I don't know where she is" she told him sorrowfully, "But she has the time-turner, she went to find _you_" she said desperately as if it were the most romantic thing that she had ever heard of.

Severus gave a frustrated moan and stormed out the bedroom. Where else could she be? He looked about frantically in the hallway and thought for a moment of barging into Potter and Weasley's room, but he knew she wouldn't be in there. He though for a moment of his own room and in a second made a dash for it.

As he neared the door he knew she was in there. He didn't know how but he somehow sensed her presence. He shoved the door open with his shoulder and ran in. on first glance it looked empty and he felt his stomach drop. Then he saw a light and a glow from the other side of his bed and he dived over.

Hermione had just cast the spell maybe a second before she saw Severus fall before her. He had leapt over his own bed and now he was reaching out for her. She looked into his dark eyes and, as the glow of her spell lit up around her, time seemed to stop.

She could no longer hear the faint sounds of the boys snoring upstairs, or Remus and Tonks below or of the wind whistling outside and the trees swaying; now there was only silence and it engulfed them both.

"Hermione" he breathed reaching out to touch her.

Her amber eyes locked with his and they both knew in that moment, without a shadow of a doubt that they still loved each other. Wholeheartedly and true.

"I'm sorry" she mouthed, her voice too shy to make a sound and a tear rolled down her cheek and onto Severus hand.

He watched it and looked at her, and the time-turner was spinning and then there was a blinding flash…

The room was silent.

* * *

**A/N;** _So now what are they going to do...Ohhhh_

_Couldn't resist having Sev go with Herms, I imagine they will have such fun togeather! ;)_

Please leave a Review


	32. The Trust that Time Forgot

Hermione fell onto a wooden floor, as she was just pushing herself up something fell atop of her. Her chin collided with the hard floorboards and she bit her lip.

"What the?" she said and she touched her lip to see it was bleeding. She heard someone groan behind her and turned to move. Shoving whatever it was off her back she sat up and looked around.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed when she saw just where she was and who had been crushing her. "What the hell are you doing here?" she whispered frantically.

Severus scowled at her and dusted off the sleeves of his robes, "Trying to stop you from doing something foolish" he said dryly, "I see I am too late".

Hermione followed his line of vision and stared in horror as they both looked at where Severus' bed had been.

"Is she asleep?" Hermione asked in a small squeaky voice.

Severus peered down his nose at the snoozing Mrs Black, "It would seem so" he whispered harshly, "But not for much longer of you keep talking".

Hermione frowned and was almost about to shout back at him before he placed a hand over her mouth. She shut up instantly and listened. Severus' eyes were wide and he seemed to be straining to hear something. Suddenly a floorboard creaked upstairs. Harry's room, Hermione thought before realising when she was. That meant…

She pulled Severus' hand away from her face and her eyes lit up, "Sirius" she whispered and he pulled a face that looked anything but pleased.

Slowly and silently she began crawling across the floor towards the door. Severus grabbed her ankle and held her still.

"Are you mad?" he asked in as angry a voice he could manage whilst whispering.

"What?" Hermione argued back, "you planning on staying in here?"

"I am planning on taking us both back to our time" he told her, "give me the time turner".

Hermione narrowed her eyes and stiffened her lip; "tell me _Severus Snape_" she whispered passionately, "when is _our_ time? Because it seems that you have no time for me at all, forgive me, but I did not plan for you to tag along. Here-" she pulled the chain from around her neck and slid it across the floor "-take the time-turner it won't do you any good anyway. Only Professor Dumbledore can send you back, and to see him-" she said angrily, "-you'll first have to leave this room".

Severus was fuming, how dare she speak to him like that, "you came back to find me you little idiot, don't think I don't know" he shot back, "I came to stop you, don't think for one minute I want to be here more than you do".

"You needn't have bothered" Hermione said and kicked his hand away with her other foot and crawled on.

Severus clenched his jaw and grinded his teeth. How dare she be so infuriating? Shaking his head he crawled on after her, trying to ignore how degrading he was sure this looked.

Once outside they both dusted themselves off. Hermione made to go upstairs, but Severus grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Where do you think you are going?" he again whispered angrily.

"To see Sirius" she told him as if it were plainly obvious.

"Really? And do you think it will be him upstairs? For a witch as supposedly smart as you make yourself out to be, you can be incredibly dim"

"I beg your pardon" Hermione frowned; she had every urge to kick him in the groin right now.

"It's January, in out time, therefore it stands to reason that its January here"

"So? January is fine; I came just before January last time. I came on new year" she pouted.

"Good for you. So we are in one of two situations then" he growled in a dangerously low voice, "we are either a few days after you came back the first time. Therefore we not only have to avoid my past self but _your_ past self also, or" he said and noticed that she actually looked worried, "we are one or two years ahead of when you last were here. If that is the case, we have a serious problem".

She looked at him blankly, obviously she hadn't thought of that and she cursed herself for it.

Severus rolled his eyes; he hadn't meant to insult her. Merely make her aware of the situation they were now in. "it is not the end of the world" he said in a gentler tone, "we will just have to find Albus and-"

"No" she stopped him abruptly, "I don't want to go back"

"What do you mean you don't want to go back? You cannot be serious. There is no way we can stay here-"

"_We_ don't have to, you go back. I never asked you to come" she told him and for a moment she though she saw him look hurt. Before his emotional shields went up and he was glaring at her as distastefully as always.

"Need I remind you that the reason you came back was to fine me" he said sneering. "Well you found me, so let's go".

"Found you?" she almost chocked, "you are not who I want" she told him in as nasty tone as he was using with her.

"Then who do you want?"

"I want the Severus I knew, the Severus that I fell in love with. That's who I came back for. Not _you"._

Severus was silent, taken back. It was all confirmed then. She didn't love him, couldn't love him. She was in love with the person he used to be and no matter how hard either of them tried that person was long gone. "You won't find him" Severus said in a quiet voice, he was no longer angry with her.

"Why?" Hermione asked. She was watching him and growing confused. Why did he look so worn down? It's not like he really cared right?

"I am- I was" he paused and turned away from her, bowing his head so that his hair covered his vulnerable face he began walking down the stairs.

"If you find who you are looking for. Know that he is a Death Eater now. And I know that if you ever did find him, he would probably kill you"

"What, why?"

"Because you broke him"

Hermione watched him until he was almost at the front door. Where was he going to go at this time of the night? He couldn't possibly walk all the way to Hogwarts could he? Request that Dumbledore send him back.

He looked so deflated, but what did he expect, coming to try and stop her going back. Why would he do that? Did he hate her that much that he didn't want her invading his life in any time? Or was it something else. She thought back to the way he had looked when she told him he was not the 'Severus' she wanted. Had she really broken him? Was her Severus in there after all?

"Wait" she said softly calling after him. "I'm coming with you"

He turned to look at her and couldn't think of anything to say, "So be it" he finally spilled out.

Just before they left Hermione heard the creaking coming from upstairs again, "shouldn't we go and see?" she asked pulling him back towards the stairs.

Severus stared at where her hand was tugging on his arm, "why?" he asked deflated, "it is either krecher, who will surely wake Mrs Black, and I assure you, that is the last thing we need. Or it is Sirius, and I can assure you, that is the last person I want to see"

Hermione gave him a look and continued to pull him towards the staircase, "please" she asked, "if it's not Sirius, then we go back to Hogwarts, straight away, no questions asked"

Severus narrowed his eyes as he considered her offer, "and will you return with me?" he asked knowing that he could take her all the way to Scotland and still she could refuse to leave this time.

"I don't know" she told him honestly.

He frowned and sighed, and brought a hand up in frustration to massage the bridge of his nose. "Fine" he said and glared. "Fine, but we only look, if it's not _Black_-" he spat the name out like venom "-then we go".

Hermione twisted her lips coyly.

Back up the stairs the silence was deafening. Hermione slowly made her way to the third floor where she knew Harry and Ron's room to be in her time. Severus wasn't far behind. She shot him a glance and he looked as moody and as sulky as ever, but he had his want out and it wasn't pointed at her so that was a bonus.

She pressed her ear to the door. 

Inside something or someone was rustling around, she could hear what she could only assume was paper being torn. She shuffled closer.

There was soft whisperings too, as if someone was speaking to themselves. The thought back to krecher, he often did that. Perhaps Severus was right, it really didn't seem likely –now that she thought about it—that Sirius would be here, after all he should be in school right now.

"I don't think its Sirius" she whispered to Severus

He raised one brow, but didn't say anything.

"I wish I could be sure though" she said, almost to herself.

Severus sighed and with his wand cast a spell Hermione had never heard of. Suddenly the wall in front of them began to dissolve away and it was as if Hermione was looking into the room itself. She reached out her hand and touched where the wall should be, it was still there, firm and solid.

"It's a window spell" Severus told her, "It will only last a few more seconds".

But that was more than Hermione needed, inside the room, tearing up what looked like pictured of Sirius was Regulus Black. 

She turned to look at Severus who seemed to look more than a little concerned.

"We need to go, now" he told her, but Hermione just looked at him confused.

"Why? I know Regulus, he won't hurt us"

Severus was shaking his head slowly, "You don't know that man in there, we have to go"

But Hermione wasn't moving. She knew it was stupid, to be so stubborn, she knew that Severus was probably right, after all Regulus was tearing up pictures of his brother, but in a way that she would later regret she let her body lean forward and slowly push open the door.

Regulus whipped his wand out, but Severus already had his trained on the former schoolboy.

"Regulus" Hermione said as she stepped in.

He just stared at her and then at Snape, his wand never moving an inch his arm not even shaking.

After a while he frowned. It wasn't in anger, more of confusion and then, "H-Hermione?" he asked unsurely

She smiled and nodded vigorously at him. He was trying to form words but his voice didn't seem to be responding. Hermione didn't mind, she had missed him so much, she ran forward and threw herself onto the floor beside him wrapping her long arms around his torso.

It took him a few moments to respond but he did, and he hugged her back tightly.

"Where did you go?" he asked, his voice muffled by her shoulder.

"I got sent back" she said pulling away and holding him at shoulders length, he still looked so much like Sirius, more so now even.

"It's been three years" he informed her, "and how is it your in my house at night?"

She smiled unsurely at him and glanced at Severus for the answer.

Regulus followed suit and glanced at Severus also, "who are you?" he demanded his wand held tight and directed at Snape.

"I am-" Severus paused for only a second, "-none of your business" he said, obviously choosing not to come up with an alter-ego.

"I think you bloody are" Regulus said and he stood up his wand still trained on Snape, "You're in my room, in my house I demand to know your name".

Hermione knew it was a serious situation they were in, and she knew it was her fault and she should be feeling guilty, but she couldn't help feeling huge warmness towards Regulus now as he stood in front of her protectively.

"Regulus" she said and with her hand on his shoulder pulled him back, "Its okay, we can explain. He's with me; he's not a threat- most of the time"

Regulus looked at her and she smiled at him sweetly so he lowered his wand. "What are you both doing here?" he asked, "You left years ago, what happened, no one seemed to know and the professors wouldn't say anything".

"I had to go, Professor Dumbledore sent me back, but I couldn't live where he sent me, so I returned"

"Sent you back where?"

"Home, of sorts" Hermione said.

"But you're back now?" Regulus asked, and Hermione could see the light in his eye that was so similar to the one she remembered.

She nodded at him gently. 

Regulus stiffened his lip and clenched his jaw, Hermione thought he was either lost for words or in extreme pain. "I missed you, you know" he said swallowing, "after you left things, things got bad"

Hermione looked down at the torn up photos of Sirius on the floor, some were moving and the Sirius in the pictures looked horrified that he had been ripped apart.

"He's gone" Regulus told her, and Hermione already knew. "He left after school, to go and live with the Potters. Broke mum's heart he did, the bloody idiot".

"Do you still see him?" Hermione asked, but she already knew

"Would try and kill me if I did. You see, we- we aint on the same side anymore. I don't know if you know, but there's a war coming and well-" he lifted up his sleeve and showed her the Dark Mark.

Hermione didn't even flinch; she had seen it on Severus' arm so many times.

"It doesn't bother you?" Regulus asked.

Hermione shook her head; it did bother her, but only the Mark itself, not him.

Severus took a step forward and lifted up his own sleeve to show his mark, Regulus looked back from his to Hermione and seemed to be confused. "You're a Death Eater?" he asked Hermione staring at Severus' arm still.

"No" Hermione said and almost laughed.

"But he is?" he nodded at Severus, "are you- are you here to help the Dark Lord then?"

"No" Hermione said again, and this time didn't laugh. "I'm here to find Severus" she confessed.

Regulus slowly drew his eyes away from Snape to look at her, "what?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

"You know where he is right? I need to see him again".

Regulus laughed, a dry pitying laugh, "Severus? He's gone"

"Where?"

"Nowhere, he's just gone. I mean not gone as if like you were _gone, _but he's a Death Eater now-"

"So are you" Hermione stated.

"-He won't want to see you" Regulus told her, and Hermione felt Severus starting at her, she ignore him.

"When you left he, Merlin Hermione he was a wreck."

"That's enough" Severus said from across the room, he didn't want his secrets spilled all over the floor for all to see.

"What's it to do with you?" Regulus said frowning at the dark stranger.

Severus just glared.

"He joined The Dark lord Hermione, I did too, before him, but I never took it seriously. I just wanted to be part of them. I was a kid; it seemed like the best thing to do-"

"I'm not here to accuse you" Hermione said.

"Severus" Regulus continued, "He takes it all seriously, the things I've seen him do- he's not same person anymore. I don't even think he would recognise you if you hit him with the crucio curse. You can't go after him"

Hermione nodded slowly. She would agree with him, it didn't change the determination in her mind though; she would have to see Severus for herself.

"What about you, you say you're not like him. What do you mean?"

"I-I" he looked unsurely at Severus standing in the far corner of the room, "I agree with it all Hermione. I do, but I can't kill people. They are Muggles but they are still _people_"

Hermione understood, "Its okay, you don't have to go back to him, we can help you."

Regulus laughed, and it was a real deep throaty laugh, nothing like what it had been when he was a boy, "What are you? Some renegade Death Eater and recruiter for the light? I don't think so."

"We could help you" she insisted, "We could go find Sirius and-"

"I would rather face crucio at every meeting than have to speak to _him_ again" he nodded towards the broken photographs on the floor.

Hermione didn't have to ask why. Sirius left them, left Regulus and his mother, and although she had only seen things from Sirius' point of view before, she understood how hard it must have been on those he turned his back on. Perhaps that was why his mother had gone mad and perhaps that was why Regulus would soon give up his own life to destroy a Horcrux -to try to make amends in some way with the brother who left him.

She knew now what her leaving could have done and obviously did do to Severus. She looked at him and he looked back at her.

He was bored and eager to go, she could tell, he was giving her _that_ look and she realised that she knew him.

Severus, _her Severus_ had never left her, but had always been by her side saving her life and looking out for her in one way or another, she had just been too blind to see it. She smiled at him and he frowned at her.

"Regulus" she said softly, "We need to get to Hogwarts, can you help us, give us some floo or something?"

"Hogwarts, why? I don't understand. What _are _you doing back Hermione? And how _did _you get in here?" he asked frowning at her.

"I can't tell you" she said and he didn't look pleased with her answer.

"You never could" he said and started pacing the room. "You can't just come back, show up in my room like you did all those years ago and start demanding things from me. I'm not a push over Hermione. And who _is _he. He is in _my_ room in _my_ house; I deserve to know his name at least"

"I am a professor at Hogwarts" Severus said.

"Right, a professor and you need my help to get you there. I'm guessing it's not geography you teach"

"No, it is not" Severus snarled, he was growing increasing tired of this whole situation; "Come on" her said to Hermione, "We should just go".

Hermione looked at Regulus and sighed. She had to leave him, again. They had to go. "I'm sorry" she said and as soon as the words left her mouth Regulus doubled over in pain.

"Arrrgh" he cried clutching his arm and bending over in pain.

Hermione looked at him horrified, what was wrong? What had she done? She turned to Severus who was looking at his own arm in fascination. "It's the mark" he told her, "The Dark Lord is calling him"

"Is yours burning?" she asked watching him clench and unclench his fist.

"Yes" he replied, though he could not tell her how or why.

Hermione looked at him troubled and watched as Regulus, with a twist of his wand had donned in his Death Eater robes. She looked to Severus, "what are we going to do?" she asked and he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"We have to get away from here" he snarled and began dragging her towards the door.

Hermione turned to look back at Regulus concerned, she didn't expect him to be just behind her, but he was and in no more than a few seconds he had grabbed a hold of her arm and she began to feel an unpleasant pull at her stomach. She turned to Severus who still had hold of her wrist. 

He quickly wrapped both arms around her waist and shielded her with his body. It was no use though, Regulus still had hold of her and he began to apparate them both.

"What are you doing?" she managed to say before they disaperated.

"Taking you to see Severus" he replied.

* * *

**A/N;** _Hermione and Severus, I bet they won't get on..._

_Next chap will be up very soon as half of it has already been written :)_

_(ps, I didn't have time to read over this chapter as I wrote it in work so if there are mistakes please let me know so I can correct them)_

**Don't forget **

**Leave a Review :D**


	33. See Me Scream

Hermione fell to her knees and Severus pulled forward to help her up again. She grabbed his hand without thinking and she didn't pull or jerk away, Severus noticed.

"What have you done, you fool?" Severus scolded as he looked around and took in his surroundings.

They were on a pathway that seemed to be gravel as it crunched underneath their feet. There were trees bordering either side of them and they only had two options for direction, forwards or back.

Regulus glared at the tall dark stranger and ignored him, "you want to see Severus?" he asked turning to Hermione, "then this is the only way".

"Don't be stupid" Severus roared standing in front of Hermione, "what do you think the Dark Lord will do if he sees her? Torture her? Kill her?"

"And why would he do that?" Regulus barked squaring up to the much taller man, "she's travelling with you, you're a Death Eater, and she's friends with me, I'm a Death Eater. What reason would he have for hurting her?"

Severus' dark eyes narrowed into thin slits, "You complete idiot, she is muggleborn, and he will notice. The Dark Lord will think you have brought her as a gift".

The colour seemed to drain from Regulus' face, he took a step back. "You- you are?" he asked Hermione, he was shaking, scared of what she might reply.

"Does it make a difference that I am?" she asked proudly, "I though we were friends?"

"Does it make a-" he laughed in a strange raspy voice. His eyes were wide and he looked, not so much frightened, more insane. He reminded Hermione of Sirius the first time she saw him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, "he'll kill you, he'll kill me"

"Now why would he have reason to kill you?" Severus said in a fed up tone.

"Because I'll try and stop him" Regulus responded without missing a beat, "you think I'd let him hurt you?" he said holding Hermione's hand close to his chest. "I, I'd never allow that" he told her, looking into her eyes, "no matter what bloody you have".

Severus groaned and rolled his own eyes, "if you don't mind we need to leave then, if it's all the same with you"

Regulus' head snapped forward, "but we can't"

"What do you mean we can't?" Severus said and then as he looked around he began to realise. This was where the meeting was taking place.

And then it hit him, he remembered. His dark eyes widened and he looked at Hermione knowing there was nothing any of them could do to change what was about to happen. "I remember" he said in such a soft whisper it might not have been meant for anyone else's ears.

Hermione was looking at him not quite sure of what to make of things. She too had noticed the increasing numbers of robes and masks apparating to the spot they now occupied.

"Severus?"

He was shaking his head as if he wouldn't accept something. "I didn't know it was you" he said staring at her and she could see the pain evident in his eyes, "I thought I was imagining it, I was angry and…"

"Severus what's going on?" she said, panic evident in her small voice.

"Remus was right" he said looking around, "we should never have-" he couldn't finish as just that second the final robed figure arrived and silence covered the group.

"Welcome" his voice, high and shill greeted. His eyes were red and glowing and Hermione knew instantly who he was. He still looked rather like a man, nothing like the half-being he would one day become. But that didn't help; he was more human this way, more unpredictable.

"I trust you all are well" his crimson eyes scanned the crowd that had now formed itself into a circle.

Regulus next to her grabbed her hand tightly, she supposed he was trying to reassure her -protect her in some way- so she didn't pull away even when it began to hurt.

"Severus" Voldemort suddenly called sharply and Hermione jumped. Next to her the 'older' Severus didn't move a muscle. In front and across the other end of the circle, a young man stepped forward.

"My Lord" he said bowing low to the floor at his master's hem.

Hermione's heart began pounding, there he was, Severus, _her_ Severus. And he hadn't changed, not so much. He was still nervous, she could tell, but now he had power, and he had an air of him that seemed to demand respect. She could have laughed for he was so tense and she seemed to be the only one who could see.

"Stand" Voldemort sneered, "And tell me what news you bring here tonight?"

Severus faltered, but just for a second. "The Potters" he said confidently-

Hermione felt a clod rush flood her, was this the moment he gave the prophecy up to Voldemort, could this be the moment that would change Harry's life forever?

-"they are getting married" he told Voldemort and Hermione breathed. "This weekend. There will be half of Hogwarts attending, or so I imagine".

"Interesting. Pray, is that all?"

"Yes my Lord" Severus said and bowed again. He then returned to his place in the circle and said no more.

"I have no plans to gate-crash the wedding of students that I care little about" Voldemort announced to the group, "The Potters are of little consequence to me. They are in Albus' Order yes, but that small assembly shall be squashed soon enough. Bellatrix-" he then called.

"Yes Master" she said leaning forward towards him. She had a wild and lustrous look in her eyes and was staring at Voldemort with nothing less than adoration.

"I want you to find the Longbottoms, They have twice come in the way of my plans and I think it is time I sent them the message, that they are not welcome to interfere again".

"Yes Master" Bellatrix beamed, biting her lip and almost bursting with a dangerous excitement.

"Now that is settled" he said looking at his followers as if they were nothing more than trash. "Regulus" he called, "Regulus Black".

Hermione felt him jump and he squeezed her hand so tight that she felt something crunch, she winced but tried not to think about it.

"Yes my Lord" he said stepping forward and bowing.

"Do not be so afraid Black" Voldemort teased, "I only call you forward as I have noticed you have guests with you, would you care to introduce them?"

Hermione saw him gulp, but she wasn't afraid. She knew she wasn't going to die tonight, after all she hadn't even seen Remus yet and she knew that was destined to happen.

Next to her Severus tensed. That worried her slightly as he hardly ever got scared, let alone visible showed it.

"Erm, yes my Lord" Regulus said and he turned to look at Hermione and Severus beckoning them both forward.

Severus stepped forward first and Hermione followed in tow. She glanced at the younger Snape and tried to gain his attention, everyone else seemed interested in them, but he was looking at the older version of himself, obviously confused about the look of the man.

"You are one of my followers" Voldemort said to Severus eyeing him suspiciously. It was a statement not a question.

In reply Severus held his arm out showing his own mark to the circle.

"I know this mark" Voldemort said, in a strained voice. "I never forget a mark I have placed upon the skin. Each is different, delicately craved into the flesh of those most worthy. Yours, though older and grown is still familiar to me, but, may I ask, how is this?" he was looking at Severus with extreme interest.

"You requested it my lord, to come back, to warn yourself of upcoming events" Severus lied and Hermione wondered how he did it so effortlessly.

"This mark is more than twenty years old, which must mean that in twenty years-"

"You are still as superior as ever, if not more so my Lord" Severus bowed.

Voldemort face twisted into a grin of sorts he began to laugh, a cold cruel laugh, "behold" he called out to the circle, "my worthy followers, a message from the future-" he held Severus' arm up, "We. Are. Victorious."

There was a cheer from the Death Eaters thought it was delayed, most of them not understanding what was going on.

"Thought I must warn you my Lord" Severus continued, "That bad times lie ahead"

"What bad times?" Voldemort demanded.

"A prophecy that I bring to you" Severus announced.

"You bring me a prophecy? Of who?"

"Not I" Severus said and turned to look at his younger self. Voldemort understood and nodded.

"When? When will I hear this prophecy?" he sounded greedy and desperate.

"In about a month or so. But pay it no attention my Lord for it will destroy you".

"Destroy me?" Voldemort laughed, "How could mere words destroy me?"

Severus looked at Hermione briefly and she wondered if he had run out of things to say. He was trying to change the future and she knew it. It wasn't possible of course, but he was trying, she only wondered what would the future have been like is they had not done this in the past.

"If you ignore it my Lord, nothing will come of it. If you pay it your attention then-"

"Then?"

"Then things may turn dire".

Voldemort eyes flashed the colour of blood, thick and heavy for a moment before returning to the scarlet they once were. "If I indeed sent you back" he asked suspiciously, "then why would you be accompanied by a mudblood?"

Severus was silent for a moment then looked at Hermione and she almost thought he looked sorry.

"She is my whore" he said plainly. Hermione tried her best not to react to that statement.

"A gift from you my Lord".

Voldemort looked pleased with this news, "is it so that I command control over the Muggles of this earth that I should have the power to give them away freely like tokens of gratitude?"

"It is my Lord"

Voldemort's face twisted again, "excellent. Bring her forth; let me see your gift".

Hermione took a quick breath and a shaky step forward, Severus pushed her to her knees in front of Voldemort and she knelt down without complaining, keeping her eyes low and her head bowed.

"Look at me child, I won't bite" Voldemort teased. He lifted her chin with a long thin finger and grasped her face with his hand turning it this way and that, examining her.

"You must be a loyal subject of mine" Voldemort remarked, "she is pure and innocent" he announced to the crowd.

Hermione cringed, she was thankful that she was not from this time and the only one who would remember –Severus- didn't seem to recall this at all.

"Yes my Lord" Severus agreed.

"Do you punish her?" Voldemort asked suddenly, and Hermione visibly shook.

She looked at Severus and she saw that same look in his eye, that regretful sorrowful, apologetic look, "when deserved" he said, knowing that was what Voldemort wanted to hear.

"Good, good. Perhaps we should give you a treat then hmm? A test drive for old time's sake"

Severus didn't say anything and Regulus was looking at the both of them as if he had no idea what was going on. Hermione began to panic and looked about the circle for help, she didn't hear Voldemort call Severus, _her Severus_ forward and when she saw him approach she smiled at him thinking somehow he had finally recognised her. Then he was aiming his wand and she couldn't think as a thousand hot daggers sliced through her veins tearing her apart from the inside out.

She heard someone shout in protest but couldn't make out the voice, it was young, probably Regulus. The blood was rushing around in her ears and all she could hear clearly was her heart pounding.

"Again, again" Voldemort cried, his shrill laughter audible over her own silent screams. "Boil the little whore's blood".

She watched as Severus, _her Severus_ knelt down to her face. Her cheek was resting on the gravel and it felt warm and sticky. "Severus" she said in her mind but all that escaped her lips were cracked vowels.

He looked at her and his eyes were cold, "you look like someone I once knew" he said quietly so that only she could hear, "she hurt me, and now I am going to hurt you".

A silent tear rolled down from her eye and as he hit her with the blood boiling curse she lay still and unmoving. The pain in her veins was astounding, burning and scorching her very core, but it was nothing to the hurt she felt looking into Severus' eyes and seeing that cold, lifeless hatred there.

She continued to stare at him and eventually he lowered his wand. And for a moment briefly his eyes flickered to concern and she wondered if he had figured out who she was, but then it was gone and the emptiness was back.

She felt someone lie over her chest protectively but she couldn't see who it was for her eyes were flooded with blood. Someone was laughing and then she felt strong arms lift her.

"It's going to be alright" Regulus was saying. He brushed some of the blood from her face, "it's going to be okay".

**IIIII**

Hermione felt the wind in her hair, it was cool and it made her hair feel wet. She could hear arguing, it was faint and the voices seemed distant, but there were definitely at least two people there.

"Oh, and you couldn't have said no?" one said

"And risk us all being killed?"

"You're from the future, if you've made it that far you should know that you probably weren't going to be killed."

"Obviously what was meant to happen happened tonight. There was nothing I could have done. I cannot change the past"

"You could have tried"

"It wouldn't have worked"

"You know this is all your fault, you said she was your whore, why did you say that anyway, did it sound like a good idea in your thick head?"

"I beg your pardon"

"Oh get over yourself Severus; you were always so high and mighty. You're the one who cursed her for Merlin's sake"

"In the past, and for your information back then I had no idea who it was"

"Right"

"You think I wanted any of this? You think I wanted to be here in there first place? I was the one trying to stop her from returning"

"And why did she return hey? Because she was looking for you."

"I do not wish to talk about this any longer"

"I bet you don't, but unfortunately for you I do. Are you so blind that you cannot see right in front of you?"

"I see fine"

"You don't see her do you? She's here risking everything for you. Last night, she could have called you a liar, saved her own skin probably, but she didn't, for your sake no doubt"

"I didn't know what was going to happen"

"How can you say that? You knew exactly what was going to happen; you've been through it all before. You knew your past-self was going to torture her to the point of near death and still you didn't do anything to stop it"

"I didn't remember-"

"Do you love her?"

"I beg your pardon"

"Do you lover her? It's a simple enough question"

"The answer to that is not so simple"

"Yes it is"

"Regulus, I am not discussing this with you"

"You loved her once"

"That is of no business of yours"

"I am your friend, of course it is"

"No you are not, you were my friend, you no longer are"

"Why?"

"Why is a stupid question and cannot be answered"

"Have I died?"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Then why are we no longer friends?"

"I don't have any friends"

"Don't be so melodramatic. Is it because you're a Death Eater and I have changed sides?"

"What? No, and I am no longer a Death Eater"

"So you changed sides too?"

"I have"

"So why aren't we friends?"

"Because I find you increasingly annoying and cannot tolerate you"

"You always had a way with words"

"Indeed"

There was a long pause. "Do you think she will be alright?" Regulus asked and Hermione felt a warm hand on her forehead.

"I do hope so" Severus quietly said before getting a better grip on her and carrying on walking. He was carrying her gently and Hermione could hear his heart beating. Her face was sore and she was unable to speak so she leaned into him and rested her head against his chest. His walking was rhythmic and so was the breathing of his heart and soon the sound of his and the sound of her own merged into one and she drifted off, safely to sleep.

* * *

**A/N;** _Just wrote and posted this all in a few hours, so I hope it doesn't read too rushed! Been very busy at home and in work, but I promise next chapter is on its way!_

_Poor Hermione, how much can one person go through, if I were her I'd kick Severus right in the sensitive area! xD_

Please Review :P


	34. Precious Tears

Hermione opened her eyes, they felt sticky and hot. Her eyelashes seemed to be stuck together and she didn't have the strength to pull them apart. Her vision was minimalist, but she could see, and right now she saw Regulus rinsing a cloth in warm water before washing it over her arms.

"Regulus?" she called out in a very faint and raspy voice.

"You're awake-" he said looking at her, frowning with concern, "Severus" he called out, "Severus".

The man himself strode into whatever room Hermione was in. He was frowning at her too and his hair hung beside his face so she couldn't make out his expression too well. He bent down to her on whatever it was she was lying on and studied her face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Alright, I guess" she murmured.

Severus seemed to be struggling with himself for a moment, then after he shifted uncomfortably he turned to Regulus and glared.

Confused, Regulus glared back, but eventually got the message and left Severus and Hermione alone.

He just looked at her for a long time before her eventually spoke.

"I want to apologise" he started, bending low and staring, not into Hermione's eyes, but at a point just behind her. "For what happened to you last night, not just for last night but for-"

"Severus" she began but he held his hand up and she let him continue. Apparently he needed to do this, to atone in his own way, even if she felt it completely unnecessary.

"For all the instances in which I have hurt you" he carried on. "I am not a fool, and my actions, though sometimes may seem not to be, are indeed all well planned and rehearsed. Since you have been back, I have wanted to hurt you, -never physically- but in some way reminiscent of the way I was hurt. I never thought that you would tie yourself to-" he seemed to struggle with the name, "-Remus Lupin. I am sorry, deeply sorry that you had to endure that."

"Severus" she said in a warning tone, after all Remus was very dear to her.

"And I apologise for driving you into thinking you had no other choice but to return to a time that was not your own. But mostly, I apologise and beg your forgiveness now for my past behaviour. I would never intentionally hurt you, and although there is no excuse, I must tell you that back then I swear I had no idea that it was you I was aiming my wand at. If I had known…"

"You wouldn't have done it?" she asked and half smiled sadly, "Severus I don't blame _you._ And you would have done it; I saw the hatred in your eyes you wanted to hurt me because I had hurt you. I understand"

"How can you understand?" he said, "how can you not be angry?" he asked hoping that she would at least try to curse him in some form of revenge.

"I'm not angry because I don't have the energy to be" she sighed, "and I understand because you are standing in front of me now asking for forgiveness. And I grant you that" she told him and sighed heavily and tiredly.

"You forgive me, how can you?"

She looked at him trying to open her eyes wider, "Because I choose to. Don't you want to be forgiven? I though that was you came her for?"

He stared at her, seemingly lost for words. "What I did was unforgivable" he told her.

"Then why '_beg for forgiveness'_?"

He stared at her.

"I have the right to choose who I grant my forgiveness to do I not?"

"You do"

"Then I forgive you"

Severus seemed to struggle with this. How could she just forgive him so easily? She should me mad; shouting, angry, crying even. But not calm and forgiving.

He had caused her immense pain, he knew it. To suffer two of the worst curses known to the Dark Arts in one sitting was bad enough, but he knew –and he suspected she knew also- that he had been hard on her with the curses. He remembered, he had used almost all of his strength to pour what evil and pain he could into her. He could recall wanting to kill her, this girl before him who looked so much like _his_ Hermione and he would have, if he hadn't been so cruel. He wanted her to suffer and live with the pain, the scaring the constant aching that he knew she would now face. He had boiled her blood and scorched her skin, she would never look, nor be the same again.

"Severus are you alright?" Hermione asked and she tried to give him a small smile, but her mouth didn't seem to want to move that way.

He looked at her and she knew, she could tell he was pained. His eyes looked like a novel waiting to be read. The emotions pouring from him; she had never seen him this way before.

He shook his head and went to say something, opening his mouth to speak, but he didn't. He seemed speechless.

"I am deeply, deeply sorry Hermione" he finally whispered before walking away.

She watched him go, confused and if she thought about it a little elated; after all her had just acknowledged her as _Hermione_, maybe she was getting somewhere after all.

After a while Regulus came in looking as if he had just seen something horrifying, "you okay?" he asked Hermione as he resumed his seat beside her bed.

"I'm fine, what's wrong with you?" she asked curious.

"Severus" he said looking back where he came from with a mysterious look upon his face, "he was- it looked as if he was c-"

"Was what?"

"Nothing" Regulus said.

"So" Hermione said, waiting for the conversation to get going, "what's the plan then?"

"Plan?" he asked looking at her as if he expected nothing more from her than to lie down and be looked after the rest of her life.

"Hmm. What are we doing next?"

"I don't understand. I thought you came her to find Severus -little, erm young Severus that is. And you found him and he- well; I guessed you would be going back".

Hermione thought for a moment before replying, "Honestly I don't know what to do. Back there -in my time that is- I don't feel as if I fit in anymore".

"I know how that feels, all my friends are-"

"Death Eaters" she finished for him. He just nodded in agreement. "So" she began to ask "you don't want to be a Death Eater anymore?"

Regulus thought for a moment, seemed to struggle and then looked at her, "After last week, no, I don't".

"Last week?" she asked puzzled, "what happened last week?"

"Hermione" he said looking straight at her, "last week was when you were cursed by Severus, after that. I don't think I could ever go back".

"Last week?" she repeated, seeming to have trouble accepting this, "But I thought… Last night?"

"You've been here for a week, well just over actually".

Hermione tried to frown but it hurt, how could it still hurt after such a long period of time? "But you were cleaning my wounds, before, with a cloth. I saw you- if it's been a week then why-"

"Hermione" Regulus breathed and he put his hand over hers. His voice was tight and he had something that could have looked like pity in his eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" she choked beginning to panic, she felt tears welling up inside her and was sure she was going to cry, but, nothing happened. With a shaky breath she lifted her hand to her face and touched her cheek softly.

"Oh God" she quivered silently and then "Oh God!" almost shouting, she was crying, _she was._ But there were no tears, her fingers reached up to her eyes and she felt where her skin had been melted together. That was why she couldn't open them properly, that was why she couldn't cry.

She couldn't feel any eyelashes, only skin, sore and raw and fused together. Her hands patted her cheeks; they seemed alright, normal, as far as she could remember. And then her mouth, her lips. They were hard and felt crisp, as if they were burnt or scabbed over, she ran her tongue over them and tasted blood. The sides of her mouth though; -by her cheeks- felt torn; as if she had screamed so hard she had ripped it open.

"Can I have a mirror?" she asked in a quiet voice.

Regulus shook his head, "no" he mouthed.

She frowned at him willing tears to fall.

"No" he said again, "I won't"

Her lip trembled, or it felt like it did, "I'll get better though right?" she asked pursing her lips together tightly, trying to be strong.

He tried to half smile, but he was upset and twitchy and he couldn't control his emotions as Severus could she noticed. And then she realised, that was why he had apologised so profusely to her. And she understood why he should think he didn't deserve forgiveness, but she didn't blame him. This was all her own fault.

She closed her eyes (or what was left of them) and rolled over onto her side. She still didn't know where she was but she didn't care. She looked at her hands, before she tucked them underneath her pillow and assumed the foetal position. They were scarred, as if she had bitten them, and her fingers looked stubby. Her nails had gone, the skin there was red and swollen and it looked like it had just dripped away, like wax from a candle. There were marks on her palms like that too; as if her skin were melted wax. How peculiar that was, she thought.

**IIIII**

Harry paced back and forth in the girls bedroom whilst Ginny sat on her own bed looking anything but amused.

"And you just let her go?" he asked angrily.

"For the tenth time, yes. I _just let her go"_. Ginny moaned.

"And he's gone too?"

"Yes Harry, Snape has gone too"

"I don't get it" he said throwing his hands in the air, "I just don't understand".

"Harry" Ginny sighed, "What's not to understand. She wasn't happy here, any fool could see that. She was away for months, _months, _before she was sent back here. And we all expected her to be normal and just get on with things? It's no wonder she wanted to go back".

"We expected too much" he said, now leaning his hands against a wall as if her were trying to push it away.

"We did"

"I wish I could go get her, I do, Remus said that-"

Ginny got up and walked over to him. She pulled one of his arms and dragged him towards the bed where they sat together. "Remus says a lot of things. She gets hurt, okay, but its not like she hasn't gotten hurt before is it? This is Hermione, she can handle herself. He didn't say that she dies did he?"

"No"

"Well then" she said in a voice that was bordering on sounding very much like her mothers. "You have to just accept it, and she'll be back soon, before you know it"

"She was only gone ten minutes last time" Harry sulked.

"Yes" Ginny said thinking, truth be told that had been bothering her too. "But it's only been a day, not even twenty-four hours yet. You never know what to expect"

"Twenty four hours, that must be like years for her"

"Maybe" Ginny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Maybe she'll come back much older and with a baby, how exciting that would be".

"She's gone to meet Snape right?" Harry said in a dull voice.

"Yeah"

"Then please don't put images like that in my head"

"Sorry" she laughed.

"Ron's not taking it well" Harry told her, "neither is your Mum or McGonagall"

"McGonagall, what did she have to say?" Ginny asked

"Just that Hermione wasn't that stupid and it was all Snape's fault" Harry said half grinning, "and you know I agree, when he gets back I'm going to-"

"What Harry? Remember Hermione chose to do this, you don't have to like it, and you probably think its downright gross-"

"I do"

"-but she is our friend and we love her, we even love all her faults. That's what being a friend is".

Harry hung his head and sighed heavily, "why do you always have to be right".

"Eh" Ginny said shrugging, "I grew up with Ron, it just happens".

They both sat there for a while, both leaning on each other, comfortably in silence. Then Tonks came to the door and Ginny un-warded it to let her in.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"We're going" Tonks told them, "now. I know its short notice but we're assembled. I was just coming to ask Harry if-"

"If I'm coming?" he finished for her. She nodded. "Course I am" he told Tonks and she smiled at him.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five" she said and left him to say his goodbyes to Ginny.

"I don't like you going" Ginny pouted.

Harry smiled and cupped her cheeks, kissing her softly on her bottom lip that was sticking out dramatically. "I know" he said, "But its only London, I'll be alright".

She nodded and watched as he left to go downstairs. She sat on the windowsill waiting to watch them as they all apparated away or flew off on brooms and wondered if she really would see Hermione again. She hoped so. This war was getting closer and she needed her, if only to be another girl in a world full of boys pretending to be men.

**IIIII**

Guilt was a strange thing. Severus hated it. Why did he have to have a conscience and why did it have to make him feel so bloody bad all the time? He would just prefer to be evil sometimes, not the evil he once was as a boy, but manic evil, something akin to the Dark Lord. Okay, possibly that was an exaggeration, but to not be able to feel as downright awful as he did now, he was sure he would sacrifice goodness.

He knew what was going to happen, he knew and he didn't try to stop it. He let it happen. He didn't mean to, the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but he knew and he didn't stop it. He could have cursed his younger self, though that probably would have resulted in them all being killed. It wouldn't have been a wise thing to do in front of a group of Death Eaters. None the less he could have done more.

She was there suffering all because of him and he had no excuse, no explanation and no answers for her. -Which he was sure she would want as soon as she was fit and able to get about-. It was easier coping with it whilst she was unconscious, maybe he could brew a potion to keep her that way. Then he wouldn't have to face that look in her eyes again, or the sound of her horrified screams.

He should have done more to keep her form coming back. He should have done something.

He would have to now anyway because he simply couldn't live with this awful feeling that was swelling up and tearing at his insides. Guilt, what a nasty awful emotion.

But then again, -he thought as he paced back and forth in front of the cabin they had occupied- it was his due, was it not. He was to suffer eternal guilt over something that he should have prevented. He would suffer as long as she would suffer.

What did that mean then? That he cared for her, he knew he did even if he would never admit it to a soul. But that was besides the point now wasn't it. She would be better of with Regulus Black than him, and that was saying something.

He kicked a small pine cone that was on the landing outside the cabin near where he was pacing. It hit a tree and another pine cone fell on top of his head. It was just typical, so that was how his life was going to play out now was it? Perfect.

They had found the cabin on their way from the Death Eater meeting, Severus had wanted to apparate, somewhere anywhere but he knew just doing that would probably kill them, so –not trusting Regulus to do it- they walked, and he carried Hermione the seventeen miles to where ever they now were. He guessed it was somewhere in the Lake District. At least they were headed the right way. He knew nothing could be done for Hermione's appearance now; no magic would heal her after such violent curses. But Dumbledore would be able to send them back to when they belonged, and that was better than nothing. Though he wasn't sure how he felt about seeing Albus again, especially since the last time he saw him was… Well, he didn't like to think about that too much. It was just another thing to add to the list of things that were currently making him feel sodding guilty.

"Sev" Regulus called from the other room.

In a second Severus was at his side, ready for anything Hermione might need. "Yes?" he asked.

"She's gone back to sleep; I thought you'd like to know".

"Thank you" Severus said and sat down on one of the chairs in the small living room in front of their blazing log fire. It was a sign of how exhausted he actually was that he didn't bother hiding his emotions from his old school friend. Truth be told he didn't care, he knew no harm would come of Regulus seeing him distressed in the future. So he sat down, sighed and rested his aching head in his hands.

"She asked what our plan was now" Regulus told him watching him carefully.

Severus raised a brow but didn't look up.

"What is our plan now, only I was thinking-?"

"We don't have a plan" Severus sighed into his hands, "Just get her back to Albus and home again".

"Oh, okay" Regulus said. He was a bit twitchy and obviously had something he wanted to say.

"Go on" Severus moaned. He would hear his friend out, he couldn't think of a reason not to. It might even take his mind of _her_.

"Well, perhaps, I could go back too or forward or whatever it is you call it?"

Severus turned his head slowly and looked at Regulus. He was stupid, he knew that, but this was ridiculous, "No" he said flatly, and then when Regulus began to ask why, "Because you belong here now. Believe it or not you have an important part to play, and you don't belong in the future. You wouldn't like it anyway, it's god-awful"

"You seem eager to get back there"

"I belong there" Severus growled, though it was a half growl, he didn't haven the energy to be truly threatening.

"So what do I do?" Regulus asked taking a seat in the only other chair in the room, "I mean what important role do I have to play?"

Severus shrugged, "you tell me".

"But you said-"

"I have already interfered with the past and cause too much mayhem already. I am not going to do any more damage by telling you things you should not know".

"Is it about Horcruxes?" he asked suddenly surprising Severus enough to get him to look at him.

"What do you know about Horcruxes?" Severus asked slowly.

"Hermione told me"

"She what?" Severus asked wide eyes and almost shocked enough to get to his feet.

"She told me what they were, and why she had come back last time. To find one -to destroy it. I just, well I want to help. I think I know where one is".

"Really" Severus remarked dryly.

"I could get it; I don't know how to kill it but-"

"One does not kill a Horcrux" Severus droned, "They must be destroyed, and you are not a strong enough wizard to accomplish that".

Regulus looked hurt for a moment before shrugging the insult off. "Fine, but I could fetch it for you and you could destroy it. There wouldn't be any harm in that".

Severus eyed him momentarily, "Fine" he said, and left the subject at that. After all what Regulus was planning did sound awfully like what was supposed to happen.

Severus didn't, and was thankful Hermione didn't mention just what would happen after the Horcrux was found. His old friend didn't need to know that.

* * *

**A/N**; _Sorry for the delay, I do mean to post every week but work has been manic. Sorry about Hermione, but sometimes people need to go through things togeath to realise just how much they need each other, I mean how would she cope without Severus...?_

_Anyhoo, I am off to buy some chocolate now because I am stuck in work and need a break._

Please Review, you lovely bunch you :D


	35. Perfect Disaster

After what felt like weeks Hermione was strong enough for the group to set off again. Severus was anxious about getting her back and in all honesty, no one could be bothered arguing with him.

They left their small cabin which had been their home for so long, on a cool morning. Hermione had lost all sense of time, but guessed it was mid-spring. The air was cold and filled her lungs harshly, but it was fresh and welcoming. The sun had not yet risen properly and the sky was a mixture of purples and reds. There was mist hovering just above the ground creating the morning dew that would be left behind. And birds, blackbirds were calling happily, welcoming the day.

Hermione felt good refreshed, anew. Severus wouldn't look at her, he was nicer to her now, less snappy, but he never looked at her. She guessed he still felt guilty, every time he saw her face a harsh reminder of who he used to be. She understood, she just whished he understood that she did.

But that wouldn't spoil her mood, she was out of that dingy cabin and in the fresh morning air, it felt good, no, it felt great.

"You seem happy" Regulus commented smiling at her.

"I am, I love mornings"

"How strange" he said and nudged her playfully with his shoulder against hers. "I hate mornings, I would rather be back in bed".

"On that wooden floor? No, mornings are great; I haven't seen one like this since Hogwarts"

"You're strange, you know that?" he laughed, and she laughed too.

"The more you two chatter the slower we become" Severus interrupted harshly, "Keep up the place".

"Don't slow down for us Severus. By all means you hurry there" Regulus said talking back to the bigger man.

Severus just scowled and carried on walking, yet again not once looking at Hermione.

"I wish you'd have let me have a mirror" she said after a while of walking in silence"

"What? No, you don't need one"

"Is it really that bad?" she asked. It still hurt, to think about what she had lost, she was never a beauty in the first place, but it upset her that now she was even worse off than before.

"No, of course not" Regulus said.

"Then why no mirror?" she asked. She knew she was being superficial. Looks didn't matter, never had mattered before, but now, now it was her…

"Because, like Severus keeps saying we don't have time. You can go find one in Hogwarts when we get there".

"If we get there" Hermione said, and then when Regulus looked at her questionably, she winked.

He knew what that meant; they had both discussed other plans. Plans that Severus probably wouldn't approve of but Hermione thought were necessary, and besides, were almost probably meant to happen.

"I'm almost certain I know where it is, once I'm sure then ill apparate" Regulus told her referring to their _other plan_.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice as not to be heard.

"No, not at all. For one you've been through and done enough, and for two, I can just call on Kreature if I need help".

Hermione knew that was just what he would do; "okay" she nodded, though she didn't like knowing he was going alone. What Harry had told her about the cave made her extremely uncomfortable.

"So" he said changing the subject.

"So" Hermione half smiled back.

They didn't need words; both of them knew there was nothing more to talk about. Hermione was going to Hogwarts to be sent back. At the pace Severus kept they would be there in about a day, and Regulus was going to his death –even if he didn't know it-, they would probably never see each other again after today. But neither wanted to bring it up, as Hermione had said it was an almost prefect morning, and they were comfortable walking together in silence, even if sometimes it became almost deafening.

After an hour or so Severus stopped abruptly almost causing Hermione to walk into the back of him. Whilst Regulus smirked, Severus scowled and Hermione blushed politely.

"What?" she asked when he finally made eye contact with her for the first time that day.

"We will rest here for now" he told her, then remembering how uncomfortable it was speaking directly to her he turned his attention to Regulus. "For an hour or so" he told him, "then we move on".

Regulus nodded and took a seat on the still wet grass.

Hermione chose to sit at the foot of an oak tree. It must have been hundreds of years old, she thought. Its branches fanned out and shaded her nicely from the warming sun. The ground was still damp, but it didn't matter. Beneath her hands the mud was cool and refreshing. Something real, she thought.

They had stopped on the outskirts of a meadow. Hermione found it funny how they seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. She didn't even know places like this existed anymore. She had read in books of great adventures people had riding horses across the countryside and wished –perhaps without the horse bit (she had a feeling that she would be scared of horses should she ever meet one) - that she could do the same. But there was no free land and everywhere was owned now, or so she thought. She would never have guessed that there were pockets of untouched, unowned land waiting to be witnessed. It all seemed too perfect. Maybe in her time this old oak would no longer be standing, it could have been cut down and its wood used to make a table or paper or whatever.

The thought of something so beautiful being destroyed seemed to make her feel incredibly uncomfortable, though she wasn't completely sure why.

Across the mud and grass in front of her Severus was pacing. He didn't seem to be overly troubled, but then again Hermione had learned by now that she could not read the man no matter how hard she tried.

Regulus was lying back on the dewy grass eating sandwiches. She had no idea where he had gotten them from, but the sight made her smile. He looked so much like Sirius that it hurt sometimes just to watch him. He had the same crooked half smile the same twitch in his eye when he was nervous or embarrassed. But it wasn't just the old memory of Sirius that hurt her; it was knowing that soon, sooner than she was prepared for, he would be taken from her too.

There was nothing she could do, she knew that, but it still didn't numb the pain.

She lay back against the rough bark and peered up at the sky through the branches. The clouds were high and the sun was a few hours from being centre sky. There was a warm breeze and everything seemed so faultless, as if the scene had been taken from a book or a snapshot of spring bliss for a calendar or something. There were birds, magpies she identified, crowing somewhere in the distance. She took in a deep breath and savoured the moment, if there was a heaven, she mused, she wanted it to smell like this. Lavender and grass and mud, it was all prefect.

Someone was walking towards her but she didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to move. "Is everything alright?" a deep voice asked.

She smiled in spite of herself, "perfect" she breathed.

She heard a shuffle then felt the warm presence of a body next to her.

"Are _you_ alright?" she asked Severus, knowing that he would just lie to her anyway.

"Yes" he lied.

She gave him a look which he didn't see as she had her eyes closed.

"I wonder" he said.

"Mmm?"

"Where Black got his sandwiches from"

Hermione couldn't help herself; she opened one eye as far as she could and looked at him.

He was looking straight ahead at the man in question, but at the same time, not avoiding her.

"Why?" she asked sitting up a little straighter, "do you want one? I'm sure if you ask nice enough he'll share"

This time he gave her a look, and she saw for the first time his eyes lock with hers. He didn't pull them away and neither did she.

"Your eyes have bits of brown in them"

"In my eyes?" he asked, a smile clear in his voice.

"You know what I mean" she said and turned from him looking straight ahead again. (She didn't want to make him uncomfortable after all, staring at him and whatnot.)

"Yes" he said and looked forward too, "from my father. My mothers eyes were black, my fathers brown".

"Oh" she said quietly, not quite sure what to make of this new found openness.

"Your eyes" he commented, "have green in them".

She blushed. He had noticed that? She had never thought that he would ever have noticed such a small thing, "erm, yes" she agreed "from my father too".

He nodded slowly.

Hermione took a deep breath and worried herself over something to say next. That was before Severus spoke again;

"I am sorry" he said in a hard, tight voice, thought it had now venom in it.

"I know" she said in slightly more than a whisper.

He was looking at her and he could feel his eyes burning into the side of her face. She kept looking straight ahead scared that if she dared turn and he was to see her face he might get freaked out and their conversation might end.

"I'm sure we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon" he said and looked away from her again.

She nodded, "yes".

"Then we can go back"

Another nod. Then, on a whim she turned to look at him. He was seemingly struggling with something. His hands were twisting nervously on his lap and he kept opening his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then decided against it.

He was nervous, she figured. But why? He was only talking to her, and what part of that could possible be nerve provoking?

"Well" he said and before she could say anything else he had nodded to her politely, stood up and paced over across the field.

It looked like he was berating Regulus now, who seemed very put out. Eventually Regulus moved and Severus sat on a log facing away from Hermione.

"How odd" she said out loud to herself.

**IIIII**

Curses were flying everywhere. There were more death eaters than they had been warned about, Harry was grateful that Ginny had stayed behind. He wouldn't have been unable to concentrate knowing she was in the midst of this.

"Duck Ron" he shouted as a flash of brilliant red light skimmed his friends head.

"Bloody Hell Harry" Ron said as he ran to catch up with his mate, "That was close".

"Just keep your head down". Harry darted forward and ducked by a low wall and a lamppost.

Had it really gotten this bad? Fighting in the street. He had no idea how many muggles would have seen them. The Ministry was going to have a right old job on their hands clearing up this mess and wiping memories. Not that he cared about the Ministry anyway.

Suddenly from the sky a blaze of grey mist fell over them. It was as if someone had sprinkled soot over where they were fighting. There was a loud crash and Harry watched in horror as across the river Thames he could see the huge face of Big Ben crack and fall toward the ground.

"Bloody Hell" Ron said staring in shock.

Harry looked quickly to below where muggles were looking up in shock and horror. The massive tower began to crumble, brick by brick until cracks were clearly visible from across the wide river.

"Shit Ron, I have to do something" Harry called over, and before Ron could say anything against Harry's ridiculous idea he had grabbed the nearest broom and flown straight for the iconic clock.

The wind was cold and whipped at his face, but Harry pushed on. If he could only get close enough to cast a shield charm then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all what was a clock in comparison to the lives of civilians, nothing.

Just a little further, he willed the broom to go faster but it was old and nowhere near as fast as his Firebolt.

He had just crossed the river when he heard the second crash. It sounded as if lightening as struck somewhere close. His ears rang out in protest to the loud noise and he faltered for a moment on the broom. He didn't really have time to look back, but the sudden sound of screaming and his own curiosity caused his to pause and look about for just one moment.

Right behind him, where he had just flown from was a huge wall of fire.

Without warning his heart went into hyper drive and was beating so fast he was sure he was either close to having a heart attack or it would explode form his chest.

The word "Ron" formed on his lips but he never managed to say the name.

Without thinking he spun around and dove back to the street they were just fighting on. The fire was intense and hot and made it almost unbearable to get any closer, but Harry could hear screaming.

Behind him he knew that the giant clock had fallen and hundreds were laying dead and injured; in front of him all he could think about was his best friend.

"Ron!" he finally managed to call out into the mass of fire and smoke and noise. "Ron". This was all his fault, if he had never left, it he had been more careful. Their information and plans were obviously leaked, there were far too many Death Eaters for this to be a coincidence, someone had known what was going on. Someone had found out he was going to be there, and like a sickening punch in the gut he knew this would have never happened if it weren't for him. Voldemort was doing this to punish him.

"Ron" he called out again, and without caring what would happen if he got any closer, Harry jumped from his broom and raced into the fire.

It was too hot, he couldn't see. This was stupid, it was suicide, there was no end to it, and then…

"Harry, Harry" someone called.

Harry's heart leapt. "Ron?" he called out trying to ignore the pain and concentrate on where the voice was.

"Harry, I'm here".

And Harry followed. The fire seemed to stay behind him as he turned a corner and all he could now see was smoke. He had his wand out and cast as many water spells as he could think of, but he was used to filling up glasses before bed and not putting out fires.

"Ron?" he called out again.

He heard someone cough and then the thick silence that followed. "Ron?" Harry called. And as he turned a corner he realised two things.

That the fire had been put out, and that the yelling and screaming had stopped.

He rubbed his blackened eyes to see better and there right in front of him she was. "Ron" Harry said falling to his knees beside his friend.

"She's gone Harry" Ron said coughing and choking, "there was too much fire".

Harry looked down into the brave face of Tonks. Her eyes were glassy and she didn't look as if she had been in any pain.

"We can't just leave her here" Ron said desperately.

"No" Harry agreed, "We can't" he bent down to pick up her lifeless body, but as he began to stand he felt something sharp stab him in the small of his back.

"Mister Potter" a cold nasal voice drawled, "how very pleased I am to have found you".

Harry gripped his wand but before he could use it the Death Eater behind him whipped it away.

"And Weasley. My, we are going to be having fun with you tonight"

Harry spun around fast and met the cold grey eyes of Rudolphus Lestrange.

Rudolphus smiled sinisterly and before either Harry or Ron could do anything else the world around them seemed to evaporate and they felt that horrid pull at their stomachs telling them that soon, they would have no idea where they were.

* * *

**A/N;** _Huge delay in updating I'm sorry. I moved house...Woo Hoo!_

_Anyway, expect more regular(ish) updates now apart from next week as I'm off on holiday._

_So had to get that part of the story out of the way, soon onto the good stuffs. Hogwarts and whats going to happen in the present time :)_

Please Review :P


	36. Confessions Again

That night Severus suggested they stay in an old castle ruin. It wasn't anything special, even Hermione couldn't find anything really historic to get excited about. Tomorrow they would arrive at Hogwarts and what would happen there seemed to be on everyone's mind.

Regulus was twitchy, but Hermione guessed she knew why. All afternoon he had walked behind talking to himself for half the journey and now there was a look of set determination on his face. She would bet anything he would be leaving them tonight, but she wouldn't ask. She was content to sit next to him in front of the small fire Severus had made, and simply enjoy his presence beside her. It was harrowing to know that in the morning he would be missed.

Regulus sighed and beside Hermione, tilted his head so that it rested softly on her shoulder. Hermione, surprised and trying not to get upset by the small comforter rested her head atop his.

"Do you remember that first time I met you?" he asked quietly

"Of course" Hermione smiled fondly at the memory.

"You just turned up in my room, I was only fifteen. I was so amazed-"

Hermione laughed slightly.

"-I though you had been sent to me you know, like, I don't know an angel or something?"

"Really?" she asked her voice smiling.

"Yeah, even after you asked for Sirius and went off with him and Potter. I always was looking out for you, you know? I always wanted to protect you".

Hermione began crying, silently, but she refused to let Regulus know.

"I was happy when you got with Severus too"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, it was like the both of us could look after you then. And Severus, well, he's pretty loyal –to you, that is- he would never ever have let anything happen to you".

"Really?" she asked, he voice barely audible.

"I was crushed when you left" he told her, "I mean, I never got to say sorry to you, we had that argument and-"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now" she told him realising that her tears were falling onto his head.

"I know, but, well I'm sorry. I never knew who you really were and, I called you a lot of nasty things. I don't know, I guess I was pretty much a fool back then."

"No, Regulus, you weren't. You were… you are, amazing" she told him.

Regulus lifted his head and looked at her. Her eyes were all puffy and her cheeks were blotchy, "are you crying?" he asked.

"No" she sobbed.

He gave her that half smile again that reminded her so much of too many things she missed.

"Hey" Regulus said just remembering something, "I never knew what went on with you and Severus in the room of requirement that time."

"What time?" Hermione asked wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.

"The first time you were here, in Hogwarts. Severus had the room all prepared for you two, a surprise or something. What was it?"

Hermione frowned trying to remember, but nothing came to her mind. In fact she couldn't remember being in the Room of Requirement at all with Severus, "are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I am, I remember him asking around for you. He was looking everywhere no one could find you it was like you'd disa- Oh" he then said realising.

"Was-" Hermione asked, "-was that the day I left?"

"Yeah, I think so"

Suddenly a wave of guilt swept over her, "what was the surprise?" she asked, feeling incredibly worse that she already did.

"I don't know" Regulus shook his head, "maybe you could ask him, but tomorrow" he winked, "so I don't have to listen to him shout at you".

"Why would he shout at me?" she asked looking horrified.

"It was after that, that he went all angsty, well" he reasoned, "more so than he usually was. I thought it was just because you left without telling him, he probably thought you stood him up or something".

"But he knows I didn't" she defended.

"Yeah, but you know Sev, he likes to hold a grudge.

Hermione looked over to where Severus was sitting on a wall, his back turned to and ignoring them. She knew she had hurt him, but was his pride so bruised that him being angry with her now was still a grudge he was holding?

"You should go sit with him" Regulus suggested.

Hermione knew it would be the nicest thing to do but, "No, not tonight. Tonight I want to spend with just you".

And he smiled, at his angel.

**IIIII**

Hermione didn't want to wake up, but the sun was so hot and bright yellows and reds were flashing through her eyelids. She could hear something sizzling nearby and for the briefest of moments wished she was home, and it was her mother cooking her scrambled eggs. She savoured the few seconds it lasted before she remembered where she actually was.

One eye slowly peeled open, then the next. There was a branch covering her, shielding her from most of the sun. It wasn't attached to a tree therefore she presumed that someone had placed it there purposefully so she wouldn't be sunburnt in her sleep. It must have been Regulus.

Regulus. Just the name echoing in her mind made her stomach feel sick and her chest ache. He had left in the night. She didn't know how she knew, but she was certain that he was no where near them now.

"Severus?" she called out. She didn't know why she called him, other than she felt increasingly lonely and wanted to know that it wasn't so.

A few seconds later he appeared holding a plate of something. "I didn't know what way you liked them" he told her and placed the plate in front of her. Eggs. She could have laughed had she not felt so rotten inside.

He stood up to move away but she called him back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

And when she shook her head he sat down on the stone floor beside her.

"He's gone" she said and instantly regretted it as Severus immediately frowned at her fondness for Regulus.

"If he chooses to leave then it is not my business. I am not his babysitter, I am here solely to bring you back to when you belong and that is-"

"He's gone to get the Horcrux" she interrupted him, "He went last night, he's gone to die".

Severus frowned. "And you knew of this and didn't think to mention it".

She tried looking sorry, but it didn't work, instead the truth, "yes, we planned it all".

"Then you shouldn't cry over something you have set him out to do. You as good as sent him to his death you silly girl".

Hermione knew it was true, but the jibe still hurt. She knew Severus didn't mean to be harsh with her, but he was upset also. He had been left out of their plans and now his only school friend had gone away. Regulus would be killed and Severus hadn't even been told it was going to happen. Hermione understood his anger towards her all too clearly, he wanted someone to blame and she was.

Still, it didn't stop her bottom lip from trembling.

Severus watched her with such an overwhelming set of emotions he didn't know how he felt.

He had made her eggs, Merlin only knew why. He should have just given her the crackers he had brought. What had possessed him to go out and look for eggs for her?

He had known Regulus had left, that was why. He knew she would be upset and in his own way he wanted to tell her, show her that she wasn't alone, that he, in fact was still here for her.

But there she was looking all sad and he just couldn't be comforting as much as he tried. Why was she so upset over Regulus anyway, it wasn't like they were best friends, if anything Regulus was _his _friend, not hers. It didn't make sense, but then on the other hand it was perfectly clear. Hermione was –well, Hermione- and she had that infuriating habit of becoming emotionally attached to anyone she met. It was insufferable.

Still, he had upset her and he loathed himself for it.

"Eat your eggs" he said a lot more harshly than he intended.

She did a funny thing then, it was almost a hiccup, almost a sob. It was so annoying and endearing at the same time that Severus was ready to obliviate himself just so he didn't have to play it over again in his mind, as he knew he would.

Slowly he watched as she reached forward for the plate he had transfigured out of a leaf for her, (he was never good as transfiguration, he wondered if she would remember and realise what effort it took just to do that) and pulled it towards herself. Good she was going to eat, he could leave now.

Abruptly, he stood and strode to the opposite side of the castle court yard and sat on the wall facing her. He was careful not to knock the half a tree he had positioned so carefully near her. He didn't want her getting too much sun and suffering from sun stroke after all.

From across the yard he watched her. She took a bite of his eggs and seemed to like them. Then she looked up at him. He didn't look away, instead he continued to stare openly, hoping it would intimidate her. She didn't look away either. Infuriating.

After she had finished her eggs he watched as she curled herself up into a tiny ball with her knees bent to her chest and her head tucked in. she was probably crying. He wondered if she would cry so much had it been he who left to destroy some pansy locket.

And then without warning, something strange happened.

Severus stood, he was fully in control of his movements, but no matter how much he tried to argue with he couldn't stop himself.

He strode over to where she was and ever so gently, as if she were the most delicate thing he had ever touched, he lifted her and carried her over to the stream nearby.

There he sat her down and without pondering too much on her confused and bedazzled expression, transfigured a stone into a sponge and handed it to her to wipe her face.

"Do you really hate to see me cry so much?" she asked

"No" he said and again it sounded more harsh than he would have liked.

"I'm sorry he's gone, I should have told you" she mumbled rinsing the water over her blotchy cheeks and down her neck.

Severus swallowed, "I saw him leave last night" he admitted, though he had no idea why, "I already knew where he was going".

Hermione stopped what she was doing and stared at him, "then why did you have such a go at me? Does it make you happy yelling at me all the time?" she demanded getting to her feet.

Severus stayed squatted, rooted to the spot.

"Because it's all you seem to do" she finished.

"If you didn't infuriate me so much" he told her, and for once –at completely the wrong moment- his voice was quiet and without malice.

"I infuriate you? You have to be kidding me" she laughed and then turned on her heel and stormed off.

Severus didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to be angry with him all day. This was perhaps the last change they would get to spend time together alone.

Before he could properly think through his actions he stood, towering and tall and reached out for her arm.

In one swift movement he pulled her back and toward him till she fell into his chest. He caught her and held her cheeks forcing her to look up at him.

"I didn't mean, I" he said frustrated that he didn't know what to say to her when she looked at him like she currently was, "You, if you didn't-"

"Severus" she said and again, as if she were scared of him her lip began trembling.

That irritated him. Why was she scared? Why was she trembling, he could practically feel her shaking under his grasp.

He took a deep breath and knowing that there was probably more adequate ways of shutting her up he leant forward anyway.

His mouth was close to hers but their lips never met. His breath hot, tickled her and sent cold flutters down her spine. Hermione felt as if she were on fire.

"I do not mean to scare you" he said in such a low, deep voice Hermione was sure he growled.

"You simply irk me".

She laughed, an actual, cannot-control, burst of laughter. It bothered Severus immensely. He didn't stop to think that it may have been nervous laughter, he simply rolled his eyes and walked away from her.

"Severus wait" she called after him and ran to catch up. She hadn't realised before how long each stride of his was.

"We are already behind schedule, now if you don't mind, I would like to get going".

Smiling and running Hermione caught up to him. He has already packed all their belongings by the time she reached the ruin and was striding off without her. She caught her breath for a moment then ran the rest of the way up with him.

None of them spoke to each other; instead they wandered the fields and woodlands quietly in each others company. Severus was being annoying on purpose, Hermione knew. It was three times now he had held branches back for her only to let then go and whip her at the last second. It was childish and irritating. But it amused her all at the same time.

She didn't know what to make of him anymore. One minute he was hot, the next cold. He was so hard to read he made her mind ache, which was a fete in itself.

But she couldn't stop thinking about him. He consumed her. He was in her every thought and as much as she tried to will herself out of it she was undoubtedly, undeniably in love with him.

And what was worse was that she had no idea where she stood. How did he feel about her? He was angry and harsh most of the time, but that was generally what he was like. And it was always less harsh with her, or seemed to be anyway. He had actually apologised to her, which had to count for something. And he could stand her company, so at least if there were no romantic feelings there at least there was the possibility of friendship.

Hermione contemplated all this and more until before she knew it they had reached the familiar cobbled streets of Hogsmeade.

"What?" Severus snapped as she caught up to him.

"Nothing I was just thinking" Hermione said absent minded.

"About what?"

"None of your business" she snapped.

"Fine" Severus sneered and charged on up through the small town.

Hermione running caught up to him, "Cant we stop for something to eat?" she pleased "My feet are killing and I need a rest".

Severus eyed her coldly but pulled her towards the Hogshead anyway.

"I would have guessed you drank here" she said once they had sat down inside.

"I do not usually drink anywhere" he said sliding her glass of butterbeer, "I simply to not want to be seated with a crowd of students".

Hermione nodded her silent reply.

"Why would you care anyway?" he asked which made Hermione raise her eyebrows.

"Just making polite conversation" she said sweetly enough.

Severus scowled.

"So" she tried again, "are you, err- looking forward to going back?"

His scowl deepened. "I am simply looking forward to getting you back to your time and as far away from me as possible" he said enforcing his last point with a slam of his pint glass on the table.

Hermione jumped in shock. She was looking at him as if he had just struck her. He hadn't meant to be so rude, he hadn't meant it like it sounded, but from the hurt look on his face she had taken it that way.

"I see" she said in a put on strong voice, "Well I think I can find my own way from here" and without another word she backed up from the table and headed for the door.

Severus ran his hands through his hair, why did he have to be like this? Why did he have to insult her every chance he got, she was only so tough, there was only so much a person could take.

He glanced over, she was at the door now, and if she left he may as well never see her again. He should have just let her go, she would be out of his life for good then, but he couldn't, instead going once again against his better judgement he ran after her.

**IIIII**

"Hermione" he called once he reached her. She was sat on the grass outside the Hogwarts gates, there was no one around, all the students were probably in class.

She didn't look back as he approached.

"I want to-"

"I don't want to hear any more of your apologies" she said testily, "Let's just get this over and done with". And with that she stood to enter the gate.

"Its not easy for me" he said suddenly, "I can't, I don't know how to-"

Hermione turned at looked at him, which possibly made the situation worse as now all he could focus on was her huge auburn eyes and not what words were escaping his mouth.

"You make it seem so easy, with your ideals and dreams. I don't know what to say to you. I hate you, it's simple, you irritate me to no end. I can't stand the sight of you; your very presence near me bothers me-"

"Severus"

"You think I want to feel like this? You think I want to be in constant battle with myself over the feelings that I try to hide. You think I want to look at you and see everything that was ever good in my life destroyed by my own hand?

I long for the days where you were not a constant presence in my mind-"

"How dare-"

"-and yet" he continued, "for you, I would, I could… I cannot be _without_ you" he breathed "I have no words to describe, no words that would be good enough or even adequate-"

Hermione took a step forward, her wide eyes flashing at his.

"I hate you Hermione, yet, at the same time I love you."

Speechless wasn't a good enough word for how she felt right now. Air seemed to be an insult to what she needed, breathing wasn't even an option so she just stood there, silently, and watching.

Severus took a step towards her, and then a step away hastily. He was nervous and unsure of what to do. Why wasn't she saying anything? Was this not what she wanted to hear?

But before he had too long to ponder the negative questioning going on in his mind Hermione smiled.

And, for the first time in a very long time, Severus felt free again.

* * *

**A/N;** _I promised I would get a chapter out before I go away on Sat so here it is (Im quite proud that I actually managed to write this, I have been crazy busy)!_

_Hope you like it, and the little treat at the end :) Squee!_

_Next chap will be when I get back from sunny Florida!_

X

Please Review


	37. The Meeting

The castle looked beautiful. The soft glow from the sun made its towers and turrets look red. It was a good look, it made Hermione feel as if she were returning home.

It was strange, she found, that something so beautiful and magical could exist, could have existed before her and would still exist long after she was gone. Right now, at this present moment Hogwarts seemed to be there just for her.

It was breathtaking.

But then again, she was in a particularly good mood.

Severus refused to hold her hand, not that she really expected him to though.

The walk up to the castle seemed a long one from the gate. In reality it probably took only a few minutes, but in Hermione's mind she was racing over every detail. She wanted to remember this moment. Knowing it was the last time she would see the castle as it stood now she wanted to remember everything.

She could smell that fresh scent of grass, which combined with the warm sandalwood smell of Severus, really did make her want to swoon. Seeing as everything seemed to perfect she was half sure that at any moment she would wake up and the whole thing would have been a dream.

What a horrifying thought.

"Are you okay?" Severus' deep voice broke into her thoughts. "You look, troubled".

"Pardon? Oh, yes I'm fine."

He nodded blankly clearly disagreeing with her, she didn't care, she smiled at him and was rewarded with that look of complete surprise that Severus gave her every time she did so. As if by some fluke he was not worthy enough to see such a smile.

It was heartening, it made her feel special.

"Hermione I-" he said as they reached the doors to the entrance hall. "I'm sorry about this, I know you wanted to stay here, but, we don't belong in the past, our lives, _our time_ is in the future".

She half smiled back at him, "I know" she confessed, "Its not the past that I wanted, I'll go wherever you go".

It took a moment for Severus to smile politely back at her and carry on into the belly of Hogwarts. Hermione following behind cursed herself for being so damn soppy. '_wherever you go', _just thinking it made her cringe.

They didn't speak again until they reached the end of the corridor that lead to the headmaster's office. Severus stood just in front of her, before the stone gargoyle and paused.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked watching him carefully. She noticed him swallow and wondered how hard it would be to come face to face with someone you would kill in the future.

Severus hadn't really talked about Albus much to her before, -then again why would he? Before today she had presumed he hated her- she wondered what relationship the two men once had.

"Do you know the password?" she asked feeling there was nothing else she could say to fill the silence that was enveloping them.

Severus turned his head slowly to look at her. He was trying to be intimidating, but after what he previously said to her, she could only find it endearing.

"And what makes you think I would know that?" he snapped.

She let the comment pass; after all she could see he was struggling with the situation.

She took a step forward and looked hard at the gargoyle.

"What are you trying to do?" he bit out, "stare it to death?"

"Gummy-drops" Hermione replied and ignored Severus' reaction to her peculiar outburst.

"Well that seemed to work" he muttered sarcastically.

"Do you have any better ideas?" she argued.

"Rather than standing here calling out confectionary, I suggest we go find a professor"

Hermione frowned and pouted, but only slightly. His plan did seem to be more reasonable after all.

Just as they were turning around to head in the direction of the Charms corridor a stern voce called out.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned startled; it had been so quiet a moment before. Severus, she didn't seem to notice remained put. He didn't turn, the voice -it seemed- he recognised well.

"Professor McGonagall" Hermione almost yelped excitedly. She began to stride forward only to have her favourite professor back away from her cautiously.

"What's the mat-?" Hermione asked, and then she noticed that McGonagall's eyes, underneath her spectacles were staring horrified at her face. Hermione's hand instinctively reached up to cover her cheek and eye. She had almost forgotten about that.

"I would have thought Minerva, that it would take something stronger than that to startle you" Severus said turning around and staring at the younger version of his old colleague angrily.

"I beg your pardon" Professor McGonagall said straightening out her robes and avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"I apologise" Severus said dryly, "I thought you were made of stronger stuff than that. To be startled by ones appearance, really Minerva".

"And who may I ask, are you?" she said her voice high and crisp.

Severus took a step forward and looked at her coolly, his dark eyes never leaving hers. It took only a few moments before McGonagall took a step back, gasping and clutching her chest.

"But how? It cannot be, I have just, a moment ago, in my class…" she said all in one breath.

"We need to see Albus immediately" he demanded ignoring her gaping.

"What happened Mister Snape, err, Severus?" she asked, "Why, how do you know us so all so well?"

"That Minerva, is a mystery that only time can solve, now are you going to stand there asking irrelevant questions or are you going to help us?" he snapped.

To say she was shocked would have been an understatement. She fluttered about for a moment before regaining her composure before addressing him again. "Whilst I would love to hear you story Severus and indeed help you both" she told him -and for the first time since Severus spoke made eye contact with Hermione- "I cannot take you to Albus as he is not here. The ministry has called him away; problems with the new guy Fudge apparently. But if you like" she added looking at the pair who seemed to be very put out, "I can have some rooms arranged for you both to stay in until his return?"

Severus narrowed his eyes at her as he considered this, staying at Hogwarts would be tricky, especially with his younger self running about the place. It might not be safe for Hermione either, but then again what choice did they have.

"That would be more than adequate" he agreed and followed the professor as she nodded briskly and escorted them both to her office.

"Hermione dear" Professor McGonagall said as they reached her room on the seventh floor. "I am incredibly sorry for the way I treated you before".

"It's alright professor, I understand-"

"No, my actions were uncharacteristic and entirely rude. I hope you accept my apology"

"I do" Hermione said in a small voice.

"If I could, may I ask what happened?" McGonagall enquired.

Hermione had just opened her mouth to explain when Severus cut her off.

"No you may not, it is not of importance, therefore you do not need to know" Severus barked.

"I simply wish to know is there was anything that could be done for the poor girl" McGonagall argued.

"Minerva" Severus snapped, "You are speaking as if she were not here. Have some tack woman".

Once again the professor was left speechless and startled. "However do we know each other in the future Severus?" she asked in a hard voice, "that enables you to speak to me as you just have".

"That would be telling" he said slyly and sat down on a chair ignoring her.

"Maybe so, but in this castle, in this time I am your professor and you will treat me with the same respect I demand from my pupils".

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Once the elves have prepared your rooms I will escort you there" McGonagall informed them. "Albus should be back tomorrow afternoon".

"Thank you professor" Hermione said politely.

McGonagall looked down and her former and future pupil and took a seat in front of her. "I don't know what has happened to you my dear" she said quietly ignoring Severus glare from across the room, "But I am sure that Madam Pomfrey would be able to help you. She is excellent at healing scars; I can take you there if you wish?"

Hermione stole a sideward glance at Severus he was staring venomously at her which she knew suggested that he thought it would be a bad idea. And he was usually right, which was a shame, she hated how her face made people react.

"It was a curse" Hermione confessed, "I don't think there is anything that can be done".

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Well we will see how you feel about it tomorrow, it cannot hurt, correct?"

Reluctantly Hermione nodded. It wasn't that she was scared of any physical pain, but if she thought there was a chance she could get better and then found she had her hopes raised for nothing, well, she guessed that would hurt more than anything.

After a few moments McGonagall entered the floo and then re-emerged smiling at them both, "you rooms are ready" she announced, "if you would follow me".

She took them down past the ground floor and to the dungeons. Hermione wondered if this was more for Severus' benefit than hers, but than again she was a Slytherin whilst she was here so the Professor was probably only trying to make them both feel at home.

"This room is usually reserved for the Potions Masters private quarters. In our case, he doesn't like the cold so they are free. There are no students allowed on this corridor so you should not be disturbed." She said and led them through one tunnel after another, "there are two bedrooms, of course, and one adjoining living area. If you need anything you may floo me or call on one of the house elves".

"Thank you" Hermione said.

Severus merely gave her a grateful nod.

"I will call upon you in the morning or when Albus returns". She told them.

"That would be great thanks" Hermione again smiled.

"I trust you will sleep well" she said and then to Hermione "Goodnight" before turning on her heel and leaving the couple to their assigned rooms.

**IIIII**

Severus walked into the sitting area and took a seat on a leather armchair that was facing the unlit fire. Hermione couldn't sit; her eyes were wide as she took in the place. The room was unlike anything she had seen at Hogwarts before. It was, if she thought about it, even more spectacular than Professor Dumbledore's office. There were books on all subjects that lined the walls, all the walls. There were instruments used for Merlin knew what on shelves all around the place and the walls and fixtures themselves were a dark, dark wood. She touched the doorframe with her finger; ebony. The floor was tiled with white granite, but in the soft light it almost looked silver.

"This room is exquisite" she remarked once she had finished staring about the place.

"Yes, I though so myself the first time I saw it" Severus agreed.

"You've been here before?" she asked amazed that he had seen such a place and never told her about it. She knew she would want to tell Harry and Ron about this, that is if she ever saw them again.

"You forget what Minerva told you, these are the Potions Masters rooms".

"These were, I mean will be, your rooms?" she asked again amazed and a little jealous if anything.

Severus nodded, "though they are very different now to the way I like them to be set up".

"Oh" Hermione said looking about.

"Your room is through that door" he told her indicating towards the large black door to her left.

"What's through there?" she asked pointing to a door opposite '_her room'._

"My Room" Severus told her and for some strange reason that she could not fathom a reasonable explanation as to why, she felt herself blush slightly.

Instead of looking at him she chose to busy herself looking for a book to read. There were tombs here older than her great-grandmother and each one seemed more enticing than the next. After a good few minutes for looking however she settled on an ancient text on muggle medicine and magical potions for healing purposes. She took the armchair next to Severus' and began to read.

She didn't know how long it had been when she looked up and caught Severus looking at her through the corner of her eye. Her eyes felt strained and the words were dancing, she must have been reading for at least a few hours. Had he been watching her all this time? She supposed he was entitled to freely watch her now that he had professed his love and all. But what did that make them both now then? Partners? It seemed too strange.

"You read remarkable fast" he told her.

She looked up from her page and met his eyes. "Yes, always have". It was true; she was already nearly halfway through the two-thousand page book.

"That is a skill, I admit to having never possessed" he said.

"Oh, erm. I suppose it's a hereditary thing. My Dad's a dentist and he got through medical school in half the time because he read the books so fast and absorbed it all quicker than the other students in his class". She told him.

Was this…small talk?

"Like you" he pointed out.

And she smiled agreeing with him. Yes, she supposed, she was very much like her dad.

"Well, it late" he told her, which it was. She had been reading for hours. "I will see you in the morning".

"Yeah, goodnight" she said shyly, not really sure of what else to say. It was amazing how nervous she now was around him. He loved her, but all of a sudden she had developed into this shy version of herself.

"Goodnight Hermione" he said, his voice deep and soothing.

She stood up to put the book back and perhaps he mistook it for something else as he leaned forward in a second and kissed her lips lightly.

They banged heads too, but that was the last thing on Hermione's mind.

His lips only met hers for a few seconds before he pulled away and strode into his room rather swiftly. Leaving Hermione standing in the sitting room clutching a giant book to her chest and trying to remember how to breathe.

After conscious thoughts returned to her mind she smiled, placed the book back on the shelf and settled in her own room.

He was just as shy as she was.

* * *

**A/N;** _Had a fab holiday, thanks to everyone who left a great review whilst I was away. They were lovely presents to come back to._

_I Like how you get all shy in the beginning of a relationship and how clumsy you are, I think that is what I see Hermione and Severus doing. I know I promised Dumbledore in this chapter, but I couldn't resist having a chapter just for Hermione and Severus._

_Next Chapter I promise._

_Anyway,_ Please leave a review thay make me smile :D


End file.
